Apostando Alto
by Amy Lupin
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Baseada no enredo do filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas (What Happens in Vegas, 2008). Slash Harry/Draco
1. A Causa

**Título: Apostando alto**

**Autora:** Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Matthew Black Potter Malfoy

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** R

**Resumo:** UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Baseada no enredo do filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas (What Happens in Vegas, 2008).

**Disclaimer:** essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. É também baseada no enredo do filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas (What Happens in Vegas, 2008). Não há lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**A Causa**

(Las Vegas, 9 de agosto de 2008, sábado)

Harry hesitou na porta da boate por um momento. Nunca fora adepto às noitadas. Nem mesmo quando ainda era um adolescente, muito menos agora que já estava perto dos trinta anos. Aquela multidão de pessoas cheirando a álcool e suor se acotovelando enquanto diziam estar dançando, todas aquelas luzes, as palavras sem importância gritadas ao pé do ouvido... Momentos como aquele o faziam se perguntar por que diabos estava em Las Vegas.

_Ah, certo. Porque eu não tive muita escolha_, disse a si mesmo com resignação. _É só um fim de semana,_ repetiu para si mesmo como um mantra. Afinal, fins de semana costumavam passar voando para a maioria das pessoas, certo?

_Certo_, respondeu sarcasticamente para si mesmo.

Ao seu lado, seus melhores amigos - e atuais carrascos - Ron e Hermione, não pareciam compartilhar seus pensamentos a julgar pela maneira como olhavam para a mesma cena.

"Parece animado!" exclamou Hermione esticando o pescoço para tentar enxergar por cima da multidão. A mão no braço do marido se movia ao ritmo da batida.

"Nem pense em desistir, cara" Ron gritou próximo ao seu ouvido. Ele não precisava esticar o pescoço, pois era mais alto que a maioria das pessoas da boate, mas sua cabeça também se balançava num movimento aparentemente inconsciente. "Se bem que... eu bem que trocaria a balada por umas apostas" seu olhar se desviou languidamente para a sala adjacente à da boate, onde se podia ouvir o barulho das roletas e o som estridente de campainhas.

"Você se lembra do que nós conversamos sobre os jogos, não é mesmo Ron?" Hermione o cutucou severamente.

Ron revirou os olhos de modo que apenas Harry visse.

"Sim, sim, não gastar mais dinheiro do que o combinado, lembrar que as probabilidades estão a favor do próprio cassino, blá-blá-blá..." Ron baixou o tom de voz para que a esposa não pudesse ouvi-lo. "Ela me deu uma aula sobre porque os jogos de azar são proibidos em muitos países."

"E você prestou atenção em alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Claro! O suficiente para poder fazer comentários como o que acabei de fazer. Ela suspeitaria se eu ouvisse menos do que isso. Casamento é assim, cara. Com o tempo a gente vai pegando as manhas" Ron deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo. "Agora siga em frente. O bar fica a uns cinco metros à direita, caso isso sirva de consolo."

"Obrigado."

"Vá com calma, heim?"

Harry fingiu não ter ouvido e se enfiou por entre a multidão sem se preocupar se estava sendo seguido. Na verdade, estava torcendo para que seus amigos fossem para qualquer outra direção. Não estava no melhor dos humores. Se parasse para pensar, não culparia os amigos. Afinal, eles só estavam tentando ajudá-lo. Mas Harry se sentia no direito de culpá-los pela própria frustração, nem que fosse apenas por alguns minutos.

Harry teve a sorte de se aproximar bem no momento em que um casal deixava o bar, o que permitiu que ele conseguisse um dos lugares para se sentar, enquanto o outro foi rapidamente engolido pelo traseiro avantajado de um senhor que se vestira como um elegante executivo numa provável tentativa de arrumar companhia. Um homem que chegara meio segundo depois fuzilou-o com os olhos, mas Harry o ignorou e fez sinal para o _barman_ mais próximo.

"Boa noite. Um _Dry Martini_, por favor."

Harry percebeu que era atentamente observado pelo rapaz ao seu lado, cuja única característica que sua visão periférica permitia reparar era o cabelo loiro aguado em contraste com a camisa preta. Harry ficaria feliz em ignorá-lo também, não fosse o fato de seu observador ter lhe dirigido a palavra.

"Sempre um cavalheiro, Potter" disse o rapaz de um jeito arrastado que lhe pareceu familiar.

Harry o encarou e franziu os olhos por um breve segundo enquanto sua memória trabalhava no reconhecimento de seu interlocutor. Já fazia muitos anos desde a última vez em que o vira. Harry não se lembrava do nome da maioria das pessoas com quem estudara, mas _aquele_ nome lhe saltou à boca tão rapidamente como se nunca tivesse caído em desuso.

"Malfoy."

Seu tom foi entre desconfiado e desafiador, porém mais por uma questão hábito do que intencionalmente. Seus olhos também se estreitaram pelo mesmo motivo.

"Não comigo, é claro" Draco Malfoy completou, como se já esperasse por aquela reação. Havia um leve sorriso desdenhoso em seu rosto pálido e pontudo quando ele voltou os olhos para frente e tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Certas coisas nunca mudam."

Harry achou ter detectado um leve toque de amargura no tom do outro e imaginou se ele já estava bebendo havia muito tempo. Seu próximo pensamento foi se devia apertar a mão do ex-colega de colegial. Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão, o _barman_ deslizou seu copo pelo balcão e Harry imediatamente agarrou a oportunidade para ocupar a mão direita. Se Malfoy fizesse questão de cumprimenta-lo, que tomasse a iniciativa, assim como havia lhe dirigido à palavra.

"Como se você fosse um exemplo de conduta comigo, Malfoy."

"Qual é, Potter. Já fazem - o quê? - dez anos? Imagino que nós dois tenhamos amadurecido desde então."

Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Certas coisas nunca mudam, como você mesmo disse."

Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha junto com um de seus sorrisos atravessados característicos e levantou o copo como se brindasse antes de tomar outro gole. Harry encarou a rodela de limão do copo dele rodopiando entre os cubos de gelo antes de balançar a cabeça diante da irrealidade daquilo e tomar sua própria bebida. Quais eram as chances de se encontrar um conhecido num bar em Las Vegas? E por que Malfoy, de todas as pessoas?

Porém, àquela altura Harry já estava se sentindo levemente culpado, tanto pela maneira como vinha tratando os amigos quanto pelo modo como acabara de falar com o ex-colega. Realmente, já fazia muito tempo. Talvez ele devesse dar uma chance ao outro.

"Então? O que o trás a Vegas?" disse, se inclinando ligeiramente em direção ao outro como se estivesse realmente disposto a ouvir sua resposta.

"Levei um pé na bunda. E você?"

Malfoy falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade que Harry pensou por um momento se devia acreditar naquilo. Então pensou: 'Bem, por que ele mentiria a respeito disso?'.

"Meus amigos me arrastaram para cá."

"Hmm" Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar superior, como se menosprezasse seu motivo. Então, como que para confirmar os pensamentos do outro, completou: "Já mencionei que fui trocado por uma garota?"

"Como?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ela virou lésbica?"

Malfoy rolou os olhos.

"Não. _Ele_ decidiu voltar a ser hétero."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se elevaram e ele tomou mais um gole de sua bebida para ganhar algum tempo antes de ter que responder. Havia ouvido rumores no colégio, mas nunca chegara de fato a acreditar. Afinal, Malfoy não era do tipo que fazia muitas amizades e as pessoas viviam inventando histórias sobre ele. Além disso, sempre achou Malfoy esnobe demais até para ser gay.

Sem saber o que comentar sobre aquilo, Harry optou por jogar o jogo de Malfoy.

"Já mencionei que meus amigos me arrastaram para cá para me manter longe do trabalho depois de descobrirem que eu estive trabalhando durante as minhas férias inteiras?"

"Eu vi aquela doninha que você chama de amigo por aí" Malfoy fez uma careta. "Junto com aquela garota sabe-tudo. Me diga, eles já começaram a própria prole ou estão esperando o preço da fralda baixar?"

Harry o encarou entre incrédulo e enojado.

"Você está falando sério, Malfoy? Depois de todo aquele discurso sobre amadurecimento?"

Malfoy suspirou e revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz. Suponho que devamos voltar para nossa despretensiosa competição. Já mencionei que meu namorado me chutou no dia do nosso aniversário de quatro anos, depois de eu já ter comprado duas passagens para cá?"

"E o que fez com a outra passagem?" Harry perguntou depois de algum tempo se esforçando para não deixa-lo falando sozinho e voltar para o seu quarto de hotel.

Malfoy deu de ombros e encarou o próprio copo, como se falasse diretamente para ele.

"Vendi na internet" ele terminou sua bebida com um último gole e chamou o _barman_ com um aceno, apontando para o próprio copo vazio. O _barman_ pareceu entender o recado, pois o preencheu com outra dose do que quer que Malfoy estivesse bebendo antes.

Aquilo de alguma forma irritou Harry profundamente e antes que pudesse se conter, viu-se comentando em tom irônico.

"E seus pais deixaram você vir sozinho? Ou eles estão por aí, cuidando para que não falte nada para seu precioso filhinho?"

Malfoy o encarou com ferocidade, os olhos estreitos e as faces enrubescendo de raiva. Ou talvez elas já estivessem enrubescidas antes por causa do álcool, Harry não saberia dizer.

"E você, Potter? Onde estão papai e mamãe? Ah!" ele pôs a mão no peito com fingida surpresa. "Acabei de me lembrar, ele estão mortos!"

Harry já se considerava grandinho o suficiente para não se deixar abalar por comentários maldosos sobre seus pais, mas havia algo naquele rapaz que fazia com que ele se esquecesse disso e quisesse partir para a briga como um garoto procurando encrenca.

"Pelo menos eu não preciso que eles limpem as minhas cagadas por mim."

Harry não pretendia que aquela sentença saísse no presente, mas também não estava disposto a retirar o que dissera. Malfoy sempre fora um garoto arrogante, mimado e prepotente e não parecia ter mudado tanto desde os tempos do colégio. Porém sua certeza se abalou um pouco ao ver a maneira como ele parecia ter se perturbado com o comentário.

Malfoy aproximou o rosto do de Harry e chiou por entre os dentes em tom baixo e ligeiramente trêmulo de emoção contida.

"O que você saberia a respeito disso, Potter?" ele jogou uma nota no balcão e se levantou abruptamente, parecendo decido a abandonar a bebida intocada para colocar alguma distância entre ambos.

Porém, antes que ele se afastasse, Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida que fez ambos olharem para trás.

"Três minutos e meio! Ganhei! Eu disse que eles não aguentariam mais de cinco minutos" Ron tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e estendia a mão com a palma voltada para cima bem abaixo do nariz da esposa, como se esperasse, que algo fosse colocado nela.

Hermione, visivelmente contrariada, entregou o cartão de crédito para o marido.

"Não sei porque fui concordar com isso" Mione se repreendeu em voz alta. "Olá, Malfoy."

Malfoy ignorou completamente o cumprimento e se dirigiu a Ron.

"O que nós não aguentaríamos, Weasel?" o desdém estava de volta às feições de Malfoy, cuja descompostura parecia agora uma lembrança distante. Tão distante que Harry sequer conseguia lembrar-se de seu próprio arrependimento por ter cedido à provocação do outro e baixado o nível da conversa.

"Ora, ficar mais do que cinco minutos próximos um do outro" Ron falou como se fosse óbvio. "Conversando. Essa foi boa..."

"Não acredito que você apostou sobre isso, Ron" Harry meneou a cabeça.

"Não acredito que você apostou com a própria esposa, Weasel! Deve estar mesmo desesperado por causa de dinheiro."

"Mione não queria me deixar começar a jogar ainda hoje" Ron explicou ao amigo ignorando completamente o ex-colega de colégio.

"Eu conheço você muito bem, Ron" Hermione cruzou os braços, finalmente desviando o olhar reprovador que estava lançando a Malfoy desde que fora ignorada. "Você vai acabar gastando toda a quantia que nós combinamos em uma só noite e vai passar o resto do tempo me implorando para liberar mais dinheiro."

"Ou eu posso ganhar o triplo do que gastar e então você vai se arrepender de não te me deixado apostar mais alto."

Hermione estava prestes a fazer algum comentário sobre a atitude infantil do esposo quando Malfoy a interrompeu.

"Quanto você apostaria por uma noite inteira?"

Os três se voltaram para Malfoy, que parecia pensativo.

"O quê?" Ron perguntou ao perceber que a pergunta fora dirigida a ele.

Malfoy umedeceu os lábios lentamente antes de responder.

"Quanto você apostaria se eu dissesse que posso aturar Potter pelo resto da noite?"

"_O quê_?" Harry perguntou indignado. Então olhou para Ron. "Não se atreva a _considerar _essa aposta, Ron."

"Ah, qual é, Harry... Não é como se você estivesse se divertindo" o ruivo deu de ombros.

"Ron!" Mione exclamou incredulamente.

"Mione, ele nem queria vir, pra começo de conversa!" Ron voltou-se para Malfoy, já vasculhando os bolsos. "Cinquenta pratas, Malfoy."

Malfoy soltou um bufo desdenhoso.

"Eu esperava mais, mesmo de você, Weasel. Estava falando de aposta de gente grande" Malfoy tirou um par de notas de cem dólares do bolso e jogou no balcão fazendo os olhos do _barman_ brilharem. "Duzentas pratas ou nada."

Ron enfiou novamente as mãos nos bolsos, mas Hermione lhe deu um puxão.

"Ron, não seja ridículo!"

Harry alcançou o braço de Ron e o puxou para perto, falando ameaçadoramente.

"Você ficou maluco? Eu não vou aturar Malfoy na minha cola pelo resto da noite nem por mil libras, entendeu?"

"Harry, você não entende?" Ron choramingou. "Não é sempre que aparece uma oportunidade de ganhar duzentos dólares do Malfoy. Tudo que você tem que fazer é insultá-lo até ele cair fora. E, bem, eu poderia usar o dinheiro, você sabe..."

"Ron!" o aperto de Harry se tornou ainda mais forte.

"Harry, eu prometo que divido com você tudo o que ganhar com esse dinheiro. Bem, não vou prometer meio a meio, porque tem a Mione também. Então, um terço de... digamos... cinco milhões são... uma puta grana, pode ter certeza. Pergunte à Mione e ela vai dizer até os centavos. Anda, por favor, Harry. Por favorzinho..."

Harry soltou o braço do amigo e meneou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos pretos bagunçados. Ron aparentemente tomou o gesto como consentimento e deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

"Você não vai se arrepender, amigão" garantiu.

"É bom você ganhar mesmo alguma coisa, porque você _me paga _por me meter nessa."

"É assim que se fala, cara. Vamos lá, vai ser como tirar doce de criança" Ron tirou duzentos dólares do bolso e mostrou para Malfoy, fingindo não reparar no olhar fulminante da esposa.

Malfoy e Ron começaram a negociar os termos da aposta, como quantos metros de afastamento eram permitidos entre ambos os envolvidos e o horário que seria considerado oficialmente como o término daquela noite, sincronizaram os relógios e trocam um curto aceno de cabeça antes de Ron se afastar com Mione depois de fazer um gesto assegurando que estaria de olho.

Harry virou as costas para os amigos, finalizando sua bebida enquanto se perguntava no que diabos havia se metido.

"Então" Malfoy se acomodou ao seu lado novamente, guardou seus dólares no bolso da calça e se apossou de sua bebida como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido. "O que você tem feito desde... o colegial, Potter?"

Harry fez sinal para o _barman_, que chegou todo solícito, lançando olhares de esguelha para seu acompanhante.

"Mais uma dose, por favor" pediu.

-oOo-

(10 de agosto, domingo)

Harry acordou com uma sensação estranha ao mudar de posição na cama. Estava tudo errado: a textura dos lençóis, a macies desconfortável do colchão, a claridade por trás de suas pálpebras, a queimação no estômago... Mas a claridade era a mais incômoda de todas.

Grunhindo, fazendo careta e se amaldiçoando por ter colocado uma gota sequer de álcool no organismo, Harry se sentou desajeitadamente - seu estômago parecia ter virado do avesso - e tateou em direção à claridade até encontrar a cortina e fechá-la com um puxão. Após lidar com a mais urgente das fontes de seu desconforto, Harry se viu livre para concentrar-se nas demais. Havia a dor de cabeça incômoda, a boca seca, o hálito desagradável, a nudez e... ah, sim, o fato de que não se lembrava de onde estava.

Assim que parou para pensar no assunto, Harry suspeitou que aquele não era o quarto que havia se hospedado na noite anterior. Localizou os óculos ao lado da cama e vestiu-os. Os lençóis de seda preta e o ambiente requintado apenas confirmaram sua suspeita e a compreensão fez com que se cobrisse apressadamente antes que tivesse qualquer outra surpresa desagradável. Ao se enrolar no lençol, porém, algo chamou sua atenção. Um brilho dourado em sua mão esquerda e a sensação estranha e pesada em seu anelar.

Um flash súbito de lembrança fez com que Harry se apoiasse no parapeito da janela e olhasse mais atentamente para as dobras e contornos sobre a cama. Não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas os travesseiros e os lençóis revirados, mas a visão fez com que as lembranças voltassem com maior nitidez...

_... a pele pálida e suave contrastando gritantemente com o negrume dos lençóis, as mãos longas de aparência delicada segurando com surpreendente força, os cabelos sedosos escurecidos pelo suor, os lábios finos e rosados entreabertos..._

"Puta merda, o que foi que eu fiz?" Harry agarrou os próprios cabelos com força e se deixou escorregar para o chão.

-oOo-

Levou algum tempo para conseguir se acalmar o suficiente para pensar com coerência. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele se vestiu num piscar de olhos e se certificou de que não estava esquecendo nada ao sair. Decidido a tomar um banho no próprio quarto, Harry ficou aliviado ao encontrar a chave com o número de seu apartamento e descobrir que felizmente ainda estava no mesmo hotel.

Tomou um banho demorado se esfregando mais que o necessário e só depois de vestir roupas limpas é que se deu ao trabalho de checar o próprio celular. Já passava das duas horas da tarde e havia dezenas de chamadas perdidas tanto de Ron quanto de Hermione, algumas mensagens de voz e outras mensagens de texto.

Além das de praxe '_Onde diabos você se meteu, cara_?' e '_Cadê aquele cara de fuinha com as minhas duzentas pratas?_', havia outras que indicavam que o dia havia começado cedo para seus dois amigos.

'_Café da manhã, você não vem?_'

'_A noite deve ter sido mesmo um porre pra você não ter acordado ainda._'

'_Harry, está tudo bem? O Ron quase derrubou sua porta de tanto bater e você não acordou! Sério, estou começando a ficar preocupada!_'

'_Ei, cara, a Mione já está achando que você voltou para Londres! Ela não sossegou enquanto não confirmaram que você ainda não fez o _check-out_. Bem, pra falar a verdade ela ainda não sossegou..._'

'_Almoço no cassino... Cara, se você não aparecer logo, não sei o que vou fazer para a Mione não chamar a polícia, sabe._'

A última mensagem havia sido enviada enquanto ele ainda estava no banho, o que fez com que Harry se sentisse menos culpado. Ele digitou uma resposta rápida e começou a pensar no que diria aos amigos enquanto chamava o elevador. Devia haver alguma saída. Preferia morrer a ter que contar a verdade a Ron. Mas talvez aquilo não fosse a verdade, talvez Harry estivesse realmente bêbado demais para se lembrar o que realmente havia acontecido.

'Você bem que gostaria' seu subconsciente rebateu sarcasticamente.

Harry só não bateu com a cabeça no espelho ao entrar no elevador porque estava acompanhado por um senhor de aparência respeitável.

Não havia como negar o que havia acontecido. A cada minuto que passava, Harry tinha mais certeza do que tinha feito, apesar de não conseguir entender o _porquê_. A única coisa que lhe ocorria no momento era que talvez pudesse desfazer aquilo tudo antes que seus amigos sequer desconfiassem. Estava decidido a procurar Malfoy logo depois de assegurar os amigos de que estava tudo bem e... _consertar_ as coisas. Malfoy com certeza ficaria feliz em colocar a culpa no álcool e ambos concordariam em esquecer tudo.

"Harry! Aqui!" Mione e Ron o avistaram assim que saiu do elevador e Harry sentiu outra pontada de culpa ao pensar quantas vezes eles haviam olhado naquela direção.

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça e evitou encará-los enquanto se acomodava ao lado de Mione - o lugar que julgou mais seguro - e tentava se preparar para o que viria em seguida.

"Harry, o que aconteceu? Onde é que você _esteve_?" Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

"Dormindo" Harry respondeu apenas a segunda pergunta, tentando ganhar mais tempo.

"Você devia comer alguma coisa" Hermione acenou para um garçom antes que Harry pudesse dizer que não estava com um pingo de fome.

"Dormindo até agora?" Ron se espantou. "Cara, eu imaginei mesmo que você fosse ficar de ressaca depois de ter que aturar Malfoy por meia hora, que fosse. Mas se você dormiu até uma hora dessas, ele deve ter dado um trabalho e tanto pra sair da sua cola. Olha, cara, sinto muito por ter metido você nessa..."

"Ah, _agora_ você está com remorso?" Harry se viu projetando sua frustração no amigo, como se aquilo encobrisse a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Ron pareceu envergonhado, porém aquilo não fez com que Harry se sentisse melhor. Muito pelo contrário.

"Ei, vamos deixar essa conversa para depois?" Hermione interrompeu, apontando para o garçom que aguardava pacientemente ao seu lado. "Harry, você precisa comer alguma coisa."

"Hmm... um café, por favor" Harry pediu e continuou antes que a amiga protestasse. "Mione, não acho que meu estômago conseguiria processar comida agora. Mais tarde eu como, prometo."

Hermione bufou, contrariada, porém cedeu.

"Bem..." Ron recomeçou, evitando encarar o amigo nos olhos. "Agora essa história me parece uma bobagem, para falar a verdade. Obrigar você a aturar Malfoy por causa de tão pouco... OUCH!" o ruivo encolheu a perna de repente e Harry teve a impressão que não foi apenas por causa do olhar fulminante da esposa. "Por qualquer quantia que fosse, quero dizer. Sinto muito, cara. Mas" ele esfregou as mãos, subitamente animado. "Por falar nisso, aonde é que Malfoy se meteu? Eu bem que poderia usar minhas duzentas pratas agora. Mas pense nisso como um investimento. Não sei porque, mas tenho certeza que vou ganhar _alguma coisa_ com essa aposta."

'Talvez uma dor de cabeça como a minha' Harry pensou, amargurado, e se sentiu aliviado quando o garçom escolheu aquele preciso momento para voltar com seu café.

"Obrigado" ele falou. Talvez tenha soado agradecido demais por uma simples xícara de café que ele provavelmente ainda teria que pagar uma fortuna.

"Aliás" Ron continuou, parecendo não notar a aflição do amigo. "Quanto tempo você realmente aguentou? Hermione e eu voltamos para o bar algum tempo depois e vocês já não estavam. Então, por volta das duas horas da manhã, quando nós voltamos para o nosso quarto, batemos na sua porta e não tivemos resposta. Imaginei que você já estivesse dormindo. Mas se você só acordou _agora_..."

"Bem..." Harry limpou a garganta após terminar sua xícara de café torcendo para que ela parasse em seu estômago. "Na verdade, tenho quase certeza de que já era de manhã quando Malfoy e eu nos... separamos."

Harry tentou esconder o rubor enquanto Ron ficava pálido. Harry não soube dizer como Hermione reagiu, pois estava decidido a não deixar que ela visse seu rosto. De algum modo achava que a amiga conseguiria ver exatamente a lembrança que lhe veio em mente, caso seus olhos se encontrassem.

"O-o quê?" Ron gaguejou. "Como assim? Você está de brincadeira, certo?"

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, evitando olhar para o amigo.

"Mas... mas você não tem certeza, não é mesmo? Talvez tenha bebido um pouco além da conta. Nós três sabemos como você não consegue processar muito álcool..."

"Sinto muito, Ron..."

"Espera" Ron praticamente gritou, fazendo com que o coração de Harry disparasse. Será que ele desconfiava? Será que Harry tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa? "Já sei! É isso! Alguma hora vocês devem ter ficado mais de dois metros longe um do outro?"

"Não, acho que não..." Harry meneou a cabeça novamente, mantendo o olhar abaixado para as próprias mãos.

"Qual é, Harry! É claro que vocês devem ter se afastado em algum momento! Tente se lembrar... Será que nenhum dos dois teve que ir ao banheiro ou coisa parecida?"

Harry sentiu outra onda de calor nas faces quando as palavras do amigo fizeram com que se lembrasse de mais detalhes sobre a noite anterior. Sim, eles tinham ido ao banheiro da boate mais de uma vez durante a noite, mas definitivamente haviam ficado menos de dois metros longe um do outro.

"Ron, eu..." Harry começou a querer se desculpar novamente, porém um grito de Hermione o interrompeu.

"Harry! O que é _isso_?" ela apontou para suas mãos, tampando a própria boca num gesto de assombro.

Harry olhou - realmente olhou daquela vez - para as próprias mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Ron se levantava para espiar por cima da mesa. Lá estava a aliança. E Harry a estivera girando nervosamente no próprio dedo apenas momentos atrás sem nem mesmo se dar conta do que fazia. Sequer conseguia pensar no motivo pelo qual não a havia _tirado_.

'Merdamerdamerdamerda...'

"Você se _casou_?" Hermione o encarou de olhos arregalados.

"_O quê_? Como...? Com quem?"

"Acho que esse seria eu."

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para cima ao mesmo tempo e o estômago de Harry deu dois nós cegos. Malfoy estava em pé entre Ron e Hermione, com o mesmo esgar de escárnio de sempre, exibindo uma aliança idêntica no próprio anelar esquerdo. Por algum motivo, o fato de suas roupas e seus cabelos parecerem impecáveis irritaram Harry mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Como ele podia parecer tão composto depois de tudo o que acontecera? E por que ele estava falando aquilo para os seus amigos quando Harry preferia esfolar a própria língua a admitir o que acontecera?

Quando ninguém demonstrou nenhuma intenção ou capacidade de responder, Malfoy continuou.

"Acredito que você me deva alguma coisa, Weasel. Antes que você comece a chorar dizendo que não tem o dinheiro agora, adianto que já estou fazendo _check-out_ no hotel. Mesmo que não estivesse, você teria que mandar entregar no meu quarto, o que custaria uma gorjeta da sua parte e eu duvido que você tenha alguma coisa sobrando" ele estendeu a mão na frente de Ron, que parecia abobalhado demais sequer para retrucar, quanto mais para reagir. "Vamos, Weasley. Não tenho o dia todo!"

Foi Hermione quem pareceu se recuperar primeiro do choque, vasculhando a própria bolsa atrapalhadamente e entregando duas notas de cem dólares para Malfoy, que as enfiou no bolso sem nunca perder a expressão de nojo. Hermione, ofegante, evitou olhar diretamente para qualquer dos companheiros. Draco tornou a se pronunciar antes que qualquer outra pessoa reagisse.

"_Harry"_ ele pronunciou o nome com tanta afetação quanto costumava cuspir seu sobrenome. "Acredito que nós temos muito que conversar. Estarei nos caça-níqueis."

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta, Malfoy deu as costas e se afastou pomposamente. Só então Harry percebeu que estava com os punhos fechados com tanta força que as unhas começavam a machucar as palmas das mãos. Talvez se ele simplesmente matasse Malfoy, pouparia muito trabalho. Ficaria viúvo, mas feliz.

A raiva morreu subitamente quando Harry baixou os olhos para os amigos, que agora o encaravam com o mesmo assombro com que haviam encarado Malfoy momentos atrás.

"Harry...?" Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio e fez com que os ombros de Harry desmoronassem.

"Sim, eu fiz uma bela cagada, está bem?" Harry admitiu, sentindo-se desanimado demais para se importar. "Eu não devia ter bebido tanto, pra começo de conversa. Vocês _sabem_ como eu fico deplorável quando bebo demais. Mas como vocês esperam que eu explique isso? Eu nem sabia que era possível... quero dizer, nós somos dois _caras_!"

Ron ficou em pé de repente, fumegando de raiva.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado que aquele maricas fosse apelar para alguma coisa do tipo. Está na cara que ele colocou alguma coisa na sua bebida e fez você ter umas alucinações. Ou melhor, pesadelos! Mas eu vou ensinar uma bela lição a ele, ah se vou..."

"Ron!" Hermione tentou impedir o marido, mas Ron passou por ela como se nem a notasse.

Num piscar de olhos, Harry havia se colocado na frente do amigo.

"Ron, espera..."

"Sai da minha frente, Harry. Eu vou fazer ele confessar, você vai ver..."

"Ron, me escuta!" Harry empurrou-o, fazendo com que ele quase caísse de volta na própria cadeira.

"Posso ajuda-los, senhores?" um segurança praticamente se materializou ao lado dos dois, fazendo com que Hermione sufocasse um grito.

"Não é necessário" Harry assegurou sem nunca deixar de olhar o amigo nos olhos. "Nós só estamos conversando, não é nada de mais."

"Se precisarem de mim, estarei por perto" o segurança lançou um último olhar demorado para ambos e sumiu com a mesma rapidez com que havia aparecido.

"Ron, presta atenção" Harry recomeçou, dessa vez num tom mais brando. "Ninguém colocou nada na minha bebida. Eu estava apenas bêbado. Aliás, nós dois estávamos..."

"Mas, Harry..." Ron interrompeu com a voz mais aguda que o normal. "É do _Malfoy_ que nós estamos falando!Como você _possivelmente_ poderia ter se _casado_ com aquele... Quero dizer, você precisaria estar mais do que bêbado pra fazer isso..."

Harry tentou ignorar a parte de si mesmo que concordava plenamente com o amigo.

"Eu dei uma mancada, já admiti isso. Ainda não sei como isso foi acontecer, acredite, mas não sou idiota a ponto de colocar a culpa em outra pessoa. Foi erro meu, portanto sou eu quem vai consertar. Entendeu?"

"Porra, Harry" Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos, inconformado. "Como você conseguiu estragar tudo desse jeito? Era uma aposta _ganha_ e você..."

"ESQUECE a aposta, Ron" Harry respirou fundo e voltou a abaixar o tom de voz. "Tenho coisas muito mais importantes que dinheiro para me preocupar no momento, se você ainda não percebeu. Vou falar com o Malfoy. Posso contar com vocês dois para ficarem _fora_ disso?"

"Como quiser, cara" Ron espalmou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém tornou a fechar e se limitou a acenar com a cabeça.

Só quando Harry relaxou foi que percebeu o quanto estivera tenso. Decidido a acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, deu as costas aos amigos e fez o mesmo caminho que Malfoy havia feito. Demorou algum tempo para encontrá-lo em meio à tantas variedades de caça-níqueis. Malfoy estava colocando moedas em aparentemente todas as máquinas livres e puxando a alavanca com determinação... para que nada de extraordinário acontecesse. A julgar pela familiaridade que Malfoy mostrava em sua pequena rotina, ele já devia estar fazendo aquilo havia algum tempo.

Harry limpou a garganta.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy olhou por cima do ombro para Harry brevemente antes de puxar mais uma alavanca.

"Você ronca" ele disse voltando a encarar as figuras que rodavam na máquina à sua frente.

Harry fechou as mãos em punhos e meneou a cabeça para si mesmo por sequer achar que seu maior problema durante aquela conversa seria ficar relembrando o que se passara entre ambos apenas algumas horas atrás. Era praticamente impossível casar suas memórias com aquele bastardo parado à sua frente.

"Aonde você estava esse tempo todo?" Harry se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se conter. Se aquela conversa tivesse acontecido antes que Harry encontrasse seus amigos, talvez eles nem tivessem ficado sabendo.

"Eu ia dizer que não é da sua conta, mas suponho que seja. Não é mesmo, _querido_?"

"Corta essa, Malfoy" Harry falou entredentes enquanto olhava ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo. Mesmo que fosse provável nunca mais voltar a ver aquelas pessoas na vida.

"Como eu ia dizendo" Malfoy pegou outra moeda do bolso da calça de alfaiataria e depositou na próxima máquina assim que ficou claro que o jogo anterior não daria em nada. "Você ronca. Eu não consegui dormir muito. E como parecia que você não estava com pressa de ir embora, fui dar uma volta. Também imaginei que você não iria me querer por perto quando acordasse" ele virou o rosto apenas o suficiente para que Harry visse seu sorriso enviesado. "Você estava bêbado como um gambá ontem à noite."

"E imagino que você não estivesse também" Harry retorquiu.

Malfoy soltou uma risada de escárnio.

"É óbvio que eu estava bêbado ou nada daquilo teria acontecido" ele teve que pular a próxima máquina, onde havia uma pessoa jogando, e Harry se viu obrigado a dar mais alguns passos para perto. Era típico de Malfoy querer demonstrar que estava no controle da situação fazendo com que Harry o seguisse.

"Que bom que nós dois concordamos em alguma coisa" Harry falou sarcástico. "E o que é que vamos fazer a respeito?"

"Imagino que me mudar para o seu apartamento esteja fora de questão" Malfoy se virou novamente para o outro com um sorriso enviesado enquanto acionava a manivela. Harry se limitou a deixar bem claro que não estava achando graça. Malfoy tornou a lhe dar as costas e manteve os olhos fixos na máquina enquanto as figuras giravam novamente num borrão de cores. "Vou dar entrada com a papelada para a anulação na segunda-feira, Potter. Não se preocupe, não deve levar muito mais do que algumas assinaturas. Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Malfoy ficou atento quando a primeira figura a aparecer no caça-níquel foi uma moeda, porém meneou a cabeça quando algo parecido com um limão apareceu em seguida. Ele vasculhou os bolsos com certa dificuldade daquela vez e pegou mais uma moeda. Estava prestes a colocá-la na máquina quando se interrompeu, beijou-a e só então a depositou.

Harry ficou parado por algum tempo imaginando se ele já havia dado o assunto por encerrado. Estava prestes a se virar para ir embora quando Malfoy praguejou e bateu na lateral da máquina.

"Eu realmente não devia ter esperado muito desse dinheiro. Qualquer coisa que viesse daquele pé-rapado do Weasley não daria sorte nem a um pé de coelho" Malfoy girou nos calcanhares para encará-lo. Antes que Harry tivesse qualquer chance de defender o amigo, porém, ele continuou. "E por falar em custar" Malfoy levantou as mãos e tirou a própria aliança, oferecendo-a a Harry. "Acredito que isso seja seu."

Harry abriu a boca para dar alguma resposta espertinha, porém tornou a fechá-la e sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter _insistido_ para pagar pelas alianças, como se aquilo fizesse algum sentido já que Malfoy provavelmente tinha muito mais dinheiro no Banco do que Harry conseguiria economizar a vida toda.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Harry aceitou o anel. Era mais pesado do que aparentava. Harry levantou os olhos para o homem à sua frente. Malfoy empinou o nariz e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, como se o desafiasse a dizer alguma coisa. Daquela vez, Harry se esforçou para encontrar alguma semelhança entre ele e as lembranças, que não paravam de voltar, cada vez mais ricas em detalhes ou mais confusas.

_Malfoy sorriu e Harry não se lembrava de jamais tê-lo visto tão descontraído. Ele devia sorrir mais..._

_..."Então, Harry, o que me diz de irmos logo para a pista de dança? Ou você ainda não bebeu o suficiente?" Malfoy ofereceu-lhe a mão com uma seriedade típica dos bêbados, mas tudo o que Harry conseguiu pensar, em sua própria embriaguez, era em como nunca havia ouvido seu nome daquela mesma boca sem o característico tom de desdém..._

_...Draco jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria de algo que Harry havia dito. Uma risada melódica que Harry jamais julgara possível sair daqueles lábios..._

_...Harry encarou o rosto de Draco abaixo de si, emoldurado pelos cabelos brilhantes, pálido contra os lençóis, corado de excitação e vulnerável, tão vulnerável. "Não se mexa" lembrava-se de ter dito em meio ao seu torpor. "Você fica lindo desse jeito."_

Harry desviou os olhos, corando novamente. Pela primeira vez, sentiu um aperto no peito. Havia algo ali que não conseguia dar nome e que o fez se sentir envergonhado por ter tentado ignorar tudo a princípio. Aquilo tudo era para ter significado alguma coisa, não era? Ainda que estivesse bêbado demais para pensar coerentemente, alguma coisa devia ter feito com que ele _se casasse_ com Malfoy naquela noite.

Felizmente Malfoy escolheu aquele momento para soltar uma exclamação e tirar uma moeda do bolso, aparentemente absorto demais em seus próprios assuntos para reparar no que se passava diante de seu nariz.

"Veja só, ainda sobrou uma moeda" ele olhou da moeda para o outro e a estendeu. Harry aceitou por puro reflexo. "Toma. Para você não dizer que eu nunca lhe dei nada. Além de uma surra no colegial, é claro. Tenha um bom dia, Potter."

E com aquilo, Malfoy passou por ele como se já o houvesse esquecido.

"Ei!" Harry exclamou indignado quando finalmente conseguiu articular alguma palavra, porém já era tarde. Lembrava-se muito bem de qual briga Malfoy se referia e tinha certeza de que havia saído menos machucado do que o outro na ocasião.

Ainda incrédulo, Harry olhou para a moeda em sua mão e deu de ombros. Aproximou-se da máquina que Malfoy acabara de abandonar e depositou a moeda, acionando a alavanca em seguida. Enquanto as figuras se misturavam num borrão de cores, Harry se perdeu em pensamentos.

Como é que Malfoy ousava tratá-lo daquela forma? Harry certamente não estava se sentindo desapontado, afinal não devia ter esperado que o loiro agisse de outra forma, certo? Conhecia Malfoy, sabia que ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ganhar um argumento - quanto mais uma aposta!

Mas o Malfoy que Harry conhecia era apenas um garoto. Aquele Malfoy já devia ter aprendido algumas lições com a vida àquela altura.

'Certas coisas nunca mudam' Harry se lembrou.

De alguma fora, Harry achou tudo muito deprimente. Talvez fosse aquilo que o estivesse incomodando tanto: o fato de que alguém pudesse chegar ao ponto de fingir ser outra pessoa completamente diferente apenas como subterfúgio para ganhar uma aposta. E permitir que as coisas chegassem ao ponto em que haviam chegado...!

Harry teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao perceber que havia algo errado. Alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo. O barulho do cassino havia mudado, se tornado de alguma forma mais direcionado. Levantou os olhos para descobrir que várias pessoas haviam se aglomerado ao seu redor e outras ainda estavam chegando, olhando para ele com cara de espanto e apontando. Em seguida, Harry reparou numa música irritante e deu um passo para trás ao perceber que havia luzes piscando ao redor do caça-níquel à sua frente e...

"Três moedas! Ele ganhou!" alguém gritou e o burburinho de repente se transformou numa cacofonia.

"Você ganhou, cara" um homem apontou para o letreiro acima da máquina que mostrava um número com muitos zeros.

Harry foi sacudido, várias pessoas deram tapinhas em suas costas, seguraram seus braços e por um momento ele amaldiçoou os americanos por serem tão invasivos. Por que ninguém respeitava seu espaço? Onde estavam Ron e Hermione quanto ele mais precisava? Eles sabiam o quanto Harry odiava ser o centro das atenções...

"Ei, essa era a minha moeda!" uma voz arrancou-o de seu estupor.

Lá estava Malfoy, se espremendo nada delicadamente entre algumas pessoas para chegar até ele. Aquilo fez com que a raiva borbulhasse instantaneamente nas veias do de Harry.

"_Sua_ moeda? Você acabou de dar ela _para mim_!"

Um sorriso torto se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto de Malfoy.

"Como você preferir... _querido_."

-oOo-

**Notas e avisos: **Nem acredito que escrevi alguma coisa depois de tanto tempo! Ah, a saudade estava me matando...

A fic já está finalizada e tem 10 capítulos no total. Os capítulos foram divididos por conveniência, por isso já aviso que os tamanhos podem variar bastante. Será narrada inteiramente sob o ponto de vista de Harry.

Apesar de começar em Las Vegas, a fic é ambientada em sua quase totalidade em Londres, no ano de 2008. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível aos lugares e costumes Londrinos, embora nunca tenha morado - nem mesmo passeado - no exterior. Por isso, peço que me desculpem se algo fugiu à realidade do país.

Optei por não usar nenhum personagem desconhecido e tentei me ater apenas àqueles que teriam sobrevivido até o ano de 2008, seguindo a cronologia dos livros, embora pelo menos dois deles tenham escapado a esse critério. Procurei também utilizar o maior número possível de elementos dos livros, situações, características dos personagens, etc., apesar de que em algum ponto possa tê-los distorcido um pouco para adaptá-los à situação, pelo que peço também a compreensão de vocês...

Enfim... reviews são sempre bem-vindas! Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. A Sentença

**A sentença**

(Londres, 12 de agosto de 2008, terça-feira)

Harry se sentou no lugar indicado por Hermione e olhou ao redor. Havia uma tribuna pomposa à sua frente e à sua esquerda uma mesa com duas cadeiras como a que ele e Hermione ocupavam. Nem Draco nem seu advogado haviam chegado ainda.

"O que acontece se Malfoy não chegar a tempo?"

"Nós ganhamos a causa" Hermione falou, enquanto remexia em sua pasta e retirava alguns documentos. Ela deve ter sentido sua reação, pois acrescentou logo em seguida: "Mas não conte muito com isso, Harry. Foi ele quem marcou a audiência, não acredito que seja estúpido o suficiente para não aparecer. Honestamente, não sei como ele conseguiu marcar para tão cedo. Já estava me preparando psicologicamente para que a audiência não acontecesse antes da próxima semana."

Harry soltou um grunhido só de imaginar ter que aguardar mais uma semana. Haviam se passado apenas dois dias desde o... incidente e já havia sido difícil o suficiente.

"Bem, não me culpe se eu torcer para ele sofrer algum acidente a caminho, então" falou amargurado e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

Harry tornou a olhar ao redor, impaciente. Ron acenou para ele da primeira fileira de bancos e fez um sinal de boa sorte. Harry detestava perder o dia de trabalho e esperava acabar com aquilo em tempo de voltar para seu escritório. Já Ron havia agarrado a oportunidade com unhas e dentes e avisou ao irmão que não apareceria na loja o dia inteiro 'para prestar assistência emocional ao melhor amigo'.

Hermione deu um tapa em sua perna por baixo da mesa e só então Harry notou que estivera batendo o pé num gesto de nervosismo.

"Harry, por favor, pare com isso ou eu vou enlouquecer. Tente ficar calmo, ok? Vai dar tudo certo. Conheço o juiz desse tribunal e ele é uma pessoa muito correta, apesar de..." a voz de Hermione morreu de repente e ela disfarçou a interrupção remexendo em seus papeis.

Harry segurou o braço da amiga obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Apesar de quê, Hermione?"

"Bem..." ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele é um pouquinho excêntrico, pra dizer a verdade. Mas não deixa de ser uma boa pessoa. Não se preocupe."

"Vou manter isso em mente" Harry falou sarcasticamente e deixou a cabeça pender sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os próprios cabelos e exalava forçosamente, tentando recuperar a calma.

Sua tentativa foi interrompida, porém, pelo som de passos e Harry girou a cabeça rapidamente para ver Malfoy entrar calma e confiantemente, ignorando Ron e dando um curto aceno de cabeça na direção de seus dois antagonistas.

"Bom dia" Hermione retrucou, porém Malfoy ignorou o cumprimento. Ele trazia uma pasta muito mais elegante que a de Hermione e dedicou os próximos minutos a arrumar os próprios documentos na mesa.

"Aonde está o advogado dele?" Harry cochichou para a amiga, procurando desesperadamente algum detalhe para se agarrar.

"Aparentemente ele vai representar a si mesmo" Hermione franziu a sobrancelha. "Não é obrigatória a presença de um advogado em causas familiares, sabe. Mas confesso que isso me surpreende. Já estava preparada para enfrentar algum peixe grande, pelo que ele certamente pode pagar."

"Talvez ele se tenha em muito alta conta" Harry se agarrou firmemente àquela pontinha de esperança. "Tem certeza que ele não é advogado?"

"Eu chequei várias vezes na LSE**¹**" Hermione confirmou, apesar de o ar de dúvida ainda permanecer em suas feições.

Suas ponderações foram interrompidas, entretanto, quando a entrada do Juiz foi anunciada. Harry ficou em pé rapidamente ao perceber que todos o faziam. O juiz, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, era um senhor já de idade avançada com cabelos e barba branco acinzentado, porém de aparência um tanto enérgica. Ele tomou seu lugar na tribuna sem pressa alguma depois de se apresentado e olhou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua para os presentes antes de dizer, com voz retumbante:

"Bom dia a todos. Podem se sentar."

O sussurrar de roupas e o barulho de madeira arrastando contra o piso polido preencheu o tribunal por um momento. Harry se sentou sem nunca deixar de olhar para o homem à sua frente, tentando criar sua própria impressão a respeito. Os olhos azuis atentos e perspicazes se demoraram em Draco, que estava mais preocupado em ajeitar a própria roupa, depois em Hermione antes de se fixarem nos seus. Harry não sabia se tinha imaginado, mas poderia jurar que o juiz lhe lançara uma piscadela antes de limpar a garganta e se acomodar melhor na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos e unindo as pontas dos dedos pensativamente.

Excêntrico era uma boa definição, na verdade.

"Bem, eu diria que temos um caso típico de Las Vegas, não fosse pela quantia milionária brilhando nos olhos de vocês. Casamentos relâmpago são muito mais comuns do que isso. As pessoas geralmente voltam mais pobres da América do que o contrário. Tenho que admitir, ganhar dez milhões de dólares não é para qualquer um! Mas chega de ponderações. Quais são os argumentos? Sra. Weasley, gostaria de começar?"

Hermione se levantou prontamente.

"Obrigada, Meritíssimo. Apesar de a situação ser comum, gostaria de frisar que meu cliente, o Sr. Potter, não está habituado a consumir álcool, pois seu organismo reage de maneira intensa. Posso assegurá-lo de que ele estava bastante alcoolizado na ocasião do casamento, portanto fora de seu juízo perfeito e plenamente incapaz de tomar uma decisão de tamanha importância. Além disso, embora o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy tenham estudado juntos, estavam há cerca de dez anos sem nenhum tipo de contato. E mesmo essa relação anterior nunca foi... hmm... amigável. Se Vossa Excelência desejar, posso trazer testemunhas que confirmarão o que digo. E, por fim, meu cliente é heterossexual, fato que pode ser verificado com seu histórico de relacionamentos, conforme Vossa Excelência deve ter verificado no processo. Desse modo, o Sr. Potter gostaria de requerer a anulação do casamento**²**, e tenho certeza de que o Sr. Malfoy não se oporá a isso" ela lançou um olhar breve, porém penetrante, em direção a Malfoy, que se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha em resposta. "Tenho testemunhas também de que foi o Sr. Potter quem operou o caça-níqueis que o tornou um milionário e, por mais que a moeda com que ele jogou tenha sido comprada pelo Sr. Malfoy, este a doou ao Sr. Potter. Portanto, devido a essas circunstâncias e às do casamento em si, o Sr. Malfoy não tem nenhum direito de reclamar a soma. Nem mesmo metade dela."

Malfoy estreitou os olhos perigosamente, porém Hermione susteve seu olhar com desafio até que a voz profunda do juiz quebrou o silêncio.

"Interessante, muito interessante" o juiz coçou a barba distraidamente antes de voltar a falar. "Você tem alguma testemunha de que o Sr. Potter foi de alguma forma coagido a se casar com o Sr. Malfoy?"

Harry grunhiu ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione respondia à pergunta.

"Não senhor, mas..."

"E o casamento chegou a ser consumado?"

Harry praguejou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos enquanto Hermione admitia, a contragosto.

"Sim, Meritíssimo."

Alguém xingou sob a respiração às suas costas e Harry não precisou olhar para saber que fora Ron.

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley" o juiz a dispensou e Hermione voltou a se sentar a seu lado.

"Nós estávamos bêbados" Harry choramingou por entre os próprios dedos e Hermione deu um tapinha condescendente em seu ombro antes de cochichar.

"Continua sendo um sim, Harry. Sinto muito."

"Sr. Malfoy, você tem a palavra agora" as palavras do juiz fizeram com que Harry levantasse os olhos, ainda que a contragosto.

Draco se levantou num movimento fluido e tornou a ajeitar as vestes, completamente à vontade.

"Vossa Excelência" ele fez um leve aceno de cabeça. "Não nego que o Sr. Potter e eu estivéssemos bastante alcoolizados quando contraímos matrimônio."

Atrás de si, Harry ouviu Ron disfarçar uma risada e murmurar um 'Contraímos!' em tom de zombaria, porém ninguém além dele e Hermione parecia ter notado a interrupção e Malfoy continuou seu argumento.

"Porém, não concordo com muito mais a respeito do que a Srta. Gran... digo, Sra. Weasley tenha dito" ele pronunciou o nome com desprezo. Porém não foi a maneira como ele disse que deixou Harry preocupado, mas sim suas palavras. "Por mais típicas que possam parecer as circunstâncias - e até certo ponto, devo concordar, realmente são -, devo informá-lo que o Sr. Potter e eu temos um histórico um tanto peculiar. Costumávamos nos provocar mutuamente e às vezes até mesmo partíamos para agressão física. Qualquer um pode interpretar isso como mero antagonismo, e naquela época eu estava mais do que satisfeito em aceitar essa resposta, mas hoje eu vejo que era muito mais tensão sexual do que..."

"_O quê?_" a voz de Harry saiu mais aguda do que ele planejara devido ao choque.

"Protesto, Meritíssimo!" Hermione se levantou após lançar um olhar reprovador ao amigo.

"Aceito" o juiz balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Sr. Malfoy, tente basear sua petição em fatos ao invés de conjecturas. A menos que tenha alguma prova sobre o que diz, sugiro que siga adiante."

Longe de parecer abalado pela reprimenda, Malfoy pareceu satisfeito com a reação que causara.

"Os _fatos_" Malfoy prosseguiu, "falam por si mesmos. Vossa Excelência pode notar que a assinatura na certidão de casamento parece muito _estável_ para alguém alcoolizado a ponto de ficar _fora de seu juízo perfeito_. Honestamente, se todos os casamentos em que os noivos estão bêbados fossem anulados, obviamente não haveria mais pessoas casadas!"

"E qual é o seu objetivo, Sr. Malfoy, além de apontar o óbvio?" o juiz questionou, encarando-o por cima dos óculos.

"Meu objetivo é assegurar que meu casamento com o Sr. Potter, por mais irresponsável e repreensível que possa ser, ainda assim é válido."

"O quê?" Harry exclamou ainda mais alto daquela vez e Hermione o reprovou num sussurro exasperado.

"Harry, você vai acabar piorando ainda mais as coisas se não se contiver!"

"Mas o que diabos ele quis dizer com isso, Mione?" Harry questionou a amiga, daquela vez mantendo a voz no mesmo tom sussurrado da amiga.

A expressão de Hermione denunciou sua própria confusão, porém antes que ela pudesse responder, o juiz voltou a falar.

"Você pretende continuar com o casamento então, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Não, de maneira nenhuma, Meritíssimo" Malfoy torceu o nariz, desgostoso. "Só não acredito que ele deva ser anulado. Simplesmente gostaria de solicitar a separação judicial."

"Entendo" o juiz voltou a unir as pontas dos dedos pensativamente. "E, com isso, você gostaria de garantir que metade do dinheiro ganho em Las Vegas seja seu."

"Precisamente, Meritíssimo" Malfoy se balançou nas pontas dos pés, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Você ficou maluco, Malfoy?" Harry se levantou de repente sem conseguir mais se conter.

"Harry!" Hermione implorou, puxando sua manga. Porém Harry estava furioso demais para dar ouvidos às suas recomendações.

"Eu ganhei aquele dinheiro!"

"Com a moeda que eu dei para você" Malfoy retrucou. "Você não percebe, Potter? Apesar dos pesares, você tem que admitir que nós fazemos um ótimo time. Nada mais justo do que dividirmos o prêmio."

"Seu..."

"Basta, Sr. Potter" o juiz bateu o martelo, silenciando a corte e deixando apenas o zumbido do sangue nos ouvidos de Harry. "Sente-se, por favor. Sra. Weasley, contenha seu cliente. Sr. Malfoy, é o suficiente, pode se sentar" ele pareceu subitamente mais velho ao coçar a barba e se encostar novamente em seu assento imponente e provavelmente desconfortável. O juiz continuou depois de um longo suspiro. "Bem, suponho que nenhum de vocês esteja disposto a entrar em um acordo amigável em vez de jogar tudo nas minhas mãos, não é mesmo?"

Apesar do tom, Harry não achou que o homem realmente esperasse uma resposta. De qualquer forma, apenas o modo como ele e Malfoy se encararam, cheios de hostilidade, pareceu ser resposta suficiente para o juiz, que continuou.

"No meu tempo as coisas eram muito diferentes, rapazes. E não apenas porque não haviam uniões reconhecidas pela lei de pessoas do mesmo sexo. O próprio casamento era algo sagrado. As pessoas levavam à sério os votos que faziam. Ou pelo menos passavam essa impressão enquanto traíam seus cônjuges" ele acrescentou depois de uma breve e pensativa pausa. "Enfim, as pessoas tentavam mais, se esforçavam mais para dar certo, porque geralmente era a única chance que tinham de constituir uma família respeitável! Dói muito saber como os casamentos podem ser desfeitos com a mesma rapidez e descaso com que são feitos hoje em dia."

Ele fez outra pausa para encará-los por cima de seus olhos azuis brilhantes e Harry teve a impressão de que o homem havia até mesmo lançado um olhar para Ron na arquibancada. Mais do que as palavras, aquele olhar penetrante causou a Harry um mal pressentimento sobre o rumo que aquilo estava prestes a tomar. Infelizmente, as próximas palavras proferidas pelo juiz só fizeram confirmar suas expectativas.

"Aqui está a minha decisão: vocês dois estão, de agora em diante, sentenciados a viverem como um casal, se quiserem ter alguma chance de colocar as mãos nesse dinheiro."

"O quê?" daquela vez foi Malfoy quem exclamou, uma vez que Harry havia arregalado os olhos e perdido a voz. Hermione sufocou um gritinho ao seu lado. Malfoy continuou, parecendo lutar para recuperar o autocontrole. "Com todo o respeito, Meritíssimo..."

"Sr. Malfoy, permita que eu termine a minha sentença" o homem o interrompeu novamente. "Durante seis meses, você e o Sr. Potter deverão viver sob o mesmo teto, sob fidelidade conjugal e aprender a agir como um verdadeiro casal. Findado este prazo, vocês serão convocados para uma segunda audiência onde será decidido sobre o destino da quantia em dinheiro. Um de nossos profissionais acompanhará o caso de perto para que os senhores não se sintam tentados a trapacear. Vou assegurar pessoalmente que a pessoa designada não se deixe enganar facilmente. E é claro que as partes podem tentar entrar com recurso para liberar a soma, mas, se querem um conselho, não percam muito do precioso tempo de vocês com isso, pois algo me diz que vocês vão precisar de cada um desses cento e oitenta dias para cumprir minha sentença - o que, asseguro, é a maneira mais rápida e segura de qualquer um de vocês conseguir colocar as mãos nesse dinheiro. Ah, e antes que os senhores me perguntem, eu não aceitarei nenhum tipo de acordo entre as partes de agora em diante. Qualquer entendimento somente será reconhecido perante esta corte ao final desse prazo. E toda e qualquer desobediência a esta sentença implicará na impossibilidade de qualquer uma das partes reaver o dinheiro na próxima década, não tenham dúvidas quanta a isso. Fui claro?"

"Ele não pode fazer isso, pode?" Harry sussurrou após um longo e pesado silêncio e teve a impressão que o juiz ouviu cada palavra do que disse.

"Receio que sim, Harry. Sinto muito" Hermione parecia tão desolada quanto Malfoy parecia inconformado.

"Excelência, se o senhor me permite..." Malfoy começou a falar, porém o juiz o interrompeu prontamente.

"Permissão negada. Respondam a minha pergunta, por favor: fui claro?"

"Sim, Meritíssimo" Hermione respondeu bravamente enquanto as narinas de Malfoy se alargavam e retraíam repetidamente.

"Sr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy lançou um olhar enraivecido em direção a Harry como se fizesse questão que ele soubesse o quanto o culpava por tudo aquilo.

"Sim, Excelência" Malfoy concedeu finalmente e o juiz bateu o martelo, fazendo com que Harry se sobressaltasse.

"Excelente. Vejo vocês novamente dentro de seis meses e nem um dia antes. Boa sorte a todos nós. Adeus."

-oOo-

"Dá para acreditar na audácia desse cara?" Harry afrouxou a gravata enquanto se apressava para deixar o Tribunal antes que fosse obrigado a ver Malfoy novamente. "Se ele pensa que eu vou deixar que ele pegue o meu dinheiro assim tão fácil..."

"Para quem me garantiu que isso não tinha nada a ver com o dinheiro, você parece bastante possessivo agora" Hermione falou um pouco ofegante enquanto se esforçava para acompanhar seus passos. O barulho dos seus saltos batendo no chão com mais força que o necessário ecoava nos salões amplos do prédio e Harry sabia que, apesar das palavras, a amiga não estava nada satisfeita com o desfecho da audiência.

"Não é pelo dinheiro" Harry afirmou novamente entredentes. "Você me conhece, Mione. Sabe que eu abriria mão dele para qualquer outra pessoa. Não é como se Malfoy fosse um pobre coitado. Ele provavelmente já gastou mais num único dia do que eu vou ganhar numa vida toda de trabalho".

"Eu sei, mas... Sinceramente, não sei se essa picuinha entre vocês compensa seis meses de convívio forçado..."

"Espera, você não está pensando em aceitar essa história de 'vida de casal', está?" perguntou Ron, a quem Harry evitava encarar a qualquer custo, tentando não pensar em qual parte daquela audiência ele estaria remoendo no momento. O ruivo não parecia se esforçar para acompanhá-los com suas passadas longas.

"Não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha, Ron" Hermione interveio. "Agora é tudo ou nada".

"Então que seja nada!" Ron gesticulou enfaticamente, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione se voltassem para ele ligeiramente espantados. "Ei, não olhem para mim com essas caras de espanto. Eu gosto de dinheiro e dez milhões de dólares não é qualquer quantia..."

"Cinco, se Malfoy conseguir convencer o juiz" Harry interrompeu, desgostoso.

"Que sejam dois!" Ron continuou. "É dinheiro pra caramba, na minha humilde opinião! Ainda mais parase ganhar de um dia para o outro! Mas, ainda assim, não sei se eu pagaria esse preço".

"Mas, Mione..." Harry só parou quando finalmente chegou ao pé da escadaria exterior do prédio. "Eu posso simplesmente me recusar a cumprir essa sentença?"

"Claro" Hermione encolheu os ombros. "O juiz não pode obrigar você a viver com Malfoy nessas circunstâncias. Mas também é provável que nunca mais veja a cor desse dinheiro se não aceitar os termos dele".

Harry colocou as mãos na cintura e deu alguns passos em círculo enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Tem certeza que não existe nenhuma brecha nessa história para uma contestação, Mione?" perguntou, por fim.

"Desculpe, Harry" a amiga mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhada.

"Ora, vamos, Mione, isso não é hora para falsa modéstia" Ron sacudiu os ombros da esposa. "Você é uma puta advogada! Se tem alguém que pode fazer isso, esse alguém é você".

"A questão não é essa, Ron! Eu não posso permitir que Harry tome uma decisão baseada em algo que não tenho certeza! Pode ser que eu consiga entrar com um recurso, mas conheço a reputação desse juiz e ele não costuma deixar pontas soltas" ela voltou-se para o amigo com ar consternado. "Você tem que estar ciente, Harry, de que se desistir agora, provavelmente estará desistindo do prêmio".

"Vai amarelar, Potter?"

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram automaticamente antes que ele se voltasse para Malfoy. Este parecia relaxado com seu sorriso desdenhoso e as mãos nos bolsos, permanecendo no segundo degrau da escada provavelmente com o único objetivo de encará-lo de cima.

"Cuidado com o que fala, Malfoy. Se eu desistir, ninguém ganha nada".

"Talvez" Malfoy se aproximou despreocupadamente. "Ou talvez eu consiga comprovar a sua falta de interesse no dinheiro e fique com ele todo para mim".

Harry não pôde evitar procurar os olhos de Hermione. Porém, ao invés da expressão de incredulidade que esperava da amiga, só encontrou mais insegurança.

"Duvido que você conseguiria, Malfoy" provocou Ron.

"Quer apostar, Weasel?"

Ron abriu a boca para responder, porém tudo que conseguiu articular foi um grunhido de dor diante da cotovelada que ganhou da esposa nas costelas.

"Gostaria de ver você tentar, Malfoy" Harry devolveu o mesmo tom venenoso do outro. "Mas não estou planejando desistir nos próximos seis meses".

Por um instante, Harry pensou que Malfoy pareceu aliviado e imaginou que talvez estivesse mesmo subestimando a reputação de Dumbledore.

"Ótimo" Malfoy estendeu um papel que Harry aceitou mecanicamente. "Aqui está o meu endereço. Melhor não demorar para se mudar. Não que eu esteja ansioso por isso, mas duvido que a terapeuta ligue antes de aparecer".

"Ei! E quem disse que eu tenho que me mudar para o seu apartamento e não o contrário?" Harry estendeu o papel de volta, porém Malfoy o ignorou.

"Nem fodendo eu moro no seu muquifo, Potter".

"Você nem ao menos sabe aonde ele mora, como pode..." Ron se indignou, porém foi cortado por Malfoy.

"Apareça, ou não apareça, a decisão é sua, Potter" Malfoy deu as costas e se afastou sem mais nenhuma palavra.

"Grosso" foi o pronunciamento de Hermione.

"Eu disse" Ron meneou a cabeça. "Não vale o esforço, Harry. Ele está blefando sobre conseguir o dinheiro só para ele, certo Mione?"

"Honestamente, não sei, Ron. Até hoje eu nem sabia que ele advogava! Quem garante que ele não conseguiria? Não gosto nada disso..."

"Bem, não estou me divertindo, também" Harry suspirou e acenou para um táxi que passou direto. "Mas não estou disposto a correr o risco de deixar aquele babaca levar o dinheiro todo. Antes nenhum de nós dois do que ele".

"Ei, cara, nós estamos de carro" Ron apontou para o outro lado da rua. "Podemos deixar você em casa".

Harry agradeceu à contragosto. Na situação em que estava, preferia passar meia hora silenciosa num táxi do que dez minutos na companhia dos amigos.

"Então..." Ron começou, assim que os três entraram no carro. "Quem é que diz 'consumar o casamento' esses dias?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclamou e Harry afundou no banco de trás.

-oOo-

(14 de agosto, quarta-feira)

Harry teve que apoiar a pesada caixa que carregava num joelho para poder apertar o botão do sexto andar no elevador.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos" ele murmurou entredentes para as portas do elevador enquanto dava um sorrisinho sem graça para o porteiro. Não fora nada fácil convencê-lo de que não precisava subir pelas escadarias, pois não atrapalharia ninguém se subisse pelo elevador. 'Veja só, ainda sobrou um espação!' ele argumentava em pensamento enquanto se encolhia o máximo possível num canto. O porteiro ficou encarando até as portas do elevador se fecharem por completo e só então Harry relaxou uma pequena fração, pois a alça da mala que carregava num dos ombros estava ameaçando escorregar a qualquer momento. Fixou os olhos no mostrador logo acima e começou a murmurar um mantra.

"Por favor, não pare, por favor, por favor... Ah, qual é?" Harry praguejou quando o elevador desacelerou no quarto andar. Sorriu para a garota que esperava para entrar, porém recebeu um olhar tão carregado de desdém que quase voltou a xingar. Era de se esperar que o prédio aonde Malfoy morasse fosse habitado por pessoas mesquinhas e esnobes como ele.

Para não contrariar a maré de azar na qual Harry se encontrava, o elevador também parou no quinto andar, apesar de não haver ninguém esperando para entrar. Quando finalmente atingiu o sexto andar, Harry quase tropeçou na pressa de chegar logo em seu destino. Praticamente jogou a caixa na porta do apartamento 63 e finalmente deixou a mala escorregar para o chão com um gemido, ajeitando a alça torcida da mochila.

Hesitou antes de tocar a campainha, mas já havia chegado longe demais para desistir e empurrou o botão com determinação. A porta parecia reforçada o suficiente para não deixar passar nenhum som, mas Harry apertou uma segunda vez quando se passaram alguns longos segundos sem resposta. E outra vez. A quarta foi praticamente uma agressão ao botão, junto com algumas pancadas nada gentis.

"Merda, Malfoy, eu sei que você está aí! O porteiro já me anunciou, seu filho de uma..."

A porta do elevador se abriu e Harry engoliu o resto da sentença. Um senhor muito bem vestido o encarou de maneira desconfiada enquanto rumava para o apartamento vizinho.

"Boa noite" Harry cumprimentou, porém só recebeu um grunhido de volta antes que a porta se fechasse em sua cara.

"Só pode ser brincadeira" Harry exclamou incrédulo antes de atacar o botão novamente e segurá-lo por um longo período. Aquilo teria sido mais assegurador se Harry ouvisse algum barulhinho irritante do lado de dentro, mas não conseguia ouvir nada, mesmo encostando o ouvido na porta. "Merda".

Harry deu um último soco na madeira trabalhada e lustrosa da porta e escorregou para o chão, sentando-se com as pernas esticadas de exaustão. Arrependeu-se profundamente dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias e, mais recentemente, de não ter pedido ajuda a Ron e Hermione. Sabia que seus amigos não teriam medido esforços para ajudá-lo, mas não sem antes perguntarem se ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, ou se aquilo tudo valia a pena. Mais do que evitar aborrecimentos, Harry estava determinado a seguir adiante com aquilo e não queria correr o risco de ter sua resolução abalada. Arrependeu-se também de não ter pedido o número do telefone de Malfoy, nem que fosse para deixar mensagens nada educadas sobre como ele era um bastardo mesquinho e metido à besta...

"Opa!" Harry exclamou quando a porta se abriu de repente, fazendo com que caísse para trás e desse de cara com a barra do roupão de Malfoy.

"Ei!" exclamou Malfoy dando um passo para trás e apertando o tecido atoalhado junto ao corpo. "Não tão rápido, Potter".

"Idiota" Harry se levantou, mostrando os punhos ameaçadoramente para o outro. "Achou que eu ia desistir só porque você demorou meia hora para me atender?"

"Eu conheço sua teimosia melhor que isso, Potter. Estava tomando meu banho".

"Ah, claro. Sinto muito por atrapalhar seu banho, Vossa Alteza. E a esfoliação. E o creme de beleza, que segundo as instruções deve ser espalhado trinta vezes no sentido horário e outras trinta no sentido anti-horário..."

"Engraçado como sempre, Potter" Malfoy retraiu o lábio superior numa caricatura de sorriso e deu um passo para o lado para abrir caminho. "Agora ande logo antes que eu desista e ligue para o porteiro pedindo para chamar o segurança".

Harry mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta atravessada. Não duvidava que Malfoy cumprisse a promessa só para mostrar quem mandava em seu território. Transformando sua raiva em movimentos bruscos, passou a alça da mala novamente pelo ombro e apanhou a caixa do chão sem se dignar a pedir ajuda.

O lado de dentro do apartamento era luxuoso, porém muito menos extravagante do que Harry esperava. A sala abrigaria com folga seu apartamento inteiro e era dividida em dois ambientes: uma para visitas e outra de entretenimento. À direita, Harry vislumbrou duas comunicações, uma para a cozinha e outra para a sala de jantar, e à esquerda outra comunicação deveria levar aos aposentos.

"Se Vossa Impaciência puder aguardar alguns minutos enquanto eu me visto..." Malfoy comentou já se dirigindo para a esquerda. "Não vá ficando muito confortável. Ainda tenho que passar algumas regras para você..." ele avisou antes de sumir pelo corredor.

"Quanta hospitalidade" Harry fungou e meneou a cabeça, deixando seus pertences ao lado da lareira antes de começar a explorar.

A sala de visitas era composta por uma lareira elétrica, uma estante de livros (a grande maioria de Direito), uma mesinha de centro, uma poltrona e um sofá requintado. Opostamente havia uma estante baixa com uma tevê de LED (que dificilmente caberia na sala do apartamento de Harry) com _Home Theater_ e um aparelho de DVD, outra mesinha de centro e outro jogo de poltrona e sofá de aparência mais aconchegante, porém não menos requintados. As cores eram sóbrias e sólidas, sendo que apenas os tapetes persas emprestavam alguma coloração e estampa aos ambientes. Porém os lustres chamavam mais atenção com suas pedrarias, sua sinuosidade e a riqueza de detalhes.

Terminada a inspeção na sala, Harry passou para a cozinha com sala de jantar acoplada. O design era bastante moderno. Havia um balcão do tipo americano, fogão cooktop, forno elétrico, geladeira de duas portas e estava tudo muito limpo e bem-arrumado. Harry não teve dúvida de que havia alguém por trás de toda aquela arrumação que não seu anfitrião. O mármore preto predominava na pia, nas bancadas e na mesa de jantar, porém havia alguns pequenos e estrategicamente posicionados detalhes em vermelho, destacando contra o mármore preto e o branco das paredes e do chão.

Harry estava examinando o conteúdo dos armários para checar se estava tão bem-equipada em termos de utensílios quando Malfoy limpou a garganta.

"Já que você já conheceu a minha cozinha, vou mostrar os seus aposentos" ele deu meia volta e Harry o seguiu, sem conseguir deixar de imaginar como seria seu quarto. Com um pouco de sorte, seria uma suíte com grandes janelas voltada para o nascente ou poente e...

"Aqui está" seu sonho teve um fim repentino na sala, quando Malfoy apontou para o sofá diante da televisão.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou, indignado. "Eu vou dormir no sofá?"

"Se preferir o chão, fique à vontade" Malfoy deu de ombros. "O tapete é bem macio."

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" Harry não era ingênuo a ponto de esperar o melhor dos tratamentos na casa de Malfoy, mas também não achava que ele fosse capaz de ser tão pouco educado. "Não venha me dizer que este apartamento imenso não tem um quarto de visitas sequer!"

"É claro que tem, mas não está disponível no momento. Nem estará num futuro próximo".

"Você tem algum companheiro de quarto? Parente? Inquilino ou coisa do tipo?"

"Não".

"Quem, então?"

"Ninguém. Somos só você e eu, querido" Malfoy zombou.

"Ora, que diabos!" Harry passou por ele sem dar tempo para que o impedisse e se dirigiu para o acesso oposto ao da cozinha, saindo num corredor onde encontrou quatro portas. Uma levava a um banheiro social e, opostamente, a porta entreaberta revelava um escritório, que Harry não perdeu tempo inspecionando após constatar que não havia nenhuma cama.

"Ei!" Malfoy o alcançou bem no momento em que Harry abriu a porta da esquerda, no final do corredor. "Essa é a minha suíte. E você está fora de si se acha que vou dividi-la com alguém. Muito menos com você!"

Harry vislumbrou uma cama _king sise_ impecavelmente arrumada, uma cortina cobrindo toda a parede de trás, um grande armário embutido do lado esquerdo e uma porta entreaberta de onde escapava um vapor perfumado, que certamente levava ao banheiro particular de Malfoy. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Harry deu meia volta e testou a quarta e última porta.

Estava trancada.

"Hunf!" Malfoy desdenhou, cruzando os braços. "Eu disse que não está disponível".

"Por quê? O que há nesse quarto?"

"Nada... Está em reforma" Malfoy acrescentou, como se houvesse acabado de lhe ocorrer.

"Então abra. Quem sabe eu não possa dar um jeito nele por enquanto, só até nós resolvermos a nossa... situação".

"Ou você pode resolver a nossa situação agora mesmo abrindo mão do dinheiro".

"Há! Vai sonhando. Vamos, abra logo!" Harry sacudiu a maçaneta com veemência, esperando destrancá-la por pura teimosia, caso necessário.

"Não vou abrir e quero ver você tentar me obrigar"Malfoy levantou o queixo pontudo desafiadoramente.

"Então pelo menos me diga o que há do lado de dentro. É óbvio que você não estaria tão relutante em abrir se realmente não houvesse nada".

"Não há nada que seja do seu interesse, Potter. Agora por que você não..."

"Por que você não abre a porcaria dessa porta, Malfoy, e muda o que quer que seja para o seu quarto ou o escritório, ou joga no lixo, qualquer coisa! Eu não vou passar seis meses dormindo num sofá!"

"Então fique à vontade para voltar para a sua caminha confortável. Garanto que todo mundo sairia ganhando. Você não vai ter dor nas costas e eu vou ficar ligeiramente mais rico". Malfoy deu-lhe as costas e voltou pelo corredor em direção à sala. "Agora, se você tiver terminado de chorar como um bebezinho, tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar".

Harry esmurrou a porta, praguejou e respirou fundo, voltando para a sala com toda a dignidade que lhe restava, prometendo para si mesmo que aquela situação iria mudar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Você se esquece, Potter" Malfoy continuou assim que Harry pôs os pés de nova na sala "de que teremos visitas periódicas de um psicoterapeuta ou um assistente social para verificar o cumprimento da nossa sentença. Se você fosse esperto o suficiente, eu não teria que apontar que o fato de você manter um quarto separado não atestaria a favor da nossa perfeitamente saudável vida conjugal".

"Como se dormir no sofá fosse muito melhor!" Harry retrucou, incrédulo.

"E isso nos leva à primeira das regras" Malfoy se sentou numa poltrona e gesticulou para que Harry se sentasse em sua 'cama'.

Harry cruzou os braços e petulantemente permaneceu onde estava. Malfoy rolou os olhos e prosseguiu.

"Quero que você memorize muito bem a arrumação do meu apartamento do jeito que está. Tudo o que você tirar do lugar, deverá ser recolocado exatamente onde estava. E tudo o que você sujar, é claro, você limpa. Se você mantiver tudo organizado, não haverá motivo para qualquer um desconfiar da sua... cama. Você também deve pedir minha permissão antes de usar qualquer de meus itens pessoais. Com esses princípios em mente, pode ficar à vontade para utilizar a cozinha, esta sala e o banheiro de visitas. Os demais cômodos você só poderá utilizar sob minha autorização expressa e em caso de vida ou morte. E antes que você tente, meu computador pessoal está bloqueado com senha. Mas acredito que você tenha seu próprio computador?"

Harry levou algum tempo para sair do estupor antes de responder à pergunta.

"Claro, tenho meu _notebook_" ele imaginou que aquilo ainda ia longe, portanto acabou se sentando no sofá.

"Ótimo" Malfoy continuou, como se não estivesse dizendo nada de extraordinário. "Quanto à geladeira, as duas prateleiras de cima são minhas e as duas de baixo são suas. Não vou admitir que você consuma algo meu sem consentimento, assim como eu não vou mexer no que for seu. Qualquer coisa fora de lugar deverá ter sua identificação. Não quero roupas ou calçados espalhados pela casa. Tem um armário desocupado no banheiro, você pode manter seus pertences guardados e fora de vista lá dentro. Quanto a..."

"Espera, espera, espera" Harry interrompeu, tentando assimilar o que Malfoy havia acabado de falar. "Você está me cedendo um armário de banheiro para que eu guarde _todas_ as minhas coisas?"

Malfoy lançou um olhar desdenhoso em direção às bagagens de seu hóspede do outro lado da sala.

"Bem, não é como se você tivesse muita coisa".

"Aquilo é só o que eu consegui carregar por hoje! E, mesmo não sendo muita coisa, duvido que caiba tudo dentro de um armário de banheiro, Malfoy! Além do mais, eu tenho roupas que precisam ser passadas e penduradas, ou dobradas corretamente dentro de uma gaveta!"

Malfoy rolou os olhos novamente.

"Está bem, vou desocupar uma parte do guarda-roupas do escritório para você. Feliz?"

"Eu respondo essa pergunta depois de ver essa tal parte do guarda-roupas" Harry resmungou, ao que Malfoy não deu atenção.

"Como eu dizia, quanto à visitas, elas devem ser evitadas. Caso seja absolutamente necessário, você deve pedir minha permissão antes de trazer pessoas para cá. Providenciei uma cópia da chave da porta principal para você" Malfoy gesticulou para a mesinha de centro, onde só então Harry notou haver uma chave solitária.

"Quanta consideração! Cheguei a pensar que você iria me tratar como um cachorro, só me deixando sair para passear quando fosse conveniente" exclamou, porém Malfoy não lhe deu atenção.

"Você deve me pagar o aluguel em trinta dias a partir de hoje. O valor..."

"Epa, epa, epa! Eu acho que você tinha dito que o apartamento era seu!"

"E é, mas pedi para uma amiga avaliar o valor do aluguel. Você pode chamar alguém da sua confiança para avaliar também, se não acreditar na minha palavra" Malfoy respondeu com toda tranquilidade.

Harry se limitou a encará-lo em silêncio, tamanha a sua incredulidade.

"O que foi?" Malfoy se defendeu. "Você não achou que iria morar aqui de graça, achou?"

"Quem... Me diga, que tipo de pessoa cobra aluguel do cônjuge?"

"Tudo bem, você pode pagar metade, bebê chorão" Malfoy falou com desprezo.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclamou, se imaginando sacudindo-o para ver se colocava algum senso naquela cabeça de vento. "Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento! Por que diabos eu pagaria aluguel para você? E não estou falando de morar 'de graça', estou falando de ajudar com as despesas, sabe? Coisas que os casais _de verdade_ fazem. Metade, metade".

Por um momento, pareceu a Harry que Malfoy não havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Porém ele disfarçou rapidamente com uma de suas caretas desdenhosas que eram sua marca registrada.

"E o percentual não está em negociação" Harry emendou, antes que o outro começasse a barganhar. "É cinquenta por cento para cada um".

"Que seja. Agora, se você permitir, eu gostaria de continuar com as regras de convívio. Você pode usar essa televisão à vontade, desde que o volume seja razoável. As regras do condomínio ditam que não deve haver ruído depois das dez horas da noite e..."

Harry se acomodou melhor no sofá e suspirou resignado. Aquilo ainda ia longe...

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹ Ordem dos Advogados da Inglaterra (Law Society of England).

² Os casamentos civis só foram oficialmente legalizados na Inglaterra em 2013, com a assinatura de um decreto de lei pela Rainha Isabel II, e provavelmente só passarão a ser celebrados no país neste ano de 2014. Porém, as uniões civis já eram reconhecidas desde 2005, quando passaram a ter os mesmos direitos parentais que os casais heterossexuais, portanto acredito que teriam o mesmo tratamento no caso da separação.

Ok, vocês mereceram uma atualização rápida depois de tanta generosidade com as reviews rsss. Muito obrigada por me acolherem depois de todo esse tempo! Não esperava que tantas pessoas conhecidas aparecessem! Reforço meus agradecimentos a todos que comentaram. Para quem não logou também: **Mokona**, **Carolzinha**, **Lis Martin**, **Jujumalfoy** e **pessoa que não se identificou**, muito obrigada!

Fiquem a vontade para encher minha caixa de emails com mais reviews! XD


	3. 1º Mês

**1º Mês**

(Londres, 15 de agosto de 2008, sexta-feira)

"Sinto muito, Harry, mas acho que Malfoy tem razão quanto ao quarto de hóspedes" Hermione falou como se pesasse cada palavra antes de falar. "Vocês têm que viver como um casal, ou pelo menos passar essa impressão. Por outro lado, também não acho que seja correto que você durma no sofá, mas..." ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para o marido, que desviou os olhos para o próprio prato.

Os três estavam almoçando juntos naquela tarde, algo difícil de acontecer ultimamente, pois já não conseguiam conciliar os horários de almoço. Hermione dificilmente cumpria um horário fixo no escritório de advocacia e Harry dependia de outras pessoas cobrirem sua ausência no trabalho. Ron era o único que podia se dar ao luxo de fazer o horário que bem entendesse. Como proprietário de uma loja de brinquedos, seus funcionários é que tinham que se virar para cobrir sua ausência.

Harry suspirou, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

"Pode falar o que está pensando, Mione. Estou cansado demais para discutir hoje".

Hermione continuou mastigando o lábio inferior como se relutasse em falar, portanto Ron se adiantou, ainda que relutantemente:

"Ela acha que vocês deviam dividir a cama, se quiserem levar isso a diante".

"Não vai acontecer" Harry garantiu, se jogando contra o encosto da cadeira. "Nem se Malfoy se dignasse a oferecer meio centímetro de sua cama, eu não aceitaria. Prefiro ficar travado das costas a dormir com aquela doninha. Além do mais, não é como se alguém fosse colocar uma câmera no nosso quarto, é? Tudo o que temos que fazer é mentir a respeito".

"Concordo totalmente" Ron balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Você não está usando a sua aliança?" Hermione comentou e Harry praguejou.

"Esqueci completamente da aliança! De qualquer jeito, vou ter que passar em casa hoje pra pegar mais algumas coisas".

"E como você pretende explica-la para o pessoal da Commetic?" Ron perguntou sem se preocupar em engolir antes.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Não pretendo usar no serviço. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso. Aliás, gostaria que vocês também não comentassem com ninguém".

"Com certeza" Ron concordou, solidário.

Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar, porém pareceu desistir e também suspirou, afastando o prato.

"Tudo bem. Como quiser" ela terminou de beber seu suco. "Mas não acho que vocês estejam levando isso tão a sério quanto deveriam, se realmente querem convencer o juiz".

"Relaxa, Mione" Ron abanou a mão como se dispersasse todas as preocupações da namorada com o simples gesto. "Harry sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe?"

Harry desviou os olhos para a janela. Queria estar mais seguro quanto àquilo, mas a verdade era que começava a se questionar se realmente valeria o esforço. Fazia apenas três dias que havia se mudado para o apartamento de Malfoy e eles tinham evitado se falar mais que o necessário - ou mesmo se ver mais que o estritamente necessário. Quando Harry chegava, Malfoy já estava trancafiado no próprio quarto e dificilmente saia de lá, a não ser para breves empreitadas à cozinha, ou para atender à porta para o entregador de _fast food_. Harry também não se aventurava além do seu breve percurso sala-banheiro-sala-cozinha. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo trabalhando em seu _notebook_, assistindo televisão, ou fazendo ambas as coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas já sentia falta de seu próprio apartamento, seus amigos, sua privacidade... sua vida de solteiro, por falta de uma melhor definição. E pensar que ainda havia seis meses pela frente...

"Tenho que ir" Harry anunciou após checar o relógio e já ia tirar a carteira do bolso quando Ron balançou a cabeça.

"Deixa comigo, sócio. Hoje eu estou pagando".

Harry agradeceu e se despediu de seus amigos, que lhe desejaram sorte. Ele sequer prestou atenção no caminho de volta ao trabalho, seus pensamentos embalados pelo sacolejo suave do metrô. Assim que pôs os pés no prédio, entretanto, tropeçou numa caixa e teria caído no chão se não tivesse se apoiado num suporte de banner logo ao lado, derrubando o banner em si.

"Ahh sinto muito, Harry! Você está bem?" disse uma voz feminina enquanto duas mãos delicadas pousavam cuidadosamente sobre suas costas apoiadoramente.

"Estou bem, estou bem" Harry se apressou em dizer, arrumando os óculos e tentando não pensar em quantas pessoas teriam assistido sua entrada desastrosa. Nem que a única pessoa que com certeza assistira era Cho Chang, a garota mais cobiçada da Commetic. Ele arrumou os óculos e estendeu a mão para arrumar o banner, porém Chang o impediu com um gesto curto e eficiente.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eddie acabou de estacionar a van logo em frente e já vai carregar. Sinto muito, não devia ter mandado deixarem as coisas bem na entrada, mas achei que o carro já estava à nossa espera. Tem certeza que não se machucou?"

"Absoluta. Não se preocupe" Harry assegurou e Cho segurou seus ombros enquanto o encarava por alguns segundos a mais, como se quisesse garantir que ele estava falando a verdade. Harry segurou a respiração por alguns instantes. Os cabelos de Cho estavam mais curtos do que da última vez que a vira e os olhos castanho-escuros brilhantes faziam contraste com o tom claro de sua pele. Ela usava uma franja levemente caída nos olhos puxados, que lhe emprestava um ar de inocência, e exibia suas curvas com elegância, nunca vulgar. Além de tudo, era muito competente, simpática e atenciosa. Tudo isso fazia com que ela fosse um assunto recorrente, principalmente entre a parte masculina da empresa. Ou pelo menos costumava ser, até desaparecer seis meses atrás.

"Cho?" Eddie Carmichael interrompeu a inspeção da garota. "Já está tudo aqui?"

"Ah... Sim, está" a garota finalmente libertou Harry, olhando ao redor. "Achei melhor levarmos os impressos também, para garantir".

"É sempre bom" Carmichael lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry antes de se abaixar para pegar a primeira caixa. "Pode esperar na van, se quiser".

"Ora essa! Sou uma mulher, não sou feita de açúcar" ela agarrou alguns itens mais leves e Harry saiu do transe em que se encontrava.

"Vocês querem ajuda?" perguntou, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Ignorando os protestos de Chang e a visível contrariedade de Carmichael, Harry ajudou a levar o material de propaganda até o automóvel e dispensou os agradecimentos e desculpas da garota educadamente.

"Ei" disse Harry, percebendo que não tinha sido nada educado. "Não sabia que você tinha voltado. Como você está?"

Os olhos de Cho se encheram d'água e seu sorriso foi trêmulo.

"Estou... indo. Um passo de cada vez, sabe".

"Cho!" veio o chamado de Eddie na van e Cho se sobressaltou.

"Sinto muito, Harry. Temos que ir. Outra hora conversamos, está bem?" ela praticamente gritou a última frase, já dentro da van, enquanto passava o sinto de segurança e Eddie saiu cantando os pneus.

"Aí garoto! Quem diria, heim? Fazendo uma média com o pessoal da vitrine, ou só com uma pessoa em especial?" disse uma voz zombeteira com um conhecido sotaque irlandês.

"Só estava ajudando, Seamus" Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a fazer seu caminho até sua sala. Na Commetic, a empresa de publicidade na qual Harry trabalhava desde que se formara em Engenharia Eletrônica, uma das primeiras coisas que ensinavam aos novos funcionários é que existiam os "Manequins", também conhecidos como o "pessoal da vitrine" e os "Geeks". O pessoal da vitrine era responsável pela elaboração e venda das ideias aos clientes, normalmente formados em Comunicação, Marketing ou Publicidade. Já os Geeks eram os desenvolvedores das ideias, aqueles que falavam a linguagem dos computadores e transformavam esquemas e rabiscos em imagens, animações e vídeos publicitários. Estes tinham as mais diversas formações e habilidades tecnológicas. Como Seamus Finnigan, que era um sujeito baixo, magro, sardento, branquelo, de cabelos cor de palha e era formado em Arquitetura, com especialização em Engenharia de Software.

"E a estratégia, pelo jeito, funcionou!" Seamus comemorou, se esforçando para acompanhar os passos largos do colega. "Chang estava se derretendo toda para o seu lado, chefe".

Harry era Supervisor de Equipe do Departamento de Animações e detestava ser chamado de chefe, porém já havia desistido de tentar fazer com que sua equipe perdesse o hábito.

"Não seja ridículo, ela só estava sendo atenciosa. Como sempre" Harry retrucou. "Além do mais, não faz nem um ano que... você sabe".

Cho havia perdido o noivo num acidente de carro alguns meses atrás. Diziam que eles estavam juntos desde o colegial. Ela tinha ficado tão abalada que se afastara durante algum tempo e, depois de ter tentado voltar a trabalhar durante alguns meses, decidiu pedir transferência para a filial de Dublin.

"Ela não me pareceu estar de luto ainda" Seamus disse. E então, numa voz esganiçada e com rápidas piscadelas, caricaturou: "_A gente se fala depois, gostosão_"

"Seamus! Mais respeito! Eu nem sabia que ela estava de volta!"

"Não sabia?" Seamus parou subitamente em frente a Harry, forçando-o a parar também. "Em que mundo você vive, chefe?" ele olhou para ambos os lados do corredor antes de fofocar. "Ninguém achava que ela voltaria, sabe? Ouvi dizer que ela tem parentes em Dublin e que não suportava mais ficar aqui, porque tudo fazia com que ela se lembrasse do falecido. Mas pelo jeito já está muito bem curada e de olho num substituto. Quem sabe não foi por sua causa que voltou, afinal?"

"Cala a boca" Harry ralhou, também olhando para ambos os lados. "Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, o que ela iria querer com um Geek quando ela poderia ter Carmichael ou qualquer outro Manequim? Basta ela estalar os dedos e a população masculina da Commetic se ajoelha aos pés dela".

"E você espera que _eu_ entenda como funciona a cabeça das mulheres só porque pretendo morar com uma?" Seamus espalmou as mãos em autodefesa. "Namoro Katie há oito anos e juro que não estou nem perto de descobrir. Eu só sei o que vi. E o que vi foi a Chang dando mole pra você. Além disso, você não é um Geek qualquer, chefe".

"Claro" Harry falou sarcástico, desistindo de argumentar. Abriu a porta para o escritório que dividia com Seamus e os outros quatro rapazes sob sua supervisão e deu espaço para o amigo entrar. Porém, antes que Seamus desse mais um passo, Harry apontou um dedo ameaçador para ele. "Mantenha o bico calado sobre esse assunto. Se eu ouvir alguém comentando alguma coisa do tipo, vou saber que foi você, entendeu?"

"Da minha boca não sai nada" Seamus concordou veementemente. "Mas se mais alguém viu o que eu vi, não me surpreenderia se até o final do dia você recebesse um convite para o próprio casamento! Ah, hoje fui ver um apartamento em Chelsea..." Seamus mudou de assunto com facilidade assim que pisou no escritório e Harry suspirou, agradecido. "Claro que não se compara ao seu apartamento, mas até que é bem espaçoso. Acho que Katie gostou, apesar de que nunca sei dizer com certeza..."

-oOo-

Felizmente, não chegou até Harry nenhum convite de casamento nem qualquer comentário sobre o assunto até o final do dia e ele provavelmente teria esquecido o acontecimento, não fosse o fato de estar trabalhando numa animação cujo personagem principal era uma garota curiosamente parecida com Cho Chang.

A diretora em pessoa incumbira o gerente da Divisão de Tecnologia de cuidar para que Harry não excedesse seu horário na empresa, portanto Harry saiu antes que Wood aparecesse. Minerva McGonagall certa vez o encontrara em seu escritório depois das oito da noite e lhe passara um sermão sobre respeitar sua jornada de trabalho e sindicatos perseguidores, dizendo que não podia arcar com horas extras no momento nem com ações trabalhistas no futuro. Quando Harry tentara argumentar que aquela não era sua intenção, a diretora o cortara e o expulsara de seu escritório energicamente. Desde então, Harry levava seu _notebook_ de casa para o trabalho todos os dias, devidamente escondido dentro de sua mochila.

Mergulhado que estava nos próprios pensamentos, Harry teve um sobressalto dentro do metrô ao perceber que estava fazendo o caminho para seu próprio apartamento. Em seguida se lembrou que era para lá mesmo que pretendia ir para pegar alguns de seus pertences e relaxou, relacionando mentalmente tudo o que precisava levar para o apartamento de Malfoy e tentando imaginar se haveria espaço em seu armário de banheiro apertado.

-oOo-

(16 de agosto, sábado)

Harry acordou com a claridade do dia e esfregou os olhos embaçados, sentindo uma leve coceira na mente, como se estivesse se esquecendo de algo muito importante. Já passava das oito horas, mas era sábado, portanto não tinha que ir trabalhar... De repente a realização o atingiu como um trem e ele se sentou na cama, desperto. Estava em sua cama, em seu apartamento. Aquela fora sua melhor noite de sono em quatro dias!

Voltou a se jogar na cama, virando para o lado oposto à janela e sorrindo consigo mesmo.

Não chegou a pegar no sono novamente, mas aproveitou alguns minutos de pura preguiça antes de finalmente se levantar e tomar um banho demorado. Havia arrumado suas coisas na noite anterior, porém se encontrara relutante em ir para o apartamento de Malfoy tão cedo numa sexta-feira à noite.

Com o pretexto de acabar com os alimentos perecíveis que deixara para trás, Harry cozinhara seu jantar. Prometera para si mesmo que passaria no supermercado no fim de semana, pois preferia mil vezes comer comida caseira do que _junk food_. Afinal, a senhora que limpava diariamente o apartamento de Malfoy não parecia ter muito o que fazer. Além disso, Harry não gostava do ar esnobe dela, que, aliás, parecia ser característica básica para os frequentadores daquele prédio. Exceto pelo porteiro, que se mostrara uma pessoa bastante decente e simpática, no final.

Após o jantar, enquanto assistia à TV, saciado e sonolento, Harry se convenceu de que não haveria mal algum em passar a noite no seu apartamento, na sua cama confortável e assim o fez. Não tinha sequer se lembrado do _notebook_ pela primeira vez desde... Bem, desde a noite do seu casamento.

Não se arrependeu na manhã seguinte, com o bom humor que a noite bem dormida lhe proporcionara. Fez ovos fritos com bacon para o café da manhã e tomou seu chá lendo o jornal que pegara emprestado do vizinho no hall, como era de seu costume, uma vez que o homem não se levantava antes das dez horas.

Já passava das dez quando Harry finalmente pegou um táxi com sua velha mochila nas costas. Inicialmente planejara levar mais roupas para a casa de Malfoy, mas mudara de ideia e levava apenas o essencial. Afinal, um pretexto para passar novamente em casa seria muito bem-vindo no futuro.

Abandonou o táxi em frente a um supermercado que ficava a duas quadras do apartamento de Malfoy, percurso que fez a pé alguns minutos depois carregado de sacolas. O dia estava cinzento, como de costume, mas estava fresco.

Harry teve alguma dificuldade na hora de abrir a porta do apartamento, carregando todas aquelas sacolas e empurrou a porta com o pé para fechá-la. Usou um pouco mais de força do que deveria, pois a porta bateu com estrondo. O barulho assustou Malfoy, que aparentemente estivera cochilando no sofá maior com a televisão ligada.

"Ficou com inveja da minha cama, foi?" Harry provocou enquanto fazia seu caminho até a cozinha. "Eu troco com você num segundo".

Após uma breve espiada em sua direção, Malfoy grunhiu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos para penteá-los, permanecendo de costas para ele.

Harry deixou as sacolas de compras na bancada da cozinha e respirou aliviado quando viu que as gavetas e armários estavam bem equipados com guardanapos, um avental e alguns utensílios básicos, apesar de seu dono não aparentar utilizá-los com frequência, se é que utilizava. Quando voltou para deixar a mochila na sala, encontrou Malfoy deitado novamente no sofá com o rosto virado de encontro ao assento para evitar a luz da grande janela de vidro atrás da televisão. A cortina, que costumava ficar fechada, estava aberta revelando o tráfego da avenida abaixo e dos prédios próximos.

Franzindo o cenho, Harry voltou para a cozinha sem nenhuma palavra. Já passava das onze horas da manhã e ele precisaria de algum tempo para preparar seu almoço, portanto não deveria desperdiça-lo tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de seu anfitrião para que ele deixasse o conforto de seu quarto para assistir televisão na sala. Afinal, o apartamento era dele.

Já tinha colocado a carne e as batatas no forno quando Malfoy apareceu na porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

"Posso saber aonde você esteve a noite toda?" perguntou, de má vontade.

Harry parou de lavar as verduras para encará-lo, com a súbita realização de que nem sequer se importara em avisar Malfoy que passaria a noite fora. Não que Malfoy se importasse, é claro, mas se fosse Harry no lugar dele, talvez até se preocupasse caso Malfoy não aparecesse nem desse notícias. Seria isso, então? Seria possível que Malfoy havia se preocupado? Que adormecera na sala esperando ele chegar? Que arregaçara as cortinas para ter algum vislumbre da rua da frente durante a madrugada insone? Ele estava com olheiras, agora que Harry parara para reparar, mas não tinha reparado muito no outro nos dias anteriores para ter certeza se que as olheiras já não estavam lá antes.

Harry riu das próprias conjecturas e voltou às suas tarefas. Malfoy também riria dele se verbalizasse seus pensamentos. Provavelmente tinha perdido a noite de sono pensando em mais regras de convivência para adicionar à lista além de 'comunicar quaisquer mudanças na rotina'.

"Passei a noite no meu apartamento. Desculpa, eu devia ter avisado. Mas não foi planejado, eu simplesmente... Estou tão acostumado a viver sozinho que sequer pensei em avisar".

Porém, longe de ficar feliz com a explicação, Malfoy se remexeu, parecendo um tanto inquieto. Outro olhar para Malfoy revelou certa contrariedade, a testa vincada enquanto ele parecia engasgado com alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou. "Não vai acontecer de novo, ok? Eu me comprometo a avisar se for passar a noite fora, novamente". Afinal, eles já tinham trocado números de telefone para aquele tipo de eventualidade. Malfoy poderia ter ligado para perguntar aonde estava, se tivesse realmente se importado. Ele possivelmente só estava procurando um motivo para implicar com ele.

Malfoy se empertigou.

"Só acho que deveria saber caso você esteja... se encontrando com outras pessoas. Você sabe... para o caso de chegar aos ouvidos de algum terapeuta ou coisa do tipo".

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos, como se para ter certeza de que ele estava falando sério. Malfoy não titubeou, sequer desviou o olhar do dele.

"Não que eu me importe" Malfoy foi logo falando em seu tom desdenhoso de sempre. "Por mim, você pode sair com quem desejar. Só gostaria de lembrá-lo das possíveis consequências caso sejamos _indiscretos_".

"Não há ninguém" Harry falou, por fim, voltando a atenção para suas verduras. Poderia ter se enganado, porém teve a impressão de perceber certo alívio no modo como os traços do outro se suavizaram levemente. Mas não gostava da ideia de ter que dar satisfação da sua vida para alguém, nem mesmo para seus amigos. Quanto menos para Malfoy. Estava acostumado à sua liberdade desde os dezessete anos, quando se emancipara financeiramente e deixara a casa dos seus tios e tutores. "Ah, por falar nisso..." Harry se lembrou, enxugando a mão no avental antes de enfiar a mão no bolso e pescar a aliança de Malfoy. "Se nós vamos continuar com essa farsa, melhor ficar com isso".

Malfoy aceitou com o cenho franzido, aproveitando para inspecionar a mão de Harry.

"Você não está usando a sua" observou.

Harry rolou os olhos, dando as costas para ele.

"Vou mantê-la ao alcance, caso alguém toque a campainha, ok? Mas ninguém está vigiando a gente agora, a menos que tenham instalado câmeras no seu apartamento".

Por alguns instantes, o único som era o da água correndo. Até que Malfoy voltou a falar.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Almoço. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, não assaltei suas prateleiras da geladeira. Passei no mercado antes de chegar. Mais alguma coisa? Ou tenho que agendar um horário para usar sua cozinha também?" Harry perdeu a paciência. Era incrível como Malfoy tinha o poder de estragar uma ótima manhã com bisbilhotices.

Malfoy crispou o lábio superior antes de lhe dar as costas e sumir em direção ao seu quarto. Mal ele havia saído, a culpa atingiu Harry. Planejava convidá-lo para almoçar com ele, afinal estava cozinhando o suficiente para duas refeições. Já tinha suas dúvidas se Malfoy aceitaria o convite antes daquela conversa. Agora, não tinha mais clima nem para fazer o convite.

Quando Malfoy apareceu novamente, de cabelos penteados, roupas de passeio e uma pasta preta larga nas mãos, a sala estava recendendo ao perfume da carne assada com temperos. Harry assistia televisão e bebia um taça de vinho enquanto esperava a carne dourar, e percebeu quando o cheiro atingiu Malfoy em cheio.

"Quer se juntar a mim?" Harry acenou com a taça em direção ao vinho, descontraidamente.

"Não, obrigado" Malfoy falou, após um breve instante de hesitação. "Estou de saída. Volto antes de anoitecer" ele avisou e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Harry bufou e tentou amenizar a raiva dizendo para si mesmo que era o outro quem estava perdendo. Se alguém perguntasse, negaria profusamente, mas a verdade é que sentia também uma inquietação lá no fundo de sua mente, onde se perguntava aonde Malfoy ia, fazer o quê, com quem...

-oOo-

(5 de setembro, sexta-feira)

Harry correu até a chaleira que apitava loucamente e apagou o fogo. Espiou no relógio e relaxou ao perceber que não estava atrasado. Preparou seu chá com calma, passou geleia em algumas torradas e sentou-se em frente à televisão para assistir ao noticiário enquanto tomava seu desjejum.

Malfoy apareceu alguns minutos depois, pronto para o trabalho, e franziu o cenho para Harry enquanto passava por ele em direção à porta.

"Está servido?" Harry ofereceu educadamente, como fazia todas as manhãs, e recebeu a resposta usual.

"Não, obrigado" Malfoy resmungou enquanto vestia o paletó e saía porta afora com um contrariado 'até logo'.

Harry esperou alguns minutos antes de ir até a janela. Levantou-se do sofá muito rápido e suprimiu um gemido, levando uma das mãos às costas. Então espiou por uma pequena abertura nas cortinas, empurrando os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz como se aquilo apurasse sua visão, enquanto Malfoy atravessava a rua carregando sua valise até o Café da esquina. Harry meneou a cabeça. Aquilo acontecera todos os dias das últimas três semanas.

Malfoy se recusava a comer qualquer comida que Harry preparava, eles trocavam duas ou três palavras ao todo durante o dia e durante o restante do tempo mal se viam. Pelo menos aquela rotina evitava que os dois brigassem o tempo todo, apesar de que havia determinados dias que três palavras bastavam para que ambos arrumassem confusão.

Pelo menos aquela rotina fizera com que Harry começasse a achar que os próximos cinco meses não seriam tão difíceis quanto imaginara. Apesar de, tecnicamente, eles só completarem um mês na semana seguinte, era mera questão de arredondamento. Não fossem as noites mal dormidas e as dores nas costas por causa do sofá, Harry poderia dizer que aquele primeiro mês de convivência tinha sido até bastante tranquilo. Tudo o que eles precisavam fazer era se evitarem mutuamente e, apesar de muitas vezes Harry se sentir tentado a insistir para que Malfoy o acompanhasse em alguma refeição ou mesmo para assistir a algum filme que havia alugado, desconfiava que bastariam cinco minutos para que tudo se transformasse num pesadelo.

No entanto, aquele parecia ser um acordo implícito entre eles. Cada um cuidava de sua vida, Harry passando a maior parte do tempo envolvido em seu trabalho, parando uma ou outra vez para se distrair com a TV ou na cozinha, e Malfoy... fazendo o que quer que fosse que ele fazia. No começo Harry achara que Malfoy passava todo o seu tempo livre trancado no próprio quarto, porém não demorou a perceber que grande parte do tempo ele ficava trancado no quarto de visitas.

Só para não perder o costume, Harry foi até a última porta da direita e testou a maçaneta. Trancada, como sempre. Harry fingiu não se importar, bebericando casualmente seu chá, porém sua curiosidade o estava matando. Pensara até mesmo em chamar um chaveiro enquanto Malfoy estivesse fora, porém era mais escrupuloso do que isso.

Ao dar as costas para a porta trancada, Harry percebeu que a porta da suíte de Malfoy estava entreaberta. Hesitou por um momento, pensando se deveria. Não era como se tivesse planejado bisbilhotar, mas agora que a oportunidade se apresentara, estava relutante em deixá-la passar.

Deu alguns passos cautelosos para dentro do aposento, quase esperando que algum alarme soasse. Porém, quando nada aconteceu, deixou cair os ombros e se permitiu olhar ao redor. Malfoy podia ser muitas coisas, porém não era desorganizado. Muito pelo contrário. Sua cama estava feita e não havia sequer uma peça de roupa ou calçado à vista. Harry abriu as portas do guarda-roupas e espiou as roupas bem-passadas separadas por modelos e cores. Teve um pequeno sobressalto quando uma das portas revelou-se na verdade uma passagem para um _closet_.

"Filho da mãe" Harry resmungou ao ver as dezenas de prateleiras enfileiradas até o alto, repletas de sapatos, assessórios e mais roupas, todos devidamente separados e organizados. Harry poderia ter colocado todos os seus pertences ali e ainda sobraria espaço! Em vez disso, tinha que espremer suas roupas dentro de um armário minúsculo e úmido.

De volta ao quarto, Harry espiou o banheiro e quase caiu de costas. Tinha três vezes o tamanho do banheiro de visitas e boa parte desse espaço era ocupada por uma hidromassagem.

Durante sua viagem de metrô para o trabalho naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Harry teve tempo suficiente para pensar em milhares de xingamentos para seu esposo e nem todos eles juntos exprimiam o quanto o desprezava por sua mesquinharia.

-oOo-

A manhã passou tão rapidamente que Harry praguejou ao desligar o telefone percebendo que estava dez minutos atrasado para a reunião de fechamento de mês. A sala já estava cheia quando chegou e estava prestes a se desculpar quando tropeçou e teve que se apoiar no espaldar da cadeira de Oliver Wood para se equilibrar, sentindo uma fisgada de dor no músculo das costas pelo esforço desajeitado.

"Ops, sinto muito, Potter, não vi que você estava chegando" Marcus Flint se desculpou num tom que deixava claro que esticara o pé propositalmente.

"Sente-se, Potter" McGonagall falou rispidamente.

"Me desculpe" ele murmurou e deu um suspiro resignado ao perceber que a única cadeira vaga era a imediatamente ao lado da diretora. Evitou encarar Flint ao se sentar, mas teve a nítida impressão que ele tossia para disfarçar seu divertimento.

"Bem, acredito que podemos começar agora" McGonagall falou após lhe lançar outro olhar reprovador.

Desde o momento em que pisara pela primeira vez naquela empresa, Harry teve a nítida impressão de que a diretora não fora com a sua cara. Com o tempo, teve impressão de que na verdade ela não ia com a cara de ninguém. Quando seu nome fora indicado para o cargo de supervisor, tivera certeza de que fora Oliver Wood quem o indicara, porém Wood ficara vermelho como um pimentão quando sugerira aquilo e confessara que na verdade havia indicado Alicia Spinnet. Para sua surpresa, Wood também contou que fora a própria diretora quem o havia escolhido por sua 'liderança nata', segundo suas próprias palavras.

Daquele dia em diante, Harry sentira um misto de admiração e temor por aquela mulher, imaginando que aquilo só fazia com que sua responsabilidade de atender às expectativas dela fosse ainda maior.

Seguiram-se os assuntos rotineiros sobre metas alcançadas e as desculpas para aquelas que não foram atingidas. Felizmente a equipe de Harry tinha alcançado um bom resultado e Oliver Wood expôs seus números com satisfação, porém ao invés de se mostrar satisfeita, McGonagall apertou ainda mais os lábios ao final de sua apresentação.

"Bem" McGonagall disse, ao final. "Antes que vocês saiam, cedi um espaço da reunião a favor de uma... colega. Sr. Wood, se você puder, por favor, chamar a srta. Umbridge, que está aguardando no corredor..."

"Claro" Wood, que se sentara próximo à porta, pôs a cabeça para fora. "Srta. Umbridge? Pode entrar, por favor?"

"Obrigada" uma senhora baixa e atarracada entrou na sala e encarou todos a sua volta com um sorriso condescendente. Ela estava inteiramente vestida de cor-de-rosa, desde os sapatos infantis até o chapéu. O único objeto que destoava com suas roupas era um medalhão que ela usava pendurado no pescoço, de aparência pesada e rústica.

"Meus caros" McGonagall falou e só então Harry percebeu o quão contrariada ela parecia estar. "Esta é Dolores Umbridge, subsecretária da Secretaria Municipal de Assistência Social".

"Ha-ham" a mulher limpou a garganta com uma voz infantil e aguda. "Obrigada, Minerva. Bem, estamos fazendo um levantamento de informações a respeito de pessoas que ocupam cargos de gerência média em empresas de médio porte na cidade. Naturalmente, não costumo deixar o escritório para coisas do tipo" Harry não deixou de perceber novamente o tom condescendente em sua voz e na maneira como encarava as pessoas à sua volta com pena por sua mediocridade. "Mas Minerva e eu estudamos juntas há muitos anos e não poderia perder a oportunidade de revê-la".

Ela lançou um olhar sorridente para a diretora, aparentemente sem se abalar com o olhar gélido que recebeu de volta.

"Se vocês puderem, por favor, responder a um questionário..." houve um murmúrio de desconforto entre os presentes que a subsecretária pareceu não notar enquanto remexia em sua bolsa resgatando alguns formulários, que começou a distribuir enquanto falava. "Não será longo e não há necessidade de vocês se identificarem. São questões de ordem pessoal e familiar, nada complicado" Umbridge explicou bem no momento em que entregava o formulário a Harry, com seu sorriso que parecia deixar claro o quão estúpidos ela os julgava. "Levem o tempo que precisarem".

Harry estava preparado para assinalar todas as alternativas "c" e deixar a sala o mais rapidamente possível. Porém seus ombros caíram ao perceber que teria que escrever suas respostas. Deixou-se escorregar na cadeira até uma posição confortável e começou a responder.

Idade? 28 anos. Sexo? Masculino. Estado Civil? Solteiro. Aquela resposta fez com que pulasse algumas questões acerca de membros da família. Escolaridade? Pós-graduado.

Após estabelecer um perfil, as questões passaram para preferências diversas, como culinária, música e cor, hábitos alimentares, atividades físicas, etc. Apesar de não conseguir atinar para a utilidade daquele tipo de pesquisa para a Prefeitura Municipal, respondeu o mais rápida e instintivamente que pôde antes de se levantar e entregar o formulário para Umbridge, que parecia empenhada em conversar com McGonagall, ainda que esta se limitasse a palavras monossilábicas.

"Obrigada, querido" Umbridge disse, oferecendo mais um de seus sorrisos, incluindo seu formulário à pilha que já se acumulava conforme seus colegas foram deixando a sala. Harry lançou um olhar solidário a McGonagall, que atalhou antes que ele pudesse sair.

"Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de falar com você por um instante. Umbridge, se não se importa..."

"De maneira alguma. Posso encontrar a saída sozinha quando acabar. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo pequeno favor. E não se esqueça..." ela parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, porém lançou um rápido olhar para Harry.

"Não vou esquecer" Minerva atalhou, já virando-lhe as costas. "Potter, por favor, acompanhe-me ao meu escritório. Adeus, Dolores".

"Até mais, Minerva!" a mulher deu uma risadinha estranhamente infantil, que por algum motivo fez com que os pelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiassem

"Potter, não pense que não sei o que você está fazendo" McGonagall falou, tão logo Harry se acomodou na cadeira de frente para sua mesa.

"O quê?" Harry arregalou os olhos, sobressaltado. Teria McGonagall descoberto sobre seu passeio à Las Vegas e suas consequências?

A diretora prescrutou-o por cima de seus óculos por alguns instantes antes de falar novamente.

"Não sei se você compreende o verdadeiro propósito de seu cargo, Sr. Potter" ela falou e Harry relaxou, ainda que não de todo. "Supervisionar não significa fazer o trabalho de sua equipe, mas cuidar para que todos façam a sua parte".

"Mas... tenho saído no meu horário, como a senhora pediu e..." Harry começou a se defender, porém McGonagall o interrompeu, irritada.

"Ora, nem tente me enganar. Sei muito bem que você tem levado serviço para casa enquanto sua equipe está cada vez mais ociosa. As postagens do sr. Thomas nas redes sociais durante o expediente estão ficando cada vez mais descaradas, o sr. Finningan passa o tempo todo na internet procurando apartamento para morar com a namorada, o sr. Creevey encara mais a tela do celular do que a do computador e a srta. Patil já levou uma advertência por causa de seus telefonemas particulares. Não tente fingir que não sabia".

Harry não ia tentar. Reparou que pelo menos Neville Longbotton havia escapado ileso da lista de McGonagall e não conseguia nem imaginar como ela ficava sabendo daquelas coisas. Abriu a boca para defendê-los, porém McGonagall cortou-o novamente.

"Na verdade eles não me preocupam. São medíocres. Não no sentido pejorativo da palavra, mas comuns, medianos. Eu não esperava mais deles. Já de você, Potter..." Harry sentiu o desapontamento da diretora diretamente em suas entranhas e afundou em sua cadeira. McGonagall encarou-o por mais alguns intermináveis segundos, enquanto Harry evitava seu olhar. Quando voltou a falar, entretanto, sua voz estava tão suave que o tom chocou-o mais do que as próprias palavras. "Potter, eu dificilmente me engano sobre as pessoas e sei que você tem o que precisa para ser um líder. As pessoas prestam atenção em você, o respeitam e veem coerência naquilo que você fala e faz. Mas você precisa acreditar em si mesmo para que as outras pessoas acreditem em você. Eu confiei uma tarefa a você, de fazer sua equipe funcionar, e estou sinceramente desapontada".

"Sinto muito, senhora" Harry praticamente gemeu. "Talvez eu não esteja... talvez eu não esteja preparado para assumir esse trabalho. Eu devia ter..."

"Ora, não diga bobagens. Você está mais do que pronto. Só precisa entender isso. Se está pensando em renunciar ao seu cargo, pode esquecer. Não vou aceitar, a menos que você me dê uma ótima razão para isso. Você tem uma para me dar?"

"Não, senhora" Harry falou, sentindo-se um aluno culpado enviado para a diretoria. McGonagall tinha aquele efeito sobre ele.

A diretora prescrutou-o por alguns incômodos instantes, enquanto Harry remexia nervosamente no próprio bolso sem sequer perceber o que fazia.

"Potter, você por acaso se meteu em alguma encrenca?" McGonagall perguntou, por fim.

"O... o quê? Como assim?" Harry perguntou, confuso, e McGonagall encolheu ligeiramente os ombros, sem nunca deixar de encará-lo.

"Me diga você. Você está com algum tipo de problema? Com a lei? Com a polícia? Com a família?"

'Que família?' Harry quis perguntar, mas pensou em Malfoy e engoliu em seco. Seria possível que ela desconfiasse de alguma coisa? Não, ela não teria como saber daquilo. Se bem que chegava a ser esquisito como ela parecia saber tudo sobre todos.

"Não, senhora. Está tudo bem" Harry assegurou e por um momento pensou que a diretora não acreditara, porém ela suspirou e baixou os óculos, esfregando os olhos com visível cansaço.

"Bem, imagino que não seja da minha conta, a menos que venha a interferir no seu trabalho. De qualquer forma, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar de qualquer coisa. Nem que seja um psicólogo para poder desabafar. De qualquer forma, eu o chamei aqui para dizer que não vou tolerar que você leve serviço para casa. Ninguém pediu que fizesse isso".

"Sim, senhora. Mas... Sei que não é certo o que fiz, mas a verdade é que o trabalho me distrai" Harry confessou. Não era como se tivesse algo para fazer quando chegava em casa e pelo menos trabalhar mantinha-o ocupado.

"Então arrume outra distração. Arranje um _hobbie_, saia com a namorada, leia livros, faça exercícios, leve o cachorro para passear, ou qualquer outra coisa que as pessoas fazem com seu tempo livre" ela falou aquilo com um leve tom de desdém, como se ela mesma desprezasse aquelas coisas. E, tanto quanto Harry sabia, ela não era a melhor pessoa para dar aquele tipo de conselho, vivendo somente para o trabalho e praticamente morando na empresa. As pessoas costumavam dizer maldosamente que ela dormia em seu próprio escritório e alguns até juravam ter topado com ela pelos corredores, em dia de serão, vestindo roupão por cima da camisola, touca de dormir e pantufas. Aquilo costumava assustar os funcionários recém-chegados, desencorajando-os a fazer horas extras.

"Enfim" ela continuou. "Não posso dizer o que você deve fazer da sua vida, mas posso impedi-lo de levar material confidencial para fora deste prédio. E é melhor não haver uma próxima vez, entendido? Não importam quais as circunstâncias. Fui clara?"

"Perfeitamente, senhora".

"Ótimo, agora saia, por favor" ela dispensou-o, recolocando os óculos e voltando a atenção para os papéis sobre sua mesa.

Harry passou o restante da manhã perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, fingindo ler algo em seu monitor e observando com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto sua equipe conversava e se divertia ao invés trabalhar. McGonagall tinha toda razão. Harry não levara seu cargo a sério até então. Obviamente, como supervisor ele era responsável pela produção de sua equipe e tinha obrigação de garantir que suas metas fossem atingidas, mas não podia compensar a vadiagem deles se sobrecarregando.

"E aí, chefe? Quer ir almoçar?" Seamus perguntou, trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

"Claro" ele pegou a carteira de dentro da gaveta e enfiou no bolso da calça ao se levantar. Seamus e ele costumavam almoçar juntos, enquanto os outros revesavam seus horários para que a sala nunca ficasse completamente abandonada. Será que estava fazendo aquilo errado também? Teria que se distanciar de seus colegas para ganhar o respeito de sua equipe? "Está frio lá fora?" perguntou em voz alta.

"Não" Dean Thomas falou, sem levantar o olhar da tela do seu computador. "Acabei de ver o clima hoje e está ameno. Mas o fim de semana vai ser frio."

"Esse seu terno deve ser suficiente, Harry" concluiu Colin Creevey, após uma breve inspeção que incluiu o espanar de uma poeirinha em seu ombro direito. "Está muito elegante, aliás".

"Ora, não se esqueça de beijar o chão depois dele sair, Colin" Parvati pôs a mão na entrada de som do telefone para não perder a chance de fazer um comentário.

"Ei, caras, vocês podem trazer alguma coisa para viagem para mim?" pediu Nevile Longbottom, o único que estava realmente trabalhando. "Meu horário de almoço vai ser meio apertado hoje".

"Vai comprar calcinhas para sua avó de novo, Neville?" zombou Seamus e Dean caiu na gargalhada.

"Essa vai para o Twitter" ele falou e voltou a digitar furiosamente. Teoricamente, as redes sociais tinham o acesso bloqueado, porém era difícil manter aquele tipo de restrição quando se lidava com _geeks_.

"Ei, não eram calcinhas, eram calças de ginástica" defendeu-se Neville. "E, se vocês querem mesmo saber, vou comprar um anel de noivado para Hanna".

"O quê?" o queixo de Parvati caiu e ela pareceu esquecer a pessoa no outro lado da linha por um momento. "Não acredito! Que fofo! Queria que Terry parasse de me enrolar, sabe?"

"Ei! Parabéns, Nev!" Seamus deu tapinhas vigorosos nas costas de Neville, que parecia extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Ei, Nev" Harry falou depois de parabenizá-lo também. "Você acha que consegue estar de volta até as três?"

"Claro. Por que?"

"Bem" Harry endireitou as costas ao encarar seus colegas com gravidade. "Quero que todos estejam aqui às três, na verdade. Precisamos nos reunir para... esclarecermos algumas coisas."

Harry não esperou pela reação dos colegas antes de sair, com Seamus logo em seu calcanhar, tentando arrancar alguma informação antecipada sobre a tal reunião, porém Harry se manteve firme. Aquela pequena interação de sua equipe, entretanto, o havia convencido de que aqueles eram seus amigos, e que preferia pedir para ser encarregado de outra equipe a perder a amizade deles. Mas, antes disso, faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para as coisas funcionarem do jeito que estavam. Teria que estipular algumas regras e esperar que os outros o levassem a sério, como McGonagall acreditava que levariam.

Seamus tagarelava sem parar como sempre e Harry não prestara atenção em metade do que ele dizia, apesar de saber que estava falando mais uma vez sobre suas buscas por apartamento para dividir com Katie Bell, sua namorada.

"... e os quartos muito pequenos, mas a sala é boa e... Opa, parece que alguém levou um bolo..." Seamus comentou assim que deixaram o prédio. Cho Chang estava na calçada, alternando olhares para a rua e para o relógio de pulso enquanto balançava o pé nervosamente. "Harry, se você não aproveitar e chamá-la para almoçar, vou espalhar pra todo mundo que você é bicha".

Harry olhou para o amigo sobressaltado, mas Seamus não parecia ter dado tanta importância ao que ele próprio dissera.

"Cara" Seamus falou de repente, batendo a mão na própria testa tão teatralmente que Harry desconfiou. "Esqueci de retornar uma ligação importantíssima!"

"Mas você não..." Harry já ia dizer que ele dificilmente recebia ligações, porém Seamus não lhe deu atenção.

"Pode ir sem mim, cara. Depois eu vou com o Dean. Sinto muito por deixar você almoçar sozinho, mas você sabe como eu levo meu trabalho a sério" ele deu meia volta e praticamente correu pelo caminho de volta para o corredor, quase trombando com Umbridge, que deixava o prédio com uma pasta recheada de papéis debaixo do braço.

Harry desviou os olhos antes que Umbridge o visse e se deparou com Cho, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Cho? Ei" Harry cumprimentou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos desajeitadamente e a garota ofereceu um sorriso nervoso. "Hmm... está esperando alguém?"

"Minhas amigas, mas..." ela passou uma mecha do cabelo escuro por trás da orelha antes de olhar para ambos os lados da rua e checar o celular. Sua voz soou magoada, apesar de sua tentativa de disfarçar. "Acho que elas não esperaram por mim. Acabei não avisando que ia com elas hoje, mas tinha esperanças de alcançá-las antes que elas saíssem. Bem..." ela deu de ombros. "Acho que não faz mal".

"Pois é, eu acho que acabei de ser dispensado, também. Se você quiser... hmmm..." Harry gaguejou. "Podemos almoçar juntos... isto é, se você não se importar".

"Claro" daquela vez, seu sorriso tímido alcançou os olhos e Harry desviou os olhos para disfarçar um possível rubor. Seu olhar foi atraído pela subsecretária da Assistência Social, que estava parada do lado oposto da entrada do prédio, aparentemente checando o celular. Harry poderia jurar que tinha visto a mulher espiando-os por cima do aparelho.

"Vamos, então?" Harry ofereceu, já se esquecendo da mulher, e Cho o seguiu, atravessando a rua. De repente ocorreu a Harry que ela talvez estivesse pensando num destino diferente do seu, algum restaurante mais requintado do que o que costumava frequentar nas proximidades. "Quer escolher o lugar? Podemos pegar um táxi até o centro, se você preferir".

"Ah, não. Qualquer lugar está bom para mim".

"Que tal o Wasabi?" Harry sugeriu e se sentiu um idiota em seguida por ter escolhido a opção mais óbvia. Alguma coisa na expressão de Cho deixou-o ainda mais apreensivo. "Ou então nós podemos..."

"Não, não" Cho atalhou. "O Wasabi está bom".

O restaurante era a apenas quatro quadras dali, mas pareceu levar uma eternidade enquanto Harry se esforçava para encontrar assuntos banais para preencher o tempo. Cho se mostrou simpática, mas num momento parecia estar à vontade, e no outro parecia deprimida. Harry tentou imaginar o que estaria fazendo de errado e aquilo o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Não era bom em jogar conversa fora. Se existisse força do pensamento, Seamus estaria se contorcendo de dor em algum lugar da Commetic.

"Então... Como foi na Irlanda?" Harry perguntou ajeitando nervosamente os óculos enquanto eles esperavam seus pratos, pensando muito antes de falar sobre algo mais pessoal para não esbarrar em algum assunto delicado.

"Foi bom... Tenho uma tia lá e passei algumas temporadas com minhas primas. Achei que me adaptaria, mas..." suas sobrancelhas franziram levemente, mas ela piscou rapidamente, como se tentasse afastar um pensamento. "Acho que senti falta da correria de Londres. Lá em Dublin tudo parece mais devagar".

"Você chegou a trabalhar lá?"

"Sim, consegui um emprego numa editora. Foi uma ótima experiência, na verdade. Mas fiquei feliz quando McGonagall me aceitou de volta. Fiz alguns amigos lá, mas não era a mesma coisa, sabe? Não sei explicar. As pessoas eram tão simpáticas e atenciosas que de alguma forma aquilo parecia... estranho".

"Entendo" Harry falou, com bom-humor. "Passar a vida inteira rodeada de pessoas indiferentes faz isso conosco".

"Exatamente" ela sorriu e Harry se sentiu satisfeito e ligeiramente mais confiante.

"Então suas amigas esquecem de você no almoço e você sente que está finalmente em casa" Harry brincou, porém o sorriso de Cho tremeu e morreu lentamente, enquanto uma sombra se abatia sobre ela novamente. Harry pensou em sair correndo. Droga, aquilo era para ficar mais fácil com o tempo. Talvez ele já devesse ter se conformado por ser tão sem tato no que se referia a garotas.

"Acho que é bem assim mesmo" ela falou, aparentemente tentando confortá-lo. "Mas eu não posso culpá-las..." ela abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. "Eu não costumava almoçar com elas às sexta-feiras, sabe? Esse era o dia em que... em que eu e Cedric almoçávamos juntos" Harry achou ter ouvido um soluço e se sentiu paralisar de pânico. "Ele costumava... ele costumava me trazer... aqui" ela se levantou de um salto e Harry quase caiu para trás quando ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Sinto muito, Harry. Eu... não consigo".

Ela saiu correndo e Harry ficou ainda algum tempo de olhos arregalados, sem saber direito o que havia acontecido quando o garçom chegou trazendo dois pratos. Sua mão, que estivera remexendo distraidamente em seu bolso, deixou escorregar a aliança e aquilo o assustou. Acabava de reparar que estivera fazendo aquilo durante o dia inteiro.

"Hmmm..." Harry sacudiu a cabeça para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. "Tem como cancelar um dos pratos?" perguntou tolamente ao garçom que já se afastava, porém lembrou-se de algo de repente. "Não, espere. Vou querer levar este aqui para viagem".

Imaginou que Neville não se importaria em almoçar _sushi_, afinal.

-oOo-

Harry estava entrando na passagem subterrânea para o metrô no final do dia, estranhando o peso da mochila sem o _notebook_, quando seu telefone tocou. Estranhou ao ver quem era, mas atendeu rapidamente.

"Harry" a voz de Malfoy falou e Harry ficou ainda mais espantado. O que estava acontecendo? Malfoy dificilmente ligava para ele, e quando o fazia, não o chamava pelo primeiro nome nem usava aquele tom de voz quase - _quase_ - doce. "Já está chegando?"

"Acabei de sair do serviço" Harry falou, preferindo não comentar a estranheza da situação. "Mas foi bom você ter ligado. Estou pensando em dormir..."

"Nós podemos fazer planos para a noite mais tarde, querido" Malfoy cortou-o e a cabeça de Harry recuou involuntariamente, como se ele tivesse levado um soco diretamente do telefone. Já ia perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo quando Malfoy, continuou, como se não houvesse nada de errado. "E deixe para passar no mercado outro dia, está bem? Temos visita."

A palavra 'temos', que implicava o sujeito 'nós' já seria estranha o suficiente se não viesse acompanhada por 'visita'.

"Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu conto quando você chegar, está bem? Só não se atrase" ele desligou.

Aquele era um dia definitivamente esquisito, pensou Harry enquanto o metrô deslizava suavemente pelos trilhos. Tudo indicava que ainda estava longe de terminar. Será que a visita a que Malfoy se referira era a do psicólogo que o juiz Dumbledore prometera? Harry rapidamente pescou a aliança em seu bolso e deslizou-a pelo anelar esquerdo. Aquilo sem dúvida explicaria a atitude de Malfoy.

Perguntou-se o que faria quando chegasse ao apartamento. Teria que chamá-lo de 'doçura' ou coisa do tipo? Abraçá-lo ou... _beijá-lo_? Harry deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos abertas. Em que havia se metido, afinal? Como conseguiriam convencer alguém de que eram um casal? Eles deviam ter discutido sobre aquilo, para combinarem o que fazer quando o momento chegasse. Droga, eles sequer conversavam!

Harry estava à beira do pânico quando alcançou a porta do apartamento. Respirou fundo duas, três vezes, antes de abrir a porta, decidido a agir o mais naturalmente possível. Sua entrada interrompeu a conversa entre as duas pessoas na sala de visitas, que olharam para ele, segurando xícaras fumegantes. Uma delas era Malfoy, obviamente, e Harry não soube identificar a emoção que cruzou os olhos cinzentos naquele momento, se alívio ou apreensão. A outra, para espanto de Harry, era a subsecretária da Assistência Social.

"Você?" Harry exclamou, com a mão ainda na maçaneta.

"Harry, onde estão seus modos?" Malfoy alargou o nariz em reprovação e Harry limpou a garganta, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Sra. Umbridge, que surpresa".

"Senhorita, por favor" disse a mulher com um risinho infantil. Ela vestia as mesmas roupas cor-de-rosa que usara pela manhã e Harry pensou que não era de se admirar que ela ainda estivesse solteira – e provavelmente permaneceria pelo resto da vida.

Malfoy havia se levantado do sofá, pousado a xícara na mesa de centro e vinha em sua direção. Sua expressão continuava difícil de ler. Harry conteve o impulso de recuar e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando percebeu o que ele iria fazer.

"Olá querido" Malfoy murmurou, pousando ambas as mãos em seus braços antes de beijar seus lábios rapidamente. "Você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele passou as mãos sobre seus ombros, fazendo com que Harry tivesse que conter o instinto que lhe dizia para afastá-lo ou se defender. Demorou algum tempo para perceber que Malfoy estava tentando tirar seu casaco, mas Harry acabou deixando a mochila cair para ajudá-lo.

"Harry?" Malfoy chamou e Harry se sobressaltou.

"O quê?"

"Eu perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa" daquela vez Malfoy quase soou como ele mesmo. Quase.

"Não. Quero dizer, nada fora do comum."

"Hu-hum" Umbridge limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção para si.

"Ah, querido" Malfoy falou, tendo pendurado o casaco de Harry no cabideiro ao lado da porta. "Eu já ia apresentar a srta. Dolores Umbridge, mas parece que vocês já se conhecem? Não me diga que ela também fez uma visita ao seu trabalho hoje?"

"Também?" Harry perguntou, confuso. "Como... Como assim?"

Umbridge deu um sorrisinho extremamente satisfeito, enquanto abaixava sua xícara.

"Bem, meus caros" ela falou, sem fazer menção de se levantar da poltrona em que se acomodara, e Harry experimentou novamente um arrepio diante da falsa doçura em sua voz. "Por que não se sentam um pouco? Temos alguns assuntos importantes a tratar e eu odiaria tomar muito do tempo de vocês quando vocês claramente têm tanto para... colocar em dia."

Harry lançou um olhar interrogativo a Malfoy, que encolheu os ombros num gesto desprendido, apesar de a forma como os músculos de seu maxilar estavam ressaltados lhe contarem uma história totalmente diferente. Harry se sentou, pela primeira vez, no sofá de visitas e Malfoy se acomodou ao seu lado, passando uma das mãos por trás de seus ombros descontraidamente.

Harry se remexeu, desconfortável, e Malfoy puxou um punhado de seu cabelo nada carinhosamente.

"Ouch" ele moveu os lábios sem fazer som algum, aproveitando um momento de distração da visitante, que vasculhava sua bolsa.

"Preste atenção" Malfoy admoestou, também sem emitir som algum.

"Ah, aqui estão" Umbridge falou e ambos olharam para frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Os formulários de vocês. Como você já deve ter adivinhado, sr. Potter, sou a assistente social nomeada para acompanhar o caso de vocês. E hoje..."

"Eu não... Desculpe" Harry falou assim que percebeu que interrompera a mulher. Perguntou-se se deveria ter levantado a mão antes.

"Pois não, sr. Potter?" ela piscou os olhos angelicalmente.

"Desculpe. Eu só não entendi. A senhora disse ser Secretária da Saúde Pública ou alguma coisa do tipo..."

"Subsecretária Municipal de Assistência Social" corrigiu Umbridge.

"Isso" Harry concordou. "Como pode ser a pessoa responsável pelo nosso caso? Quero dizer..."

"O que meu marido quer dizer" atalhou Malfoy e Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões. "É que esse tipo de tarefa, esse trabalho de campo, parece-nos estar abaixo de suas atribuições."

"Exatamente" Harry concordou.

"De fato" Umbridge assentiu, acariciando o medalhão rústico que trazia no seu pescoço enquanto falava orgulhosamente. "Mas tenho um currículo bastante extenso, e muita experiência na área de Serviço Social, tendo sido Assistente por alguns anos antes de me tornar subsecretária. E quando o Exmo. Sr. Dumbledore veio até mim pedindo que dispensasse o melhor e mais competente de meus profissionais para o caso, pensei, comigo mesma: ora, se este caso é assim tão especial, acredito que deva cuidar dele pessoalmente. E aqui estou" ela relatou, no mesmo tom condescendente que usara mais cedo naquele dia. "Mais alguma dúvida?"

"Não, madame" Harry disse rapidamente, se sentindo novamente como um aluno repreendido.

"Ótimo. Agora, como eu ia dizendo, hoje fiz uma visita ao local de trabalho de ambos, apesar de ter tomado o cuidado de não revelar o propósito de tal visita. Com o subterfúgio de obter dados para uma pesquisa de campo, coletei informações bastante pessoais a respeito de cada um. Devo dizer que fiquei muito intrigada pelas respostas de vocês, pois não há muito em comum. De fato, a única resposta que bateu foi o estado civil" ela encarou-os com outro de seus sorrisos angelicais e Harry se sentiu murchar.

"Nós decidimos manter em segredo, por enquanto" a resposta de Malfoy foi tão natural que até mesmo Harry poderia ter acreditado nele.

"Claro, claro" Umbridge, ao contrário, soou bastante cética. "Voltaremos a este ponto em seguida. Agora, para que eu tenha uma ideia clara sobre o grau de intimidade de vocês dois, gostaria que vocês, por favor, respondessem a algumas perguntas" ela mexeu em seus papéis por alguns instantes. "Sr. Potter, em quê o seu esposo trabalha?"

"Ahm..." Harry arrumou os óculos no rosto sentindo o pânico começar a brotar de dentro de seu peito. Olhou para o lado e pela primeira vez viu uma ruga de preocupação nas feições antes tão controladas de Malfoy. Harry não tinha ideia do que Malfoy fazia da vida. "Ahm..." gaguejou, então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente. "Ele é advogado."

Logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca, entretanto, percebeu que havia errado. Lembrou-se de Hermione dizendo que não encontrara o nome de Malfoy na ordem dos advogados e preparou-se para levar outro puxão de cabelo, mas felizmente - ou infelizmente - Umbridge não tirou os olhos de ambos, conforme um sorriso extremamente satisfeito se espalhava em seu rosto rosado.

"Receio que não, querido. Apesar de ter se formado em Direito, seu esposo não advoga, não é mesmo, sr. Malfoy?"

"Sem dúvida" respondeu Malfoy, se acomodando melhor no sofá. "Entretanto é um equívoco comum, devido à natureza jurídica da minha função na McNair & Yaxley."

Harry entendeu o que Malfoy estava fazendo e se sentiu profundamente grato pelas pistas. Conhecia o nome e sabia se tratar de uma empresa imobiliária de pequeno porte.

"Exato, eu sempre me confundo. Me desculpe" Harry concordou.

Umbridge o encarou com ceticismo por mais alguns instantes antes de voltar-se novamente para Malfoy.

"E você, sr. Malfoy, o que me diz do trabalho do seu esposo?"

"Ele trabalha na Commetic, uma empresa de propaganda muito bem conceituada. Mais especificamente na parte de tecnologia" Malfoy falou com convicção, e Harry encarou-o como se de repente lhe tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

Malfoy beliscou-o e Harry tossiu, disfarçando seu assombro. Como, diabos, Malfoy sabia aquilo? Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre seu emprego, Harry tinha certeza daquilo.

"Muito bem" aquilo havia apagado o sorriso de Umbridge, e ela atacou com a próxima pergunta. "Sr. Potter, qual é a culinária favorita do seu esposo?"

"Hmm..." o triunfo momentâneo se desfez rapidamente enquanto a mente de Harry trabalhava, tentando se lembrar do que Malfoy costumava pedir para jantar. Mas a verdade era que nunca havia prestado muita atenção. "Indiana?" chutou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Não. Aqui diz que o sr. Malfoy prefere a culinária Francesa."

"Depende do meu humor, na verdade" Malfoy falou, deixando transparecer certa impaciência. "Aliás, quem é que é totalmente sincero nesse tipo de pesquisa? Eu simplesmente escrevi o que me veio à cabeça."

"Pode ser que sim, sr. Malfoy. Porém, seguindo a mesma linha de pensamento, ninguém é totalmente desonesto. Sua vez."

"Meu esposo é mais tradicional. Prefere a culinária típica inglesa. Na verdade é um ótimo cozinheiro" Malfoy respondeu com desenvoltura e Harry teve vontade de socá-lo. Seria tão errado assim torcer para não ser o único a fazer papel de bobo naquela história?

"Cor favorita?" Umbridge disparou, e Harry teve certeza que ela também torcia para que o mesmo acontecesse.

"Vermelho" Malfoy rebateu, certeiro, e Harry praguejou internamente.

"Preto?" chutou, recebendo um muxoxo de Malfoy.

"Ele é péssimo com essas coisas" informou ele, com um rolar de olhos. "Esqueceria a própria cabeça, se não estivesse grudada no pescoço."

Harry mordeu a língua para não retrucar.

"Aniversário?" perguntou Umbridge.

Daquela vez, Malfoy hesitou, porém logo falou com convicção.

"Trinta e um de julho."

"Merda!" Harry não se conteve e jogou a toalha. "Não faço ideia!"

Aquilo fez com que Umbridge se empertigasse novamente. Malfoy pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas devia ter julgado não valer o esforço, pois voltou a fechar a boca.

"Ah, esta é a minha favorita" Umbridge falou, com outro de seus risinhos infantis. "A pergunta era: quantas vezes, aproximadamente, você teve relações sexuais nos últimos trinta dias?"

Harry engasgou e Malfoy pareceu estar rangendo os dentes.

"O curioso" Umbridge continuou "é que nem mesmo nesta vocês chegaram a um acordo. Enquanto o sr. Potter respondeu 'nenhuma', o sr. Malfoy respondeu 'três'. Que conclusões posso tomar dessas respostas?"

Harry não chegou a ouvir o resto da fala da subsecretária. Sua mente havia congelado no 'três'. Seria possível que Malfoy estivesse saindo com alguém? Olhou para ele desconfiado, porém este levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Podemos concluir" disse Malfoy "que meu querido esposo não sabe contar. Ou será que eu sou o único que se lembra da nossa lua-de-mel?"

Harry corou. Merda. Três? Como pôde ter esquecido daquilo?

"De qualquer forma" Umbridge disse depois de se divertir com seu embaraço "três não é nem de longe um número saudável para o primeiro mês de casados. Mas já basta disso por hora" ela concedeu, guardando seus papeis em sua bolsa e Harry se permitiu relaxar uma pequena fração. "Apesar de vocês dois estarem em diferentes níveis de conhecimento mútuo, receio que isso não conte muitos pontos a favor de vocês. Só prova que vocês não são nada unidos. Isto aqui não é uma competição, é um casamento! E não me venha com desculpas, sr. Malfoy" ela atalhou quando este abriu a boca novamente. "Sr. Potter, enquanto você não chegava, o sr. Malfoy fez a gentileza de me mostrar o apartamento e reparei em alguns detalhes intrigantes" ela retirou um caderninho de anotações e Harry soube que aquilo não poderia ser nada bom. Malfoy também não parecia estar esperando boas notícias, apesar de ostentar certo desafio, como se estivesse pronto para rebater todas as acusações. "Começamos pela suíte, onde curiosamente encontrei itens solitários do tipo: uma única escova de dentes, uma única toalha de banho, um roupão e assim por diante. O quarto em si me pareceu muito organizado para abrigar dois homens tão diferentes, e as roupas, sapatos e acessórios... bem, todos os itens pertencem, obviamente, a mesma pessoa. E..."

"E o que a levou" Malfoy não se conteve "a tirar todas essas conclusões, madame, se me permite a pergunta."

"Ora, é uma pergunta excelente, sr, Malfoy" Umbridge se empertigou. "Considero-me uma pessoa muito observadora. Por exemplo, apenas de olhar para você, posso dizer que veste camisas número quarenta e sapatos, digamos, número trinta e nove."

"Ambos quarenta" corrigiu Malfoy, com certa satisfação.

"Muito bem" Umbridge continuou. "Já o sr. Potter, veste quarenta e quatro e calça... quarenta e dois. Estou enganada?"

Harry bem que gostaria que ela estivesse, mas àquela altura, já não tinha como se senti pior. Na verdade, já passara do estágio de se culpar e começava a colocar a culpa em Malfoy, lembrando-se do que vira naquela manhã durante sua expedição ao quarto dele.

"Ah, mas eu encontrei as roupas e calçados da numeração do sr. Potter" continuou Umbridge, tomando seu silêncio como uma confirmação. "Algumas peças penduradas no escritório, outras, curiosamente escondidas no armário do banheiro, onde também encontrei a segunda escova de dente."

Harry lançou um olhar para Malfoy com intenção de causar buracos em sua pele, porém Malfoy evitou encará-lo, limitando-se a oferecer sua costumeira careta de desdém.

"Já o quarto de visitas... bem, aquele é um local um tanto peculiar e, obviamente, bastante privado, mantido à chave até!"

"O quê? Ele deixou você entrar?"

"Não sem muita dificuldade, posso assegurá-lo. Mas não vá me dizer que nunca entrou lá?"

"Ora, não é porque me casei que não posso ter meus assuntos particulares!" Malfoy se defendeu, ao que Umbridge fez mais algumas anotações em seu caderno. "Que casal comum não tem os seus segredos?"

"Perfeitamente bem colocado, sr. Malfoy" a subsecretária falou, como se parabenizasse uma criança por fazer xixi no banheiro. "É natural que os casais mantenham assuntos particulares, além da vida conjugal. Mas pelo que vejo, não há segredos entre vocês dois. Há um imenso e inóspito abismo. E, já que vocês gostariam de fazer comparações, casais comuns não costumam colocar nomes individuais nas caixas de leite nem dormir separados. E antes que vocês me perguntem, eu sei diferenciar um travesseiro de uma almofada e alguns detalhes - como o radio relógio estrategicamente posicionado e a coberta ao alcance -, me dizem que alguém tem feito o sofá de cama regularmente."

Daquela vez Malfoy esqueceu que o estava evitando e estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Harry cerrou os punhos. Mas Umbridge aparentemente ainda não havia terminado.

"Além disso, andei me informando e descobri que o sr. Potter não tem passado todas as noites em casa, o que não faz nada senão levantar ainda mais minhas suspeitas sobre o quão a sério você estão levando a situação."

Harry examinou as próprias unhas e Umbridge tamborilou os dedos em sua pasta pensativamente.

"Deixe-me ver o que mais... ah, sim. Reparei que nenhum de vocês estava usando a aliança no trabalho e minhas fontes também me informaram que ninguém sabe que agora são casados. E não venham me dizer que a situação de vocês é mais delicada por serem um casal homossexual. Sei que a orientação sexual do sr. Malfoy já é conhecida de todos na empresa aonde trabalha e muitos até já ouviram falar de seu ex-namorado. E sei também que, apesar de o sr. Potter nunca ter tido nenhum relacionamento do tipo, trabalha numa empresa que reconhece e respeita uniões do mesmo sexo. Além do mais, ninguém se casa para manter em segredo."

Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir impressionado. Não fazia ideia de como aquela mulher havia levantando todas aquelas informações sem levantar suspeitas. Então lembrou-se da inexplicável preocupação de McGonagall àquela manhã, da maneira como ela parecera contrariada com a visita de Umbridge e tudo começou a fazer sentido.

"Está claro para mim que vocês não compreenderam o real propósito da sentença que receberam. Não basta viverem juntos, vocês têm que viver como um verdadeiro casal. E isso inclui usar a aliança em todos os momentos, e não apenas dentro de casa; fazer programas de casal com o pretexto de se conhecerem melhor; partilhar todas as pequenas coisas; dividirem a mesma cama e, porque não, ter uma vida sexual. E nada de aventuras extraconjugais, por mais inocentes que possam parecer, ou encontros com pretexto de trabalho. Ouviu bem, sr. Potter?"

A cabeça de Malfoy virou tão rápido em sua direção que ele poderia muito bem ter quebrado o próprio pescoço com o simples movimento. Harry sentiu as faces esquentarem novamente e evitou olhar na direção dele. Devia ter adivinhado que ela jogaria aquilo na sua cara, afinal ela assistira enquanto convidava Cho para almoçar e podia até mesmo tê-los seguido sem que percebessem.

"Por mais que vocês se sintam tentados, eu recomendo que não tentem me enganar, da próxima vez. Tenho um ótimo faro para essas coisas e não tolero mentiras".

Harry sentiu uma pontada nas costas da mão e flexionou-a, como se tivesse levado uma ferroada. Aquela mulher lhe dava arrepios! Umbridge continuou:

"Sei reconhecer um casal funcionante quando vejo, e vocês não me convenceram por um segundo sequer, nem mesmo com seus teatrinhos. Vocês sequer parecem confortáveis estando tão perto um do outro! Sr. Potter, você parecia prestes a se defender de um ataque toda vez que o sr. Malfoy se aproximava. E sr. Malfoy... você se acha muito esperto para o seu próprio bem. Espero não desperdiçar o meu tempo na próxima visita" ela se levantou, espanando um pó imaginário de suas vestes e segurando sua maleta com firmeza. "Se vocês me dão licença, ainda tenho um relatório para redigir sobre esta visita antes de dar meu trabalho por encerrado por hoje."

Harry se levantou, com o intuito de levá-la até a porta, porém Malfoy fez um gesto para que ficasse no lugar.

"Eu a acompanho até a porta" ele falou, cavalheiresco. "Srta. Umbridge, receio não ter causado a melhor das impressões, mas se você me deixar o seu cartão, posso pedir que meu assistente marque um horário para que possamos conversar com mais... privacidade."

Harry viu quando Umbridge sorriu, como se estivesse prestes a apertar a bochecha rechonchuda de um bebê mimado.

"Aposto que posso imaginar que tipo de conversa seria, sr. Malfoy. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer seu pai e tenho certeza que teríamos nos dados muito bem, não fossem as... circunstâncias. Infelizmente, a menos que você esteja disposto a doar cada centavo dos dez milhões de dólares para uma de minhas causas sociais, prefiro assistir enquanto vocês dois afundam esse barco" ela fez uma pausa para apreciar enquanto a expressão de Malfoy azedava. "Tenham uma boa noite e até a próxima visita."

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Malfoy o encarou com uma careta de escárnio.

"Obrigado por estragar tudo, Potter."

"_Eu_ estraguei tudo?" Harry se indignou.

"Sim! Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era manter as suas coisas fora do caminho e agir naturalmente, mas de algum jeito você conseguiu fazer tudo dar errado!"

"Como se eu fosse a única falha no seu plano!" foi a vez de Harry desdenhar. "Caso você não tenha percebido, parte do motivo de ter dado tudo errado foi eu ter mantido as minhas coisas fora do caminho, como você sugeriu. Meu único erro foi ter feito tudo do seu jeito. E sabe o que eu ganhei? Uma bela dor nas costas."

"E quanto às suas aventuras, heim, Potter?" Malfoy se aproximou para encará-lo nos olhos. "Passando as noites fora de casa e ainda tendo encontros?"

"Não foi um encontro" Harry se defendeu, ainda que sua consciência gritasse que ele bem que gostaria que fosse. Quem poderia garantir que não teria rolado um clima se Chang não tivesse fugido chorando? "Foi um almoço inocente entre colegas de trabalho. Eu juro, não rolou nada!" acrescentou, diante do olhar cético que recebeu de Malfoy, e tratou de mudar novamente o foco da discussão. "Mas não venha jogar a culpa toda em mim. Eu sei muito bem que há espaço suficiente no seu _closet_ para todas as minhas coisas e ainda mais!"

"E por que eu... ei!" Malfoy parou, de repente. "Como é que você sabe do meu _closet_? Você andou xeretando nas minhas coisas?"

"Ora, eu prefiro o termo 'exploração', ainda mais considerando que a porta estava aberta" Harry deu de ombros. "Droga, eu aposto que conseguiria enfiar o maldito sofá no seu banheiro também! E enquanto você se enruga todo naquela banheira, eu mal consigo me enfiar no box do banheiro de visitas! Minhas roupas estão embolorando por causa da umidade do banheiro, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Então por que você não volta para o seu apartamento de uma vez, se está tão insatisfeito?" Malfoy explodiu. "Tenho certeza de que você não demora a encontrar alguém que queira dividi-lo com você, para que você veja como é fácil!"

"Malfoy, quando é que você vai admitir que essa não é uma opção? Você sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir o dinheiro sem a minha ajuda!"

"E que grande ajuda você está sendo!"

"Quer saber, você também não está facilitando as coisas para mim. Eu é que devia estar ameaçando ir embora!"

"Fique à vontade. A porta é ali. Ah, e deixe as minhas chaves em cima da mesa, por favor" Malfoy girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu, pisando duro.

Harry jogou as mãos para o alto, pegou sua mochila e saiu, batendo a porta.

-oOo-

**Notas:** se vocês continuarem generosos com as reviews, vou continuar postando aos domingos, combinado? Obrigada a todos que comentaram, inclusive quem não logou: **Brenda C.** (que tem mais um motivo para comemorar o casamento deles, né?) e **Lis Martin** (eu não queria nem ver a cara do Malfoy se o Harry aparecesse com um gato!).

Um agradecimento especial ao **Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**, que betou lindamente o capítulo!

Ahh o amor... eles se dão tão bem que dá até gosto! uhuahuahua

Quem achou suspeito o Malfoy saber tudo a respeito do Harry deixa um comentário!


	4. 2º Mês

**2º Mês**

(Londres, 7 de setembro de 2008, domingo)

Harry não voltou ao apartamento de Malfoy antes do domingo. Afinal, não era provável que Umbridge voltasse antes que algumas semanas se passassem e ele bem que estava merecendo um descanso da sua vida de casado. E se ainda por cima ele fizesse com que Malfoy se preocupasse que ele houvesse realmente desistido, tanto melhor!

Mas Malfoy não fez nenhuma tentativa de entrar em contato com ele, e Harry decidiu voltar antes que a semana começasse novamente. Mas não sem reforços.

"O que é isso?" Malfoy perguntou quando Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram no apartamento com os narizes vermelhos de frio.

Malfoy estivera deitado no sofá em frente à TV e, não pela primeira vez, Harry se perguntou se ele costumava passar o tempo ali antes, ou se ele só o fazia para lembrá-lo que estava no território dele. Afinal, ele podia escolher entre suas duas televisões, enquanto Harry tinha que se contentar com a sala.

"Temos visita, como você pode ver" Harry falou tranquilamente, acenando para que seus amigos entrasse. "Fiquem à vontade."

"Obrigada" Hermione entrou, trazendo o marido pela mão. Ela deu uma boa olhada em volta, parecendo prestar atenção aos detalhes do ambiente. Ron também olhou ao redor, mas ao invés de parecer contemplativo como a esposa, estava mais para desconfiado, deixando claro que estava sendo arrastado contra sua vontade.

"Não me lembro de ter recebido uma ligação do porteiro!" Malfoy havia se levantado, olhando de um intruso para o outro.

"E por que Sir Nicholas ligaria?" Harry deu de ombros.

"Quem é Sir Nicholas?"

"O porteiro" Harry esclareceu. Ele obviamente não havia sido ordenado Cavaleiro pela Rainha, mas era assim que era conhecido, por ser um senhor de respeitáveis cabelos brancos, por seu porte sempre impecável e de boas-maneiras e, principalmente, porque tinha um sobrenome complicado demais para ser lembrado. Mas era óbvio que Malfoy não saberia o apelido de um dos porteiros. "Até onde ele sabe, eu também moro aqui. E ele pode ter mencionado, em uma ou outra ocasião em que conversamos, que você é um bastardo insolente. Ou talvez tenha sido eu... não me lembro bem. Pessoal, agora que já conheceram meu quarto, venham ver a cozinha" Harry passou por Malfoy, sem dar atenção aos seus esforços para encontrar uma resposta à altura.

"Olha, Ron!" Hermione puxou o braço do amigo, excitada. "A bancada do jeitinho que eu queria! Eu disse que ficaria bonita, não disse?"

Ron grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta e Harry virou-se.

"Os demais cômodos ficam do lado oposto. Venham, vou mostrar a vocês..."

"Ei, ei, ei!" Malfoy bloqueou sua passagem, quando Harry estava prestes a alcançar o corredor. "E quem deu autorização?"

"Malfoy, Ron e Mione estão aqui para nos ajudar, está bem?" Harry falou, com toda a calma que havia conseguido reunir durante o final de semana.

"Ajudar com quê? Também não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda a ninguém" Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry com desdém. "E se fosse pedir, certamente não seria para _eles_."

"Mas eu pedi. E nós bem que poderíamos fazer uso de uma boa ajuda, já que não conseguimos entrar num acordo. Olha" Harry acrescentou com um suspiro, quando Malfoy não fez menção de se mover. "Nós dois cometemos vários erros nesse primeiro mês e é óbvio que vamos ter que mudar algumas coisas se vamos levar isso adiante. E, já que não conseguimos entrar num consenso, pensei em pedir ajuda aos meus amigos."

"Que ótima ideia!" Malfoy fingiu empolgação. "Chamarmos duas pessoas que não hesitariam em tomar o _seu_ partido! Por que foi que não pensei nisso antes?"

"Eu com certeza vou tomar partido do meu melhor amigo" Ron concordou, com desprezo.

"Mas eu concordei em tomar o seu partido, se for preciso, Malfoy" Mione assegurou com naturalidade e Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar cético. "Ora, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber uma das primeiras lições da advocacia. Eu não preciso gostar dos meus clientes para fazer o meu trabalho direito."

Malfoy fungou.

"Mas eu não pedi nenhuma advogada de defesa. Posso muito bem me virar sozinho."

"Malfoy" Harry interveio novamente. "Eles estão aqui para olhar as coisas de outra perspectiva e nos dar ideias. Eles são um casal há muito mais tempo e têm conhecimento de causa. Você já morou com alguém, mas eu não tenho nenhuma experiência no assunto" Harry aguardou por uma concordância que não veio. "Ora, vamos, o máximo que pode acontecer é um de nós não concordarmos com essas ideias!"

"E para dar ideias eles precisam ficar xeretando por todo o apartamento? Não podem simplesmente falar que nós poderíamos arrumar um bichinho de estimação ou coisa do tipo? O que eu já adianto que não vai acontecer, Potter" ele acrescentou ao ver o olhar pensativo de Harry.

"Nem mesmo um furão?" Ron falou e os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram perigosamente.

"Ora, seu..."

"Ron!" Hermione o repreendeu veementemente e Harry teve que segurar o riso. Ron estava se referindo a um episódio no colégio, quando o professor Flitwick o escolheu para ler sua redação em voz alta para a turma. Obviamente Ron não havia escrito redação alguma, mas levou um papel para a frente da sala e inventou uma história sobre um furão chamado Draco. A classe veio abaixo de tanto rir, Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva e humilhação e o professor mandou Ron para a diretoria. Mesmo assim, Ron ainda se recordava da situação com orgulho.

Harry se concentrou para ficar sério novamente, colocando-se entre Malfoy e Ron.

"Ron, pare com isso. Malfoy, Umbridge vai fazer outra varredura no apartamento quando voltar e quanto mais tivermos nos atentado aos detalhes, maior a chance de fazermos com que ela acredite."

Malfoy alargou as narinas e hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de jogar as mãos para o alto em rendição.

"Que seja. Mas se Weasel fizer outra brincadeirinha, vai pra fora imediatamente. E não mexam em nada."

Harry rolou os olhos e fez sinal para que seus amigos o seguissem enquanto mostrava os demais cômodos da casa. Malfoy os seguiu, ainda que mantendo distância, como se os fiscalizasse. Hermione se mostrou bastante madura, como sempre, fazendo comentários apropriados sobre a mobília ou a decoração. Ron manteve a careta de desdém durante a maior parte do tempo, mas não pôde conter um palavrão quando viu a banheira.

"Você já tomou banho nisso?" perguntou baixinho para que Malfoy não os escutasse, depois de tentar disfarçar sua reação.

"Não. Está fora dos meus limites" Harry falou e trouxe-os de volta ao corredor. "Bem, é isso."

"Faltou este" Hermione apontou para a porta em frente à suíte, como Harry devia ter imaginado que faria. Malfoy abriu a boca para falar, porém Harry se adiantou. "Este é o quarto de visitas, mas está inutilizado. Venha, vamos para a sala."

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha quando passaram por ele, mas seguiu-os algum tempo depois e se sentou na poltrona enquanto os três se acomodavam no sofá maior.

"Então?" Harry perguntou, lançando um olhar ansioso para a amiga.

Hermione mordia a parte interior da bochecha e tinha a testa franzida.

"Bem, não é de se admirar que Umbridge tenha desconfiado" ela falou, ao que Malfoy fez um muxoxo. "Do jeito que as coisas estão, está claro que vocês são dois indivíduos forçados à convivência, e não um casal. Mas acredito que algumas medidas simples podem mudar esse ponto de vista. Começando pela cozinha. Imagino que atualmente cada um faça as próprias compras?" Harry concordou com um aceno. "Bem, eu sugiro que vocês vão juntos ao supermercado ou revezem, mas que comprem tudo de uma vez só, nem que tenham que rachar o valor no final. Isso forçaria vocês a conhecerem sobre os gostos um do outro. Pode ser que um de vocês queira uma sobremesa só para si, ou até tenha certas manias, como preferir tomar o leite direto da garrafa, não é mesmo Ron?" ela lançou um olhar duro na direção do marido, que encolheu os ombros enquanto Malfoy fazia uma careta de nojo.

"Bem, nós já chegamos em um acordo quanto a isso, não é mesmo, querida?" Ron se defendeu.

"Claro, claro" ela suspirou. "E isso é exatamente onde quero chegar. Vocês precisam chegar a um acordo, ou utilizar um código para passar uma mensagem: deixar na porta da geladeira, de cabeça pra baixo, ou no cantinho inferior direito, qualquer coisa. O importante é que vocês saberão o que aquilo significa e ninguém mais precisa saber. Não há necessidade de etiquetas, entendem o que quero dizer?"

"Sim, claro" Harry acenou, esperando que Malfoy visse sentido naquilo também. Pela expressão desgostosa que ele mantinha, era difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Hermione continuou.

"Harry, as suas coisas terão que ser acomodadas todas no quarto de Malfoy, é óbvio. E há espaço suficiente para isso. Mas não precisam ficar misturadas. Aliás, é natural que não fiquem. Vocês poderão dividir o espaço da maneira que acharem mais conveniente. Mas vão ter que dividir todo o resto também, inclusive o banheiro e a cama..."

"Nem fodendo" Malfoy falou, meneando a cabeça como que para reforçar sua posição a respeito.

"Mione..." Harry também não estava pronto para ceder àquele respeito, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

"Harry, não estou falando que vocês tenham que dormir juntos, mas de alguma maneira têm que passar a impressão de que dividem a cama. E o melhor jeito, é fazendo exatamente isso. Mesmo que não simultaneamente."

"Como?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Preste atenção" Hermione umedeceu os lábios, adquirindo seu tom mais professoral. "Se você realmente fosse se mudar em definitivo para o quarto de Malfoy, o que você faria? Você colocaria coisas suas no criado do seu lado da cama, manteria seu travesseiro lá, um chinelo confortável aos pés, o despertador" ela apontou para o radio-relógio, que permanecia no mesmo lugar desde a visita de Umbridge: no chão da sala, do lado em que Harry costumava se deitar, no sofá. "Então, digamos que vocês escolham revezar as noites que cada um vai passar na cama ou no sofá - o que eu acho mais justo, claro -, na hora de dormir, você - ou Malfoy - traz o travesseiro, o cobertor e o que mais precisar, para a sala. Mas, pela manhã, leva de volta ao seu lugar, do seu lado da cama. Pronto, uma vez que vocês fizerem disso uma rotina, não tem mais como a Umbridge desconfiar!"

"Faz sentido..." Harry assentiu lentamente. "Eu poderia viver com isso."

Olhou para Ron, que encolheu os ombros.

"Eu faço isso, às vezes" Ron concordou. "Quando Hermione está roncando demais. Quando ela fica muito cansada, ela... Ouch!" ele esfregou o braço agredido.

"Tem certeza que é de mim que estamos falando, Ron?"

Malfoy limpou a garganta.

"Só para o caso de vocês não terem me ouvido na primeira vez, vou repetir" ele limpou a garganta. "Nem. Fodendo. Não vou revezar a minha cama com ninguém. Muito menos com Potter."

"Quer dizer que você aceita o resto?" perguntou Ron e Malfoy torceu o lábio superior em sua direção.

"Não, eu não _aceito_ o resto. Mas não preciso aceitar para perceber que não tenho muita escolha. Eu não precisava da ajuda de ninguém para chegar a essa conclusão. Umbridge não vai se convencer por menos que isso. Mas Potter pode muito bem _fingir_ que dorme na cama todas as noites."

"Eu posso. Mas não vou" Harry falou com firmeza. "Vou ter que abrir mão do meu apartamento por causa dessa farsa e não há nada no mundo que me faça dormir todas as noites no sofá, Malfoy. Nem mesmo dez milhões de dólares."

"Cinco" Malfoy corrigiu, mas Harry continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Nós vamos revezar ou eu estou fora."

"Ei, pensei que você tinha dito que eu poderia não concordar com as ideias desses... seus amigos" Malfoy olhou para os dois como se não passassem de insetos.

"Eu menti" Harry se inclinou para trás no sofá, tranquila e confiantemente. "É pegar ou largar."

Malfoy abriu a boca, provavelmente para dar alguma resposta espertinha, porém tornou a fechá-la. Ficou em pé.

"Se vocês já acabaram de dar sua indispensável contribuição, a porta é logo ali. Com licença" ele acrescentou com uma levíssima mesura, como se fosse um perfeito cavalheiro, antes de lhes dar as costas e sumir pelo corredor adentro.

Harry lançou um olhar apologético na direção dos amigos, porém até que as coisas haviam corrido melhor do que imaginava.

"Você não falou sério sobre abrir mão do seu apartamento, falou, cara?" Ron franziu a testa, preocupado. "Não está pensando em vender, está?"

"Não. Estou pensando em alugar. Pelo menos até isso acabar. Quero dizer, não é como se eu fosse viver aqui para sempre..."

"Graças a Deus..." Ron completou por ele. "Ei, você não disse que Seamus estava procurando um lugar para morar com a namorada?"

"Sim. Pretendo oferecer para ele. Quero dizer, apenas provisoriamente, até ele encontrar uma opção melhor. Ele vive dizendo como eu tive sorte em achar um apartamento bom e bem localizado..."

Ron e Mione não se demoraram depois que Malfoy os abandonou. Eles buscaram mais algumas caixas no carro com o que restava de seus pertences que ainda estavam no apartamento e se ofereceram para ajudar na arrumação, mas Harry dispensou a ajuda, agradecido. Assim que saíram, Malfoy apareceu, vestido para sair.

"Vou dar uma volta" anunciou secamente após um olhar de puro desagrado para as caixas que tinham se acumulado na sala. Harry saiu de seu caminho, porém se lembrou de algo.

"Espera... Malfoy, vou aproveitar para... arrumar minhas coisas."

"Tanto faz" Malfoy rolou os olhos. "Mas não toque nas _minhas_."

Foi a vez de Harry rolar os olhos.

"Não posso prometer isso, mas vou tentar não tirar tudo do lugar, está bem?"

Malfoy vestiu seu casaco e saiu sem responder. Harry levantou as mãos para o alto pensando no que teria feito para merecer aquilo.

-oOo-

O domingo passou sem que Harry se desse conta enquanto arrumava seus pertences na suíte. Alguns itens não tanto pessoais, ele optou por deixar no escritório, onde antes guardava algumas de suas roupas. O restante foi organizado no _closet_ de Malfoy, num dos criado-mudos e no banheiro. Quando terminou, já passava das cinco horas e Harry estava morto de fome. Tinha perdido o almoço na pressa de acabar com aquilo de uma vez, antes que Malfoy chegasse e começasse a dificultar as coisas. Mas optou por tomar um banho antes de pensar no que comer.

A ducha do banheiro de visitas não era tão ruim, apesar de pequena e com jatos de água em ângulos irregulares. Mas a ducha de Malfoy era divina! Harry achou ter entendido por que Malfoy costumava demorar tanto para se arrumar depois de alguns longos minutos ensaiando para sair do banho sem conseguir. A água quente, além de tornar a barbeação mais fácil, relaxou seus músculos e, se Harry tinha intenção de fazer alguma coisa para comer, já havia desistido ao enrolar a toalha na cintura para sair do banheiro.

Então reparou em algo estranho ao colocar os óculos. A banheira estava cheia e soltando vapor. Harry tinha certeza de que estava vazia quando entrara no chuveiro. Girou a chave da porta e congelou ao ver Malfoy jogado de costas sobre a cama, com os sapatos para fora e vestindo as mesmas roupas daquela manhã, apesar da camisa estar meio aberta. Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a porta se abrir e o encarou com reprovação.

"Finalmente! Achei que nunca mais sairia daí!" disse, ao apoiar os braços para se sentar.

"Você entrou no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho?" perguntou, sem saber se devia ficar furioso ou preocupado.

"Claro que não. Você trancou a porta!"

"Mas... a banheira..."

Malfoy fungou e sacou o celular do bolso.

"Eu programei a banheira para que estivesse pronta quando eu chegasse. Devia ter programado o banheiro contra intrusos também" ele se levantou, descalçou os sapatos e pôs as mãos na cintura, encarando-o de cima abaixo. "E aí? Vai sair da frente ou não vai?"

Harry deu um passo para o lado, deixando o acesso ao banheiro livre e Malfoy passou por ele de nariz erguido, batendo a porta do banheiro. Em seguida Harry ouviu o clique da fechadura. Harry abanou a cabeça, sua mente ainda tentando aceitar o fato de que a banheira de Malfoy obedecia comandos via celular, e se vestiu para passar o resto da noite sem mais nada para fazer.

Pensou em ir assistir TV na sala, mas parou no meio do caminho e deu meia-volta. Ligou a TV de Malfoy e se sentou do 'seu lado' da cama. Alguns detalhes da arrumação anterior do quarto haviam feito com que deduzisse que Malfoy preferia o lado esquerdo da cama, portanto tomou para si o outro lado, que ficava mais próximo da porta do banheiro do que da porta do quarto.

Suspirou ao se lembrar do seu _notebook,_ que optara por manter no escritório para não ceder à tentação em momentos como aquele, e em tudo que poderia ter feito durante o fim de semana. Aquela fora sua verdadeira provação: ficar no próprio apartamento a maior parte do tempo, sem nada para fazer e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que não levavam a lugar algum. Por outro lado, havia sido produtivo no sentido de que Harry sabia o que devia fazer dali em diante e estava satisfeito por saber que já tinha conquistado metade do que se propusera a fazer. Mas ainda havia muito a ser feito e tinha certeza que Malfoy ainda iria espernear e xingar muito antes que o dia acabasse.

O celular de Harry tocou e ele franziu a testa ao ver o nome de Malfoy no identificador de chamada. Atendeu, ainda que hesitante.

"Potter, onde está o meu shampoo?"

"Está no mesmo lugar, Malfoy. Não, espera... Talvez eu tenha deixado a cesta de produtos em cima da pia depois que..."

"Você usou meu shampoo, Potter?"

"Não, eu só estava tentando organizar as coisas para ver se cabia..."

"Já estava organizado! Eu disse para você não mexer em nada! Estava bem ao meu alcance daqui da banheira! Agora eu vou ter que levantar pra pegar a droga do shampoo."

Malfoy desligou, mas não sem que antes Harry ouvisse alguns de seus xingamentos.

Alguns minutos depois, o estômago de Harry roncou e ele olhou para o relógio. Já fazia quase meia hora que Malfoy havia entrado no banheiro. Estava prestes a desistir de seu plano e ir para a cozinha quando a porta se abriu e Malfoy saiu, de toalha na cintura, juntamente com uma nuvem de vapor.

"Eu realmente espero encontrar tudo em seu devido lugar no meu _closet_, Potter" ele estreitou os olhos para Harry, que sustentou seu olhar com desafio, e sumiu dentro da porta do guarda-roupa. Harry se suspirou e se preparou para mais meia hora de espera.

Felizmente, Malfoy levou apenas alguns minutos para vestir uma roupa confortável e emergir do guarda-roupa com as mãos na cintura novamente, encarando-o de cima com as narinas alargadas. Provavelmente não havia encontrado nada que valesse a pena brigar, apesar de Harry ter certeza de que ele tinha se esforçado ao máximo.

"Já jantou?" Harry perguntou depois de abaixar o volume da televisão. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha e Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu poderia ter pedido alguma coisa para entrega, mas não faço ideia do que você gosta, além de que tem preferência pela culinária francesa."

Malfoy fungou, permanecendo onde estava e Harry meneou a cabeça e deu uns tapinhas no colchão ao seu lado.

"Por que você não se senta enquanto nós resolvemos isso?"

"Nós?" Malfoy repetiu, incrédulo.

"Malfoy, não faz sentido nós dois morarmos sob o mesmo teto e sequer comermos a mesma comida! Vamos lá, eu estou disposto a deixar você escolher hoje. Qualquer coisa que você quiser. Se preferir, eu faço o pedido" Harry pegou o próprio celular na cabeceira da cama. "Então? O que vai ser?"

Malfoy fingiu pensar.

"Estou pensando em tacos, hoje. Ou, quem sabe, um burrito."

Harry não era particularmente fã de comida mexicana, mas se preparou para pesquisar as opções de _delivery_.

"Sem problemas. Algum restaurante em especial?"

"Não, na verdade acho que prefiro um C_oq au Vin._ Ou melhor, um _Fagiano al Forno con Tartufo Nero._"

"Eu não faço ideia do que isso seja, mas posso experimentar" Harry falou, tentando passar mais coragem do que realmente sentia. É claro que Malfoy poderia estar apenas exibindo seu conhecimento linguístico e que o que dissera não passasse de 'frango à passarinho', mas isso não impedia que imaginasse algum prato exótico com polvo vivo e gafanhotos crocantes. Estremeceu só de imaginar.

O lábio de Malfoy se crispou e ele pareceu decepcionado.

"Ah, foda-se. Quero pizza" disse, por fim. "Metade Marguerita, metade Pepperoni. Mas não pode ser qualquer pizza, tem que ser... Ah, deixa que eu peço" Malfoy deu a volta na cama e pegou o próprio celular. Só então, pareceu se lembrar. "E você? O que vai querer?"

Harry encolheu os ombros, meio divertido.

"Peça uma de cada. Eu pago metade."

Malfoy pareceu satisfeito e fez a ligação. Enquanto isso, Harry não pôde evitar se sentir satisfeito consigo mesmo. Quando Malfoy desligou, se sentou do seu lado da cama, as pernas esticadas à frente e as costas apoiadas num travesseiro, como Harry. Ele voltou a parecer desconfortável.

"Vai ficar assistindo essa chatice?" ele resmungou.

Harry, que sequer estava prestando atenção ao documentário sobre máquinas, desligou a televisão e se virou para Malfoy.

"Precisamos conversar, Malfoy."

Malfoy abriu a boca, provavelmente para dar uma resposta torta, porém tornou a fechá-la.

"Precisamos conversar na _minha cama_?" disse, por fim.

"Não. Vamos para a sala, se preferir."

"Eu prefiro."

"Escuta..." Harry começou, assim que eles se acomodaram, um de frente para o outro na sala. Harry no sofá e Malfoy na poltrona de sempre. "Andei pensando sobre o último mês..."

"Isso não pode ser bom" Malfoy murmurou, porém Harry não lhe deu ouvidos.

"... e cheguei à conclusão de que temos que mudar algumas coisas. As refeições, por exemplo. Como eu falei, não faz sentido a gente continuar fingindo que não moramos juntos. Nós dois temos que comer, certo? Então por que não dividirmos? Quero dizer, não precisamos nos sentar à mesa de jantar e fingir ser uma família tradicional, mas podemos economizar o frete do _delivery_, por exemplo. Tudo bem se você não gostar do que eu cozinho, estou disposto a aceitar sugestões e posso tentar fazer coisas de que você goste, mas você não precisa ir tomar o desjejum no Café na esquina quando eu faço meu café-da-manhã aqui todos os dias. E, acredite se quiser, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Posso não ser um _chef_ profissional, nem conhecer a culinária requintada que você provavelmente conhece, mas sei me virar. E estou disposto a aprender e a melhorar. Na verdade prefiro comer comida caseira, qualquer que seja - não necessariamente tradicional inglesa -, do que pedir comida pronta."

"Não vejo problema com comida pronta" Malfoy deu de ombros. "Passei a maior parte da minha vida comendo fora."

"Bem, eu passei a maior parte da minha vida fazendo minhas próprias refeições. Mas podemos chegar a um acordo. Alguns dias nós pedimos comida, outros eu cozinho... ou, quem sabe, nós poderíamos sair um dia ou outro."

Malfoy deu um pulo, como se tivesse levado um susto, e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Não, não como um encontro" Harry se apressou em corrigir. "Apesar de que não seria ruim passar essa impressão, caso Umbridge esteja nos espionando. Mas o fato é que nós não sabemos nada a respeito um do outro... bem, pelo menos eu não sei nada a respeito de você além do que já sabia na época da escola" Harry deu um suspiro frustrado. Não costumava falar tanto, nem tinha jeito com as palavras. Quando pensava nas palavras elas faziam todo sentido, mas quando colocava para fora, parecia não ser suficiente. "Olha, o fato é que nós precisamos passar algum tempo juntos, se quisermos ficar... confortáveis um com o outro. Ou melhor, para que eu fique... Droga!" Harry se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Não sou bom nisso, em conviver com as pessoas. Estou acostumado a viver sozinho, preciso de algum tempo pra me acostumar com a ideia, entende? E sei que nós dois não _funcionamos_ quando estamos juntos e que as coisas tendem a sair fora de controle, mas talvez se isso passasse a ser _comum_..."

"Cala a boca e senta, Potter" Malfoy explodiu e Harry obedeceu, aliviado por finalmente poder se calar. A expressão de Malfoy estava difícil de ler. "Eu entendo aonde você quer chegar, apesar de você não ter facilitado para mim com toda essa... eloquência."

"Você concorda, então?"

"Bem, não tenho muita escolha, tenho? Não tenho problemas em fingir que somos íntimos, mas você claramente é incapaz de mentir."

"Não sou incapaz de mentir" Harry se defendeu, remexendo-se no sofá como se as palavras de Malfoy o estivessem incomodando fisicamente. "Eu só preciso de algum tempo para... me habituar com a... situação."

"Que seja" Malfoy se recostou novamente em sua poltrona, apesar de Harry não saber precisar quando ele havia se inclinado para frente. "Então, o que vai ser? Passeios românticos aos sábados e cinema aos domingos?"

"Cinema não é uma má opção" Harry escolheu ignorar o comentário sobre romance.

"O que mais? Boates? Clubes?"

"Isso foge um pouco do intuito dos programas, Malfoy, que é o de conversar e conhecer um ao outro. Não creio que isso seja possível numa boate. Além do mais, eu não danço."

"Claro que não" Malfoy soltou uma risada pelo nariz e lhe lançou um olhar penetrante que fez as bochechas de Harry esquentarem ao cutucarem suas lembranças da noite que passaram em Las Vegas. Harry limpou a garganta.

"Posso ir ao supermercado, se você quiser. Faça uma lista das coisas que gostaria que eu compasse e passo lá depois do expediente algum dia da semana."

"Bem, faço minhas compras por telefone ou internet, a maior parte das vezes" Malfoy encolheu os ombros. "Por mim não faz diferença."

"Quanto ao quarto, posso começar com o sofá esta noite, mas amanhã a cama é minha" Harry falou com firmeza, fazendo questão de não desviar os olhos enquanto Malfoy o encarava. "Vai ser dia sim, dia não. E não vou discutir sobre isso."

"Bem, parece que você já resolveu tudo" Malfoy comentou, fingindo indiferença.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto os pensamentos voavam na cabeça de Harry e ele finalmente colocou em palavras a pergunta que vinha incomodando-o durante todo o fim de semana.

"Malfoy, como você sabia todas aquelas coisas sobre mim?"

"Eu diria que sou uma pessoa observadora, se fosse modesto. Mas não sou. Modesto, quero dizer. Gosto de pensar que sou mais perspicaz do que a maioria das pessoas."

"Você simplesmente adivinhou baseado no que você tem observado sobre mim?" Harry viu Malfoy acenar afirmativamente. "Certo. Não seria difícil nem para os vizinhos adivinharem meu gosto culinário depois dos últimos dias. Mas... e o resto? Porque eu tenho certeza que nunca disse nada a respeito do meu trabalho."

"E precisava dizer? Potter, você passa horas mergulhado no computador trabalhando. Duvido que notaria se um elefante caísse no seu colo, a menos que ele bloqueasse sua visão da tela. Não foi difícil para mim perceber o que estava fazendo."

"Então você ficou bisbilhotando?"

"Dificilmente" Malfoy desdenhou. "Estava tudo lá, para quem quisesse ver. Você tem o logo da Commetic em tudo que usa: caneta, mochila, chaveiro..."

Harry franziu o cenho. Era verdade.

"E minha cor favorita?"

"Você sempre está usando algum detalhe em vermelho desde... desde o ensino médio. Meia, gravata, camiseta... Sempre! Até aquela sua namorada do colégio, Weasley, vestia vermelho quando estava com você."

"Era o uniforme do time de vôlei!" Harry se sentiu compelido a se defender, apesar de no fundo reconhecer a verdade daquilo que Malfoy dizia. Mas como é que ele podia ter reparado naquilo quando nem mesmo Harry havia reparado até aquele momento?

"Pensando bem, talvez foi por isso que você namorou ela, afinal" Malfoy disse, pensativamente. "Garota mais sem graça. Parecia mais um moleque, tanto pela ausência de curvas femininas quanto pela língua suja."

"Vamos deixar Ginny fora disso, por favor?" Harry atalhou, antes que se irritasse. "E o meu aniversário? Vai me dizer que chutou esse também?"

Malfoy franziu a sobrancelha levemente e de repente estava muito concentrado em uma bolinha que havia se formado na malha de sua camiseta.

"Acontece que eu tenho uma ótima memória, Potter. Todo mundo sabia o dia do seu aniversário, na época do colégio."

"E você se lembra até hoje?" Harry perguntou, meio incrédulo, meio espantado. "Quando é o seu aniversário, afinal?"

"Cinco de junho" Malfoy falou e então adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. "Sabe o que mais me irritava? Era que o seu aniversário era durante as férias e todo mundo se lembrava e ficava tagarelando, enquanto o meu era durante o ano letivo e eu tinha que ficar lembrando meus amigos um mês antes" Malfoy tentou parecer apenas irritado, mas Harry notou uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz e pensou se Malfoy alguma vez havia superado o fato de que Harry era mais popular do que ele na escola, apesar de todos os esforços dele pelo contrário.

"Você sabe que eu teria trocado com você a qualquer momento, certo?" Harry falou, e então pensou melhor. "Na verdade, não. Aposto como seus pais faziam festas com direito a anúncio no jornal e eu não poderia suportar isso. Além do mais, duvido que você gostaria de ficar no meu lugar. A maior parte do que eu ganhava eram olhares azedos dos meus tios, tapinhas nas costas dos meus amigos e coisas de valor sentimental, enquanto você provavelmente ganhava vídeo games e helicópteros de controle remoto da sua família."

Por algum motivo, a expressão de Malfoy havia se fechado como uma ostra no meio de seu discurso e Harry estava prestes a perguntar se tinha dito alguma coisa errada quando o porteiro interfonou dizendo que o entregador estava subindo.

"Deixe que eu atendo" Malfoy falou, já se levantando. "Se o entregador ver você com essa roupa esfarrapada, pode achar que estou sendo assaltado e chamar a polícia."

Harry revirou os olhos, mas entregou sua parte em dinheiro para Malfoy, que voltou com duas embalagens de pizza e deixou uma em frente a Harry, com seu olhar desdenhoso de sempre.

"Posso ir para o meu quarto agora, ou ainda não tricotamos o suficiente para uma noite?"

"Mas as pizzas..." Harry começou, sem saber qual era qual.

"Eu pedi as duas iguais: metade de cada sabor" Malfoy respondeu, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo e Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Como quiser..."

Malfoy se fechou em seu quarto e Harry comeu, assistindo TV. Ou fingindo assistir, já que sua mente havia voltado no tempo com lembranças de sua época no colégio. Malfoy não parecia muito diferente daquela época, apesar de não ter mais seus amigos brutamontes ao seu lado, Crabbe e Goyle. Mas havia algo que Harry não soubera precisar até então, mas que começava a ficar nítido em seu pensamento. Naquela época, Malfoy costumava falar sempre de seus pais, principalmente de Lucius Malfoy, se vangloriar de sua posição e influência política. Agora, Harry não se lembrava de Malfoy tê-los mencionado sequer uma única vez. Na verdade, Harry se lembrava de ter trazido o assunto numa outra ocasião, talvez em Las Vegas, e ter provocado uma reação semelhante.

Seria possível que os pais de Malfoy estivessem mortos? Não, Harry teria ficado sabendo. Ou mesmo Ron, cuja família inteira os detestava. Afinal, Lucius Malfoy era rico o suficiente para ter ganhado meia página no _The Times_, caso alguma tragédia tivesse acontecido. Então o que _teria_ acontecido?

Quando Harry tirou os óculos e se preparou para dormir no sofá, entretanto, seus pensamentos já tinham vagado para outro acontecimento mais recente. Assim que fechou os olhos, a imagem de Malfoy o beijando na boca fez com que arregalasse os olhos novamente e xingasse enquanto afofava o travesseiro com socos pouco delicados. Mas lá estava a lembrança novamente, quando tornou a fechar os olhos. Fora apenas um selinho, uma coisa completamente fora de contexto. Na hora, Harry nem havia parado para pensar no assunto, diante dos acontecimentos mais urgentes, mas agora parecia se lembrar da textura dos lábios de Malfoy e até do perfume de suas roupas. A verdade era que tinha pensado mais naquilo do que era saudável, durante o tempo que passara em seu apartamento pensando no que faria da sua vida. Aquele simples beijo acordara lembranças cuidadosamente escondidas no labirinto de sua mente, coisas que Harry nem sabia se eram lembranças de verdade, ou pensamentos induzidos pelo álcool. Coisas que Harry sequer achava possíveis de terem acontecido.

Harry demorou a pegar no sono e teve sonhos confusos e tensos.

-oOo-

(9 de setembro, terça-feira)

"Vinho?" Harry perguntou e Malfoy deu uma olhada no rótulo da garrafa antes de encolher os ombros em aceitação e Harry serviu-lhe uma taça.

Eles estavam sentados em frente à TV e Harry havia colocado sobre a mesinha de centro travessas com peixe, batata frita e ervilhas, além de um pirex com patê para molhar as batatas. Eles se serviram em silêncio e se sentaram em seus lugares de costume para jantar. A TV estava ligada, porém num canal qualquer e com o volume baixo.

"Então..." Harry falou quando ficou claro que Malfoy não diria nada. "Está bom?"

"Não está mal" Malfoy tomou um gole do vinho e fez uma careta. "Mas o vinho definitivamente poderia ser melhor."

Harry suspirou. Aquele era o prato favorito de Ron e ele costumava lamber os dedos e repetir durante toda a refeição como estava delicioso. Mas não poderia ter esperado mais de Malfoy. Harry havia passado no supermercado na noite anterior para fazer as compras do mês, que incluíam os itens que Malfoy relacionara - até mesmo, para completa mortificação de Harry, um gel íntimo lubrificante -, por isso acabara chegando tarde em casa, e Malfoy já havia pedido comida. Pelo menos pedira o bastante para ambos. Mas eles mal trocaram duas palavras durante todo o dia, por isso Harry combinara desde aquela manhã que faria o jantar à noite. Como Malfoy não restringiu o cardápio - nem se manifestou, na verdade -, Harry optara pelo bom e velho 'peixe com fritas'**¹**.

"Fique à vontade para escolher e marca do vinho, da próxima vez. Eu não costumo ligar para essas coisas."

Malfoy torceu o lábio superior, mas não fez nenhum comentário, voltando a se entreter com seu prato e a TV. Harry conteve a vontade de rolar os olhos.

"Então..." tentou novamente. "Como foi seu dia?"

A pergunta soou tão antinatural quanto possível e Malfoy respondeu com um curto e previsível:

"Normal."

"Bem, o meu foi tão normal quanto ontem. E ontem, definitivamente não foi normal. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu usei minha aliança essa semana."

Aquilo fez com que Malfoy desgrudasse os olhos da TV por um instante e encará-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"E daí? Achei que tinha ficado bastante claro que nenhum de nós dois tinha opção quanto a isso."

"Sim, mas os meus amigos costumam reparar quando alguém aparece de aliança de um dia para o outro" Harry falou amargurado, lembrando-se de como suas esperanças de que ninguém reparasse foram por água abaixo assim que entrara no escritório.

Neville, Seamus e Parvati já haviam chegado e os dois últimos estavam debruçados sobre a mão de Neville, que parecia satisfeito, apesar de ruborizado pela atenção.

"Harry!" Parvati exclamou, vindo em sua direção assim que o viu. "Veja só, Neville ficou noi..." ela se interrompeu no meio da frase, aspirando o ar com força e levando a mão ao peito, seu olhar seguindo a mão que Harry tentou esconder atrás do corpo, tarde demais. "Harry! Sua mão!"

"O quê?" Harry se fizera de desentendido.

"Deixe-me vê-la. Agora!"

Harry mostrou a mão esquerda a contra-gosto, enquanto lançava um olhar culpado na direção de Neville, que fora abandonado por Seamus também.

"O que está acontecendo?" era Dean, que havia acabado de chegar com Colin e ambos se enfiaram no meio dos outros dois.

"Harry! O que significa isso? Se não conhecesse você, poderia achar que você _se casou_!"

"Bem... eu..." Harry gaguejou e aquilo pareceu ser resposta suficiente para Parvati, que fingiu um ataque cardíaco.

"Ai. Meu. Deus! _Harry_!"

"Chefe!" daquela vez foi Seamus quem exclamou, cheio de mágoa. "Achei que fôssemos amigos, cara! Tudo bem você preferir o Ron como padrinho, mas não se dar ao trabalho nem de _convidar_...?"

"É verdade, Harry?" Neville se aproximara, também soando magoado. Colin tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia prestes a chorar.

"Quem é a sortuda?" Parvati o segurara pelo braço, forçando-o a se sentar enquanto os outros fechavam o círculo ao seu redor. Harry afrouxou a gravata. "É aquela irmã do seu amigo? Vocês tinham voltado e mantiveram em segredo? Meu Deus, isso é tão _romântico_!"

"Não! Não é a Ginny" Harry se apressou em dizer, antes que alguém ligasse para ela para dar os parabéns.

"Então quem é? A gente conhece?" Harry abrira a boca para responder, mas Parvati continuara com um gritinho. "Não! Não diga nada! Eu já sei! É a Chang!"

"Chefe!" Seamus exclamou, assombrado. "O que aconteceu no almoço de sexta-feira? Eu sabia que você estava escondendo ouro..."

"Não, não, não!" Harry se exasperou. "Não é a Cho! Não é ninguém que vocês conheçam..." o que era uma mentira, já que Seamus havia estudado junto com eles. Mas estava mais do que satisfeito em lhes poupar os detalhes. Tudo que eles precisavam saber, era que tinha se casado. Aliás, não precisavam nem saber que se tratava de um _cara_.

"Então quem é? Como se chama? Como vocês se conheceram? Por que mantiveram segredo? Conta tudo!" Parvati insistiu, alucinada.

"Pessoal, sério, não quero falar sobre isso, está bem?"

"Eu sabia" Dean falou, finalmente. "Você engravidou ela, não foi?"

"Não! Ninguém está grávida!" Harry se levantou, forçando os outros a se afastarem de uma vez. "Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nem um pio sobre isso. Neville, meus parabéns. E mande um abraço para Hanna. Agora quero todo mundo trabalhando. Já!" eles ficaram todos olhando para ele com caras de espanto. "Vocês se lembram do que eu disse sexta-feira sobre levar o trabalho a sério, certo? Que tal começarem imediatamente?"

Aquilo pusera fim ao assunto, porém estabelecera um clima desconfortável entre eles e, pela primeira vez desde que fora designado supervisor de sua equipe, sentiu como se uma barreira houvesse se levantado entre eles.

De volta ao presente, Harry percebeu que não ouvira a resposta de Malfoy. Aproveitou a deixa para abaixar ainda mais o volume da TV.

"O que você disse?"

Malfoy fez uma careta de contrariedade. Ele poderia reinar sobre o controle remoto no quarto dele, mas na sala quem reinava era Harry.

"Eu disse que também repararam na minha aliança, mas não é como se eu devesse satisfação da minha vida pessoal para ninguém."

Harry realmente não conseguia imaginar Malfoy tagarelando sobre sua vida pessoal com seus colegas de trabalho. Ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, na verdade. Provavelmente teria bastado um olhar atravessado dele para desencorajar os xeretas.

Já Harry não tivera tanta sorte assim. A notícia correu rapidamente pela empresa, e no horário do almoço as pessoas já estavam arrumando pretexto para falarem com ele, algumas perguntando e outras simplesmente encarando sua mão, como se precisassem ver para acreditar. Naquela manhã, a própria McGonagall o procurara para perguntar se os rumores eram verdadeiros. Quando Harry confirmou, ela o parabenizou e alertou-o para que entregasse a certidão de casamento e os documentos de sua esposa para o RH, para que ela fosse incluída em seu seguro. Apesar de ter prometido fazê-lo, Harry não conseguia se imaginar dizendo aquilo para Malfoy. Além do mais, todos haviam presumido que se tratava de uma mulher, obviamente. Provavelmente sequer seria possível a inclusão de cônjuge do mesmo sexo.

"Quer dizer que você trabalha na McNair & Yaxley?" Harry perguntou, determinado a aproveitar o tempo para cobrir as lacunas do conhecimento que tinha do outro.

"Sim."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que deixei a faculdade."

"Malfoy, por que você não seguiu a carreira de advogado?"

Malfoy molhou uma batata no patê com lentidão deliberada antes de responder com um meio sorriso.

"Porque as pessoas não me dariam sossego, todas fazendo questão de contratarem os meus serviços."

"Então você preferiu o sossego de uma empresa imobiliária?" Harry fez questão de soar sarcástico.

"Sim."

Harry suspirou, frustrado. Malfoy também fazia questão de não facilitar sua vida.

"E qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"Verde" Malfoy respondeu, sem pestanejar e Harry se viu desapontado.

"Algum tom de verde em específico? Deixe-me adivinhar: verde-dollar?"

Malfoy depositou o prato vazio na mesa e limpou as mãos num guardanapo.

"Na verdade, o tom é exatamente o dos seus olhos num dia claro" ele levantou os olhos de um jeito predador e Harry teve que fingir indiferença.

"Você poderia levar isso a sério, por favor?"

"Me desculpe, mas é difícil levar você a sério quando você se veste... assim" Malfoy falou, lançando um olhar depreciativo aos furos em sua camiseta de dormir. Não que fossem rasgos imensos, apenas dois pequenos furos na barra da camiseta gasta pelo uso e um pouco manchada pelas diversas lavagens. Mas não era a primeira vez que ele implicava com seu pijama.

"Malfoy, se eu não puder ficar confortável dentro de casa, aonde mais eu poderia?"

Malfoy torceu o nariz, mas não disse mais nada. Apesar de ter reclamado, ele tornou a encher sua taça de vinho e se empertigou novamente em sua poltrona.

"Muito bem. O que mais você quer saber?"

"Vamos ver..." foi a vez de Harry dispensar seu prato e se acomodar melhor, com a taça de vinho na mão. "Você tem algum _hobbie_?"

"Suponho que ajudar gatinhos abandonados a encontrar novos lares não conte?" Malfoy zombou, ao que Harry respondeu com um olhar firme. Malfoy ainda levou algum tempo antes de responder. "Eu desenho."

"Você desenha?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Nem todo mundo é tão obvio quanto você, Potter. Deixe-me adivinhar..." Malfoy fingiu pensar. "Seu _hobbie_ é... cozinhar, talvez?"

"O que você desenha?" Harry perguntou, intrigado demais com a nova informação sobre Malfoy para dar atenção à provocação. Estava acostumado a trabalhar com desenhos para suas animações e às vezes até se arriscava a desenhá-los, mas a maior parte das criações em design gráfico era feita por Dean e Parvati. Além do mais, Malfoy parecia estar se referindo a desenhos artísticos manuais, não digitais.

"Nada demais" Malfoy encolheu os ombros. "Pessoas. Homens, para ser mais específico. De preferência nus."

"Ah... certo" Harry empurrou os óculos pela ponte do nariz, sentindo o rosto esquentar e teve impressão que não tinha nada a ver com o vinho. Desconfiava que Malfoy estava inventando aquilo, mas não poderia dizer com certeza.

"Posso mostrar alguns dos meus melhores trabalhos, se você quiser..."

"Ah, não, não, obrigado. Talvez outra hora..." Harry respondeu apressadamente, optando por não arriscar que fosse tudo verdade, e acenou para a louça suja sobre a mesinha. "Acho que vou..." começou, porém, antes que se levantasse, Malfoy fez um gesto para que permanecesse sentado.

"Eu gostaria de propor um brinde" ele falou, se inclinando para servir mais uma taça de vinho e se oferecendo para encher a taça de Harry também. "Tecnicamente nós nos casamos na madrugada do dia dez de agosto, mas acredito que você não se importa em adiantar algumas horas..." ele levantou a própria taça teatralmente. "Ao nosso primeiro mês de casamento."

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas levantou a própria taça num gesto cerimonioso.

"Aos próximos cinco!" completou amargamente antes de beber e em seguida começou a recolher a louça, evitando olhar para o outro. "Aliás, gostaria de lembrá-lo que nós combinamos revezar a sua cama e que essa noite, mesmo se você se _esquecer _e cair no sono sem querer, como ontem, vou fazer questão de acordá-lo. Nem que para isso eu tenha que derrubar você da cama, entendeu?"

"E ainda dizem que o casamento acaba com o romance..." Malfoy zombou.

-oOo-

(22 de setembro, terça-feira)

Apesar do começo pouco promissor, Malfoy acabou cedendo ao rodízio da cama e Harry conseguiu melhorar sua disposição com as noites bem dormidas. Malfoy, por sua vez, parecia cada dia mais rabugento, agarrando qualquer oportunidade para reclamar da sua 'bagunça'. Mas a verdade era que eles ainda estavam longe de seguir a proposta inicial. Suas tentativas de conversa sempre terminavam mal, fosse por causa das provocações de Malfoy ou de seus melindres. Harry percebeu que ele sempre apelava para um ou outro artifício quando não estava a fim de falar sobre o assunto - e aquilo cobria a maior parte dos assuntos.

Harry também tentou algumas vezes convidá-lo para ir ao cinema, mas Malfoy simplesmente se recusava a escolher o filme e colocava defeito em todos que Harry propunha. Certa noite, Harry ficou tão irritado que foi ao cinema sozinho.

Pelo menos eles haviam se acertado em relação às refeições. Não comiam juntos todas as vezes, já que Malfoy não perdia uma oportunidade de fugir das seções interativas e ir comer no próprio quarto.

Com todo esse drama e o fato de que Harry estava proibido de trazer serviço para casa, não era de se admirar que ele também estivesse ficando com os nervos à flor da pele. Sua equipe de trabalho estivera bastante concentrada nos últimos dias, mas Harry não sabia precisar se foram suas palavras na reunião ou seu temperamento curto que havia causado a mudança. Até mesmo Ron e Hermione repararam em sua mudança de humor e, depois de algumas sugestões, Harry acabou concordando em começar a fazer academia. Numa demonstração de amizade sem tamanho, Ron se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, ainda que a contra-gosto. Ele nunca fora fã de exercícios físicos, apesar de ter participado do time de Rugby no colégio.

E, para piorar a situação, Harry vinha tendo alguns pensamentos conflitantes a respeito de sua sexualidade. Antes de Las Vegas, Harry sequer cogitara a possibilidade de ser algo além de hétero. Na verdade se sentia seguro o suficiente a respeito disso para poder olhar para outros homens e dizer se eles eram bonitos sem se sentir afetado por isso, de alguma forma mais profunda. Naquele primeiro mês depois da viagem à América, Harry tentou não pensar a respeito, pois cada vez que parava para pensar se perguntava como poderia ter feito sexo com Malfoy - três vezes, aliás - sem que tivesse se sentido atraído por ele.

Mas a convivência forçada, principalmente depois que passaram a dividir o mesmo quarto - com Malfoy passeando sem camisa depois do banho - e a passar mais tempo juntos - com Malfoy aproveitando para provocá-lo sempre que possível -, já não conseguia mais manter os pensamentos trancados em corredores escuros de sua mente. O fato de ter mais tempo livre após o trabalho também não ajudava nesse sentido.

O fato era que, de tanto procurar, Harry acabou encontrando o que o atraíra fisicamente em Malfoy e sua primeira reação foi negar tudo. Mas já não conseguia mais esconder aquilo de si mesmo. Malfoy o atraía. E ele não era nada feminino, nem tentava ser, apesar de suas feições terem certo grau de androgenismo. Ele tampouco era gritantemente másculo, com músculos definidos e ombros largos, pelos por todo o corpo, barba cerrada e voz grossa, coisa que Harry sabia não ter atração. Ele era... suave, se é que se poderia dizer isso de um homem.

Claro que a personalidade não ajudava no conjunto todo, mas agora que descobrira, Harry não conseguia evitar seu corpo de reagir a cada insinuação de Malfoy. Obviamente aquilo o deixava ainda mais irritadiço, o que remetia novamente à necessidade de se ocupar.

"Ah, cara..." Ron falou quando entraram no salão da academia devidamente vestidos para a malhação.

"Cuidado para não contagiar os outros com sua animação, Ron" Harry falou e apontou para algumas esteiras vazias. "Que tal começarmos por ali?"

"Bem... acredito que não vão me devolver o dinheiro agora, não é mesmo?"

Fazia alguns anos que Harry não pisava numa academia e os aparelhos haviam se modernizado um pouco, desde então. Ele e Ron desperdiçaram algum tempo conhecendo as funções da esteira antes que uma instrutora se apresentasse. Uma garota loira, bonita, com o cabelo comprido num rabo de cavalo e parecendo um bebê recém-saído da faculdade.

"Primeiro dia?" ela perguntou com um sorriso que revelou alguns dentes levemente desalinhados. Ela tomou um gole de água de sua garrafinha e Harry se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter pensado em trazer uma também. Nem mesmo Ron.

"Sim" Ron respondeu, e sua expressão de sofrimento deu lugar à dúvida. "Estamos fazendo algo errado?"

"Não, não, de maneira alguma" ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem levemente de um lado para o outro. "Mas seria bom se vocês se alongassem um pouco antes de começar a se aquecer. Posso mostrar alguns exercícios, se vocês quiserem."

"Claro" Harry concordou e eles passaram alguns minutos copiando as posições da garota enquanto Ron entremeava olhares nada discretos em sua direção, como se o cutucasse com os olhos, toda vez que achava que ela não estaria olhando. "Pare com isso" Harry falou por entre os dentes cerrados e mostrou-lhe a aliança com um gesto que seria pouco decoroso caso tivesse usado um dedo diferente. Ron devolveu o gesto, mostrando a sua aliança, com uma careta.

"Isso não me impede de olhar" Ron sussurrou em resposta.

Bem, Harry também não estava impossibilitado de olhar, mas já sabia que se sentia atraído por garotas. Portanto, enquanto Ron estava sem fôlego para conversar e correr na esteira ao mesmo tempo, Harry aproveitou para olhar. Foi difícil encontrar quem o agradasse, em meio ao exibicionismo de corpos bombados suados. Até as mulheres pareciam mais masculinas ali. Mas acabou encontrando dois garotos, ambos mais novos e completamente diferentes, mas atraentes. Ou melhor, do tipo que _Harry_ achava atraente. Um tinha o cabelo castanho e a pele clara, rosto bonito e corpo bonito, sem nenhum exagero. O outro era loiro, bem mais magro, mas também de feições mais bonitas, do tipo que fazia as mulheres num raio de dois metros lançarem olhares sem que conseguissem se conter. Harry também se pegou encarando o tempo todo, enquanto ele conversava com seu instrutor sarado, sorria de um jeito angelical e fazia força para trabalhar os braços magros.

A instrutora deles, Mary, apareceu novamente para convidá-los a se mudarem para as bicicletas e Harry acabou ficando de costas para o loirinho. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele logo foi para um dos aparelhos à sua esquerda e Harry ficou olhando enquanto ele passava uma toalha na testa suada antes de se debruçar num aparelho para trabalhar a parte posterior da perna. Aquilo significava que ele tinha que se ajoelhar e debruçar o corpo para frente, traseiro para cima, enquanto esticava e dobrava uma das pernas com visível esforço, fazendo Harry suar.

"Ei, cara, tudo bem?" Ron chamou e Harry piscou, voltando a atenção para o amigo.

"O quê?"

"Tudo bem? Você está parecendo um pimentão."

"Não, não, está tudo bem" Harry se apressou em dizer, arrumando os óculos no rosto suado e pedalando mais rápido.

"Se você quiser, podemos parar por hoje..."

"Estou bem, Ron. Vamos, só fizemos... sete minutos."

Ron gemeu e Harry fixou os olhos no mostrador de sua bicicleta ergométrica pelo restante do tempo.

Tudo bem, ele se sentia fisicamente atraído por homens. Podia viver com isso. Mas não era qualquer um que o excitava. Mas também não se sentia atraído por qualquer mulher. Por exemplo, agora que se concentrava nos dentes desalinhados de Mary, já não a achava tão bonita assim, apesar de ter um corpo bacana. Já o loirinho...

Harry se estapeou mentalmente.

-oOo-

Harry tomou um banho demorado ao chegar em casa. Somente ao sair se deu conta de que havia se esquecido de trazer seu pijama para o banheiro. Não que Malfoy parecesse se importar com ele passeando pelo seu quarto só de toalha, mas o problema era exatamente esse. Malfoy fazia questão de encará-lo, não exatamente de maneira reprovadora, o que fazia com que ficasse desconfortável.

Harry saiu do banheiro após se enxugar, com a toalha firmemente enrolada na cintura. E lá estava Malfoy, esticado sobre sua cama, assistindo _House_ como um gato preguiçoso. Seu olhar passou da TV para Harry instantaneamente, como se não houvesse nada antinatural naquilo. Harry passou rapidamente para o _closet_, antes de xingar e se lembrar que seu pijama tinha ficado sobre a cama. Pelo menos pode vestir uma cueca, para não se sentir tão vulnerável enquanto voltava para o quarto, usando a toalha para secar as orelhas e, assim, cobrir boa parte de seu peito.

Mas acabou descobrindo as pernas, o que descobriu ser um erro quando os olhos de Malfoy se fixaram instantaneamente nelas. Harry pensou em pegar seu pijama e voltar para o _closet_, mas acabou ficando por ali mesmo, fingindo prestar atenção na televisão enquanto vestia o pijama com sua plateia.

"Já jantou?" perguntou para Malfoy, que teve que desviar os olhos da última brecha de pele coberta pela camiseta antes de responder.

"Já. Pedi chinesa. Está no micro-ondas. Espero que você não tenha deixado cabelos na pia do banheiro hoje."

Harry rolou os olhos, preferindo não fazer nenhum comentário. Aquilo acontecera um único dia, em que Harry se esquecera de limpar a pia após se barbear e teve que lidar com um Malfoy histérico durante uma semana toda. Só quando foi procurar pelos chinelos é que Harry notou os papéis em seu criado.

"O que é isso?" perguntou ao folheá-los.

"As contas do mês" Malfoy respondeu.

"O que..." Harry passou para a próxima conta, sem conseguir acreditar. "Malfoy, por acaso você tem alguma fábrica de bebidas escondida dentro de casa? É isso que vem escondendo naquele quarto trancado? Porque é impossível você usar tanta água assim..."

"Ei, por acaso eu não moro sozinho."

"Sim, mas eu não gastava nem um quarto disso quando morava sozinho! Além do mais, não sou eu quem toma banho de banheira todas as noites. Aquilo é uma piscina olímpica! Imagine quantos litros de água..."

"Acontece que, com cinco minutos ou meia hora, eu gasto a mesma quantidade de água, enquanto você gasta o dobro quando deixa o chuveiro ligado por quinze minutos. A diferença é que você não _vê_ a quantidade de água que gasta, e por isso..."

"Aquilo foi um único dia, Malfoy. E eu estava merecendo um banho demorado. Aliás, eu bem que merecia todos os dias por ter que aturar você."

"Você também insiste em cozinhar" Malfoy continuou. "O que suja a louça, que tem que ser lavada e..."

"Ora, cale a boca se não tem nada de inteligente para falar" Malfoy pareceu em choque, mas Harry não se abalou. "Ainda estamos falando de sua hidromassagem e OLHA ESSA CONTA DE ENERGIA!" Harry balançou a conta na cara de Malfoy, que teve que afastar o corpo para trás. "E não venha me dizer que é a bateria do meu celular ou o forno elétrico que estão fazendo esse estrago."

Malfoy deu de ombros e aumentou o som da televisão, como um maldito adolescente. Harry pegou as contas e já ia saindo quando Malfoy falou.

"A toalha molhada!"

Harry voltou pisando duro, levou a toalha até o banheiro e saiu do quarto antes que o esganasse.

Apenas depois de ter comido seu jantar foi que voltou a pegar as contas, ainda que relutante. Além do gás usado na calefação, da água e energia, Malfoy havia anexado o contracheque da faxineira e a taxa absurdamente cara do condomínio, que incluía a internet e a TV a cabo. Mesmo somando tudo e dividindo por dois, Harry quase trincou os dentes de tanto apertá-los. Mas se forçou a relaxar o maxilar, antes que tivesse que pagar pelo dentista também.

E pensar que Malfoy ainda tinha que pagar a hipoteca e a contribuição autárquica**²**! E provavelmente o seguro... Harry não poderia imaginar como ele conseguia pagar por tudo aquilo trabalhando como consultor jurídico. Se bem que ele provavelmente só trabalhava para ocupar o tempo, enquanto seus pais - ou pelo menos o dinheiro deles - pagavam por tudo.

Harry lembrou de seu apartamento, que agora estava ocupado por Seamus Finnigan e sua namorada, Katie Bell, e pensou que poderia chorar.

-oOo-

(1º de outubro, quarta-feira)

Assim que Harry entrou em casa, seus sentidos foram invadidos, fazendo com que parasse de súbito, pensando se não teria entrado no apartamento errado - o que não fazia nenhum sentido, afinal a chave servira perfeitamente. Havia risadas altas, um perfume adocicado e uma mulher loirano sofá em frente a Malfoy. Ambos pareciam estar se divertindo muito com alguma coisa, o que fez com que Harry ficasse um tanto constrangido em interromper. Principalmente porque não via Malfoy gargalhar com frequência.

"Harry Potter!" a mulher exclamou, seu sorriso se transformando em cara de espanto. "Ah meu Deus, não posso acreditar. Porra, Draco! Era isso que você estava escondendo esse tempo todo?"

"Hmmm... Olá" Harry murmurou, terminando de entrar e apoiando as sacolas no chão para tirar o casaco. Havia algo incomodamente familiar na mulher, apesar de Harry não conseguir distinguir o quê. Então ela jogou o cabelo para trás e ele se lembrou. "Parkinson?"

"Acho que o _marido_ de Draco pode me chamar de Pansy. Afinal, você deve ter feito alguma coisa certa pra conseguir por uma coleira nele."

"Claro" Malfoy havia voltado ao seu desdém habitual.

"Ahm, me desculpe, eu não sabia que teríamos visitas" Harry falou enquanto levava as sacolas até a cozinha, aproveitando para lançar um olhar inquisidor para Malfoy, que se limitou a torcer o nariz.

"Ah, nem Draco sabia que receberia visitas" Parkinson comentou tranquilamente. "Se eu contasse, ele provavelmente arranjaria uma desculpa para que eu não viesse. Diria que o prédio estava pegando fogo, que estava com gripe asiática ou coisa do tipo. E eu não podia mais me aguentar de curiosidade para saber quem era o marido misterioso."

Harry havia voltado para a sala e ficara meio sem jeito, sem saber se a cumprimentava propriamente ou não. Mas, como ela não fez menção de se levantar do sofá, Harry dispensou os bons modos. Pansy havia se tornado uma mulher muito bonita, apesar de ainda haver algo pretensioso em suas feições. Ele não pode evitar encarar as pernas nuas cruzadas, que a minissaia fazia pouco para esconder.

Malfoy limpou a garganta e Harry perguntou, como que sobressaltado:

"Você vai ficar para jantar?"

"Ah, não! Não me diga que você _cozinha_? _Draco, _onde foi que você o encontrou?" ela olhou para Malfoy de um jeito caçoador e este fungou. "Talvez outro dia, querido. Tenho um encontro dentro de uma hora" ela olhou de um para o outro, cheio de expectativa. "Qual é, não vai rolar nenhum beijinho? Ora, vamos, eu me considero uma pessoa de casa!"

Harry gaguejou alguma coisa, sem saber se ela estava tirando sarro ou falando a sério, mas foi Malfoy quem respondeu, com sorriso cafajeste.

"Ele é tímido."

"Bem, vou deixar vocês conversarem à vontade. Com licença" Harry falou e ela o dispensou com um aceno desapontado.

Harry foi para a cozinha, a cabeça zumbindo com a realização de que, mesmo depois de todas aquelas conversas forçadas, mesmo depois de Harry cutucar e cavocar, ainda não sabia praticamente nada sobre Malfoy. Não fazia ideia de que ele ainda mantinha contato com Pansy Parkinson, muito menos que eram ainda tão próximos. Aquilo era frustrante, para dizer o mínimo.

"Humm o cheiro está bom."

Harry teve um sobressalto quando Pansy apareceu ao seu lado, se debruçando no balcão de mármore e jogando os cabelos para trás.

"Obrigado" Harry limpou as mãos no avental e deu uma espiada para a sala, mas Malfoy havia sumido.

"Ele foi trocar de roupa. Você sabe como ele é..." Parkinson explicou. "Pra ser sincera, eu não acreditei quando ele apareceu no trabalho de aliança. Achei que só estava inventando aquilo para que chegasse aos ouvidos de Blaise que ele tinha seguido em frente e essas babaquices todas" ela torceu o nariz de um jeito que lembrava Malfoy. "E, como ele nunca falou uma palavra sobre com quem havia se casado, eu bem que desconfiei, mas não custava tirar a prova. Mas, se tinha alguém que poderia causar um reboliço na vida de Draco em tão pouco tempo, esse alguém só poderia ser você mesmo. Ou George Clooney" ela riu escandalosamente.

"O que... o que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, como quem não quer nada, enquanto forrava uma assadeira com a massa da torta.

"Ora, o nome George Clooney costuma ser auto-explicativo, Potter..."

"Eu quis dizer a parte sobre mim" Harry a interrompeu.

"Bem, ele nunca admitiu... Porra, ele provavelmente nunca vai admitir, mas eu bem que desconfiava que toda aquela raiva no colégio só podia significar isso" ela apontou para ele como se aquilo explicasse a situação.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo, mas felizmente estava de costas para ela, acrescentando água fervente ao ensopado. Só não conseguia entender por que Malfoy não teria contado a verdade a Pansy, se eles eram tão próximos.

"Então" Harry mudou de assunto. "Vocês trabalham juntos?"

"Cara, ele sabe ser calado quando quer, não é mesmo?" ela quase pareceu solidária. "Na verdade eu não trabalho para a empresa, mas temos uma parceria, Yaxley e eu. Sou arquiteta independente e cuido de alguns detalhes dos imóveis sempre que eles precisam. Draco não deve ter contado, mas fui eu quem conseguiu essa preciosidade para ele" ela fez um gesto abrangente e Harry imaginou que ela estava se referindo ao apartamento. "Apesar de que eu teria caprichado melhor na sala de jantar, se fosse ele. Mas não é como se ele recebesse muitas visitas em casa. Ainda mais depois que até mesmo os pais dele... bem, você sabe..."

Ela olhou ao redor e Harry teve que engolir sua frustração. O que é que tinha acontecido com os pais dele? Teriam mesmo morrido? Mas Parkinson continuou, sem perceber sua confusão.

"Fui eu também quem conseguiu o emprego para ele, quando ele falou que não queria nada que fosse indicado pelo pai. Minha família e os Yaxley são aparentadas, ainda que distantes. Eu só não imaginava que ele iria criar raízes lá. Quero dizer, o lugar é deprimente e o salário, uma afronta" ela bufou.

Aquilo também o intrigava.

"Também não consigo entender isso" Harry confessou, querendo perguntar mais, mas sem saber como fazê-lo sem ser indiscreto. "Ele não fala muito sobre o trabalho. Ele tem outros amigos senão você?"

"Dificilmente" Parkinson soou desdenhosa. "Um bando de velhos carcomidos e rabugentos. Draco detesta aquele lugar. Ele diz que não quer sair de lá, mas eu sei que não é verdade. Só que ele é teimoso demais para admitir" de repente ela mudou de assunto. "Então, o que você está fazendo aí? O cheiro está realmente ótimo."

A resposta de Harry foi interrompida quando ele se assustou com o que percebeu depois ser Malfoy o abraçando.

"Malfoy, _seu idiota_, eu quase me escaldei!" nem mesmo seus xingamentos fizeram com que Malfoy o soltasse ou parasse de rir às suas costas, acompanhado de Parkinson. Malfoy beijou a sua nuca e Harry enterrou os cotovelos com força nos lados de Malfoy, que o largou, apesar de ainda estar rindo.

"Eu disse que ele iria fazer um escândalo."

"Sumam daqui, vocês dois" Harry os enxotou, arrumou os óculos no rosto e apoiou-se no balcão para recuperar o fôlego enquanto os dois ainda se acabavam de rir na sala.

Quando seus pensamentos pararam de ecoar juras de morte a Malfoy, Harry apurou os ouvidos ao perceber que a conversa havia passado para um tom sério.

"... que você iria superar, Draco. Aquele filho da puta do Blaise não merecia que você ficasse sofrendo por causa dele."

Pelo jeito, Pansy continuava com a boca suja de sempre. Houve uma pausa e Harry fechou a torneira para ouvir melhor.

"Você tem tido notícias dele?" Malfoy perguntou, claramente tentando disfarçar qualquer vestígio de interesse legítimo.

"Muito pouco. Ele me deixa algumas mensagens de vez em quando, mas eu nunca mais atendi às ligações dele."

"Ele ainda está com aquela vadia?"

Alguém suspirou.

"Você sabe como ele é. Se ainda não se cansou dela, vai se cansar logo, logo" houve um curto silêncio."Seus pais sabem disso?"

Bem, aquilo respondia à sua pergunta anterior. Aparentemente, eles estavam bem vivos, apesar de se manterem distantes. Harry apurou os ouvidos, mas não conseguiu ouvir a resposta, se é que houve alguma, antes que Parkinson fizesse outra pergunta.

"Você está feliz, Draco?"

A resposta de Malfoy demorou um pouco e Harry deixou os ombros caírem.

"Estou. Claro que estou" foi a resposta pouco convincente de Malfoy. Mas talvez aquilo tivesse convencido Pansy, que logo apareceu na cozinha para se despedir com toda a sua exuberância.

"Droga" Harry resmungou ao encostar o dedo na panela quente enquanto despejava o ensopado na assadeira depois que ela partiu.

Enquanto a torta assava, Harry aproveitou para tomar um banho, se sentindo péssimo. E amaldiçoando Pansy por fazer com que ele se sentisse daquele jeito em relação a Malfoy. Estaria completamente feliz ignorando qualquer traço de humanidade em Malfoy, se não fosse por ela.

Lembrava-se de Blaise Zabini no colégio e não se espantava ao saber que ele estava com uma garota. O que o espantava era saber que ele havia namorado seriamente. Com Malfoy! O cara era o maior mulherengo de toda a escola!

Durante o jantar, Harry demorou para colocar os pensamentos em ordem o suficiente para começar um diálogo.

"Por que você não contou a ela?" perguntou, só então percebendo que a pergunta não fazia tanto sentido fora do contexto de seus pensamentos.

Malfoy suspirou, provavelmente desapontado por não poder comer sua torta em paz, para variar.

"O que você disse?"

"Por que você não contou para Pansy? Sobre nós?" ele queria dizer 'sobre a farsa', mas esperava que Malfoy entendesse sem que fosse necessário.

Malfoy encolheu os ombros, mas não disse nada.

"Malfoy, você contou aos seus pais?" Harry cutucou, quando ficou claro que não obteria resposta.

Aquilo fez com que Malfoy quase derrubasse sua torta, xingando ao deixar cair um pouco de molho na gola do pijama.

"Por que diabos eu sairia espalhando todas as tolices que faço na vida?" Malfoy respondeu, irritado, largando o prato sobre a mesinha enquanto pisava duro até a cozinha para limpar a mancha na roupa. Quando voltou, Malfoy pegou seu prato, e anunciou: "Vou comer no meu quarto."

Ele já tinha dado alguns passos quando voltou, pegou mais um pedaço de torta e saiu. Apesar de contrariado, Harry não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso.

-oOo-

(6 de outubro, segunda-feira)

Apesar de ser apenas segunda-feira, Harry chegou em casa exausto. Era prazo final para entrega de um vídeo promocional e por pouco não conseguiram finalizá-lo a tempo. A sexta-feira havia sido corrida e completamente improdutiva e Harry havia passado o fim de semana inteiro como se tivesse apertado o 'pause' do controle remoto e estivesse louco para apertar o 'play', mas impossibilitado. Fizera sua equipe trabalhar como louca para concluir naquele dia, mas também tinha se esgotado. Mal via a hora de tomar um banho, vestir seu pijama e...

"Malfoy, você viu meu pijama?" perguntou, depois de revirar o _closet_, as gavetas do criado e o cesto de roupas sujas. Tinha até mesmo sacudido as cobertas para ver se não ficara embolada no meio delas, mas tinha quase certeza de tê-lo deixado dobrado sobre a cama.

"Aquele trapo velho?" Malfoy falou, sem dar muita importância. Ele havia passado a maior parte do fim de semana trancado no misterioso quarto de visita e parecia relaxado como um gato preguiçoso, deitado no seu lado da cama enquanto lia um livro, vestindo seu próprio pijama impecável. "Como é que eu vou saber, se você deixa suas coisas jogadas por aí?"

"Eu não deixei jogado. Deixei dobrado sobre a cama. Tenho quase certeza disso..." Harry falou, voltando a vasculhar as gavetas do criado.

"Bem, eu não peguei nada de cima da cama, mas hoje de manhã vi um monte de trapo no chão e joguei no lixo."

"Você fez o quê, seu...?" Harry prendeu a respiração, para evitar uma torrente xingamentos. Duvidava que seu pijama tivesse pulado para o chão, mas o simples sacudir da colcha da cama poderia tê-lo jogado no chão, ou talvez Malfoy estivesse simplesmente mentindo sobre aquele detalhe. Harry tentou contar até dez, mas desistiu no quatro. "Malfoy, você jogou meu pijama no lixo?"

"Já disse que..."

"Malfoy, seu _bastardo_, você jogou a DROGA do meu pijama no lixo?"

"Bem, pelo menos nós concordamos que é uma droga mesmo, e agora você tem uma desculpa para comprar um novo..." Malfoy repuxou o canto da boca num sorriso de escárnio e aquilo foi a gota d'água para Harry.

"Ora, seu..." ele se lançou na direção de Malfoy, punho primeiro.

Malfoy demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para perceber o que estava acontecendo e outros para se defender, mas acabou revidando. Eles caíram no chão, engalfinhados, entremeando socos e xingamentos. O interfone tocou em algum momento durante a luta, bem no momento em que Harry torceu um braço de Malfoy atrás das costas, empurrando seu rosto contra o chão e falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Você vai pegar o meu pijama do lixo e vai me entregar lavado e passado, entendeu?"

"Mas..." Malfoy começou, um filete de sangue escorrendo do lábio cortado para dentro da boca tingindo seus dentes de vermelho, mas Harry aumentou a pressão em seu braço, fazendo com que ele gemesse, o rosto vermelho de dor e humilhação.

"Não quero saber. Você vai fazer isso ou eu vou deslocar o seu braço..."

"A empregada já deve ter colocado o lixo para fora, merda. Eu compro um pijama novo... ah-haha" Draco choramingou, batendo a mão livre no chão como se aquilo de alguma forma desviasse a atenção do braço atacado. "PORRA, está bem, eu vou lá embaixo fuçar na porcaria do lixo, se você faz tanta questão. Agora, se você puder fazer o favor de _me soltar_..."

Harry largou o braço de Malfoy e saiu de cima dele, a respiração ofegante pelo esforço. Recolocou os óculos, que haviam caído em algum momento durante a luta e limpou o sangue do nariz. O interfone tocou pelo que pareceu ser a vigésima vez e Harry foi até ele, movimentando lentamente os músculos do rosto para se certificar de que não havia quebrado nada.

"O que foi, Sir Nicholas?"

"Sr. Potter... Céus, Malfoy vai fazer com que eu seja despedido até amanhã" gemeu o senhor, parecendo positivamente alarmado. "Aquela senhora esnobe do Serviço Social..."

"Umbridge?" Harry exclamou, seus olhos se arregalando conforme uma nova descarga de adrenalina o assaltava. "O que tem ela?"

"Ela insistiu veementemente para subir e os senhores não estavam atendendo..."

"Diga que ela foi embora, Sir Nicholas..." Harry implorou, mas de algum modo já sabia a resposta.

"Sinto muito, senhor. Gostaria de poder dar boas notícias, mas a senhora disse que sabia que vocês estavam em casa. Ela... simplesmente subiu... Não pude fazer absolutamente nada..."

Harry praguejou. Estava prestes a desligar na cara do homem quando se lembrou de seus bons modos e o tranquilizou, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que Malfoy não iria reclamar com o síndico.

"Malfoy!" Harry gritou ao desligar no mesmo instante em que a campainha tocou. "Merda... Malfoy..." ele correu para o quarto, quase tropeçando no livro de Malfoy.

"Que diabo..." Malfoy estava encolhido no pé da cama, massageando o braço agredido. Harry teria sentido pena se não estivesse tão apavorado.

"É Umbridge!" Harry falou, ao que se seguiu uma profusão de xingamentos.

"Ele que vá para o inferno. Não pode me obrigar a atender a porta."

"Não acho que ela vá desistir facilmente" Harry falou, correndo para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Até que não estava tão mal, na verdade. O sangramento já havia estancado, mas sua maçã do rosto dolorida logo começaria a escurecer. Fazia tempo que não perdia a cabeça daquele jeito. Normalmente, Harry era uma pessoa muito pacífica, mas se tinha alguém que conseguia tirá-lo do sério a ponto de fazer com que partisse para a ignorância, essa pessoa só podia ser Malfoy.

Umbridge já estava atacando a campainha sem sossego quando Malfoy passou por ele a caminho do banheiro.

"Abra logo a porta antes que essa vaca a derrube" Malfoy resmungou. "Vou vestir alguma coisa decente."

Harry respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

"Srta. Umbridge" Harry cumprimentou com forçada naturalidade. "Desculpe a demora. Nós..." Malfoy provavelmente teria inventado um motivo plausível rapidamente, mas Harry se limitou a repetir: "Desculpe. Gostaria de entrar?"

A expressão impaciente de Dolores Umbridge se suavizou e ela logo mostrou um de seus sorrisos mais assustadores enquanto seus olhos se fixavam instantaneamente no nariz latejante de Harry.

"Sr. Potter. Obrigada" ela entrou e Harry gesticulou para que se sentasse. "Espero não ter interrompido nada importante."

"De modo algum. Aceita chá?"

Quando Malfoy se juntou a eles na sala, Umbridge já segurava uma xícara fumegante. De algum modo, Malfoy conseguira disfarçar um pouco o lábio cortado, mas seu olho esquerdo estava ficando roxo. Ele cumprimentou Umbridge e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Harry no sofá, como da última vez.

"Então..." Umbridge falou e deu uma de suas características risadinhas, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente em seu medalhão. De fato ela parecia muito contente e Harry logo imaginou o porquê. "Posso perguntar por que vocês dois estão machucados? Se não os conhecesse melhor, poderia imaginar que andaram brigando..."

"Ah, isso não foi nada" Malfoy falou casualmente. "Estávamos experimentando alguma coisa mais... apimentada, mas acabamos descobrindo que a teoria é mais excitante do que a prática, não é mesmo Harry?"

"Hm-hum" Harry se limitou a resmungar, não confiando em sua voz.

Longe de parecer escandalizada, Umbridge levantou uma sobrancelha e mudou de assunto.

"Estou bastante ansiosa para analisar o progresso de vocês. Vocês se importam se eu der uma olhada ao redor?"

Obviamente ela só estava perguntando por causa do protocolo. Harry duvidava que alguma coisa impediria aquela mulher de xeretar por tudo.

Umbridge revisitou os pontos críticos da casa, observando tudo atentamente e fazendo uma ou outra anotação. Harry e Malfoy a seguiram de perto, braços cruzados e cara fechada, mas a mulher parecia à vontade. Secretamente, Harry torcia para que ela forçasse Malfoy a abrir o quarto de visitas novamente, mas ou ela se esqueceu do aposento, ou achou que não valia a pena, para seu desapontamento.

"Sr. Malfoy" Umbridge falou de maneira casual enquanto examinava meticulosamente a suíte. "Há muito tempo não ouço falar de seus pais. Seu pai costumava se lembrar das minhas causas sociais todos os anos, e era muito generoso, mas sumiu de uma hora para outra sem deixar rastros..."

Alguma coisa na maneira como ela falou aquilo disse a Harry que ela dava muito mais importância àquilo do que aparentava. E que não estava tão à vontade quanto parecia. Talvez porque aquilo desafiava suas próprias palavras sobre estar sempre um passo à frente deles. Mas o fato era que Harry também estava curioso a respeito da reação de Malfoy.

"Bem, se eles não deixaram rastros, provavelmente não querem ser encontrados" Malfoy retorquiu, sem se abalar. Mas Harry achou ter percebido certa tensão em seu maxilar.

O sorriso de Umbridge não poderia ter sido mais amarelo, porém ela não protestou. Felizmente, ela pareceu não encontrar nada em que se agarrar ao final da inspeção, fato que a deixou ligeiramente mau-humorada.

"Me digam" Umbridge falou quando voltou a se sentar no sofá, se servindo de mais chá. "O que vocês descobriram um sobre o outro durante esse tempo?"

"Ora, essa o meu esposo vai tirar de letra" Malfoy começou e Harry mal pode acreditar em seus ouvidos. "Ele é tão interessado na minha vida que eu até emagreci durante o último mês, tentando responder a todas as suas perguntas durante o jantar."

"Ah, claro" Harry concordou, sarcástico. "Descobri tantas coisas a respeito dele que nem sei por onde começar. As pessoas normalmente têm alguns assuntos como tabus, mas não o meu marido. Ele é capaz de falar sobre _qualquer coisa_ sem ficar cheio de melindres."

"Bem, eu descobri que Harry é bastante desorganizado" Malfoy falou, ignorando sua alfinetada. "Mas, como tudo a respeito dele, até seu desleixo é... _fofo_."

Harry decidiu não deixar a peteca cair.

"E eu descobri que Draco é bastante compreensivo quando se trata de dividir seu território. Na verdade, eu duvido que haja uma pessoa mais fácil de lidar na face da Terra."

"De maneira alguma, você é que torna tudo mais fácil, querido" Malfoy insistiu de maneira pouco natural, em seguida se dirigiu a Umbridge. "Por exemplo, ele não costuma dar descarga ao usar o banheiro durante a noite. Mas não tem problema, porque a urina dele cheia a margaridas e luz do sol."

Harry trincou os dentes.

"Na verdade eu não dou descarga para economizar água. Assim ele pode aproveitar a banheira todos os dias sem culpa."

Malfoy forçou uma risada.

"Esse é o meu marido... Tão preocupado com a nossa situação financeira que prefere usar pano de chão como pijama do que comprar um novo..."

"Ora, seu..." Harry resmungou entredentes, os punhos cerrados automaticamente, ao que Umbridge interveio com um suspiro de pura satisfação.

"Basta. Eu não precisava desse showzinho todo para saber que vocês não têm progredido, apesar de terem feito novos arranjos na casa. Vocês não seriam estúpidos a ponto de fazer menos que isso" ela fungou, cheia de desprezo. "Mas também não são muito espertos, se engalfinhando feito dois pré-adolescentes" ela remexeu em sua bolsa e pescou suas anotações. "Deixe-me ver... aqui está. Apesar de aparentemente vocês estarem usando as alianças em tempo integral, tenho aqui o depoimento de muitas pessoas dizendo o que _não_ sabem e o que _não_ viram. E o que elas _não sabem_ é quem são seus respectivos cônjuges. Perece que vocês dois andam fazendo mistério, como se a coisa toda fosse uma situação embaraçosa provisória, e não um casamento. E o que elas _não viram_ foi vocês dois juntos" ela os encarou por algum tempo para dar algum efeito às suas palavras. "Inclusive um dos porteiro desse prédio, que alegou nunca ter visto vocês dois chegando ou saindo juntos..."

"Ah, eu vou matar aquele velho linguarudo..." Malfoy murmurou e Harry já estava prestes a defender Sir Nicholas quando Umbridge interveio.

"Não adianta chorar o leite derramado, Sr. Malfoy. Já disse que tenho os meus meios de ficar sabendo das coisas. Se o porteiro em questão tivesse de alguma maneira sido encorajado a mentir a esse respeito, outra pessoa teria dito a verdade para as minhas fontes. Como, por exemplo, alguém que tenha visto o sr. Potter indo ao cinema sozinho, ou à academia com um amigo" o queixo de Harry caiu, mas Umbridge já estava mirando em outro alvo. "Ou mesmo alguém que tenha acompanhado as idas do sr. Malfoy ao Tate Modern**³**, ou seus passeios solitários no Hyde Park4."

Malfoy pareceu igualmente chocado, e daquela vez sequer tentou disfarçar.

"Você por acaso tem me seguido?"

"Ora, como se eu não tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer do que segui-lo. Sou apenas uma pessoa bem informada" Umbridge pareceu ultrajada, mas Malfoy não se abalou.

"É melhor que não esteja mesmo, pois se eu descobrir que venho sendo seguido, por você ou por quem quer que seja, alguém vai sofrer um processo judicial."

"Isso é algum tipo de ameaça, sr. Malfoy?" Umbridge falou, com um de seus sorrisos angelicais. "Porque eu detesto ameaças, e no momento você poderia fazer bom uso da minha boa vontade. Um uso de vários dígitos, eu diria."

Malfoy torceu o nariz, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário. Felizmente, Umbridge deu sua visita por encerrada depois disso.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto colocava a louça suja na máquina de lavar, Harry ouviu a porta da rua bater, indicando que Malfoy havia saído. Ótimo. O que menos queria fazer naquele momento era encarar a cara arrogante de Malfoy. Estava cansado de se sacrificar por causa daquela farsa de casamento. Se Malfoy quisesse convencer Umbridge, que tomasse alguma iniciativa, para variar.

Era a noite de Harry na cama, e ele adormeceu antes que Malfoy voltasse para casa. Antes que pegasse no sono, teve uma visão de Malfoy revirando sacos de lixo e sentiu uma pontinha de culpa corrompendo sua satisfação. Afinal, não era como se seu velho pijama tivesse algum valor sentimental, ou que não pudesse ser substituído. No entanto, Malfoy não tinha como saber e o simples fato dele se sentir afrontado por suas coisas não lhe dava o direito de se livrar delas.

Logo seus argumentos - somados ao latejar do nariz agredido - cauterizaram sua consciência e Harry escorregou para um sono exausto.

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹ _Fish and chips_ ou _fish 'n' chips_ é um prato típico da culinária do Reino Unido.

_² Council Tax_: taxa municipal equivalente ao IPTU, porém com maior cobertura.

³ Um dos maiores museus de arte moderna e contemporânea do mundo, situado em Londres.

4 Parque localizado na região central de Londres, que forma uma das maiores áreas verdes da cidade.

Pessoal, sinto muito pelo atraso! Matthew e eu tivemos um pequeno desencontro durante o final de semana, mas aqui está! As coisas já ficaram físicas, embora provavelmente ainda não seja o tipo de contato físico que vocês gostariam uhuahuauahua. Só sei que tenho a impressão que vocês vão gostar do próximo capítulo xD

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! **Lis Martin** (Nossa, esse foi o primeiro elogio que eu ouvi à Umbridge na vida! Já a McGonagall é amor rss), **Pessoa que não se identificou** (pode apostar que ainda vai ter muita confusão com esses dois teimosos, mas entendo sua ansiedade uhuahuhauhaua. Como você pode ver, atualizar uma vez por semana já está dando trabalho, imagina duas! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar!), **Gabriel H** (Ta-dá! Aqui está a continuação!), **Ly** (bem-vinda de volta! Eu também estou muito feliz por estar de volta, ainda mais sendo recebida com tanto carinho por vocês!), **Las** (que bom que está gostando! Obrigada!), **Milla** (muito obrigada! Será um prazer ter a sua companhia ao longo da fic!) e **Renan** (ownn de maneira alguma que eu abandonaria vocês assim!).

Reviews são muito bem-vindas!


	5. 3º Mês

**3º Mês**

(Londres, 7 de outubro de 2008, terça-feira)

Harry acordou antes do despertador tocar e ouviu a porta do guarda-roupa rangendo levemente antes de abrir uma pequena fresta dos olhos. A claridade da manhã filtrada pelas cortinas ainda era tênue, mas bastou para que Harry visse a silhueta de Malfoy levemente borrada, pela falta dos óculos. Ele piscou algumas vezes para espantar o sono e Malfoy ficou mais nítido.

Ele estava de costas para Harry, escolhendo uma camisa, nu exceto por uma cueca azul escura que contrastava gritantemente com a brancura de sua pele. Os músculos de suas costas se mexiam com suavidade e a luz brincava com as saliências de sua escápula fazendo as sombras mudarem de lugar conforme o movimento. Enquanto Harry observava, Malfoy pareceu encontrar uma camisa de seu agrado e vestiu-a rapidamente, sem, contudo, parar para abotoá-la. Ele deu então alguns passos mais para o lado para revirar uma de suas gavetas, ficando bem em frente a Harry e facilitando o alcance de sua visão debilitada. A camisa havia coberto a cueca, mas se levantou quando Malfoy abaixou uma pequena fração para procurar no fundo da gaveta, o traseiro a poucos palmos de distância do nariz de Harry.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo-se subitamente mais desperto do que gostaria. Daquela distância, achou que podia ver até mesmo os pelos claros de sua perna, e de uma maneira muito estranha lhe pareceu sexy. Aliás, o conjunto todo o deixou perturbado: as pernas bem torneadas, a curva de seu traseiro, o desenho da cueca 'slip', o modo com ele se abaixava para calçar as meias recém encontradas...

Harry fechou os olhos quando Malfoy fez menção de se virar e tentou disfarçar a respiração ofegante, fingindo dormir. Ouviu a porta do _closet_ se fechando e se concentrou em relaxar a respiração e banir certo tipo de pensamentos, determinado a seguir com a farsa, de preferência até que Malfoy estivesse completamente vestido.

Quando o despertador de Harry tocou, Malfoy já havia saído do quarto e só então Harry achou seguro abrir os olhos. Junto ao criado-mudo, encontrou uma sacola com o logo da Derek Rose**¹**. Hesitou antes de colocar os óculos e verificar seu conteúdo.

"Filho da mãe" Harry falou, seu orgulho gritando para devolver imediatamente, mas quando pegou o pijama, o tecido praticamente acariciou sua pele, fazendo com que grunhisse.

Malfoy podia ser um bastardo, mas era um bastardo de muito bom gosto.

-oOo-

Harry respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do escritório. A conversa descontraída de seus colegas morreu subitamente no momento em que eles o viram. Houve um momento de hesitação, provavelmente enquanto eles registravam o sangue pisado em seu rosto e o inchaço no nariz, mas logo todos desviaram a atenção para seus computadores e pareceram sérios e compenetrados. Apenas Neville lhe lançou um meio sorriso e Seamus encolheu os ombros com um olhar solidário. Harry suspirou.

"Bom dia" cumprimentou, ao que os cinco responderam mecanicamente.

Harry se sentou em sua mesa e ligou seu computador, tamborilando enquanto reunia coragem para dizer o que queria. Chegou a abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes antes de finalmente dizer alguma coisa.

"Pessoal" chamou, ao que todos se viraram para ele, alguns um tanto receosos. Harry limpou a garganta. "Eu gostaria de... hm... pedir desculpas pela maneira como venho tratando vocês nos últimos dias."

"Ah" Colin pareceu surpreso e Parvati rolou os olhos.

"Bem, não é como se nós não tivéssemos merecido, de qualquer forma" ela disse, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o telefone, provavelmente louca para se pendurar nele como costumava fazer antigamente.

"De qualquer forma, isso não me dá o direito de ser um idiota com vocês."

"É..." Dean concordou, ao que os outros o olharam com reprovação. "O quê? É verdade! Vocês mesmos estavam dizendo como ele estava sendo um babaca com a gente..."

"Cala a boca, Dean" Parvati bateu do ombro do outro com uma régua para evitar ter que se levantar de sua cadeira.

"Tudo bem, Parvati" Harry fez um gesto para que eles se acalmassem. "Dean tem razão. Antes de sermos uma equipe, somos amigos. E amigos têm a obrigação de dizer quando outro amigo está pisando na bola. E vocês são ótimos, eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com minha equipe. Nós fizemos um excelente trabalho ontem. Tenho certeza que a avaliação do cliente será ótima, e é tudo graças a vocês."

"Ora, o que seria da orquestra sem o maestro" Seamus falou, e Neville completou.

"Harry, a gente não trocaria você por ninguém. De verdade."

Os outros murmuraram suas concordâncias e Harry relaxou os ombros uma pequena fração.

"Obrigado, pessoal. Eu..." Harry engoliu em seco. Agora vinha a pior parte. "Eu tenho uma coisa para contar a vocês. Não tenho sido muito sincero com vocês e isso está me matando."

"Vamos lá, coloque para fora" Dean incentivou. "De uma vez só, como arrancar esparadrapo."

"Seja o que for, nós vamos entender" assegurou Colin, os olhos grandes e infantis cheios de compreensão.

Harry respirou fundo e soltou de uma vez só.

"Eu me casei com um cara" falou e esperou alguns segundos para que pudesse vislumbrar os rostos perplexos de seus amigos. "Em Las Vegas."

Seamus foi o primeiro a explodir em risadas e os outros logo o seguiram.

"Tudo bem, essa foi engraçada" Dean falou, entre risos. "Agora diga a verdade, cara. Nada poderia ser pior do que isso."

"Eu queria estar brincando, Dean" Harry falou com seriedade e a diversão foi morrendo lentamente enquanto eles digeriam a informação.

"Não..." Parvati exclamou, de olhos arregalados.

"Você é gay?" Colin se esganiçou e Harry pôs as mãos sobre os lábios, olhando para as placas divisórias do escritório que sequer mereciam ser chamadas de parede.

"Vocês poderiam desligar o megafone, por favor? Se quisesse anunciar para todo mundo, faria um cartaz luminoso."

"Desculpe" Colin falou e, para seu completo horror, caiu no choro.

Foi a vez de Seamus rolar os olhos.

"Acho que você acabou de despedaçar o coração dele, cara."

"O quê...?" Harry falou, confuso, mas Parvati demandou sua atenção.

"Como assim, você se casou com um cara? Que cara? Você sempre foi gay e escondeu de todo mundo, ou foi, tipo, uma paixão avassaladora por um deus grego - ou americano, já que foi em Las Vegas..."

"Eu gostaria de não ser rotulado por enquanto" Harry falou, a testa franzida. "E não foi nada planejado, na verdade..."

"Paixão avassaladora, eu sabia!" Parvati estalou os dedos, excitada. "Quero conhecer esse cara. Tem uma foto no seu celular?"

"Não, eu..."

"Como ele se chama?" Dean o interrompeu. "É alguém que a gente conhece? É o Wood, não é?"

"Não!" Harry se indignou. "Não é o Wood. Não é ninguém que vocês conheçam. Exceto pelo Seamus, que estudou comigo."

"Ele estudou com a gente?" Seamus ficou alerta, os olhos levemente desfocados enquanto repassava mentalmente seus colegas de escola. "Bom, o Ron continua casado com a Hermione, certo?"

"Seamus, eu não acredito que você pensou..." Harry começou, horrorizado, mas foi novamente interrompido por um Colin soluçante.

" Se eu ao menos soubesse disso antes..." ele choramingou, os olhos aquosos parecendo ainda maiores e desamparados, como um filhote de cachorro. "Eu devia ter seguido o conselho de Parvati e me declarado, mas eu tinha certeza que você sentiria _repulsa_... Agora..." ele olhou para a aliança no dedo de Harry e irrompeu em lágrimas novamente.

"Pobre Colin" Parvati correu para consolá-lo. "Querido, agora você tem o Zac, não é mesmo? E vocês formam um casal tão lindo..."

"Ele está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo?" Harry perguntou para Neville, que concordou com um aceno rápido de cabeça. "E vocês todos sabiam?"

"Bem, ele não é a pessoa mais discreta do mundo, pra dizer a verdade" Neville encolheu os ombros. "E o fato de você nunca ter notado só indicava que você estava totalmente por fora do assunto... Nós nunca teríamos adivinhado, cara."

"Era aquele Anthony Gold... alguma coisa?" Seamus perguntou.

"Vocês namoravam desde o colégio?" Parvati perguntou, ainda fazendo círculos nas costas de Colin para acalmá-lo.

"Não, ele namorava Ginny Weasley, no colégio" esclareceu Seamus.

"Ginny era diminutivo de Gianlucca, ou Giovanni, ou algo parecido?" perguntou Dean.

"Chega!" Harry explodiu, silenciando-os. "Vocês vão deixar eu contar o que aconteceu, ou não?"

Então Harry contou tudo, ainda que resumidamente, desde o casamento até a briga da noite anterior. Sentiu como se um pesohouvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. As reações foram as mais variadas possíveis. Seamus não podia acreditar que se tratava de Malfoy, Dean não poderia acreditar que Harry poderia estar milionário agora, Colin pareceu se fixar na possibilidade de que Harry estaria solteiro novamente dentro de alguns meses e Parvati insistia em ver uma foto de Malfoy e saber tudo a seu respeito.

Apenas Neville permaneceu quieto durante todo o tempo, deixando para se manifestar ao final.

" A gente poderia combinar um _happy hour_qualquer dia desses" ele falou, por fim, ganhando olhares atravessados.

"O que isso tem a ver com a coisa toda?" perguntou Dean.

"Bem, Harry tem que convencer a tal funcionária pública, não tem? Acho que seria bom se chegasse aos ouvidos dela que vocês dois foram vistos juntos..."

"Não é que é uma boa ideia?" Parvati aprovou. "As pessoas só apresentam os namorados para os colegas do trabalho quando a coisa é séria. Seria o equivalente a apresentá-los aos seus pais, se você tivesse algum..."

"Parvati!" Neville reprovou e Parvati teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

"Sinto muito, Harry. Eu não quis que saísse desse jeito."

"Está tudo bem, Parvati. E é uma boa ideia, Neville. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos depois do expediente. Mas eu não acho que estou preparado para isso ainda."

"Eu também não acho que esteja preparado para isso" Seamus torceu o nariz. "Não estou particularmente ansioso para ver aquela doninha novamente."

"Ora, ele não pode ser tão ruim assim..." Parvati cruzou os braços, cética, ao que Seamus respondeu sombriamente.

"Você é que pensa..."

-oOo-

(17 de outubro, sexta-feira)

A única mudança perceptível na rotina do casalfoi que Harry passou a sair um pouco mais cedo para o trabalho, apenas para ser visto deixar o prédio com Malfoy. Este não questionou sua mudança, mas também não se esforçava para parecer amigável enquanto desciam o elevador em silêncio, ou quando se despediam na esquina seguinte. Malfoy grunhia em resposta ao 'Tenha um bom dia' de Harry e virava à direita, enquanto Harry seguia para a esquerda em direção ao metrô.

Quando ficou claro que Malfoy não tomaria nenhuma providência para amenizar a situação entre ambos, Harry decidiu agir. Estava checando seu _smartphone_ àquela manhã depois de ter feito o café da manhã quando Malfoy se sentou em frente ao balcão, se servindo de chá e torrada com ovos mexidos. Eles tinha adquirido o hábito de tomar o desjejum na cozinha, e Malfoy dificilmente saía antes de comer alguma coisa.

Harry já tinha bolado sua estratégia.

"Estou pensando em assistir um filme hoje" Harry comentou, com calculada casualidade. Como previra, Malfoy não fez nenhum comentário, mas Harry continuou do mesmo jeito. "Você já ouviu falar desse Rede de Mentiras?"

"Não" Malfoy falou secamente.

"É ação e drama. A critica está razoável. Você gosta de filmes de ação?"

"Não morro de amores."

"Bem, isso elimina Busca Implacável, então. Tem um que é comédia, meio policial e meio drama. O elenco parece bom: Frances McDormand, Brad Pitt e George Clooney..." Harry escolheu esse momento para fazer uma pausa dramática enquanto bebia seu chá.

Ele mais sentiu do que viu a atenção de Malfoy se concentrar.

"Qual é o nome do filme?" Malfoy perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

"_Queime depois de ler_. Tem uma seção às nove da noite. O que acha?" Harry levantou os olhos e viu Malfoy encolher os ombros, o nariz empinado.

"Pode ser. Tanto faz."

"Combinado, então" Harry mordeu sua torrada para conter um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

-oOo-

"Malfoy, você tem carro?" Harry perguntou depois de terminar seu sanduíche e começar a comer as fritas. Eles haviam decidido sair mais cedo e jantar num café próximo ao teatro antes do filme.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não iria trabalhar todos os dias a pé se tivesse um carro, Potter. Nem teria vindo até aqui de metrô."

"Nunca se sabe" Harry encolheu os ombros. "Você poderia optar por deixá-lo na garagem por causa da dificuldade de estacionar. Ou talvez você gostasse de caminhar."

"Por que a pergunta, agora?"

"Nenhum motivo especial" Harry seguiu o olhar de Malfoy através do vidro. Ele havia escolhido uma mesa rente à janela e Harry desconfiava que fosse para que ficasse de olho caso alguém os estivesse seguindo. De qualquer forma, quanto mais fácil fosse para as pessoas vê-los juntos, melhor, pensou Harry. "O escritório da McNair & Yaxley fica perto do apartamento?"

"Cinco quadras" informou Malfoy.

" Parkinson tinha razão. Aquele apartamento foi um achado" Harry concordou, comendo mais uma batatinha. "Foi ela quem decorou?"

"Sim."

Houve uma pequena pausa enquanto Harry pensava no que Umbridge havia dito sobre Malfoy fazer passeios no Hyde Park. Não conseguia imaginá-lo caminhando despretenciosamente em meio às pessoas comuns e apreciando a vista.

"Então? Você gosta de caminhar ou não gosta?"

Malfoy deu um suspiro impaciente.

"Sim."

Então Harry teve uma ideia.

"Por que você não vem à academia comigo?"

Malfoy o encarou como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

"Por que eu faria isso? Só porque gosto de caminhar não significa que eu goste de me exercitar, Potter. Além do mais, nem fodendo eu pagaria para ficar ao lado de Weasley."

"Vou dispensar Ron" Harry confessou, chamando a atenção de Malfoy. "Ele nunca esteve muito a fim, pra falar a verdade. Essa semana ele não foi nenhum dia, ficou trabalhando até tarde para ter desculpa para não ir. Só não desistiu ainda porque não quer que pareça que está me abandonando, ou coisa parecida."

Na verdade, Ron também temia a reação de Hermione, caso desistisse. Mas Malfoy não precisava saber daquilo.

"Então? O que me diz?" Harry insistiu.

"Não, obrigado" Malfoy tomou sua bebida, voltando a encarar o movimento na rua.

"Vamos, Malfoy. São só duas vezes por semana. Além do mais, isso causaria enxaqueca em Umbridge."

"Eu disse..."

"Eu pago" Harry o cortou e o olhar desconfiado de Malfoy pousou imediatamente em seu rosto. Harry umedeceu os lábios. "Eu pago o primeiro mês, e se você não gostar, pode desistir."

"Que seja."

Na verdade, além daquilo provar que Harry estava começando a entender melhor sobre o funcionamento da cabeça de Malfoy, era uma forma de amenizar sua culpa por ter aceito o pijama, que deveria ter custado uma pequena fortuna. Em meio aos seus pensamentos, Harry demorou para perceber a música que tocava baixinho, mas quando se deu conta, reconheceu o toque.

"É o seu celular?" perguntou a Malfoy, que assentiu. "Não vai atender?"

"Não."

Durante o filme, o celular de Malfoy tocou mais duas vezes. O zumbido da vibração era forte o bastante para que Harry percebesse. Na terceira vez, Malfoy pegou o aparelho do bolso e o desligou. Mas não antes que Harry pudesse ler no identificador de chamada as letras brilhando em meio ao escuro do cinema.

Era Blaise Zabini.

-oOo-

(25 de outubro, sábado)

Harry acabou se arrependendo de ter insistido para que Malfoy o acompanhasse à academia, na semana seguinte. E nem era pelo fato de ele não parar de reclamar a cada pequeno esforço que fazia. O pior era que ver Malfoy se exercitar em roupa de ginástica não estava ajudando em nada a acalmar seus hormônios. Harry tentava dizer a si mesmo que era a abstinência falando, já havia passado muito mais tempo sem qualquer contato físico logo depois que terminara com Ginny sem ter aquele tipo de problema. Apesar de não ter sido forçado a morar com ninguém na época.

Malfoy também não parava de lhe lançar olhares cobiçosos sem sequer tentar disfarçar. Mas ele também encarava a maior parte dos frequentadores do sexo masculino que não fosse velho demais, novo demais ou gordo demais, portanto Harry não _deveria_ se importar com aquilo.

Mas o fato era que sua atração física por Malfoy, além de colocá-lo em situações embaraçosas durante o dia, também estava afetando seu sono, fazendo com que tivesse sonhos confusos e cheios de frustrações e resultando em reações físicas incômodas.

E foi numa dessas manhãs sofríveis que Harry acordou para se sobressaltar ao ver os cabelos loiros de Malfoy do outro lado da cama. Seu susto foi tamanho que causou uma ondulação na cama, acordando o intruso.

"Que foi?" Malfoy perguntou, levemente desnorteado, os cabelos amassados de um lado e os olhos abertos apenas o suficiente.

"Eu é que pergunto" Harry devolveu, indignado. "Era minha noite na cama!" Malfoy grunhiu alguma coisa e se virou para o outro lado. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que não estava conseguindo dormir na porcaria do sofá. Agora dá pra ficar quieto? O sol ainda nem nasceu direito..."

Harry ficou encarando embasbacado a nuca do outro, que não parecia estar minimamente incomodado. Típico!

Tentou voltar a dormir, mas a ideia de que Malfoy estava logo ao seu lado, ao alcance de sua mão, fez com que o sono lhe fugisse completamente. Por fim, Harry levantou-se a contragosto e se trancou no banheiro para cuidar de seu problema. Era quase como voltar à puberdade.

Mais tarde, quando Malfoy se arrumou para sair depois do café da manhã com sua pasta, Harry imaginou se deveria se convidar para ir com ele. Mas acabou dispensando e preferindo ler um dos livros da coleção de Neil Gaiman de Malfoy chamado Belas Maldições. Afinal, casais não passavam todo o seu tempo livre juntos, e ambos mereciam algum tempo para si mesmos.

Ao final daquela tarde, Harry decidiu que as próximas leituras também já estavam garantidas. Descobrira que o que julgara ser uma punhado de revistas numa das gavetas da estante era na verdade uma coleção de histórias em quadrinhos que incluía uma série daquele mesmo autor. Pelo menos estava salvo de morrer de tédio nos finais de semana.

-oOo-

(28 de outubro, terça-feira)

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, Harry faltou na academia naquela noite. Não por escolha própria, mas pela mudança brusca do clima, que fizera com que um pesado manto de neve caísse sobre cidade, tornando tudo caótico.

Apesar de já ter entregue sua parte nas despesas do mês para Malfoy, Harry aproveitou a noite de nevasca atípica para fazer um novo planejamento financeiro, já que suas despesas haviam aumentado consideravelmente. Logo já seria dia de pagar as contas novamente e Harry imaginou se realmente sairia ganhando ao final daqueles seis meses, depois de pagar uma fortuna todos os meses. Ou pelo menos metade da fortuna. Enquanto fazia as contas, ouviu o celular de Malfoy tocar e viu o aparelho quase enfiado sob a almofada da poltrona. Ele devia ter deixado escorregar do bolso enquanto jantava.

"Malfoy. Seu celular" Harry avisou e continuou examinando as contas. O telefone parou de tocar e recomeçou. "MALFOY!" Harry gritou e tentou se concentrar, apesar da música insistente.

Quando Malfoy finalmente se deu ao trabalho de aparecer, andando preguiçosamente, já era a terceira ligação. Harry imaginou que ele ignoraria a chamada ou simplesmente desligaria o telefone, como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, mas assistiu com crescente curiosidade quando seu rosto de modificou em surpresa e ele atendeu rapidamente.

"Só um segundo" ele falou e voltou rapidamente para o quarto.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, imaginando quem seria. Malfoy não costumava receber muitas ligações, exceto pelas chamadas insistentes de Blaize Zabini que ele se negava a atender. Bem, de qualquer forma, não era da sua conta. Ou era o que continuava repetindo para si mesmo, embora pensar no que Zabini poderia querer com Malfoy fizesse com que algo dentro dele rosnasse, arreganhando os dentes de maneira ameaçadora.

Já haviam se passado cerca de meia-hora quando Harry estava caminhando distraidamente em direção ao quarto para pegar seu travesseiro. Por um momento pensou se Malfoy já teria pegado no sono e se imaginou deitando com muito cuidado ao seu lado, como Malfoy vinha fazendo na maioria de suas noites no sofá. Quem sabe até usaria uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas sobre não conseguir achar uma posição confortável no sofá, quando havia tanto espaço sobrando na cama. Espantou o pensamento com uma sacudida de cabeça. Provavelmente perderia o sono ainda mais rápido se ficasse na mesma cama que Malfoy propositalmente - como acontecia quando Harry acordava no meio da noite naquelas ocasiões.

Por duas noites, Harry havia acordado com algumas partes de seus corpos se tocando e, ainda que fosse apenas um braço ou uma perna, fora suficiente para afugentar seu sono por completo. Na noite anterior, para sua completa mortificação, Harry acordara com Malfoy se mexendo inquieto na cama e _gemendo_ baixinho. Tivera que fazer uma visita ao banheiro no meio da noite e ainda assim ficara acordado até amanhecer imaginando o que Malfoy poderia ter sonhado.

Encontrou a porta do quarto fechada, o que já era estranho por si só. Então escutou a voz de Malfoy abafada do lado de dentro. Hesitou por um momento ponderando o que deveria fazer, mas sua curiosidade levou a melhor e ele encostou o ouvido na porta.

"_...como poderei agradecer o bastante, mãe. Juro que vou compensar para a senhora... Não, eu faço questão. Eu nem devia aceitar, para começo de conversa, mas prometo que vou devolver cada centavo dentro de alguns meses..._" Malfoy suspirou audivelmente. Havia um a dose de afeição inédita na voz dele que tornava difícil visualizá-lo dizendo aquelas palavras. "_Estou bem, de verdade... Também sinto saudades... Mas é melhor a senhora desligar ou ele vai acabar desconfiando... Também te amo, mãe..._"

Harry se sentiu envergonhado e culpado por ter se intrometido em algo tão particular, mas não poderia deixar de se perguntar o que aquilo significava. Tinha entendido errado, ou Malfoy estava aceitando dinheiro emprestado da própria mãe? E quem seria 'ele'? Seu pai?

Temendo que Malfoy desconfiasse que estivesse xeretando, Harry deu meia-volta e resolveu assistir um pouco de TV antes de voltar para pegar seu travesseiro.

-oOo-

(5 de novembro, quarta-feira)

Harry estava sonhando com a calefação do apartamento enquanto entrava no prédio esfregando as mãos. Havia se esquecido das luvas e a temperatura caíra consideravelmente com a chuva no final do dia. Felizmente Harry mantinha dois guarda-chuvas no escritório para essas ocasiões e conseguiu chegar em casa relativamente seco.

"Boa noite, Sir Nicholas" Harry o cumprimentou, ao que o porteiro fez uma breve mesura.

"Boa noite, senhor. Vejo que é uma pessoa prevenida."

Harry sorriu.

"Depois de tomar alguns banhos, a gente acaba aprendendo... E a chuva até que caiu bem. Estava um pouco abafado para novembro."

"Sem dúvida, sem dúvida..."

Durante aquela pequena conversa, Harry percebeu algo de estranho na postura do porteiro. Ele parecia tenso, lançando olhares nervosos para o elevador, mas sua vontade de chegar em casa e tomar um banho quente foi maior do que sua curiosidade, e ele aproveitou o elevador livre no saguão antes que alguém o chamasse.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta do apartamento, sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago que lhe roubou todo o ar. Havia outra pessoa no apartamento. Um homem alto e de pele morena, foram as únicas características que seu cérebro conseguiu assimilar de imediato, além do falto que ele estivera curvado sobre Draco, _beijando-o, _um segundo antes de sua chegada. Fato este, aliás, que havia feito com que ambos se voltassem para a porta, surpreendidos.

"Mas que diabos..." Harry começou, completamente atordoado.

Num curto espaço de tempo, Malfoy empurrou Blaise Zabini e se levantou de sua poltrona num movimento fluido. Teve a decência de parecer ultrajado, ajeitando suas camisa enquanto seu hóspede tropeçava na mesinha de centro e teve que lutar para se equilibrar.

" Seu idiota, o que você _pensou_..." Malfoy ralhou.

"Bem, tenho certeza que não pensei sozinho, querido" Zabini respondeu, dando a volta no sofá para encarar o recém-chegado com desenvoltura, estendendo a mão na metade do caminho. "Você deve ser o afortunado..." então sua expressão se modificou de repente. "Você?" sua presunção havia se abalado por um instante, mas ele recuperou o passo rapidamente. "Ora, ora, quem diria... Achei que você já teria uma penca de filhos com a irmã do Weasley, a essa altura."

Harry, sentindo o monstro em seu peito despertar com um rosnado ameaçador, olhou para a mão estendida de Zabini como se este estivesse lhe oferecendo uma carcaça. Ao invés de aceitá-la, fechou a porta - gesto que ficara esquecido em meio ao choque - e retirou o casaco. Zabini recolheu a mão, seu sorriso extremamente branco vacilando por um único momento antes que ele se voltasse novamente para Malfoy.

"Bem, confesso que achei que você estava inventando a história do casamento, Draco. Afinal, em todos esses anos que ficamos juntos, você nunca sugeriu que nos casássemos..."

" Isso pode ser pelo simples fato de eu não ter cogitado me casar com _você_" Malfoy o encarou de cima abaixo com o nariz torcido, ao mesmo tempo em que Zabini continuava a falar sem dar atenção à interrupção.

"... você sabe, para que eu ficasse sabendo, me arrependesse do que perdi, blá-blá-blá..."

Malfoy fungou.

"Teria funcionado perfeitamente, pelo que vejo" ele falou, sarcasticamente, olhando uma ou duas vezes na direção de Harry com uma expressão difícil de ser identificada. "Mas agora que você já viu que não é o caso, queira fazer o favor de se retirar do meu apartamento por favor..."

" Continua sendo o _seu_apartamento, pelo que vejo" Zabini tinha se sentado no sofá da sala de visitas como se o lugar lhe pertencesse. "Sinceramente, Potter, tenho pena de você por ter que morar com ele até que a morte os separe ou coisa do tipo. Sei que não é fácil, porque já passei por isso. No começo, eu até tentava seguir as regras, mas acabei cansando, eventualmente. Ele vivia dizendo que me colocaria para fora, mas fui eu quem acabou saindo, não foi?"

"Que bom que você se lembra" Malfoy cruzou os braços. "Estava começando a achar que havia se esquecido de que não mora mais aqui."

Zabini riu.

"Draco, querido, eu já tirei a prova que precisava para saber que você sente minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto a sua."

Harry limpou a garganta para chamar atenção para si, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu reparar nele.

"Eu sinto sua falta, uma ova!" Malfoy explodiu. "E se você me chamar de querido novamente, vai voltar pra sua puta sem alguns dentes..."

"Já disse que não tem mais ninguém, Draco! Foi estupidez minha..."

"Bem, acontece que você chegou atrasado, Zabini" Harry falou, incapaz de se conter. Ficou satisfeito ao conseguir imprimir uma calma calculada na voz quando na verdade estava fervendo de raiva por dentro. E daquela vez conseguiu a atenção de ambos. "Você finalmente se deu conta do canalha que é? Ótimo. Infelizmente pra você, Draco não está mais disponível. E o fato dele não querer atender suas ligações devia ter sido suficiente para que você desconfiasse que ele não quer falar com você."

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns segundos intermináveis antes que Zabini descerrasse os maxilares o suficiente para responder.

"Bem, eu não forcei minha entrada, se você quer mesmo saber. Conheço Draco o suficiente para não acreditar no que ele diz, ou não diz. Mas não se sinta tão mal por isso, Potter. Não seria justo comparar minha familiaridade com ele, após tantos anos, quando vocês se reencontraram há... o quê? Três ou quatro meses? Aliás, estou curioso, como foi que vocês se reencontraram?"

"Não é da sua conta, Zabini. Agora se você puder..." Harry apontou para a porta, mas Zabini o interrompeu.

"Claro que não é da minha conta vocês terem se casado tão pouco tempo depois de termos terminado. A menos que vocês tenham, de algum modo, se encontrado enquanto Draco e eu ainda estávamos juntos. O que seria hipócrita da parte de ambos, já que vocês tão avidamente jogaram na minha cara o canalha que eu sou."

"Você está insinuando... Eu não acredito" as narinas de Malfoy se alargaram ameaçadoramente. "Seu bastardo insolente..."

Harry se pôs entre os dois, para que Malfoy não se sentisse tentado a partir para a agressão física. Seria estupidez, já que Zabini claramente era muito maior e mais forte que ele.

"Continua não sendo da sua conta" falou para o intruso "mas nós nos reencontramos por acaso em Las Vegas e, graças a você, Malfoy estava solteiro e desimpedido. Aliás, eu só tenho que agradecer a você, porque se não fosse o seu senso de tempo e oportunidade, não teria dado tão certo para mim e Draco. Agora ponha-se daqui para fora antes que eu chame o segurança."

Zabini o encarou por um momento com os olhos estreitados, mas acabou se levantando e ajeitado as roupas.

"Eu sinto profundamente por ter atrapalhado a... lua-de-mel de vocês" ele se dirigiu a Draco, ao atingir a porta. "Sei bem como é tudo colorido no começo. Mas eventualmente, Potter vai se cansar também. E quando isso acontecer, não estarei mais esperando, Draco. Adeus."

Harry fez questão de bater a porta às suas costas e então voltou sua raiva para Malfoy, que parecia extremamente abalado com as palavras do ex.

" O que você estava _pensando_ao deixá-lo entrar, Malfoy?"

Malfoy se recompôs rapidamente.

"O quê? Você não o conhece, Potter. Ele continuaria insistindo até falar tudo o que tinha para dizer. Além do mais, eu não tinha como saber..."

"Você não tinha como saber que ele avançaria em você, não é mesmo? Mas aposto que estava torcendo para que isso acontecesse, se escolheu falar com ele aqui, sem que ninguém pudesse testemunhar."

"Como se você se importasse..." Malfoy torceu o lábio superior e Harry teve vontade de esganá-lo. "E foi só um beijo, não é como se..."

" Ora, corta essa, eu vi a mão dele na sua calça" Harry o cortou, fazendo com que a boca de Malfoy abrisse e fechasse sem que ele tivesse encontrado o que dizer. "Acontece que você quase pôs tudo a perder, Malfoy! E se eu tivesse me atrasado por causa da chuva? E se vocês tivessem..." Harry engoliu as palavras, incapaz de dizê-las. "Pode ter certeza que Umbridge ficaria sabendo da sua _infidelidade_e então você poderia dar adeus ao dinheiro."

Malfoy deu um passo para frente, ficando próximo o suficiente para colocar um dedo acusador no peito de Harry. Próximo o bastante para que Harry o alcançasse e o silenciasse com um beijo, se ao menos se atrevesse.

" Não se atreva a jogar isso na minha cara. _Você_, que teve um _encontro_algumas semanas atrás."

"Já disse que não aconteceu nada! Nem mesmo um simples beijo, Malfoy."

Malfoy continuou batendo o dedo em seu peito sem se deixar abalar pela acusação.

"Você deveria saber como não é fácil ser fiel a um casamento de fachada, mas acontece que pra você é como brincar de ter um colega de quarto, não é? Talvez se você fosse forçado a viver com uma mulher sem poder tocá-la, pudesse fazer ideia do quanto isso é frustrante para mim. Mas deixe-me esclarecer algo a você: não está sendo nada fácil."

Ele girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu em direção ao quarto enquanto Harry xingava de pura frustração. Como é que ele conseguia virar a situação contra Harry _todas as vezes_?

Não estava sendo fácil para ele também, mas Malfoy não tinha como saber daquilo, tinha? E a verdade era que não estava disposto a dizê-lo, porque não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com o seu problema uma vez que ele fosse verbalizado. Mas ver Malfoy beijando Zabini fora muito pior do que tudo o que Harry já tinha sentido até então, embora ele tivesse medo de admitir aquilo até para si mesmo.

Malfoy não poderia estar mais enganado. Harry se importava até demais.

-oOo-

(7 de novembro, sexta-feira)

Harry não era tolo a ponto de pensar que seu segredo não acabaria vazando. Seus amigos eram cheios de boa intenção, mas continuavam sendo humanos, e eventualmente a notícia se espalhou.

O primeiro sinal foram as conversas interrompidas quando ele aparecia, as pessoas olhando disfarçadamente para sua aliança, e às vezes até agindo com mais educação e simpatia do que o normal - principalmente as mulheres. Mas nem todos eram discretos ou agradáveis.

Em uma ocasião específica, Harry estava saindo da sala da copiadora quando se deparou com Marcus Flint e outros Manequins de nariz empinado vindo em sentido contrário. Assim que o avistou, Flint fez um comentário para os demais, que riram. Harry cogitou entrar em uma sala qualquer para evitar o confronto, mas decidiu que Flint não merecia isso.

"Ei, Potter" ele comentou quando se encontraram no corredor. "Se eu soubesse que você estava procurando alguém para ferrar com você regularmente, teria me oferecido antes."

Alguns de seus amigos riram da piada, porém nem todos, ao que Harry percebeu. E logo descobriu o motivo, quando o sorriso depreciativo de Flint também morreu. McGonagall limpou a garganta atrás de Harry, provavelmente tendo saído de uma das salas próximas.

"Sr. Flint, acredito que tenha mais o que fazer além de ficar insultando seus colegas de trabalho?"

"Desculpe, senhora" ele se empertigou. "Na verdade estava à sua procura. Minha equipe e eu acabamos de finalizar o comercial da..."

"Então por que não vai revisar uma última vez para garantir que não tenha nada fora do lugar como da última vez?"

Flint engoliu em seco.

"Sim, senhora. Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo. Com licença."

"Você tem vinte minutos antes que o cliente chegue. Melhor não se atrasar. Depois teremos uma conversa em particular" McGonagall falou às suas costas e só então olhou para Harry por trás de seus óculos. "Sr. Potter, por que não me acompanha ao meu escritório?"

"Sim, senhora" Harry obedeceu sem questionar, apesar de preferir ir a qualquer outro lugar da face da Terra.

"Então" McGonagall falou quando se acomodaram em sua sala. "Presumo que seja esse o motivo de você ainda não ter apresentado os papéis de seu casamento ao RH para atualização do seu cadastro?"

"Bem... Eu imaginei que a senhora estivesse se referindo aos procedimentos para... hmm... casamentos convencionais."

McGonagall suspirou e retirou os óculos para esfregar o cansaço de seus olhos.

"Sr. Potter, você por acaso leu os valores da empresa? Aquele quadro afixado em quase todos os aposentos do prédio?"

"Sim, senhora" Harry respondeu. De fato havia lido, quando chegara para trabalhar na empresa, mas já fazia tanto tempo que não dava atenção aos quadros que já não se lembrava de uma só palavra.

"Então deveria saber que nós prezamos pelo respeito à diversidade, seja ela cultural, étnico-racial ou sexual" ela voltou a colocar os óculos. "Portanto, por favor, providencie os documentos o mais rapidamente possível. E me avise se ocorrerem mais incidentes como o que presenciei esta manhã, para que sejam devidamente punidos."

"Senhora, eu não acho que..."

"Não estou pedindo sua opinião sobre as políticas da minha empresa, Potter. Só estou pedindo para que me auxilie para que elas sejam cumpridas. Não quero que esse tipo de comportamento preconceituoso seja encorajado, fui clara?"

"Perfeitamente" Harry concordou, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Na tarde daquela sexta-feira, entretanto, Harry teve outra surpresa ao encontrar Cho no hall de entrada quando esperava Seamus voltar do toalete para ir almoçar. Ele a havia avistado numa ou noutra ocasião desde seu encontro desastroso, mas nunca sozinhos, portanto não tinham tido a oportunidade de tocarem no assunto.

Naquele dia, porém, Cho fez questão de se aproximar, com um sorriso tímido no rosto, o olhar passando brevemente por sua aliança antes de voltar a se fixar em seu rosto.

"Olá, Harry. Ouvi sobre o seu casamento. Meus parabéns!" ela sorriu de maneira desconcertante e Harry daria tudo para ser um avestruz e poder enterrar a cabeça no chão sem que ninguém achasse estranho.

"Hmm... Obrigado."

"Bem, eu queria me desculpar por... por aquele dia..." ela torceu as mãos um tanto nervosamente enquanto escolhia as palavras. "Mas a verdade é que eu achei que você estivesse... bem... interessado em mim... romanticamente, quero dizer... e não acho que esteja pronta para um relacionamento no momento... Mas eu poderia fazer uso de um amigo, se você ainda estiver interessado. O que acha de almoçarmos juntos qualquer dia desses? Para compensar?"

"Ah... claro" Harry falou e então se lembrou de Umbridge. Se ela ficasse sabendo, poderia tirar as conclusões erradas. Então avistou Seamus se encaminhando até eles com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Quero dizer, se você não se importar em ir com meu amigo também...? É que Seamus e eu costumamos almoçar juntos..."

"Claro! Sem problemas" ela sorriu e cumprimentou Seamus com simpatia antes de se desculpar e sair.

"Cara, eu não queria estar na sua pele" Seamus falou pesarosamente enquanto ambos a observavam se afastar.

"Eu que o diga, Seamus" Harry suspirou, incapaz de afastar a imagem de Draco do pensamento, mesmo enquanto observava a ginga harmoniosa do quadril de Cho. "Eu que o diga..."

-oOo-

Naquela mesma tarde, Harry recebeu um telefonema inesperado próximo do final do expediente.

"Ei, Ron. O que foi?"

"_Haaaarry! Eu vou ser mãe!_" Ron guinchou do outro lado da linha.

" O quê...? Você quer dizer que vai ser _pai_?" Harry perguntou, confuso.

"_Isso! Hermione vai ser a mãe. Eu vou ser o pai! Ela acabou de sair da consulta e..._" houve uma série de ruídos e xingamentos do outro lado da linha, seguidos pela voz esbravejante de Hermione. "_Alô, você ainda está aí? Desculpa, cara. Derrubei o telefone sem querer. Harry! Eu vou ser pai!_"

"Ei, parabéns, Ron!" Harry cumprimentou, agradavelmente surpreendido, apesar de ficar ligeiramente preocupado com a reação de seu amigo. "Cara, está tudo bem? Onde vocês estão?"

"_Estamos indo para casa! A Mione insistiu em dirigir, apesar de estar, você sabe... grávida e tudo. Ela disse que eu não estou em condições, mas quem sou eu para discutir com ela, ainda mais agora que..._"

"_Ronald, eu estou bem aqui_" Harry ouviu a amiga dizer.

"_Ei, que tal se nós fôssemos beber alguma coisa? Tipo, agora? Pra comemorar? É claro que você não vai poder tomar nada alcoólico, querida, mas nós devíamos comemorar! O que acha de irmos no O'Nells, Harry?_"

"Acho ótimo, já estou de saída..."

Meia hora mais tarde, depois de mandar uma mensagem para Malfoy avisando que chegaria tarde, Harry se encontrou com seus amigos num _pub_ próximo do prédio da empresa. Ron já estava com as orelhas vermelhas quando veio recebê-lo na porta, com um copo na mão.

"Cara, já ia ligar para saber se você tinha se perdido. Já pensou que hilário, eu fico sabendo que sou pai e você é que fica perdido?"

Harry cumprimentou os melhores amigos com entusiasmo.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês!" Harry falou, sorrindo para o rosto corado de satisfação de Hermione.

"Obrigada, Harry. Na verdade nós não estávamos planejando começar tão cedo, mas acho que não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora..."

"Claro que poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Eu poderia ter conseguido ficar rico, primeiro" Ron murmurou e, apesar de ter usado um tom brincalhão, Harry notou uma ponta de preocupação em sua fala ligeiramente enrolada. "Você sabe quanto custa uma faculdade, hoje em dia?"

"Ron..." Hermione começou, mas Ron a interrompeu com um gesto carinhoso em sua barriga.

"Mas quem sabe até lá eu não esteja rico, afinal? Quero dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse que gastar com roupas, berço, fraldas, escola infantil e colegial até lá... Mas vamos olhar pelo lado positivo, pelo menos não vou gastar tanto com brinquedos!" ele se sentou junto à esposa no bar e bateu no banquinho ao seu lado. "Venha, Harry. Me acompanhe na próxima rodada."

Ele chamou o garçom e lhe deu as instruções, apesar dos protestos da esposa.

"Ron, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... Você sabe como Harry é fraco para bebida..."

"Ora, ninguém nunca morreu por causa de uns goles de uísque de vez em quando" ele começou e Hermione estava prestes a protestar quando Harry defendeu o amigo.

"Está tudo bem, Mione. Eu poderia fazer um bom uso de um pouco de álcool hoje" Harry levantou seu copo num brinde e tomou a dose de uma vez, com uma careta. "Então... como vai a loja, por falar nisso?"

"Cada vez melhor, você sabe... Daqui até o Natal a situação só tende a melhorar! Já podemos começar a economizar para o quarto do bebê!" ele olhou para a esposa. "Viu? Eu não disse que ficaria mais tranquilo depois de alguns goles? Garçom!"

Enquanto ele chamava o garçom e pedia uísque para ambos e outra limonada para Hermione, Harry aproveitou para lançar um olhar espantado para a amiga, que encolheu os ombros com um sorriso resignado.

Depois de algumas doses em que Ron alternava pensamentos positivos com outros ligeiramente depressivos, Hermione pediu uns petiscos e insistiu para que ambos pusessem algo no estômago. Harry não discutiu, lembrando-se de um incidente embaraçoso em Las Vegas, quando não conseguira segurar a bebida no estômago e quase vomitara nos sapatos de Malfoy. O pensamento fez com que aceitasse sem discutir as próximas rodadas, apesar de já estar achando o comportamento do amigo mais engraçado do que deveria.

"Harry" Hermione se aproximou dele quando Ron anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir que precisava esvaziar um pouco o tanque para caber mais. "Você não acha que já bebeu o bastante?"

"Não. Não o bastante" Harry falou, virando seu copo.

"Está tudo bem com você, Harry?" ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. "Tem algo que você queira falar a respeito?"

"Está tudo ótimo, Mione" Harry falou, com entusiasmo um tanto exagerado, ao que Hermione rolou os olhos.

"Olha, eu sei que o que você está passando não é fácil. Já é difícil para duas pessoas que se amam dividirem o mesmo teto, quanto mais para duas pessoas que se desprezam! Mas não acho que beber seja a melhor alternativa. Você devia saber disso, depois do que aconteceu da última vez que você se embebedou desse jeito."

"Bem, pode não ter ocorrido a você, mas talvez seja exatamente por saber o que aconteceu da última vez que eu esteja bebendo" Harry falou, colocando mais sarcasmo na voz do que pretendia. Entretanto, a maneira como a amiga arregalou os olhos fez com que se arrependesse. "Desculpa, Mione. Sei que você só está dizendo isso porque se preocupa comigo e você tem toda razão. Eu não devia ter que beber para enfrentar os meus problemas" ele se levantou e tirou algumas notas do bolso. "Diga ao Ron que tive que ir, está bem? Você precisa de ajuda pra colocar ele no carro?"

"Não, está tudo bem. E, Harry? Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não sabe?"

"Sei. Obrigado."

Harry resolveu ir embora de táxi depois de tropeçar na saída do _pub_.

-oOo-

Colocar a chave na fechadura se mostrou mais complicado do que parecia e Harry teve que admitir que estava mais embriagado do que imaginava. Quando chegou no quarto, Malfoy estava esparramado na cama, assistindo uma série onde havia mais risadas da falsa plateia do que falas propriamente ditas. Harry se apoiou no batente da porta enquanto admirava a vista.

Malfoy vestia seu pijama azul claro, que parecia feito de nuvens, e tinha os braços levantados acima da cabeça, fazendo com que a borda da camisa se levantasse e revelasse um pedaço de pele pálida, de aparência tão suave quanto o próprio pijama. Quase como se tivesse sentido o olhar sobre si, Malfoy voltou-se para Harry. Sua expressão antes serena se modificou na careta de desprezo de sempre.

"Está bem, já estou saindo" ele falou se espreguiçando. A camisa subiu mais alguns centímetros antes que ele se levantasse, trazendo seu travesseiro na mão. Veio caminhando em sua direção sem pressa, esperando que Harry saísse do seu caminho e levantou uma sobrancelha quando este não fez menção de se mover. "O que foi?"

"Por que se dar ao trabalho de ir para a sala se você vai acabar vindo para a cama em algum momento durante a noite?"

"Ora, Potter, desse jeito eu posso achar que você está me convidando para dormir com você."

Sentindo-se particularmente ousado, Harry descruzou os braços e deu um passo em direção a Malfoy, cujos olhos se arregalaram lentamente.

"E se eu estiver?"

Eles estavam tão perto que Malfoy teve que olhar para cada um de seus olhos de uma vez. Sua boca se abriu levemente em mudo espanto e foi nesse momento que Harry o beijou, empurrando-o para trás até que as costas de Malfoy estivessem contra a porta. Talvez a onda de calor que irradiou do seu peito para as extremidades do seu corpo efeito do álcool em seu sistema, mas o fato de seu sangue estar se concentrando em seu baixo ventre não tinha outro motivo senão o beijo pouco delicado e exigente. Apesar de ter sido pego desprevenido, Malfoy correspondeu ao beijo no mesmo instante, as mãos largando o travesseiro no chão e agarrando o tecido de sua camisa como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

"Você está bêbado?" perguntou Malfoy ofegante, quando seus lábios se desgrudaram para que ambos tomassem ar.

"Como um gambá" Harry respondeu e esperou que Malfoy o empurrasse para longe, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o oposto.

Malfoy puxou-o para outro beijo, chupando seu lábio inferior num convite. Harry gemeu de satisfação quando suas línguas se enroscaram, a mente atordoada imaginando quando um simples beijo havia se tornado algo tão sensual. Pressionou seu quadril contra o de Malfoy, que o puxou para ainda mais perto, as mãos deslisando pelas suas costas até seu cinto e contornando-o numa provocação. As mãos de Harry, que até então estavam se apoiando na porta, agiram por conta própria descendo pelas laterais do corpo de Malfoy até a curva de seu traseiro. O tecido do pijama de Malfoy era tão deliciosamente macio quanto parecia, mas aquilo não o impediu de desejar enfiar as mãos por dentro da calça para provar do toque de sua pele.

A boca de Harry se deslocou para o ponto logo abaixo da orelha de Malfoy, que virou o rosto para facilitar seu acesso. Malfoy soltou um gemido, seu quadril se impulsionando para frente, como se houvesse alguma possibilidade de que eles ficassem mais próximos do que já estavam, conforme Harry o apalpava e provocava com a língua ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy finalmente aceitou o próprio convite e começou a trabalhar para desafivelar o cinto de Harry com ferocidade, empurrando-lhe as calças para baixo até que deslizassem pelas suas pernas e aproveitando para devolver as apalpadelas em seu traseiro. Harry ofegou quando seus quadris voltaram a se encontrar, sua cueca e a calça de Malfoy favorecendo o tato e deixando muito pouco para sua imaginação.

As mãos de Harry encontraram seu caminho por dentro da camisa de Malfoy, deslizando pelos músculos da base de sua coluna até as escápulas, forçando-o a levantar os braços para que Harry o livrasse da camisa sem se importar em desabotoá-la. Eles se encararam por alguns breves segundos antes de voltarem a se beijar, as mãos de Malfoy trabalhando nervosamente nos botões da camisa de Harry, que infelizmente não era tão maleável quanto a sua. Malfoy atacou seu pescoço e clavícula em seguida, fazendo menção de descer ainda mais quando Harry percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer e puxou-o para cima com firmeza. Os olhos acinzentados de Malfoy demonstraram alguma emoção que Harry logo percebeu ser insegurança.

"Não vou conseguir me segurar se você fizer isso" Harry explicou rapidamente. Malfoy o encarou tão profundamente que Harry imaginou se ele estaria lendo sua mente e descobrindo o quanto havia fantasiado sobre aquilo nos últimos dias. Chegava a ser embaraçoso, tanto que Harry sentiu o próprio rosto enrubescer. Um meio sorriso se formou lentamente no rosto de Malfoy, que voltou a beijá-lo com firmeza, qualquer traço de insegurança perdido.

Harry se deixou ser empurrado lentamente em direção à cama por Malfoy, agarrando seus cabelos com força e quase esperando que Malfoy o repreendesse por tocá-los. Porém a repreensão nunca veio e Harry se deixou cair na cama, ofegante, assistindo enquanto Malfoy se despia da calça e se debruçava sobre ele só de cueca, encaixando seus quadris para se balançar lenta e tortuosamente enquanto o beijava no mesmo ritmo. Em algum momento a mão de Malfoy se embrenhou dentro da cueca de Harry que gsua aprovação.

Harry deixou que suas mãos explorassem o corpo de Malfoy enquanto mergulhava nas sensações. Até que tomou coragem e devolveu a carícia de Malfoy, primeiro hesitante, depois mais confiante. Por vezes, em seus sonhos, Harry se pegava pensando se não estava mais seduzido pela própria fantasia do que por Malfoy, se de algum modo a realidade não se mostraria decepcionante, mas a decepção nunca veio e ficou claro que nunca viria. Uma ruga de preocupação se formou em sua testa quando estava prestes a se perder.

"Malfoy..." falou em tom de aviso, e Malfoy parou por um momento para alcançar sua bisnaga de gel lubrificante na gaveta do criado-mudo. Em seguida, Malfoy livrou-os da última peça de roupa e lambuzou-os com o gel, friccionando seus quadris e estimulando-os simultaneamente enquanto o encarava nos olhos.

Por um momento, Harry entendeu. Entendeu porque havia se encantado com Malfoy a ponto de se casar com ele em Las Vegas. Com o rosto despido de suas máscaras de desprezo, os cabelos molhados de suor grudados na testa, as pupilas dilatadas escurecendo seus olhos, a boca levemente aberta, Malfoy parecia vulnerável e absolutamente adorável. Infelizmente, parte da realização se perderia até a manhã seguinte, conforme o álcool fosse processado por seu organismo.

Tal era a intensidade do olhar de Malfoy que Harry teve que fechar os olhos para não expor a própria alma, o nó em seu ventre se tornando cada vez mais apertado até que não havia mais como impedi-lo de explodir numa descarga de endorfina que nublou seu cérebro por alguns segundos.

Quando voltou a si, a respiração ofegante e os músculos levemente doloridos pelo esforço e relaxamento súbito, Malfoy se deixou escorregar para o outro lado da cama, igualmente sem fôlego. Harry sentiu necessidade de dizer algo, nem que fosse para observar que eles estavam em lados invertidos, mas as palavras pareceram demandar muito esforço para serem proferidas. Fechou os olhos, dizendo para si mesmo que seria apenas por um momento, mas suas pálpebras pareceram pesar toneladas e a inconsciência o engoliu rapidamente.

-oOo-

(8 de novembro, sábado)

Harry acordou com uma dor lancinante no braço direito e descobriu que estivera deitado sobre ele por tempo suficiente para cortar a circulação. O sangue voltando para o braço causou ainda mais dor e o movimento despertou a dor de cabeça, fazendo com que Harry se lembrasse com amargura da bebedeira e, com um sobressalto, do resultado dela.

Olhou para o lado e viu o peito nu de Malfoy subindo e descendo numa cadência tranquila. A claridade era maior do lado direito da cama e suas retinas doeram como se estivessem sendo espetadas por agulhas. Harry se sentiu enojado pelo gosto em sua boca e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Uma pequena abertura permitiu que observasse enquanto Malfoy se remexia em seu sono, voltando o rosto adormecido em sua direção. Era quase como olhar para outra pessoa, a mesma da noite anterior, porém diferente da pessoa mesquinha e desprezível que Malfoy costumava ser. Tinha um cobertor cobrindo a maior parte do corpo, deixando apenasuma parte do tronco visível e, se Harry servisse de base, estava nu em pelo por baixo dele. O simples pensamento causou um espasmo muscular em Harry, que se estapeou mentalmente.

Incapaz de suportar o próprio hálito, Harry se sentou na cama lentamente, fechando os olhos até que a dor latejante em sua cabeça diminuísse e olhou ao redor da cama até encontrar sua cueca - debaixo da cama - e seus óculos - caídos ao lado do criado-mudo. Não se lembrava de ter se coberto, ou de ter limpado os vestígios da noite anterior de seu abdome, mas alguém deveria ter feito. Recolheu sua roupa do chão da melhor forma possível sem se abaixar, sentindo o rosto esquentar à medida em que as recordações voltavam, ligeiramente turvas pela bebedeira.

Quando se trancou no banheiro e encarou seu reflexo, Harry descobriu que não estava arrependido. Mas não fazia ideia de como Malfoy reagiria àquilo, se jogaria a culpa em sua irresponsabilidade, se negaria, ou se mostraria indiferença. Provavelmente a última opção. Harry suspirou e pegou a escova de dentes. Primeiro cuidaria da higiene bucal, depois tomaria um banho.

Já estava na segunda xícara de chá e na metade do jornal emprestado do vizinho quando Malfoy finalmente apareceu, vestindo sua roupa mais casual e caminhando descalço com desenvoltura até a cozinha enquanto se espreguiçava lentamente.

"Bom dia" ele cumprimentou e Harry quase engasgou com o chá. "Como vai a cabeça?"

"Péssima, obrigado" Harry resmungou, evitando encará-lo enquanto Malfoy colocava água quente em sua caneca e mergulhava o sachê, antes de se virar para remexer o conteúdo de uma das gavetas do armário de parede.

"Aqui, isso deve ajudar" Malfoy ofereceu uma aspirina a Harry, que levantou os olhos para agradecer, mas engoliu as próprias palavras quando viu a expressão satisfeita de Malfoy.

"Ajudaria se você não falasse tão alto também" Harry resmungou, aceitando a aspirina.

"Sinto muito" Malfoy sussurrou de um jeito que deixava claro que não sentia nada.

"Você está se divertindo com isso, não está?" perguntou, ao que o sorriso de Malfoy aumentou alguns milímetros.

"Com a sua ressaca? Ora, não se pode acordar de bom humor?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

" Você? Acordando de bom humor? Me desculpe se eu pareço um tanto cético."

"Não sei quanto a você, mas eu tive uma noite fantástica" Malfoy tomou um gole de seu chá e lambeu os lábios deliberadamente e Harry se viu forçado a desviar os olhos novamente. "Fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem. Deve ser o friozinho."

Harry pensou em dizer que, a propósito, os pés descalços de Malfoy estavam lhe causando arrepios, mas pensou que talvez Malfoy pudesse interpretar o comentário de forma errada. Em vez disso, limitou-se a tomar mais um gole do seu chá em silêncio.

O interfone tocou e Malfoy rolou os olhos nas órbitas antes de se encaminhar para o aparelho com sua caneca.

" Você viu como é o mundo que conspira para acabar com meu bom-humor?" ele tirou o interfone do gancho. "É melhor que sejam boas notícias. Harry está morrendo de dor de cabeça e o interfone tocando não está exatamente ajudando... O _quê_? São dez horas da manhã de sábado! Essa mulher não tem vida própria?"

Harry sentiu as entranhas gelarem e a cabeça latejar ainda mais forte. Só podia ser Umbridge. Malfoy desligou o aparelho e o encarou com sua expressão desdenhosa de sempre.

"Bem, você poderia ter deixado alguma marca no meu pescoço, Potter. Isso facilitaria a nossa vida. Tente se lembrar, da próxima vez."

Daquela vez Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e não sabia dizer se o que mais o perturbara fora o comentário sobre a marca ou a perspectiva de uma 'próxima vez'.

Poucos minutos depois, Umbridge já estava acomodada no seu lugar de sempre, com uma xícara na mão e um sorriso arrepiante no r, encarando seus dois anfitriões sentados lado a lado no sofá oposto. Malfoy tinha uma expressão confiante, mas algo no sorriso da mulher dizia que a situação não estava nada boa para o lado deles.

"Então, espero que vocês tenham descoberto coisas interessantes a respeito um do outro, porque eu certamente descobri" ela deu sua risadinha infantil antes de bebericar alegremente seu chá.

"Bem, eu descobri que meu esposo pode ser bastante persuasivo quando quer" Malfoy começou. "Ele até conseguiu me convencer a fazer academia com ele, como você já deve ter ficado sabendo, claro."

"Sim, sim" Umbridge fez um gesto entediado. "Academia às terças e quintas, duas idas ao cinema com direito a jantar fora" ela suspirou. "Sinceramente, espero que vocês tenham cartas melhores nas mangas do que essas."

"E suponho que sua carta tenha a ver com meu ex-namorado perseguidor, que Harry majestosamente colocou para correr, aliás?"

O sorriso de Umbridge vacilou por uma fração de segundo antes que ela se recuperasse.

"Se fosse, certamente não seria a única, sr. Malfoy. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Nós contamos a todos em nossos respectivos trabalhos" Harry comentou, procurando o olhar de Malfoy para confirmação do que dizia.

"Sim, Harry chegou até mesmo a me incluir em seu seguro. Não acho que haja maior prova de amor que essa, se é que minha opinião conta para alguma coisa" Maloy acrescentou, sarcástico.

"Infelizmente para os senhores, é a minha opinião que conta para o juiz" Umbridge deu outra de suas risadinhas e ajeitou o pesado medalhão em seu colo, a única peça destoante de seus tons rosês. "Algo mais?" ela esperou e Malfoy bufou.

"Bem, imagino que você não espere que eu conte detalhes da nossa vida sexual, espera? Porque eu certamente poderia falar por horas e horas, não é mesmo, querido?"

Harry limpou a garganta, sentindo o sangue se acumular no rosto e pescoço.

"Claro" falou, verdadeiramente encabulado.

Os olhos de Umbridge se estreitaram por um instante, passando de um para o outro de maneira desconfiada antes de fazer uma careta de descaso.

"Infelizmente não tenho como tirar prova da intimidade sexual de vocês dois, mas posso provar que vocês deixam muito a desejar nos demais aspectos da intimidade, como contar um ao outro sobre seus segredos mais bem-guardados. Por exemplo, sr. Potter, seu esposo já comentou com você sobre o motivo de não ter se tornado um advogado, não?"

"Bem, ele disse que optou por isso porque..." Harry começou, mas Malfoy desviou os olhos. Harry não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que não era porque as pessoas se estapeariam para contratá-lo, como ele certa vez justificara.

" Foi o que eu imaginei" Umbridge atalhou, adivinhando corretamente. "Na verdade, o sr. Malfoy não _escolheu_passar o resto da vida como um pseudo-consultor jurídico numa empresa imobiliária por vocação. Ele simplesmente falhou no teste do LSE."

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?" Malfoy devolveu. "Quem garante que eu não falhei no teste de propósito para não ter que advogar?"

"Ora, você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso se quiser me passar a perna, sr. Malfoy. Aliás, você saberia dizer se o seu esposo foi vítima de algum tipo de abuso durante sua infância?"

"O quê?" ambos perguntaram em uníssono, e então se encararam. Harry balançou a cabeça, indicando que estava tão confuso quanto ele.

Umbridge sorriu como um gato que brincava com sua presa.

"Bem, tenho aqui um relato de uma antiga vizinha do sr. Potter, que prestou várias queixas de abuso físico e psicológico por parte de seus tios e tutores. Você nega isso, sr. Potter?"

"E-eu..." Harry gaguejou e franziu o cenho, incapaz de encarar Malfoy. "Não é tão ruim quanto a sra. Figg fez parecer. Eles só eram bastante... exigentes. Além do mais, as acusações nunca chegaram a ser comprovadas."

"Você nega então que..." ela puxou um de seus papéis e limpou a garganta "era forçado a fazer atividades domésticas, tinha a comida racionada, mal tinha tempo para fazer o próprio dever de casa e passava dias trancado num armário?"

" Eu não passava _dias_trancado..." Harry se defendeu instintivamente. "Eu... Droga, eu nem penso mais nisso! Não é como se isso me atormentasse ou tivesse feito de mim uma pessoa problemática. Por que diabos eu ficaria contando para todo mundo?"

"De fato, você não precisa contar para todo mundo, mas acredito que seu esposo tivesse o direito de saber" Umbridge admoestou, umedecendo as pontas dos dedos para passar para a próxima folha. "Assim como eu imagino que o seu esposo não tenha contado o motivo de não ter mais contato com os pais."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que Malfoy tinha contato com os pais, mas se segurou bem a tempo. O telefonema da mãe parecera algo furtivo, e Harry sequer deveria saber sobre ele, já que andara escutando atrás da porta. Malfoy, entretanto, pareceu genuinamente preocupado, o maxilar tão apertado que os músculos se salientavam contra a pele pálida de seu rosto. Umbridge fingiu consternação.

"Confesso que fiquei intrigada quando não consegui localizar seus pais, mas falei com alguns de nossos amigos comuns e logo reparei que o assunto era delicado, pelo modo que todos eles o evitavam. Aparentemente, seus pais nunca de fato aceitaram sua condição sexual. Principalmente seu pai, que não admitia sequer falar sobre o assunto com quem quer que fosse. Ele tinha esperanças de que você mudasse de opinião a respeito disso, que fosse apenas uma fase adolescente, um artifício para chamar a atenção. Porém, quando você anunciou que iria morar sob o mesmo teto que seu então namorado, sr. Zabini, seus pais lhe deram um ultimato: obrigaram-no a escolher entre o sr. Zabini e sua própria família!" ela levou a mão ao peito para aumentar a credibilidade de seu choque.

Harry não pode encarar Malfoy, que sustentava o olhar de Umbridge como se fosse capaz de incinerá-la com o simples ato. Mas Umbridge estava longe de se sentir intimidada.

"Obviamente, sabendo que você chegou a morar alguns anos com o sr. Zabini, ficou claro para mim qual foi a sua escolha. O mais interessante é que algumas das pessoas com quem conversei estavam convencidas de que a cor da pele do seu namorado era mais insultante para seus pais do que a própria natureza do relacionamento de vocês!" ela levou a mão ao peito novamente, e Harry achou a possibilidade tão absurda que não soube em quê acreditar. "Confesso que cheguei a pensar que seus pais haviam voltado atrás em seus termos, mas descobri que, não apenas eles se mudaram para o exterior, cortando todos os laços com o filho, como também o deserdaram!"

O queixo de Harry caiu. Malfoy havia sido deserdado? Bem, aquilo explicava seu desespero por causa do prêmio e sua mesquinharia, mas não explicava o apartamento nem os gastos desenfreados.

"Creio que o sr. Potter saiba de sua atual situação financeira?" Umbridge perguntou inocentemente e Malfoy rosnou.

"Não se atreva..."

"Ora, você é que se atreve a manter seu esposo no escuro, quando está tão endividado. De fato, é uma surpresa para mim, já que recentemente você conseguiu quitar parte da dívida com uma soma de origem não identificada. Cheguei a pensar se tratar de uma doação do sr. Potter, cuja situação financeira me surpreendeu quase tanto quanto a sua, apesar de opostamente. Sr. Malfoy, você sabia que a família de seu esposo era bastante abastada, embora discreta?"

Malfoy franziu o cenho, apesar do aparente esforço para não denunciar seu espanto, fazendo com que a satisfação de Umbridge aumentasse ainda mais.

"A herança à qual o sr. Potter teve direito permanece relativamente intocada e, além dos rendimentos, o sr. Potter ainda recebe anualmente sua parte na sociedade com o amigo, Ronald Weasley e um de seus irmãos..."

"O quê? Sociedade?" daquela vez Malfoy não se segurou o o encarou com incredulidade. "Que raio de sociedade você tem com Weasley?"

Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, pra dizer a verdade, eu frequentemente me esqueço desse detalhe, já que minha parte nos negócios é apenas financeira. Ron e seu irmão George têm uma loja de brinquedos e eu ajudei com o capital inicial. Hermione é minha procuradora e assina por mim quando precisa, me manda relatórios que eu não me dou ao trabalho de ler..."

"Então você é, basicamente, podre de rico?" Malfoy explodiu, visivelmente perturbado.

"Ei, até alguns minutos atrás, eu pensava que você limpava a bunda com o seu dinheiro" Harry se sentiu no direito de devolver. "Você certamente não age como uma pessoa endividada, gastando uma fortuna com esse apartamento todos os meses!"

" E por que é que eu estaria passando por esse inferno com você por causa de dinheiro se não estivesse _precisando_dele?"

"Ah, agora é um inferno? Porque há alguns minutos atrás você estava suspirando sobre como não tinha uma noite tão boa em tanto tempo...!"

"Seu idiota..." Malfoy fez menção de avançar sobre ele, mas pareceu se lembrar de Umbridge e voltou sua fúria para ela. "Creio que você tenha uma autorização expressa para analisar a nossa vida financeira, correto? Afinal, trata-se de sigilo bancário, e embora eu não exerça a minha profissão, conheço muito bem os meus direitos, sra. Umbridge."

A confiança de Umbridge - que parecia prestes a estourar de satisfação um segundo atrás como um carrapato cheio de sangue - pareceu vacilar por um breve momento antes que ela se recuperasse.

"Obviamente, como assistente social designada, eu tenho autorização para investigar a vida de ambos. Isso certamente inclui os aspectos financeiros e..."

"É melhor você rezar para que inclua, expressamente. Porque senão, quando eu terminar com você, não vão aceitá-la nem mesmo para limpar o chão do seu antigo escritório."

Umbridge quase caiu para trás de puro ultraje.

"Ora essa... ora essa... como se atreve a me ameaçar desse jeito, garoto impertinente? Eu sou Subsecretária da Secretaria Municipal..."

"Não me interessa o que você é. Não é mais bem-vinda no meu apartamento. Agora fora!" Malfoy havia se levantado e parecia prestes a enxotá-la.

Umbridge apertou os lábios com raiva, mas acabou recolhendo suas coisas e se levantando, dirigindo um olhar desdenhoso para Harry.

"Espero que você descubra logo o que há naquele quarto trancado, sr. Potter, e veja o sr. Malfoy pelo que ele é, um per..."

"FORA!" Malfoy gritou.

"Vocês dois vão se arrepender amargamente por isso" Umbridge levantou a cabeça com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir antes que Malfoy fechasse a porta na sua cara.

"Malfoy..." Harry começou num tom de voz comedido, porém foi cortado bruscamente.

"NÃO COMECE, Potter, ou eu o coloco para fora também!"

Harry contou até dez para se acalmar enquanto ouvia os passos ruidosos de Malfoy seguidos pela porta do quarto batendo com estrondo. Se tivesse um pingo de juízo - ou amor próprio -, Harry pegaria suas coisas e cairia fora dali o mais rápido possível. Mas aparentemente não tinha nenhum dos dois.

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹ Marca londrina de roupas de baixo de luxo.

Ah, bem, melhor eu deixar os comentários para vocês, já que tem gente que lê as notas antes do capítulo. Só queria dizer que vou _tentar_ postar toda semana, mas não vou me comprometer mais com o dia, já que as coisas tendem a não sair conforme o planejado. Um agradecimento especial para o Matthew, que betou lindamente, apesar das dificuldades. Não é mesmo, querido?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Vocês alegram a minha vida, seus lindos! Estou tentando responder a todas as reviews, portanto se alguém ficou sem resposta dá um grito que eu me redimo rapidamente rsss

**Ly** (O Draco está com cada vez menos mistérios agora kkkk. E imagino que agora você saiba quem cedeu primeiro xD) **Lis Martin** (Ahh como você entende o Draco! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter enxergado isso ;D) **Outra Pessoa Que Não Se Identidicou** (sacie sua ansiedade, moça! Ou pelo menos parte dela rsss) **Milla** (também acho que é justamente por serem tão opostor que eles se completam tanto!) **Luma** (opa! Olha aí o olhar malicioso que você tanto queria uhuahuahua!).


	6. 4º Mês

**4º Mês**

(Londres, 14 de novembro de 2008, sexta-feira)

Na semana que se seguiu, eles mal se falaram. O rodízio da cama foi respeitado rigorosamente por ambos. Malfoy arrumou uma desculpa para faltar à academia e ambos fizeram suas refeições em cômodos diferentes da casa. Era como voltar no tempo para seu primeiro mês de convivência, exceto pela ausência das dores nas costas de Harry.

Mas Harry sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria ele a ceder. Era sempre ele. Sua natureza pacífica não admitia tanto tempo assim guardando uma mágoa e, ainda que dissesse a si mesmo que Malfoy não valia a pena, sabia que não acreditava naquilo. Tudo o que vinha aprendendo sobre ele fazia com que o enxergasse como o ser humano que era, cheio de defeitos e qualidades - ainda que os primeiros fossem gritantemente mais numerosos que os últimos.

Foi por esse motivo que Harry resolveu puxar conversa enquanto se preparava para ir dormir no sofá.

"Malfoy, você realmente acha que precisa de faxineira todos os dias da semana?" Malfoy desviou os olhos de seu livro para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Olha só, eu estive pensando... não há muita coisa a se fazer. Nós passamos a maior parte do dia fora de casa, sujamos muito pouca louça, que a máquina dá conta de lavar... a casa fica fechada, não tem como entrar tanta poeira assim, o chão praticamente não suja..."

"E os banheiros?" Malfoy perguntou, como se isso encerrasse a questão.

"Podem muito bem ser lavados duas vezes por semana. Somos perfeitamente capazes de mantê-los razoavelmente limpos e organizados o restante do tempo."

"Você é capaz de manter alguma coisa organizada?" Malfoy fez um muxoxo, aparentemente desistindo de fingir que lia e Harry suspirou.

"Ei, eu tenho me policiado, se é que você ainda não reparou."

"E a roupa?" Malfoy estava claramente procurando algo em que se agarrar, mas Harry estava preparado para aquilo.

"Posso levar até a lavanderia, caso não dê para esperar até o dia da faxineira" Harry sustentou o olhar indiferente de Malfoy com teimosia.

"Não acho que a mulher vá aceitar vir apenas dois dias da semana" Malfoy falou, por fim.

"Então nós arrumamos outra pessoa que aceite! Ora, você tem que concordar comigo que não seria uma grande perda. Ela passa o dia inteiro caçando o que fazer e ainda torce o nariz quando um de nós pede alguma coisa fora de sua rotina, como limpar o interior o micro-ondas..."

"Está bem, faça como quiser" Malfoy tornou a levantar o livro. "Mas você vai ser responsável por contratar outra pessoa."

"Fechado" Harry topou, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Aquilo, na verdade, era apenas mais um passo rumo ao seu objetivo, mas Harry já vinha fazendo algumas coisas sem que Malfoy percebesse. Como por exemplo tirar aparelhos não utilizados da tomada, mandar consertar um vazamento na torneira do banheiro de visitas, trocar a válvula defeituosa da descarga... Sua maior descoberta, entretanto, fora a de que a calefação do apartamento era autônoma, auto-programável e bastante moderna, de modo que conseguiu ajustá-la para obedecer aos comandos pelo celular de Malfoy. De manhã, eles desligavam o aquecimento ao sair para o trabalho e, no final da tarde, Malfoy mandava a mensagem com o comando para ligar, como o da banheira, já que ele era sempre o primeiro a chegar. Harry também chamou um técnico para limpar o aparelho e suas tubulações, depois de descobrir que aquilo poderia diminuir consideravelmente o consumo.

O próximo passo seria o mais complicado: fazer com que Malfoy economizasse seus banhos de banheira. Harry resolveu que iria com calma naquele ponto, sabendo que não adiantava dar murro em ponta de faca.

Naquela noite, porém, encorajado pelo sucesso de sua missão, Harry se sentou na beirada da cama.

"Você estava falando sério sobre averiguar os métodos de investigação da Umbridge?"

"Claro que falei" Malfoy falou, encarando-o com sua careta de desdém. "Tenho um conhecido dos tempos da faculdade que me deve um favor."

"E você acha que vai dar certo?"

Malfoy suspirou, abandonando novamente o livro e esfregando os olhos.

"O problema é a maldita burocracia, e o fato de se tratar de uma investigação _não oficial_ a uma funcionária pública renomada não ajuda muito nesse sentido. Aquela vaca imbecil tem as costas quentes. O ideal seria iniciar uma investigação formal, mas..." Malfoy abanou a cabeça. "Esquece."

Harry imaginou qual era o problema.

"Se o problema for dinheiro, talvez eu possa ajudar."

Malfoy o encarou como se atirasse adagas com o olhar.

"Potter, por que você não enfia o seu dinheiro..." ele respirou fundo. "Quer saber, eu não estou a fim de conversa. Sinto muito se não sou a companhia mais agradável no momento, mas eu não poderia me importar menos para o que quer que você tenha a dizer sobre a empregada, sobre o tempo ou sobre o raio que o parta."

Harry cerrou os maxilares para não xingá-lo. Pegou seu travesseiro e seu cobertor, enfiou o celular no bolso do pijama e atravessou o quarto, a cabeça fervilhando de pensamento. Quando estava prestes a sair, porém, mudou de ideia.

"Espere um instante, dessa vez você vai escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, quer você queira ou não." Malfoy semicerrou os olhos quando Harry se aproximou com o corpo tenso pronto para o ataque. "Você sempre dá um jeito de virar a situação contra mim e eu engulo a minha raiva pelo 'bem maior', mas quer saber? Pra mim já chega. Como você mesmo jogou na minha cara, eu não preciso da porcaria do dinheiro. É você quem precisa, então que tal você ir se ferrar, pra variar? Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de conversas casuais? Você sabe o quão natural elas são para mim? Eu odeio ter que ficar inventando o que dizer só para me frustrar a cada vez que esbarro num assunto delicado pra você! Sou eu quem tem que ficar inventando maneiras de me aproximar de você pra que tenhamos _alguma chance_ de convencer a Umbridge de que somos um casal funcional, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade! E pra quê? Pra você jogar na minha cara que não está nem aí e ainda dar um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim quando as coisas dão errado! Adivinha só? Eu cansei! Enquanto você não parar de me culpar até pela sua frustração sexual e admitir que precisa de mim para fazer isso funcionar, eu estou fora!"

Harry já estava dando meia-volta quando Malfoy reagiu.

"Eu devia mesmo desconfiar que você bancaria o herói pra cima de mim qualquer hora. Agora até a noite que passamos juntos foi um ato de puro altruísmo de sua parte? Fique sabendo que eu não preciso da sua caridade!"

"Seu idiota..." Harry foi para cima de Malfoy com um leve sentido de déjà-vu. Daquela vez, pelo menos eles caíram sobre a cama, engalfinhados. O livro de Malfoy caiu no chão com um baque, e Harry perdeu o ar quando Malfoy socou seu abdome, mas conseguiu segura-lhe os braços ao lado do corpo e evitou um chute nas partes bem a tempo, prendendo-lhe as pernas com as próprias coxas.

"Saia de cima de mim!" Malfoy cuspiu e Harry silenciou seus xingamentos com um beijo bruto.

Malfoy ainda lutou para se libertar por alguns instantes antes de se entregar ao beijo e Harry aproveitou a falta de resistência para pressionar o quadril contra o de Malfoy, quebrando o beijo para encará-lo com ferocidade.

"Isso parece altruísta para você?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Harry não soube dizer se sua respiração entrecortada era devido à luta ou ao beijo. Ou a ambos. Harry abaixou-se para beijá-lo novamente ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy levantava a cabeça, seus lábios se encontrando na metade do caminho, tamanha a ansiedade de ambos.

De algum modo eles conseguiram se livrar das roupas e dos óculos de Harry, e daquela vez ele não protestou quando Malfoy inverteu as posições e começou a distribuir beijos em suas coxas e virilha. Harry não resistiu. Apoiou-se nos braços para levantar o tronco apenas o suficiente e assistiu quando a boca de Malfoy o envolveu lenta e tortuosamente. A visão de Malfoy encarando-o de volta, combinada com a sensação quente e úmida quase o empurraram precipício abaixo, mas Malfoy fez questão de alternar o ritmo para não correr o risco.

Quando já não aguentava mais a tortura, jogou o corpo para trás e agarrou um punhado dos cabelos de Malfoy para ditar o ritmo, mas ele se desvencilhou e se içou para cima para beijá-lo enquanto se apoiava com uma mão e alcançava o gel lubrificante com a outra.

Malfoy espalhou uma quantidade generosa em Harry, depois se sentou sobre seu quadril, se esfregando enquanto alternava beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço e clavícula. Malfoy se adiantou novamente para a gaveta do criado-mudo, de onde tirou uma camisinha e vestiu-a em Harry com pressa, lambuzando-o novamente com o gel de maneira provocante. Quando ele o guiou para dentro de seu corpo, Harry teve que segurar suas coxas por um momento para recuperar o controle, sentindo a pulsação, o calor e o aperto quase doloroso de tão excitante.

"Só um instante" Harry pediu, respirando pesadamente por um momento antes de assentir ligeiramente.

Então Malfoy começou a se mover num crescente extasiante. Para cima e para baixo, circulando os quadris num ou noutro momento. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, enterrando as unhas de uma das mãos nos bíceps de Harry enquanto se estimulava com a outra e encontrou o próprio caminho para o clímax. Só então Harry se deixou despencar precipício abaixo, o zumbido do sangue em seus ouvidos encobrindo todo o resto, uma explosão de sensações se espalhado em seus membros em espasmos de puro prazer.

"Porra!" Harry exclamou quando recuperou o fôlego e Malfoy riu de uma maneira tão relaxada que o deixou encantado.

"Muito bem resumido, Potter."

"Eu sei. Tenho um dom para essas coisas" Harry sorriu.

Malfoy desabou ao seu lado depois entregar-lhe alguns lencinhos de papel tirados magicamente de seu criado-mudo. Harry se perguntou o que mais haveria naquela gaveta.

"Posso dormir aqui essa noite?" perguntou em voz alta depois de uma limpeza rápida.

"Bem, podemos dizer que você conquistou esse direito com o seu suor" Malfoy zombou, mas havia um quê de divertimento em sua voz. "Só não apague ainda. Você está do meu lado da cama."

"Só um minuto" Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

-oOo-

Acordou com os músculos retesados de frio. Malfoy estava quase na mesma posição em que se jogara ao seu lado, de barriga para baixo, os braços largados para cima e a respiração tranquila. A luz ainda estava acesa, mas ao olhar para o relógio Harry descobriu que dormira por quase uma hora. Puxou a coberta com suavidade debaixo do corpo de Malfoy, que resmungou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Seus óculos saltaram em meio às dobras do tecido, e Harry aproveitou para colocá-los sobre o criado. Estendeu a coberta sobre Malfoy antes de se levantar, vestir a cueca, recolher seu travesseiro do chão e apagar a luz, se aconchegando em seguida debaixo das cobertas.

Escorregou suavemente para a inconsciência mais uma vez, sem saber que acabara de transpor mais uma das muitas barreiras de Malfoy.

-oOo-

(15 de novembro, sábado)

Harry espiou pela janela da sala e viu as pessoas passando pela rua usando casacos quentes e cachecóis. Entretanto, apesar de o céu estar cinzento, não parecia que iria chover. Enquanto observava, ouviu Malfoy passando rumo à cozinha.

"Você vai ao parque hoje?" perguntou, despretensiosamente.

A resposta de Malfoy demorou um instante.

"Talvez. Por que a pergunta?"

"Porque eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo. Isto é, se você não se importar, claro..." Harry foi até o batente da porta da cozinha e observou enquanto Malfoy se servia - chá, ovos, salsicha e bacon. Ele já estava vestido com roupas quentes para o passeio, como Harry previra. "Prometo ficar calado."

Malfoy fungou, mas Harry achou ter visto o canto de sua boca tremer.

"Está bem... Mas vou lembrá-lo da sua promessa, não tenha dúvida."

Harry foi para o quarto se vestir, escolhendo usar botas, uma calça de lã e uma blusa de manga comprida e gola rolê em tons neutros escuros. Pegou um cachecol vermelho e amarelo que ganhara havia muitos anos da sra. Weasley, seu preferido, e chegou na sala em tempo de ver Malfoy ajeitando o casaco sobre os ombros e lançando um olhar comprido para sua pasta pendurada no cabideiro, onde Harry desconfiava estarem seus materiais de desenho.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Harry numa pergunta muda enquanto enrolava o próprio cachecol verde e prateado no pescoço. Harry assentiu e pegou seu casaco. Antes de seguir Malfoy para fora, porém, falou:

"Não vai levar sua pasta?"

Malfoy rolou os olhos nas órbitas, pegou sua pasta e saiu.

"Você pode parar de falar agora" falou ao chamar o elevador e Harry sorriu consigo mesmo.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, lado a lado, as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos do casaco, os braços se tocando vez ou outra, quando tinham que se espremer para a passagem de outro pedestre ou por causa das placas e postes. Suas respirações condensavam à frente, mas não estava ventando.

O Hyde Park estava cheio e barulhento, e Harry não pôde evitar pensar em como aquilo não combinava em nada com Malfoy. Mas Malfoy passou direto pela aglomeração, contornando o lago até a estátua de Peter Pan, depois se embrenhando pelos Jardins de Kensington, distanciando-se cada vez mais do lago. Quando o movimento de pessoas diminuiu até quase desaparecer, Malfoy também diminuiu o passo e pareceu mais relaxado em meio à natureza. Eles se sentaram num banco próximo à Estátua da Energia Física**¹** e Harry aproveitou para observar a paisagem de final de outono. As árvores já estavam bastante desfolhadas, mas ainda dava para ver um pouco da beleza que Malfoy devia ter presenciado ao longo da estação.

Um garotinho passou acompanhado pelo pai, apontando para a estátua e cobrindo o rosto do sol, imitando a pose do cavaleiro e Harry achou ter visto a mão de Malfoy segurar a abertura de sua pasta, abandonando-a instantes depois.

"Vou dar uma volta" anunciou, fazendo com que Malfoy se sobressaltasse.

"Ok" ele falou, quase distraidamente, e Harry pensou que nunca o tinha ouvido falar nada tão banal quanto um simples 'ok'. Caminhou sem rumo por algum tempo, seguindo o pavimento até chegar no Palácio de Kensington, com seus jardins floridos e coloridos. Observou alguns casais passeando de mãos dadas e suspirou de frustração.

A quem eles estavam tentando enganar? Eles não eram um casal, e mesmo que fossem, duvidava que seriam como aqueles namorados: encostando-se ao máximo um no outro enquanto andavam, tanto que, visivelmente parecia dificultar o propósito da caminhada; sorrindo um para o outro; se abraçando e trocando beijos castos, mas cheios de intimidade. Harry não conseguia imaginar Malfoy fazendo aquilo nem mesmo com Blaise, quanto menos com ele.

Harry voltou com os pulmões carregados de ar puro e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos pessimistas. Quando tornou a se aproximar de Malfoy, de longe percebeu que ele estava desenhando, debruçado no que parecia ser um caderno, com um lápis trabalhando furiosamente na mão sem luva. Havia várias folhas viradas, e Harry imaginou quantos desenhos ele já havia feito enquanto estivera ausente. Com a curiosidade aguçada, Harry se aproximou com cuidado para não alarmá-lo, porém ele pareceu sentir sua aproximação, levantando os olhos cinzentos como o próprio céu. Por um instante, Harry achou que ele fecharia o caderno, mas Malfoy se limitou a franzir o cenho e voltar a rabiscar com o lápis, às vezes passando o dedo indicador sobre os riscos calculadamente.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado e sua boca se abriu em espanto. Malfoy havia desenhado uma garotinha abaixada em frente a um labrador ligeiramente obeso, os olhos fechados com força e um sorriso imenso no rosto enquanto o cão lambia seu nariz. Enquanto olhava, Malfoy passou o dedo novamente pela sombra da garota projetada no chão, tornando-a esfumaçada.

Harry quis dizer alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se a tempo de sua promessa e permaneceu calado enquanto Malfoy acrescentava alguns efeitos de luz nos fios de cabelo soltos da menina e no pelo do cachorro, dando movimento à imagem. Sem nenhuma palavra, Malfoy assinou e datou o desenho e virou a folha em seguida, revelando outra folha em branco embaixo. Levantou novamente o olhar e Harry também o fez.

Não havia nenhuma garotinha com um labrador por perto, mas Harry podia apostar que houvera. Um pássaro voou no céu, o vento balançou suavemente as copas das árvores mais altas, fazendo as folhas farfalharem. Um poodle passou correndo arrastando a própria coleira e uma adolescente magrela passou correndo logo depois, chamando-o.

Malfoy suspirou, bateu o lápis algumas vezes na folha vazia e fechou o caderno, guardando-o na pasta.

"Vamos" ele se levantou e se espreguiçou antes de pescar a luva no bolso e calça-la já caminhando.

Harry o seguiu, às vezes ao lado, às vezes um pouco atrás, a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos confusos, mas não pessimistas como os anteriores.

-oOo-

(21 de novembro, sexta-feira)

Malfoy mostrou-se ligeiramente mais cooperativo nos últimos dias do mês, apesar de que a pessoa precisava ser muito observadora para notar alguma mudança. Ele acompanhou Harry à academia sem nenhuma reclamação e ambos voltaram a fazer suas refeições juntos, portanto Harry achou melhor não forçar a barra com conversas desgastantes. Na verdade se sentia mais à vontade em silêncio na companhia do outro, pelo que descobriu, e um pensamento estranho lhe cruzou o pensamento, sobre como os casais pareciam íntimos mesmo em seus silêncios mais prolongados. Imaginou se logo ele e Malfoy não estariam se comunicando com um simples olhar, como acontecia normalmente com Ron e Mione, por exemplo.

Apesar da intensidade da última noite que haviam passado juntos, as coisas não haviam mudado tanto naquele sentido quanto Harry imaginara que mudariam. Eles não estavam pulando um no pescoço do outro a todo momento, apesar de Harry às vezes desejar que estivessem. Na verdade, Malfoy estava até mais comedido, evitando encarar um ou outro pedaço de pele exposto acidentalmente - ou nem tão acidentalmente assim. Ele continuou se comportando em suas noites no sofá e não fez nenhum comentário insinuante.

Harry se viu desapontado, mas incapaz de reunir coragem para algum avanço, temendo uma possível rejeição de Malfoy, como um adolescente inseguro. Por algumas vezes, pensou em aceitar o convite dos amigos para beber depois do trabalho, não a ponto de ficar bêbado como da última vez, mas para ver se relaxava um pouco. Porém, de algum modo, sua consciência - que tinha a voz muito parecida com a de Hermione - o impedira.

Naquela sexta-feira, entretanto, Seamus insistiu em fazerem um _happy hour_ e Harry teve uma ideia. Tomou coragem e ligou para Malfoy em seu horário de almoço.

"Malfoy, combinei com meus colegas de trabalho de irmos no O'Nells depois do expediente. O que acha de vir também?" despejou de uma só vez, antes que se arrependesse e se preparou para a resposta como se ela pudesse vir na forma de um soco.

"_Acho que você está me confundindo com alguma outra pessoa com habilidades sociais, Potter_" ele falou e Harry suspirou.

"Malfoy, garanto que ninguém vai esperar muito de você nesse sentido. Além do mais, não é como se você se importasse em desapontá-los, não é verdade?"

"_Você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso, Potter._"

"Ora, vamos, eu estou pagando hoje. O máximo que pode acontecer é nós dois voltarmos para casa ligeiramente bêbados" Harry tentou falar com a maior casualidade, mas pela hesitação de Malfoy quase pode percebê-lo fazendo as conexões.

"_Bem, se você etá pagando..._"

"É assim que se fala. Espero você às seis."

Quando avisou que levaria Malfoy, Parvati ligou para desmarcar a manicure e anunciou que estava dentro também. Ela sugeriu que todos levassem seus acompanhantes.

Às quinze para as seis, os seis chegaram ao _pub_ já acompanhados por Hanna Abbott, a noiva de Neville, e Katie Bell, namorada de Seamus. Parvati teve que usar o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o garçom a arrumar uma mesa grande o suficiente para todos. Terry Boot foi o próximo a chegar, com roupas de marca, postura de mauricinho e usando palavras complicadas demais. No entanto, quando se sentou ao lado de Parvati se derreteu todo e os dois começaram a falar com vozinhas esganiçadas que pretendiam imitar adultos falando com bebês. Dean, o único solteiro do grupo, fez um gesto como se provocasse vômito e começou uma algazarra quando a primeira rodada de bebidas chegou.

Harry olhou no relógio pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez. Eram seis e vinte e Malfoy sequer mandara uma mensagem. Colin, que passara a maior parte do tempo pendurado no telefone dando atualizações online sobre o que Zac tinha perdido até então, lhe lançou um sorriso condolente.

"Zac já está descendo do metrô!" anunciou ao desligar. "Num instante vai entrar por essa porta e... uau!"

Ele parou de falar quando Malfoy fez uma entrada de galã de cinema. Estava impecavelmente vestido, com suas roupas que mais pareciam feitas sob medida, o nariz empinado e sua expressão usual de desdém enquanto varria o _pub_ com os olhos. Harry teve que tomar um gole de sua bebida para acalmar seu coração acelerado antes de acenar. O olhar de Malfoy se suavizou, ainda que quase imperceptivelmente.

"Não!" Parvati exclamou, agarrando o antebraço de Harry com força para falar próximo de seu ouvido. "Aquele deus grego é seu marido de mentirinha?"

"Parvati! Eu estou bem aqui!" Terry exclamou indignado, mas Parvati o ignorou.

"Meu Deus, por que os mais lindos têm que ser gay? Por quê?"

Harry não estava prestando atenção nela. Somente agora lhe ocorrera como Malfoy o cumprimentaria. Devia ter avisado que seus amigos sabiam a verdade sobre seu relacionamento, mas se esquecera completamente.

"Boa noite a todos" Malfoy cumprimentou cortesmente e Harry se levantou para empurrar a cadeira para o lado e dar mais espaço para Malfoy se sentar, porém este aproveitou para segurá-lo levemente pelo braço e beijá-lo rapidamente na bochecha, olhando-o nos olhos o tempo todo. "Olá, Harry."

"Hmm... oi" Harry falou, desconcertado. "Ahmm deixe-me apresentá-los. Pessoal, este é Draco Malfoy."

Harry foi falando os nomes de seus amigos, agradecendo mentalmente por não ter se esquecido de nenhum, tamanho o seu nervosismo. Parvati fez algo muito parecido com um ronronar quando apertou a mão de Malfoy, e Terry o encarou de cima abaixo, aparentemente afrontado por Malfoy parecer mais bem-arrumado que ele. Colin gaguejou quando chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar Malfoy e saiu apressadamente para atender ao telefone. Seamus pareceu um pouco apreensivo quando Harry explicou que eles haviam estudado juntos. Malfoy estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes

"Sinto muito, não consigo me lembrar de você" ele falou, por fim.

"Ah, não seja por isso. Sem problemas" longe de soar ofendido, Seamus pareceu aliviado. "Eu mesmo não me lembro nem da metade das pessoas com quem estudei."

Quando Colin voltou, Malfoy já havia se acomodado ao lado de Harry. Colin vinha de braço dado com um rapaz louro e fortinho, cheio de trejeitos nada discretos, que se apresentou como Zacharias Smith.

"Mas vocês podem me chamar de Zac. Colin fala tanto de vocês que sinto como se os conhecesse! Ah, você deve ser o chefe de Colin, Harry Potter" ele falou, antes que Harry se apresentasse. "Meu Deus, como ele fala de você! Você é a grande inspiração dele, sabia? Confesso que cheguei a ficar com ciúmes, mas ele me contou que você é um homem casado. E muito bem-casado, pelo que vejo."

Zac se sentou do lado oposto da mesa junto de Colin. Enquanto eles se acomodavam, Malfoy voltou-se para Harry com o cenho franzido.

"Eu entendi errado ou ele disse 'chefe'?"

"Ah, sim. Sou o supervisor deles" Harry falou com forçada naturalidade e sorriu. "Vai me dizer que você não adivinhou essa parte com o seu poder de observação?"

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário. Ele se comportou muito melhor do que Harry imaginava, respondendo perguntas ocasionais com polidez e participando de todas as rodadas de bebida. As pessoas foram se soltando à medida em que bebiam, rindo e fazendo piadinhas uns com os outros, mas de algum modo conseguiram manter Harry e Malfoy fora delas. Até Neville estava tagarelando como nunca e Hanna tinha as bochechas rosadas.

Apenas Colin estava mais calado que o normal e Harry esbarrou em seu olhar uma ou duas vezes durante a noite, ao que o garoto disfarçou rapidamente. Zac, ao contrário do companheiro, estava cada vez mais solto e lançava olhares nada discretos a Malfoy, fazendo com que os maxilares de Harry trincassem e só se abrissem para engolir a próxima rodada de bebida.

Em determinado momento, mais precisamente quando Colin fez um comentário para defender o chefe de uma calúnia amigável de Seamus, Malfoy colocou a mão na coxa de Harry por debaixo da mesa. Harry quase empurrou a mão com o susto, encarando Malfoy incredulamente, mas este parecia entretido com algo que Dean falava, gesticulando exageradamente.

Harry optou por ignorar o gesto, mas foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de se concentrar no que os outros estavam falando, conforme a mão de Malfoy se movia em círculos cada vez mais próximos de sua virilha. Em determinado momento, Harry ofegou e se levantou num rompante, ajeitando apressadamente seu casaco de modo a esconder sua situação.

"Bem, pessoal, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir agora" houve um muxoxo geral, que se transformou em comemoração quando ele tirou a carteira do bolso. "Ei, ei, o que vocês acham que eu sou? Papai Noel?" Harry falou, mas acabou deixando muito mais do que sua parte e a de Malfoy.

"Chefe, eu já disse que te amo hoje?" Dean fez beicinho. "Sem ofensas, Malfoy."

Malfoy não respondeu, mas também se levantou, despedindo-se com tanta cortesia que até mesmo Harry quase se comoveu.

"Tem algum compromisso que eu não saiba, Potter?" Malfoy perguntou como quem não quer nada assim que eles saíram do _pub_.

"Cala a boca" Harry falou por entre os dentes, sentindo-se desconfortável dentro de suas calças. "Droga, vamos pegar um maldito táxi" falou e Malfoy riu.

O motorista do táxi tentou comentar sobre o clima, mas devia ter desistido de qualquer interação ao ver pelo retrovisor seus passageiros se beijando como se pudessem devorar um ao outro. Harry levou a mão à frente da calça de Malfoy e ficou satisfeito em constatar que não era o único afetado pelas provocações. Ao saírem do táxi, o motorista falou algo em uma língua estrangeira que não soou nada como um agradecimento pela gorjeta.

Eles conseguiram se comportar razoavelmente até chegarem ao apartamento, mas quando a porta fechou atrás de ambos, eles já estavam agarrados novamente, pelejando um com a roupa do outro. Harry já havia conseguido abrir os botões da camisa de Malfoy e sua braguilha quando o empurrou para o sofá, debruçando-se sobre ele para beijar sua boca, seu pescoço e fazer uma trilha úmida em seu peito. Malfoy jogou a cabeça para trás, embrenhando as mãos em seus cabelos e erguendo o quadril quando Harry puxou sua calça e a cueca de uma só vez.

Por um momento, Harry hesitou, pensando se seria capaz. Mas, ao invés da repulsa que esperava, sentiu apenas uma excitação mesclada de curiosidade e seguiu seus instintos. A resposta de Malfoy quando o colocou na boca foi um gemido que foi direto para sua virilha, e Harry percebeu que podia ser ainda melhor do que esperava conforme Malfoy respondia aos seus estímulos com encorajamentos. Em dado momento, Harry descobriu os dentes e percebeu tarde demais que havia exagerado na intensidade quando Malfoy o encarou com um olhar assassino.

"Potter!"

"Desculpa" Harry falou, verdadeiramente arrependido. Malfoy se aproximou, mas em vez de outra reprimenda, lambeu os lábios e disse:

"Pra cama. Agora."

Harry assentiu e seguiu-o pelo corredor, se despindo enquanto Malfoy fazia o mesmo com o resto de suas roupas, largando-as no chão. O caminho pareceu mais longo que nunca, e eles tiveram que parar algumas vezes para se beijarem antes de chegar na cama. Malfoy foi direto pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante, preparando-o sensualmente, depois ficou de costas para ele, engatinhando pela cama até se apoiar no encosto da cama. Ele olhou por trás do ombro para Harry, que ficara praticamente hipnotizado, a boca aberta pateticamente.

"O que está esperando?"

Harry se postou atrás dele, costas com peito, e segurou seu queixo num beijo lento e longo enquanto se esfregava contra ele. Malfoy passou uma mão por trás de sua cabeça, se movendo contra ele por um instante antes de projetar o tronco para frente e guiar Harry para dentro.

"Você não quer que eu prepare você?" Harry ofereceu, mas Malfoy balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

"Agora não, porra!"

Harry fechou os olhos ao se empurrar lentamente, distribuindo beijos nos ombros de Malfoy enquanto ele arfava, sem saber ao certo se era de dor ou de prazer. Mas Malfoy não parecia muito disposto a esperar, movendo-se de encontro a ele, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados contra o mogno da cabeceira.

Encorajado, Harry aumentou o ritmo, sua cabeça cheia de pensamentos desconexos sobre como diabos aquilo podia ser tão bom. Harry afastou um pouco as pernas de Malfoy para melhorar o ângulo e ele praguejou quando Harry arremeteu uma e outra vez, uma das mãos segurando-lhe a cintura enquanto a outra o alcançou para estimulá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas.

"Não se atreva a parar agora, Potter!" Malfoy demandou, mas parar não era uma possibilidade para Harry, cuja tensão nas entranhas crescia exponencialmente.

Malfoy chegou primeiro, os espasmos de seus músculos arrancando o orgasmo de dentro de Harry quase violentamente.

"Potter" Malfoy falou, lutando por recuperar o fôlego. "Eu pediria você em casamento... agora mesmo se já não estivéssemos... casados."

"Eu sei... ouço isso o tempo todo" Harry ironizou, também ofegante, e se deixou escorregar até se deitar de barriga para cima com a cabeça na direção dos pés da cama, descartando a camisinha usada. Malfoy logo o seguiu, jogando-se ao seu lado com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, Harry meio perdido entre o acordar e o cochilar, quando Malfoy se virou para ele.

"Você e aquele rapaz, Creed..."

"Creevey?" Harry se virou para Malfoy, a mente um tanto enevoada. "Colin Creevey?"

"Isso. Vocês já tiveram... alguma coisa?"

"O quê...?" Harry levantou a cabeça, então fez cara de aversão. "Não! Claro que não... Eu nem sabia que ele era gay, até um mês atrás" deixou a cabeça cair novamente e encarou o teto. "Droga, eu nem sabia que _eu mesmo_ sou gay, até um mês atrás. Nunca estive com nenhum homem... antes."

"Bem, isso ficou bastante claro quando você tentou me chupar, agora há pouco" Malfoy falou e ganhou um soco na lateral do corpo. "Tudo bem, eu admito, não foi de todo ruim. Não é nada que um pouco de prática não resolva" ele massageou a região contundida. "Quer dizer que você nunca desconfiou que o garoto tem uma queda por você?" Malfoy soou incrédulo.

Harry suspirou.

"Sei que parece idiota, mas não, eu nunca desconfiei. Quero dizer, ele era meio puxa-saco, mas para mim era só o jeito dele mesmo..."

"Realmente, parece idiota" Malfoy fungou, soando rabugento. "Eu sabia que você era tapado, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto."

Harry virou-se para Malfoy, a testa franzida em desconfiança.

"Malfoy, você está com ciúmes?"

"O quê?" Malfoy levantou o tronco, para encará-lo com visível indignação. "Eu, com ciúmes de você? Não seja ridículo!" ele se levantou e se trancou no banheiro.

Harry sorriu e uniu as mãos atrás da cabeça, cruzando os pés. Não sabia se ficava mais satisfeito por não ter sido o único a sentir ciúmes naquela noite ou se pelo simples fato de que Malfoy sentia ciúmes dele.

-oOo-

(28 de novembro, sexta-feira)

Harry ficou desapontado quando as contas do mês não apresentaram a melhora que esperava, ainda que a despesa com a ajudante doméstica tivesse caído para menos da metade. Tentou dizer para si mesmo que o consumo só iria cair significativamente na próxima medição, já que não fazia nem um mês que vinha tomando algumas providências. Precisava dar um jeito na banheira de Malfoy o mais rapidamente possível. Só não fazia ideia de como o faria... pelo menos até aquela tarde.

Por causa de um exercício de evacuação do prédio da Commetic, Harry acabara chegando mais cedo em casa. A calefação estava desligada, ao que Harry logo deduziu que Malfoy ainda não havia chegado. Correu para o banheiro e respirou aliviado quando viu a banheira vazia e calculou que ainda tinha algum tempo.

Já havia analisado a instalação outro dia, mas não tivera coragem de desligá-la, sabendo que Malfoy o esfolaria vivo, caso desconfiasse. Mas tinha pensado em algo que talvez pudesse funcionar. Procurara o manual da banheira na internet e descobrira que havia uma função que desativava a programação via celular e ainda inseria um bloqueio de segurança para que crianças não pudessem ligá-la com facilidade. Obviamente havia a possibilidade de Malfoy já ter criado uma senha, mas não faria mal testar.

Felizmente aquele não era o caso. Em poucos minutos, Harry conseguiu seu intento e começou a se preparar para um banho, sem pressa nenhuma. Despiu-se, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e começou a se barbear enquanto assobiava uma música qualquer. E foi assim que Malfoy o encontrou quando chegou, parando na porta aberta do banheiro e encarando a banheira vazia.

"Potter, você desligou minha banheira?"

"Eu? Não" Harry falou, com toda a certeza de que dizia a verdade. "Como é que eu poderia desligá-la se ela nem chegou a ligar?"

Malfoy tirou o celular do bolso e checou, confuso. Praguejou e entrou para examinar os controles manuais da banheira, mas nada funcionou. Harry limpou a garganta, apoiando-se na pia e tamborilando os dedos.

"Caso você não tenha percebido, eu já estava aqui quando você chegou" Harry falou, como quem não quer nada.

"Sim, eu reparei" Malfoy pôs as mãos na cintura. "Aliás, por que você chegou mais cedo?"

"Simulação de incêndio. O negócio virou uma bagunça tão grande que acabaram nos dispensando." Harry pousou os óculos na pia e colocou a mão no nó da toalha. "Se você vai ficar assistindo enquanto eu tomo banho, Malfoy, melhor fechar a porta. Ou, se quiser, eu posso ensinar você a tomar banho de chuveiro, já que você parece ter desaprendido. Além do que, você sabe, hoje é sexta-feira..."

Harry deixou a toalha escorregar para o chão e viu as sobrancelhas de Malfoy se levantarem, seus olhos se escurecendo enquanto ele o encarava despudoradamente. Harry havia percebido certo padrão nas vezes em que eles haviam ido para a cama, sempre às sexta-feiras, e com um pouco de sorte Malfoy também teria percebido e estaria ligeiramente ansioso pela possibilidade. Mas Harry não esperou para ver se sua provocação surtiria efeito e entrou no boxe, ligando o chuveiro. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar e por um momento achou que seu plano havia falhado, mas logo a porta do boxe se abriu e Malfoy entrou, nu e com todos os sinais físicos da excitação.

"Você deveria saber que não pode me provocar sem esperar uma resposta, Potter."

"Ah, eu sei" Harry o puxou para debaixo do chuveiro e imprensou-o contra o boxe. "Acredite, eu sei."

Eles se beijaram demoradamente, se apalpando, os corpos tentando desafiar as leis da física e se fundirem. De repente Malfoy inverteu as posições e adicionou um pouco de sabonete entre eles, tornando a equação ainda melhor. Harry sugou a região abaixo da orelha de Malfoy, sabendo que ele responderia com um gemido. Encorajado, Harry sugou a região sensível do pescoço, alternando com carícias no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Malfoy retribuiu enfiando uma mão ensaboada entre seus corpos, estimulando-o. As mãos de Harry escorregaram para a base da coluna de Malfoy e além, massageando seus músculos com círculos longos e sensuais. Malfoy começou a se empurrar contra sua virilha sussurrando encorajamentos para Harry que começara a explorá-lo com dedos ensaboados, primeiramente apenas massageando-o, depois inserindo um dedo, seguido de outro. Malfoy agora se empurrava tanto em sua virilha quanto contra seus dedos, parecendo deliciado, sem nunca deixar de estimulá-lo também.

Harry não sabia se olhava para Malfoy ou se se perdia em si mesmo, ambas as opções parecendo igualmente prazerosas. Nunca se julgara particularmente habilidoso no que se referia a sexo. Não era de todo ruim, mas também não era um sucesso declarado. Principalmente na opinião de Ginny, que vivia dizendo que ele era muito apressadinho, que precisava controlar sua ansiedade e caprichar mais nas preliminares. Mas Malfoy não parecia tentado a criticá-lo. De fato, ele fazia com que se sentisse mais confiante, como se o que fizessem fosse fora do comum. E para Harry realmente era fora do comum e era gratificante pensar que era recíproco. Nunca imaginara que pudesse haver tanta química entre duas pessoas como havia entre eles. Talvez por serem tão iguais fisicamente se entendiam. Ou talvez por serem tão opostos psiquicamente que se atraíam como imã e ferro.

Daquela vez Harry se rendeu primeiro e apoiou a cabeça na parede úmida do banheiro com uma careta de dor quando Malfoy mordeu seu pescoço, beijando o local em seguida num pedido de desculpas. Eles se apoiaram um no outro por um momento antes que Malfoy firmasse os próprios pés debaixo do chuveiro. Ele se ensaboou rapidamente e Harry percebeu que havia uma marca se formando abaixo de sua orelha, mas achou melhor não dizer nada para ganhar algum tempo antes que ele se zangasse. Malfoy o encarou com um sorriso torto quando percebeu estar sendo observado.

"O que foi?"

"Nada" Harry respondeu, forçando um sorriso e engolindo o que realmente estivera pensando enquanto observava Malfoy relaxado e despretensioso, despido de suas máscaras. Lembrou-se de já ter dito aquelas palavras em um passado que parecia há eras de distância, embora fosse há pouco mais de três meses.

'Não se mexa. Você fica lindo desse jeito.'

-oOo-

(1o. de dezembro, segunda-feira)

"Potter, qual é a senha da maldita banheira?"

Harry suspirou. Tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e Malfoy estava vestindo seu roupão, sentado na sua poltrona preferida junto à televisão e provavelmente vinha treinando seu olhar assassino para a porta até que ele entrasse por ela. Harry pendurou seu casaco no cabideiro mais lentamente que o necessário, para ganhar algum tempo.

Claro que ele sabia que a mentira não ia durar muito, mas sem dúvida durara muito menos do que tinha imaginado - um único fim de semana! Fim de semana este, aliás, em que Malfoy não se mostrara tão preocupado com o não funcionamento de sua banheira, uma vez que dividira o chuveiro com Harry todos os dias sem reclamar.

Porém, com a volta da rotina da semana, ele provavelmente havia tido bastante tempo para remoer a situação enquanto Harry não chegava e, o que era pior, descobrir qual era o problema.

"Estou esperando" Malfoy pressionou, um dos pés batendo nervosamente no chão.

"É vinte e oito-onze" Harry anunciou.

"Vinte e oito..." Malfoy franziu o cenho e praguejou. "O dia em que você criou senha, claro! Eu tentei todas as óbvias, menos essa" ele se levantou para sair, porém Harry o chamou.

"Malfoy, não acho que seja uma boa ideia..."

"Potter, quando foi que eu pedi a sua opinião a esse respeito?"

Harry decidiu mudar de estratégia, conforme a raiva começou a esquentar em seu peito. Era típico de Malfoy simplesmente culpá-lo e voltar para o seu status quo, sem se dar ao trabalho de pesar os prós e contras.

"Você não pediu, mas vou dar do mesmo jeito" ele levantou um dedo para apontá-lo para o peito de Malfoy, imitando-o. "Eu _acho_, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza que não vou continuar pagando suas contas de água e energia elétrica se você continuar usando a banheira."

"O quê?" Malfoy exclamou, indignado. "Eu já disse que minha banheira gasta tanto ou menos do que o chuveiro. Além do mais, nós combinamos isso no dia que você pôs os pés aqui pela primeira vez."

"Pois bem, na época eu não fazia ideia do absurdo que você pagava todos os meses, nem do quão falido você está. E eu digo que a banheira gasta muito mais do que o chuveiro."

"Ora, seu... Agora você vai me dizer que se intrometer na maneira que eu tomo banho não passa de outro ato solidariedade da sua parte?" Malfoy escarneceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu já disse o que você pode fazer com a sua caridade, Potter."

"Ótimo, porque de agora em diante você vai ter que se virar sem ela, de qualquer jeito" Harry também cruzou os braços.

"Você não pode estar falando sério" Malfoy se exasperou, mas Harry estava irredutível.

"Sente e observe, Malfoy."

"Isso sequer faz sentido! Minha banheira é muito mais econômica do que qualquer chuveiro ultrapassado..."

"Vamos fazer disso uma aposta, então" Harry propôs. "Você fica sem a banheira durante um mês e nós tiramos a prova no final."

"Nem fodendo eu fico um mês sem minha banheira!"

"Nem fodendo mesmo?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e Malfoy abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

"E como é que eu vou saber se a melhora, se houver, não será na verdade por causa da calefação?"

"Porque nós sabemos o dia do início da inutilização da banheira, e podemos observar a medição a partir dele."

Mas Malfoy ainda não estava satisfeito.

"Não gastei uma fortuna num apartamento com banheira para não usá-la nenhum dia, Potter. Pelo menos nos dias de semana, afinal eu mereço depois de trabalhar naquele escritório tedioso..."

"Um dia da semana" Harry propôs, sabendo muito bem onde a barganha chegaria.

"Três!"

"Dois e não se fala mais no assunto. Se ficar provado que houve uma economia significativa, você vai ter que continuar o racionamento. Pelo menos enquanto nós estivermos morando juntos. E nada de trapacear deixando o chuveiro ligado para gastar mais, entendeu?"

Malfoy alargou as narinas, porém não fez mais nenhum tipo de protesto.

"E se eu estiver certo, o que ganho?" ele perguntou afinal.

"O que você quer ganhar?" Harry ofereceu e Malfoy umedeceu os lábios, pensando furiosamente.

"Quero a cama" Malfoy se decidiu. "Não me importo se você vai dormir no sofá ou do seu lado da cama, contanto que _eu_ não tenha que dormir no maldito sofá, _nunca mais_."

"Fechado" Harry estendeu a mão e Malfoy a aceitou. "Começando a contar a partir de hoje."

Malfoy xingou e saiu pisando duro.

-oOo-

(6 de dezembro, sexta-feira)

Apesar do drama, Malfoy pareceu se comprometer com o acordo, mas seu orgulho havia sido ferido o suficiente para que ele não esperasse por Harry para tomar banho, e quando chegava do trabalho Harry o encontrava limpo, vestido e emburrado.

Quando a sexta-fera chegou e a situação ainda não havia melhorado, Harry já estava pensando em desligar a televisão e dormir mais cedo quando Malfoy apareceu com uma garrafa cheia de um líquido âmbar, depositando-a sobre a mesinha de centro e se sentando em sua poltrona.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se.

"Chama-se uísque" Malfoy falou, como se explicasse a uma criança. "Uma bebida alcoólica destilada, proibida para menores de idade e não recomendada para pesos leves."

"Ah, imagino que eu deva ficar olhando enquanto os adultos bebem, então?" Harry zombou.

"Felizmente para você, eu não tenho nada para fazer amanhã e não me importo em ter que aturar sua ressaca, contanto que você me divirta com seu metabolismo fraco hoje."

"Quando você coloca dessa maneira, parece tentador" Harry falou sarcástico, mas suspirou e se levantou. "Vou pegar uns copos."

"Não se incomode" Malfoy gesticulou para que ele voltasse a se sentar. "Sente-se e observe, Potter" ele abriu a garrafa, segurou o gargalo com uma das mãos e entornou a garrafa, de modo que seus lábios encostassem em seu dedo ao invés do vidro enquanto bebia. "_Capiche_?"

Harry imitou o gesto de Malfoy e fez uma careta quando o líquido desceu queimando sua garganta. Antes de devolver a garrafa, entretanto, teve um ideia.

"Que tal um jogo de perguntas e respostas?"

Malfoy rolou os olhos.

"Verdade ou Desafio? Está falando sério, Potter? Voltamos ao primário agora?"

"Não precisa ser Verdade ou Desafio" Harry explicou. "Eu perguntou, você responde. Se eu achar que você foi sincero, eu passo a garrafa de volta para você. Senão, eu tenho direito a dar mais um gole e fazer outra pergunta. O que me diz?"

"Está bem, mas eu começo" Malfoy pediu a garrafa e deu um gole demorado, parando para pensar. "Você trapaceou no torneio do colégio, Potter?"

"Meu Deus, Malfoy" Harry meneou a cabeça. "Sério? Depois de todo aquele papo sobre primário?" Malfoy encolheu os ombros e Harry tentou se lembrar de quando foi sorteado para participar de um torneio quando tinha quinze anos de idade. "É claro que eu trapaceei em algum ponto, mas todos os participantes trapacearam. A pista do ovo de avestruz era muito difícil, ninguém teria descoberto se não tivessem vazado algumas informações extra-oficiais."

"Pff... Você chama isso de trapacear? Eu quis dizer passar a perna nos outros, quebrar algumas regras para ser o vencedor, se é que você me entende... Ora, esqueça. Já sei qual vai ser a resposta" ele ofereceu a garrafa, que Harry aceitou de bom grado.

"Me desculpe por ofender você com minha integridade" Harry ironizou e deu um gole merecido. "Você fingiu que quebrou o braço, um dia antes da partida de rugbi, não fingiu?"

Malfoy riu.

"É claro que eu fingi. De que outro jeito eu conseguiria ferrar com o seu professor favorito _e_ evitar ser massacrado numa partida? Ande logo, me dê essa garrafa" ele tomou mais um gole. "Admita, Potter, você secretamente gostava da fama que tinha no colégio, não gostava? Toda aquela falsa modéstia... Aquilo para mim não passava de estratégia de marketing pessoal. De sucesso, ainda por cima. Pena que eu nunca consegui ser modesto, mesmo que falsamente."

Harry riu.

"Sinto desapontá-lo novamente. Nada de falsa modéstia. Eu detestava cada minuto da minha 'fama'. Aqui" Harry tomou da garrafa que Malfoy entregou relutante. "Quando você descobriu que era gay?"

Malfoy fungou.

"Essa não poderia faltar, não é mesmo?" ele pensou por um instante. "Não é como se houvesse um momento em que eu tenha tido um estalo e dito ago do tipo 'Mamãe, acho que sou gay!'. Eu simplesmente sabia que era diferente desde... desde sempre. Sempre achei as garotas estúpidas e sem graça, mesmo depois de passada a fase em que todos os garotos dizem isso a respeito das garotas..."

"E quanto à Parkinson?" Harry não se conteve, secretamente espantado por Malfoy ter concordado em responder à pergunta, em primeiro lugar.

"Bem, Pansy era praticamente um garoto, na minha concepção. Não que ela não fosse feminina, mas ela nunca olhou para mim como se eu fosse material para um possível pretendente, e isso, combinado ao vocabulário dela e aos nossos gostos compartilhados por garotos, ajudaram para que nos tornássemos grandes amigos. Ajudou bastante o fato dela nunca ter perguntado se eu era gay. Ela simplesmente viu isso em mim e aceitou, sem nenhum julgamento, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Não é como se eu tivesse escondido isso das pessoas mais próximas, também. Meus pais que o digam..." Malfoy soltou um riso amargo e estendeu a mão. "Passe logo essa garrafa, Potter."

Harry respirou fundo, tentando não deixar sua surpresa transparecer. Aquele tinha sido o maior discurso de Malfoy sobre si mesmo que Harry já presenciara e não queria desencorajá-lo.

Malfoy o perscrutou por um instante depois de beber.

"Você realmente não fazia ideia sobre sua sexualidade?"

"Não sei" Harry admitiu. "Agora que olho para trás, acho que talvez lá no fundo eu soubesse, só não queria admitir conscientemente" era como olhar para uma superfície turva de água e saber que havia algo lá embaixo, mas sem querer descobrir do que se tratava, Harry pensou, mas achou estúpido demais para dizer em voz alta. "Talvez, se as circunstâncias não tivessem me obrigado a encarar esse meu lado, eu continuaria ignorando até não poder mais."

"Aqui" Malfoy passou-lhe a garrafa.

Harry girou seu conteúdo por um instante, pensando se não estava prestes a estragar tudo com a próxima pergunta. Mas precisava saber o quão sincero Malfoy estava sendo. Tomou um gole demorado e disparou antes que se arrependesse.

"Há quanto tempo você não fala com seus pais?"

Malfoy se acomodou melhor em sua poltrona e seu olhar se desfocou por um instante. Harry já estava achando que ele não responderia, quando Malfoy começou a falar, ainda que hesitante.

"Faz pouco mais de dois anos que não vejo ou falo com meu pai. Minha mãe às vezes me liga, quando acha que é seguro. Meu pai é um idiota controlador e faz com que ela viva de mesadas, controla o fluxo de suas contas, seu cartão de crédito, suas ligações. Não sei como ela suporta isso..." suas mãos haviam se fechado em punhos e ele lutou por um momento para recuperar o controle. "Mas ela sempre dá um jeito de separar parte do dinheiro aos poucos, sem que ele possa desconfiar, e me manda de tempos em tempos" os músculos de seu maxilar se ressaltaram por um momento. "Eu vivo dizendo para mim mesmo que é a última vez que vou aceitar, mas quando ela liga eu estou com a corda no pescoço novamente" ele soltou uma risada sem humor.

"Onde eles estão?" Harry perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter e Malfoy encolheu os ombros.

"Acho que estão na Itália agora. Já moraram algum tempo na França, na Espanha... até na Irlanda" Malfoy levantou os olhos e Harry viu algo brilhar neles antes que ele dissesse: "Acho que isso me dá o direito a dois goles, Potter."

"Desculpa" Harry passou a garrafa e se preparou para o que viria.

"Quão abusivos seus tios realmente eram?"

"Não muito, eu acho" Harry franziu o cenho. "Quero dizer, eles só favoreciam o filho deles, fazendo questão que eu soubesse que não me consideravam realmente parte da família. Mas eles nunca encostaram em mim, fosse para bater ou..." Harry engoliu em seco. "É claro que eu sentia falta de algum... carinho ou aceitação, o que fosse. Que criança não sentiria? Mas acabei tendo isso com a família de Ron. Eles praticamente me acolheram na família deles. Eu realmente não acredito que isso tenha me influenciado, me tornando uma pessoa melhor ou pior por causa do que passei. Eu até descobri que gostava de cozinhar!"

Harry finalmente levantou o olhar e não soube dizer o que encontrou nos olhos de Malfoy, só sabia que era desconcertante. Aceitou a garrafa com um agradecimento.

"Por que você não prestou novamente o exame da LSE depois que você reprovou da primeira vez?"

"Eu já disse" Malfoy falou, parecendo irritado. "Falhei de propósito nos exames. Nunca quis ser advogado, meu pai é quem queria. Tive uma briga com ele no dia do teste... nem me lembro o motivo..."

Harry lhe passou a garrafa rapidamente, indicando que já estava satisfeito.

"Qual foi a coisa mais vergonhosa que você já fez na vida?"

Harry meneou a cabeça, mas não precisou pensar muito antes de responder.

"Ah, bem, foi quando eu tinha uns vinte anos. Desde que eu tinha terminado com a Ginny, Ron vivia insistindo que a gente devia experimentar sair uma vez com prostitutas, para ver como era, você sabe... Isso foi antes dele começar a namorar com a Mione, claro. Então, um dia, quando saímos da faculdade, Ron ligou para a mãe dele e avisou que iríamos estudar até tarde e que ele passaria a noite no meu apartamento, o que não era incomum. Então nós ligamos e chamamos duas garotas. Ron achou o máximo, mas eu... Honestamente, talvez eu tivesse aproveitado mais se não estivesse tão pouco à vontade com a situação..."

"Sério, Potter? Essa é a sua maior vergonha? Ter saído uma vez com uma prostituta?"

"Não, espere, eu ainda não terminei..." Harry fez um gesto para que ele se calasse. "Então, no dia seguinte começou uma coceira nas minhas partes" Malfoy fez um som de quem já imaginava aonde aquilo iria dar. "Espere só. Começou com uma coceira, mas até o final do dia já tinha se tornado um grosseirão."

"Ai" Malfoy se encolheu em solidariedade.

"Bem, é claro que eu tinha usado camisinha, e Ron e eu tínhamos tido o cuidado de escolher garotas de um nível mais... elevado, para evitar esse tipo de problema. Mesmo assim, fiquei apreensivo, obviamente, então resolvi ir ao hospital. Cara, foi a pior noite da minha vida! Você não imagina quantas vezes eu tive que contar que tinha dormido com uma prostituta, ou para quantas pessoas tive que abaixar as calças..." Malfoy começou a rir histericamente. "Dá para imaginar isso?"

"Ah, dá" Malfoy balançou a cabeça, o rosto contorcido pelo riso. "E como isso acabou?"

"Da forma mais idiota possível. No fim, nem era uma DST, mas uma alergia de um produto novo que eu tinha usado para lavar as cuecas!"

"Ah, eu não acredito" Malfoy caiu na risada novamente. Harry até tentou ficar irritado por ele estar se divertindo às suas custas, mas acabou contagiado pelo riso do outro. "Tudo bem, essa foi boa" Malfoy passou a garrafa.

"Bem... e quanto a você? Tem alguma coisa embaraçosa para contar antes que eu acabe descobrindo da pior maneira?"

"Ah, nada no seu nível, pode ter certeza..."

"Ora, vamos, Malfoy... Deve haver alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa" Harry insistiu tomando outro gole para deixar claro que não acreditava naquela resposta. "Como você disse, não pode ser pior do que a minha história."

Malfoy respirou fundo para se controlar e então sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais séria.

"Bem, eu tive que passar por algumas sessões psiquiátricas, quando tinha uns dezesseis ou dezessete anos" ele admitiu. "Na verdade, estou surpreso por Umbridge não ter descoberto isso."

"Sério?" Harry se espantou. "O que aconteceu?"

Malfoy fez uma careta antes de responder.

"Eu tive TOC**²**" ele admitiu.

"Você _teve_ TOC?" Harry não pôde evitar a pergunta, lembrando-se de como tudo era organizado na casa de Malfoy. As roupas e sapatos separadas por modelos e cores; os livros e gibis em ordem alfabética por autor; os objetos nas estantes perfeitamente alinhados... ele também tinha mania de limpeza, evitava tocar em outras pessoas sempre que possível e ficava visivelmente perturbado quando Harry quebrava alguma de suas regras. Portanto, não era de se espantar que aquilo já tivesse passado pela mente de Harry.

Porém, pela maneira como os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram e seus músculos se retesaram, Harry logo percebeu que havia exagerado.

"Desculpa" Harry falou, antes que Malfoy fizesse o que parecia estar prestes a fazer: levantar-se e se fechar em sua concha novamente. "Eu não devia ter dito isso. Esqueça o que eu disse. Foi estúpido da minha parte."

Harry se preparou para o ataque, porém os músculos do maxilar de Malfoy se suavizaram levemente antes que ele voltasse a usar sua máscara de desprezo.

"Bem, você não me viu antes" Malfoy desdenhou. "Se eu não tivesse me tratado, não estaria bebendo com você dessa garrafa, por exemplo" ele apontou e então suspirou, olhando para a janela.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, mas Harry esperou com paciência enquanto ele parecia reunir coragem para falar. Sua espera logo foi recompensada com a voz hesitante de Malfoy.

"Começou muito cedo, quando eu tinha uns quatro ou cinco anos. Toda vez que eu ficava ansioso, tinha que me ocupar com alguma coisa, organizar meus brinquedos, contar as franjas da cortina, polir minhas peças de xadrez... Minha mãe achava engraçado e meu pai dizia que iria passar com o tempo. Mas foi ficando cada vez pior, à medida que eu seguia esse meu impulso. Um dia quase dormi para fora de casa, porque tinha cismado que não poderia entrar antes de terminar de contar as lajotas do muro da frente da mansão. E era um belo de um muro, diga-se de passagem. Minha mãe foi me buscar debaixo de chuva naquele dia, e foi então que decidiu me levar para uma consulta. Eu só aceitei depois que ela prometeu não contar para ninguém. Depois vieram as sessões de terapia e os calmantes."

"Mas... funcionou? O tratamento, quero dizer... Você se sente... curado?"

"Eu me sinto sob controle" Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha ao voltar a encará-lo. "Agora me dê essa maldita garrafa" ele tomou um longo gole e mudou o assunto para algo menos pessoal e mais descontraído. "Quanto exatamente você tem guardado em dinheiro, Potter?"

Harry riu e meneou a cabeça.

"Não faço ideia" Malfoy o encarou com incredulidade, tomando outro gole deliberado. "É verdade! Esqueci de mudar meu endereço de correspondência e faz tempo que não vejo meus extratos de rendimentos na internet" Harry suspirou. "Talvez eu compre mais um imóvel ou invista em ações, sei lá... Acho que estava guardando para uma ocasião especial..."

"Como o seu casamento, por exemplo?" Malfoy ironizou e Harry riu, pensando se não estaria achando um pouquinho mais de graça da situação do que deveria. Talvez já fosse hora de parar com a brincadeira.

"Tipo isso" Harry concordou, sem conseguir conter o riso. "Lembro de quando pensava no futuro, quando ainda estava no colégio com Ginny, e imaginava que com trinta anos eu teria um par de cabelos brancos e um punhado de filhos. Não, espera. Eu quis dizer: um punhado de cabelos brancos e um par de filhos."

Malfoy não riu.

"Bem, eu acho que tenho direito a outra pergunta" ele declarou. "Você tem certeza que não pensa em voltar com a Weasley? Quero dizer, você vive falando nela e nunca mais foi capaz de se relacionar - a não ser com prostitutas, é claro" ele provocou, ao que Harry protestou que havia sido uma única vez, mas foi prontamente ignorado. "Não sou nenhum psicólogo, mas isso não me impede de pensar que você tenha algumas questões mal-resolvidas desde então."

O riso de Harry se tornou amargo.

"Na verdade, mesmo quando nós nos separamos, achei que não demoraria muito e voltaríamos. Quero dizer, a intenção era que amadurecêssemos um pouco antes de voltarmos a pensar em ter um relacionamento sério. Mas pouco tempo depois ela já estava saindo com outra pessoa. Acho que fiquei magoado por algum tempo, mas ela mudou muito de lá para cá. Eu também mudei, na verdade. Não penso mais nela desse jeito. Quero dizer, ela foi uma parte importante da minha história, não dá para não falar nela quando penso naquela época. Mas já não faz mais parte da minha vida, nem acredito que venha a fazer novamente..."

"Dois grandes goles" Malfoy lembrou ao passar a bebida.

"Você pensa em voltar com Zabini?" Harry perguntou, ligeiramente receoso da resposta. "Quando isso acabar?" ele fez um gesto amplo para ilustrar o 'isso'.

Por um momento Malfoy pareceu perturbado por sua pergunta, mas logo recolocou sua máscara de descuidada indiferença.

"Quando _isso_ acabar," ele ironizou "não quero ver Blaise nem pintado de ouro. Ele já mudou de opinião sobre sua sexualidade o suficiente para demonstrar que não faz ideia do que quer de um relacionamento. Além disso, acho que mereço algum tempo sem ninguém pra pegar no meu pé depois de duas rodadas seguidas."

A maneira debochada como ele disse as últimas palavras fez com que Harry se lembrasse das palavras de Blaise: 'Conheço Draco o suficiente para não acreditar no que ele diz, ou não diz'.

"E você?" Malfoy perguntou, depois de tomar seu merecido gole. "Quais são seus planos para quando _isso_ acabar? Se você correr, ainda dá tempo de engravidar alguém e chegar aos trinta com pelo menos um filho. Dois, se você estiver disposto a engravidar duas mulheres. Ou partir para outro lado, afinal agora seus horizontes estão mais ampliados, incluindo toda a parte masculina no seu rol de pretendentes. E imagino que isso inclua também aquele garoto Creevey."

Harry rolou os olhos.

"Colin é apenas um amigo. Não penso nele de outra maneira. Além do mais, ele já tem namorado."

"Que ele sem dúvida dispensaria no momento em que você estalasse os dedos."

"Como se isso fizesse toda a diferença..." Harry suspirou. "Não é como se eu tivesse alguém em vista, nem agora nem antes. Quero dizer, agora estou começando a entender o motivo de meus amigos terem se preocupado tanto comigo, por não ter uma vida além do trabalho, e estou disposto a mudar. Acho que vou continuar fazendo academia, procurar sair mais com meus amigos... Mas não faço ideia de onde vou morar, se volto para o meu apartamento ou se arrumo outro... Pelo menos ainda tenho alguns meses pela frente para pensar" Harry franziu a testa, imaginando se o álcool tinha afetado sua capacidade de somar e subtrair. "Dois meses? É isso? Faltam só dois meses?"

"Correto" Malfoy concordou e ofereceu a garrafa. "Se você ainda está conseguindo contar, melhor não economizar no próximo gole."

Harry estivera pensando em perguntar o que havia no quarto de visitas, mas já havia decidido que não se intrometeria mais no assunto. Além do mais, fazia uma ideia do que havia dentro daquele quarto. Em vez disso, ocorreu-lhe outra de suas dúvidas que dificilmente teria outra oportunidade para perguntar.

"Por que você me pediu em casamento?" Harry falou, ao que Malfoy recuou com uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Quero dizer, você realmente fez isso só para ganhar a aposta com Ron?"

Os olhos de Malfoy se tornaram gelados..

"Potter, por acaso você está tirando sarro com a minha cara?"

"Não!" Harry se defendeu rapidamente. "Eu só não consigo entender por que..."

"Você realmente não se lembra de _nada_ do que aconteceu naquela noite?" Malfoy o interrompeu, irritado.

"Eu lembro... de algumas coisas... mas de maneira muito confusa" Harry admitiu. "É como se alguém tivesse pegado minhas memórias e sacudido..."

A verdade era que ele não sabia o quanto daquilo eram lembranças verdadeiras e o quanto eram fantasias, sonhos misturados com a realidade. Malfoy susteve seu olhar por um momento antes de decidir se acreditava ou não.

"Potter, foi você quem me pediu em casamento."

"O quê...? Não!" Harry se defendeu, mas então, como se estivesse esperando o momento certo, uma lembrança pipocou em sua mente e ele gemeu. "Não..."

"Quer saber? Pode ficar com a garrafa toda, depois dessa" Malfoy falou, já se levantando. O desdém estava de volta aos seus modos, desde sua voz até sua linguagem corporal e Harry se arrependeu profundamente do que dissera.

"Malfoy..." levantou-se cambaleando um pouco e foi atrás de Malfoy, quando percebeu que ele não iria parar. "Malfoy! Espere!" segurou o braço dele antes que alcançasse o corredor e teve que se apoiar na parede quando tudo ao redor ameaçou girar.

Malfoy encarou a mão que o segurava com repulsa, fazendo com que Harry o soltasse.

"Sinto muito, Malfoy... eu realmente não fazia ideia..."

Harry parou de falar abruptamente, encarando Malfoy nos olhos. Este não pareceu notar nada de estranho, pois continuou a falar.

"Bem, agora você já sabe. Sinto muito se não era bem o que você esperava."

Mas Harry não estava mais prestando atenção no que Malfoy dizia. Estava olhando no fundo dos olhos cinzentos e percebendo o quão focados eles pareciam estar, as pupilas límpidas. Malfoy falava com clareza como sempre, seu andar era firme, seus gestos calculados.

"Você não está bêbado" Harry constatou e subitamente foi como se tivesse ficado sóbrio também, como se o álcool tivesse evaporado de seu organismo de uma hora para a outra. Começou a repassar em sua mente alguns detalhes antes de fazer outra constatação. "Você nunca esteve bêbado. Esteve?"

"O quê..." Malfoy franziu o cenho. "É claro que eu estou bêbado. Eu bebi tanto quanto você!"

"Sim, só que você não está bêbado..." seria possível que Malfoy estivera fingindo beber da garrafa, ou... "Eu nunca vi você bêbado... nem mesmo na noite do..."

Harry teve de parar de falar e levar a mão à boca quando seu estômago deu uma cambalhota.

"Potter?" Malfoy de repente pareceu preocupado. "Potter, você está bem?"

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e correu para o banheiro, alcançando a patente bem a tempo. Quando terminou de colocar tudo para fora, se jogou no chão do banheiro, com as costas apoiadas na parede e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Malfoy o encarava da porta do banheiro, os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Estou bem" Harry o dispensou com um aceno e fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, Malfoy já não estava mais lá.

-oOo-

(8 de dezembro, segunda-feira)

O fim de semana foi tenso, para dizer o mínimo. Com a intenção de passar o mínimo de tempo possível perto de Malfoy, Harry aproveitou para ir ao supermercado e abastecer a despensa e a geladeira, ocupando a cabeça na cozinha a maior parte do tempo. Dava para perceber o Natal se aproximando pela quantidade de pessoas na rua fazendo compras e pelos preços abusivos no supermercado. Em homenagem à época, Harry fez _brownies_, esperando que aquilo pudesse elevar um pouco o humor de Malfoy. Porém, apesar de ter ficado rondando a cozinha por causa do cheiro antes que ficassem prontos, Malfoy se limitou a pegar alguns pedaços e foi comer no quarto sem nenhuma palavra.

Harry deu graças a Deus quando a semana recomeçou e a correria deixou-o sem tempo para ruminar os próprios pensamentos. Mas, como diz o ditado, nada é tão ruim que não possa ser piorado. Foi esse o sentimento de Harry quando Umbridge apareceu no final do dia.

Estranhamente, ao invés de parecer irritado com a visita, Malfoy se animou quando Harry o avisou de que a mulher estava subindo para visitá-los.

"Ah, ótimo! Com um pouco de sorte, isso terá acabado logo" ele falou e pegou uma pasta de trabalho que tinha guardado dentro do guarda-roupa.

"O que?" Harry perguntou, seguindo-o para a sala. "O que é isso?"

"Nossa liberdade, Potter. Nossa liberdade" ele apoiou a pasta na mesinha de centro da sala de visitas e se sentou para remexer nos papéis, deixando a Harry o trabalho de receber uma Umbridge sorridente.

"Boa noite, sr. Potter! Como estão meus pombinhos?" ela falou com sua voz aflautada e seu sorriso meigo. "Prontos para me surpreender?"

"Ah, eu mal posso esperar para surpreendê-la, senhorita subsecretária Dolores Jane Umbridge" Malfoy falou, sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar.

Ao vê-lo todo à vontade no sofá, rodeado de papéis, o sorriso de Umbridge vacilou levemente enquanto Harry a convidava a se sentar.

"E posso saber o que o deixa todo confiante a esse respeito, sr. Malfoy? Imagino que ainda não teve notícias dos seus pais depois que eu tive uma conversinha com a sua mãe?"

'Oh-oh' Harry pensou, preocupado e Malfoy franziu o cenho.

"Você falou com a minha mãe?"

"Ah, sim" Umbridge exultou. "Tive o prazer de contar as boas novas sobre seu filho ter se casado! Confesso que foi um tanto difícil encontrá-los, mas nada é impossível quando se é determinada. E habilidosa, é claro."

Inesperadamente, Malfoy sorriu e Umbridge estreitou os olhos.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado, sr. Malfoy?"

"Nada de mais. Só estou me lembrando de uma história intrigante que ouvi de um amigo meu por esses dias. Mas permita-me parabenizá-la pela sua engenhosidade, srta. Umbridge. Se tem algo que meu pai me ensinou muito bem é que devemos valorizar as pessoas ambiciosas ao invés de subestimá-las. E você é muito perspicaz, devo admitir. Eu realmente gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido numa ocasião diferente."

Umbridge ficou sem palavras de tão agradavelmente surpreendida. Malfoy dissera tudo aquilo de maneira tão convincente que até mesmo Harry ficou preocupado com o rumo que aquilo poderia tomar. Podia entender que Malfoy não estivesse preocupado pelo fato de ter sido sua mãe a falar com Umbridge, mas o fato de Malfoy ter mencionado seu pai daquela maneira descontraída era no mínimo intrigante. Sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy tão curioso que sequer se lembrou de oferecer chá à convidada - se é que podia chamá-la assim.

"Mas permita-me perguntar..." Malfoy continuou. "Meu pai também me ensinou a apreciar antiguidades e sei identificar algo valioso quando o vejo. Esse medalhão que você tem usado todas as vezes em que veio nos visitar... estou de fato curioso a respeito dele" enquanto Malfoy falava, Umbridge tocou carinhosamente seu medalhão, como costumava fazer sempre que estava satisfeita consigo mesma. "Essa marca na frente é um 'S'?"

"Isso mesmo" Umbridge ronronou, orgulhosa. Aparentemente já havia se esquecido de sua apreensão anterior. "É uma herança de família, de uma parentagem distante por parte da minha mãe. Não sei se você já ouviu falar dos Selwyn... Não é da sua época, na verdade, mas seu pai deve se lembrar..."

"O nome me é mesmo familiar..." Malfoy falou, pensativo. "Ah, sim, agora me lembro. Recentemente eu descobri que você nem sempre foi assistente social" Malfoy falou, ao que as sobrancelhas de Umbridge se levantaram em falsa surpresa.

"Ora, eu poderia ter dito, se soubesse que você se interessava pelo meu histórico profissional, sr. Malfoy" ela demonstrou um pouco de arrogância. "Afinal, não é como se fosse algum segredo o fato de eu já ter sido investigadora. Mas o que isso tem a ver com os Selwyn?"

"Bem..." Malfoy abriu um sorriso predador. "É que um amigo meu teve a oportunidade de conversar com um velho conhecido seu, Cornelius Fudge, inspetor aposentado. Você deve se lembrar dele" Malfoy fez uma pausa para assistir enquanto a cor sumia do rosto de Umbridge. Ela levantou a mão, como se fosse alcançar seu medalhão novamente, mas tornou a baixá-la rapidamente. Malfoy lambeu os lábios como um gato faminto. "Ele a recomendou muito bem, aliás. Disse que tinha boas lembranças da época que você trabalhou com ele, apesar de se lembrar de um acontecimento que fez com que se aposentasse precocemente. Segundo ele, alguns dos objetos de pequeno valor apreendidos em buscas à domicílios estavam desaparecendo da delegacia sem que ninguém notasse. Até que a ausência de um objeto muito valioso foi notada, um medalhão muito parecido com esse seu, mas pertencente a outra família ainda mais antiga - Slytherin, se não me engano. A partir desse medalhão, iniciou-se uma investigação que nunca chegou a ser concluída, por falta de provas. Ele até mesmo foi generoso a ponto de fornecer algumas cópias dos papéis onde consta a assinatura da pessoa que retirou os objetos" ele pegou um dos papéis e leu. "Srta. Jane Selwyn."

"Isto é... Istó é impossível..." Umbridge gaguejou.

"Foi exatamente o que pensei, afinal não existe mais nenhum Selwyn vivo, não é mesmo?" Malfoy continuou com seu tom pensativo. "E de fato, o nome é falso, como logo foi constatado. Pessoas foram interrogadas, mas ninguém parecia saber nada a respeito e o objeto nunca mais foi encontrado. O pobre sr. Fudge foi convidado a antecipar sua aposentadoria, como você bem sabe. Afinal foi bem nessa época que você deixou o departamento, não foi?"

"E-eu... bem..." ela gaguejou novamente, mas então sua postura mudou de acuada para acusadora. "Ora, seu insolentezinho. Não pense que não sei o que você está insinuando... E posso imaginar o que aquele pudim ambulante do Fudge disse, mas ele não conseguiu provar naquela época. Como você espera provar alguma coisa agora, depois de tantos anos?"

"De fato" Malfoy encolheu os ombros. "O caso é tão antigo que não teria mais nenhuma validade legal. O que você sabe muito bem, senão não teria a audácia de desfilar por aí com o objeto do crime. Mas sei muito bem o estrago que isso poderia fazer na sua reputação. Além, é claro, de outros fatos curiosos que também descobri. Como por exemplo, que você, como subsecretária, não poderia ter se auto-designado para acompanhar o nosso caso" Malfoy pegou outro papel. "Tenho aqui uma cópia de um documento que diz que a pessoa oficialmente designada para o caso de Draco Lucius Malfoy e Harry James Potter é a Assistente Social e Psicóloga Sybill Patricia Trelawney, cuja assinatura consta ao final do documento. Assinatura esta que, apesar de muito parecida, não passou pelo teste de grafoscopia a que submeti. E isso não é tudo!" Malfoy falou, quando Umbridge fez menção de se manifestar. "Andei pesquisando também o código de conduta do seu departamento e descobri algumas transgressões que ferem as normas da Assistência Social em si, como interferência direta para com os assistenciados sem prévio entendimento e falta de zelo para com as informações confidenciais obtidas mediante autorização expressa. Bem, eu já identifiquei pelo menos três transgressões puníveis pela lei, mas se quiser posso continuar enumerando algumas denúncias feitas contra suas Entidades Assistenciais sem fins lucrativos..."

"Basta!" Umbridge se levantou. "Eu deveria saber o que esperar, vindo do filho de Lucius Malfoy. Diga logo o que quer de mim, sr. Malfoy, pois imagino que não me chamou aqui para jogar tudo isso em cima de mim para depois me denunciar para os órgãos competentes, se bem conheço os métodos de seu pai. É dinheiro que você quer?"

Malfoy torceu o lábio superior em desprezo.

"Posso ser parecido com meu pai em muitas coisas, srta. Umbridge, mas não nesse ponto. Não quero o seu dinheiro. Quero apenas que você faça cumprir as suas próprias normas e mande quem é de direito cuidar do meu caso, quem quer que seja. Tenho certeza que pior do que você, não pode ser."

Depois disso, Umbridge recolheu o resto de dignidade que conseguiu reunir e saiu sem se despedir. Harry aproveitou para olhar para Malfoy com toda a admiração que sentia.

"Uau! Isso foi... isso foi _incrível_, Malfoy! Como você conseguiu...? Por que não me contou...?"

Malfoy encolheu os ombros, apesar de não tentar disfarçar o orgulho.

"Eu não tinha certeza se ia dar certo. A maioria do que disse não passou de suposição."

"Mas... os papéis..." Harry apontou e Malfoy fez um gesto de descaso.

"Tudo encenação para dar mais credibilidade. Tudo o que o meu ex-colega conseguiu foram as informações. No máximo ele conseguiu autorização para _ver_ alguns documentos, não tirar cópias. Por isso eu falsifiquei a maioria deles."

"A assinatura, então...?" Harry perguntou.

"Pura suposição. Descobri que Trelawney esteve afastada por licença-saúde durante a maior parte do tempo e deduzi que Umbridge tivesse falsificado a assinatura. Só isso" Malfoy fez pouco caso.

"Só isso? Você arrasou! Cara, você teria dado um ótimo advogado..."

"Eu sei" Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry não sabia o que fazer com toda a excitação que sentia, por isso simplesmente seguiu seus impulsos e beijou Malfoy. E, pela primeira vez, aquilo não teve nenhuma conotação sexual, foi apenas a maneira que Harry encontrou de exprimir a admiração que sentia. Malfoy hesitou, mas respondeu ao beijo lento e carregado de sentimento. Quando Harry se afastou para encará-lo, ele parecia surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos cinzentos límpidos prescrutando-o como se buscasse uma resposta para todas as perguntas não verbalizadas entre eles.

Como se em mútuo acordo, eles se encontraram no meio do caminho para o próximo beijo, que logo se tornou mais exigente conforme suas temperaturas corporais subiam. Harry se inclinou, forçando Malfoy a se deitar no sofá e inclinando-se para pressionar seu corpo no dele. As mãos de Malfoy passearam pelo seu corpo, encontrando seu caminho para dentro da roupa de Harry, despertando ainda mais suas sensações. Determinado, Harry puxou as calças e a roupa de baixo de Malfoy e se debruçou sobre sua virilha, distribuindo beijos e perguntando com o olhar.

Malfoy assentiu, os olhos escurecidos de desejo e ele ofegou quando Harry o envolveu com sua boca. Os dedos ágeis de Malfoy penetraram por entre seus cabelos, hora acariciando, hora demandando. Harry se concentrou ao máximo para fazer aquilo perfeito para Malfoy, aprendendo com as respostas do corpo dele, a coluna se arqueando, o quadril se projetando ansiosamente para cima, as mãos ávidas em seus cabelos, a respiração entrecortada, o sibilar e sussurrar de seus lábios.

"Harry..." Malfoy gemeu, mas Harry estava concentrado demais para perceber o tom de aviso em sua voz. "Potter!" ele forçou a cabeça de Harry a se levantar com um puxão no momento exato e Harry riu, incapaz de se conter. "Ah, você acha engraçado?"

Malfoy inverteu as posições e de repente Harry não achou mais graça na situação.

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹ Statue of Physical Energy de George Frederic Watts

² Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo

**Luma** (Respondendo suas perguntas, o Draco correspondeu sim ao beijo do Zabini. E acredito que depois desse capítulo vai ficar mais claro, mas no anterior foi só esfrega-esfrega mesmo uhuahuahua) **Ly** (Ah, ainda vai demorar pra você descobrir exatamente o que há no quarto, mas estou dando bastante pistas e o Harry bem que está desconfiado ;D) **Brena Tavares** (Viu só? Beijos e limonada à vontade para você!) **Milla** (Pervertido, é? Hmm é uma ótima possibilidade ;D Respondendo sua pergunta, eu usei mais a ideia central do filme mesmo e um ou outro elemento, mas acredito que esteja bastante diferente) **Caio Muniz** (Sonho realizado, querido! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! E digamos que o Harry seguiu o seu conselho nesse capítulo, heim?).

Bem... vamos indo para o quinto mês já! Falta tão pouco agora... Não dá um friozinho na barriga? Eu adoraria saber se vocês gostaram do capítulo... xD


	7. 5º Mês

5º Mês

(Londres, 17 de dezembro de 2008, quarta-feira)

Talvez fosse o clima de Natal que parecia estar contagiando a todos, mas nos últimos dias Harry se pegara bastante contemplativo. Às vezes se deitava e ficava pensando até o sono fugir. Então até o sono voltar novamente... Ou se pegava devaneando em frente ao computador no trabalho, sem conseguir se concentrar no que precisava fazer, como naquele momento.

Uma coisa era Harry aceitar que era gay - ou bissexual, o que quer que fosse - e ele achava que já tinha superado aquilo. Já não tentava mais negar para si mesmo ou se sentir estranho quando pensava no assunto. Conseguia se ver no futuro lidando com mais aquela que descobrira ser uma característica sua, algo que fazia parte dele e o tornava quem ele era.

Outra coisa totalmente diferente era ter _sentimentos_ por Malfoy. Não ousava dizer que estava apaixonado, mas sentia que algo havia mudado na concepção que tinha de Malfoy, na maneira como o olhava, como o percebia, como o _entendia_.

Harry tentava comparar o que sentia com o que já havia vivido, mas sua vida amorosa era pobre demais para servir de bagagem. Um único amor adolescente desgastado pelo tempo, seguido de um par de relacionamentos breves e pouco profundos.

Talvez fosse a convivência forçada mexendo com sua cabeça, como uma variação da Síndrome de Estocolmo. Algo que se perderia facilmente, tão logo eles não fossem mais obrigados a se relacionarem diariamente. Afinal, sua vida seria muito mais fácil sem Malfoy por perto, sem ter que ficar passando por cima de suas vontades e gostos para evitar conflitos. Mas não eram todos os relacionamentos assim? Complicados? Exigentes? E não valiam a pena na contagem final de ganhos e perdas?

Sem contar no fato que, de alguma forma, Harry havia percebido... algo em relação a Malfoy em uma única noite em Las Vegas. Algo que o motivara a pedi-lo em casamento e que se perdera na manhã seguinte.

Mas e Malfoy? O que diria se soubesse que algo estava mudando? Zombaria dele, como provavelmente fora sua intenção desde o início? Desde o dia em que acordara em Las Vegas com uma aliança no dedo até a noite da garrafa de uísque, Harry acreditara piamente que tudo não se passara de uma estupidez de dois bêbados. Mas, então, Malfoy não estava bêbado a ponto de fazer uma besteira daquela por falta de capacidade de julgamento. Ele não era afetado pelo álcool como Harry. Então o que poderia ter motivado Malfoy além da perspectiva de envergonhá-lo?

Mas, se fosse aquele o caso, Malfoy teria aproveitado a primeira oportunidade para humilhá-lo ao invés de afirmar que também estivera fora de seu juízo perfeito. Teria se arrependido? Teria se envergonhado? Seria possível que algo tivesse mudado em sua concepção de Harry também?

Seriam todos os relacionamento tão frustrantes? Talvez fosse mais fácil com pessoas normais, que demonstravam seus sentimentos com mais clareza. Como o próprio Harry, que às vezes se sentia traído pelas próprias expressões corporais, que insistiam em colocá-lo como um livro aberto. Mas Malfoy tinha que ser mais complicado do que a a maioria das pessoas, como se o comum fosse algo aquém de suas qualidades.

E, mesmo se Malfoy correspondesse aos seus sentimentos, em qualquer grau que fosse, provavelmente o faria do seu jeito mesquinho, esperando que Harry suportasse seus humores, aceitasse todas as culpas, tomasse todas as iniciativas, todas as decisões difíceis e ainda o convencesse a segui-las. Até quando Harry sobreviveria àquilo ganhando tão pouco em troca?

Harry foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando algo voou em sua direção.

"Ei!" Harry reclamou, abaixando-se para pegar a borracha que lhe haviam atirado.

"Estou chamando você já horas!" Dean resmungou do outro lado da sala. "Você ficou sabendo sobre o Wood?"

"O que é que tem ele?"

"Está deixando a empresa!" Parvati se adiantou, incapaz de perder uma oportunidade de fofocar em primeira mão.

"Ei, sua intrometida" Dean reclamou, mas Harry não prestou atenção.

"Ele pediu demissão? Como? Por quê?"

"Ouvi dizer que recebeu uma proposta de uma concorrente americana. Está cumprindo aviso prévio e tudo" Colin falou e foi a vez de Parvati lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

"É claro que você ouviu. Fui eu quem contou, seu pivete."

"Bem, eu ouvi dizer que ele vai ser treinador de um time de futebol" Dean cruzou os braços.

"O quê? Isso é ridículo! Ele nem é jogador!" Parvati cruzou os braços, contrariada por alguém contestar sua versão dos fatos.

"Na verdade ele é" Neville se pronunciou. "Ele joga desde o colégio e é muito bom mesmo."

"Ei, chefe, já pensou se você fosse promovido a gerente no lugar dele?" Seamus entrou na conversa.

"Ah, não! Seria horrível" Parvati gemeu e todos a encararam. "Quero dizer, não para Harry, é claro, mas para nós! Já imaginaram quem poderia ocupar o lugar dele?"

"A Bulstrode!" Dean falou e os outros tremeram. "Ou Montague" outro arrepio generalizado.

"Ei, pessoal, eu ainda estou aqui" Harry lembrou-os. "E provavelmente vou continuar por um bom tempo, desde que vocês não acabem fazendo com que eu seja descomissionado por não finalizarem esses anúncios no prazo. Então, melhor voltarem ao trabalho."

"Ei, Harry" Seamus chamou suavemente depois de poucos segundos de um silêncio compenetrado. "Você sabe se a loja do Ron já está abrindo até tarde? Preciso comprar os presentes dos meus sobrinhos, mas fica muito corrido durante o almoço..."

"Não sei... Mas posso descobrir" Harry sacou o celular do bolso e ligou para Ron. A ligação caiu direto na caixa postal, portanto Harry resolveu ligar para Hermione.

"_Harry! Que ótima surpresa! Eu gostaria muito de falar com você, mas agora está meio... complicado..._"

"Ah, tudo bem... Só queria saber se a loja já está abrindo até tarde."

"_Está sim. Ron tem voltado todos os dias tarde da noite e completamente esgotado, coitado..._"

"Que bom" Harry falou, distraído, então se corrigiu. "Quero dizer, não é nada bom que ele esteja tão esgotado, mas pelo menos isso significa que os negócios estão indo bem. O que é bom" ele se interrompeu, se estapeando mentalmente pela sua costumeira eloquência.

"_Harry, está tudo bem?_" Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

"Claro. Tudo ótimo. Maravilha" Harry tentou soar despreocupado, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi chamar ainda mais a atenção da amiga, se a pausa que se seguiu fosse algum indicativo.

"Hey, Harry, o que você me diz de me encontrar no O'Nells mais tarde? Você sabe, Ron tem passado tanto tempo fora de casa que estou sentindo falta de companhia..."

"Hmm... claro" Harry falou, com falsa tranquilidade, já desconfiado das intenções da amiga. "A gente se vê lá pelas seis."

"_Combinado_."

Harry deu a notícia a Seamus, mandou uma mensagem para Malfoy para avisá-lo que se atrasaria e tentou, ainda que sem sucesso, se concentrar pelo resto do dia. Ao final da tarde, Hermione o encontrou no _pub_ conforme combinado.

"Como você está?" Harry perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

"Ah, um pouco enjoada, para dizer a verdade. Às vezes só o cheiro da comida já me embrulha o estômago" em seguida seu rosto se abriu. "Mas a sensação é ótima! Estou tão feliz que não consigo nem explicar!"

"Uau! Nunca achei que viveria para ouvir você dizer que não consegue explicar alguma coisa" Harry brincou e levou um tapa brincalhão. "E o Ron?"

Hermione suspirou.

"Ele está passando por fases. A fase da preocupação financeira já passou, agora ele está comprando tudo o que acha que pode ser útil para o bebê. Já comprou pratinho de papinha, tapa olho infantil e até jogos educativos" ela rolou os olhos. "Se continuar assim, vou ter que confiscar o cartão de crédito dele."

Eles foram interrompidos pelo garçom. Harry pediu um suco para a amiga e um chope para si.

"Então?" Hermione perguntou assim que as bebidas chegaram. "Como você se sente depois de quatro meses?"

"Ah, você sabe..." Harry deu de ombros. "Até que não está tão ruim."

Hermione estreitou os olhos enquanto o encarava, como se buscasse a verdade em seu rosto.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, incomodado.

"Eu é que pergunto, Harry. O que está acontecendo? Você está com aquela cara."

"Que cara?"

"Aquela cara de alguém que está se esforçando para parecer tranquilo e falhando terrivelmente" Hermione levantou a sobrancelha. Quando Harry fechou a cara, ela mudou para uma tática mais persuasiva. "Vamos lá, você sabe que pode conversar sobre qualquer coisa comigo, Harry. O que quer que seja que o está incomodando, vai parecer menos assustador depois que você falar em voz alta. Eu prometo."

Harry rolou os olhos.

"Está bem. Que seja" ele nem sabia por onde começar, mas depois que o fez, Hermione não permitiu que parasse até que tivesse colocado tudo para fora.

"Tem certeza que não é o seu complexo de herói falando, Harry?" ela ponderou, por fim. "Quero dizer, de repente você descobriu que ele é uma pessoa cheia de problemas e você acha que pode ajudá-lo de alguma maneira... Eu o conheço bem demais para saber como você gosta de concertar as coisas, Harry."

"Eu..." Harry estava a ponto de negar, mas passou as mãos pelos cabelos de um jeito desesperado. "Não sei, Mione. Talvez você tenha razão. Mas o que eu faço? Não é como se eu pudesse me afastar dele para pensar melhor sobre as coisas. E ficar perto dele não está exatamente ajudando nesse sentido."

Hermione pensou por um instante, seus olhos se movendo de um lado para o outro como se a resposta pudesse estar escondida em algum canto do _pub_. Ela suspirou, frustrada.

"Ah, Harry... Também não sei como você poderia sair dessa situação sem acabar se machucando de um jeito ou de outro... Mas talvez a situação não seja tão ruim quanto parece... Talvez ele também tenha mudado de lá para cá..."

Harry meneou a cabeça.

"Mesmo que tenha mudado, não consigo enxergar um futuro para nós dois. Talvez se nós tivéssemos começado de outra maneira..." mas Harry sabia que não havia outro jeito deles terem começado algo que não fosse uma briga. Harry não teria escolhido passar algum tempo com Malfoy se outros fatores não o tivessem forçado a isso. E como teria descoberto tanto a respeito dele se não fosse daquela maneira?

"Talvez vocês fiquem amigos no final" Hermione falou, ainda que não parecesse acreditar nas próprias palavras.

"Nós nunca seríamos amigos. Quero dizer, a única coisa que parece realmente funcionar entre nós dois é o sexo! Se tirar isso da equação, aí não sobra muita coisa..."

"Então talvez você deva evitar o sexo, para poder pensar de maneira mais clara" Hermione sugeriu, mas Harry não achava que seria capaz de se segurar. Ainda mais faltando tão pouco tempo para perder até mesmo isso...

"Sei que parece masoquismo da minha parte" Harry admitiu. "Mas eu não queria que isso acabasse... Nunca tive nada parecido, nada tão intenso. Com ninguém, nem mesmo com a Ginny!"

"Harry" Hermione segurou sua mão, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Não é tão tarde quanto você pensa. Você ainda vai encontrar alguém. Alguém que faça você feliz de verdade, sem exigir tanto de você. Mas você precisa se permitir! Você passou tanto tempo com medo de se machucar de novo, que nem tentou mais! Agora que sabe o que estava perdendo, não deixe de tentar de novo quando tiver a chance. Você merece ser feliz também, Harry... Mais do que ninguém."

-oOo-

Ao final do dia, Harry passou por tantas decorações natalinas antes de chegar em casa que achou tudo muito triste do lado de dentro do apartamento, como se faltasse algo.

"Você tem alguma árvore de Natal, Malfoy?" perguntou enquanto se preparava para tomar banho.

"Não" Malfoy franziu a testa. "Não me preocupo muito com essas coisas, para dizer a verdade."

"Mas você se importaria se eu comprasse uma?"

"Claro que não."

Algo ocorreu a Harry e ele dispensou os pijamas, optando por uma roupa de sair.

"Malfoy, o que acha de darmos um passeio? Tem algo que eu gostaria que você visse."

"O quê?" Malfoy perguntou e Harry sorriu, misterioso.

"Eu digo quando chegarmos lá."

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro já meio vestido, Malfoy estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas pronto para sair. Harry chamou um táxi e disse o endereço em voz alta, percebendo quando Malfoy tirou o _smartphone_ do bolso.

"Corta essa, Malfoy" ele tomou o celular da mão de Malfoy, que protestou, tentando alcançá-lo. "Já disse que você vai saber o que é assim que chegarmos. Nada de trapacear."

"Eu não ia trapacear. Só estava checando meu e-mail."

"Claro, claro" Harry falou, condescendente.

"Posso pelo menos ter meu telefone de volta?" Malfoy resmungou. "Não vou tentar espiar."

Harry devolveu o aparelho e eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando o movimento do lado de fora do veículo. A noite estava cheia de luzes coloridas piscantes, _jingles_ e risos. Harry tentou contar quantos Papai Noéis avistou, mas perdeu a conta próximo dos vinte. O táxi parou em uma esquina comercial bastante movimentada e Harry pagou o motorista, agradecendo.

Parou ao lado de Malfoy para olhar ao redor. Havia um cibercafé numa das esquinas, uma farmácia, uma loja de roupas de marca e na esquina oposta, uma grande loja de brinquedos, de longe a mais barulhenta e movimentada de todas. Era para lá que Malfoy estava olhando, com o cenho franzido.

"É... barulhenta" Malfoy falou, depois de uma muda contemplação.

"E grande também" Harry sorriu.

"Tem certeza que eu preciso entrar? Quero dizer, eu já vi, não é suficiente?"

"Não. Quero que você me ajude a escolher uma árvore. Além do mais, faz tempo que não passo por aqui. Está bem diferente do que no ano passado. Vamos" Harry tocou no braço de Malfoy para atravessarem a rua, mas largou em seguida, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. A temperatura tinha caído muito e a chuva que caíra mais cedo formara alguns pedaços de gelo na grama do jardim em frente à loja. Algumas crianças brincavam de jogar gelo umas nas outras, provavelmente enquanto seus pais compravam seus presentes.

O lado de dentro estava abafado e bastante movimentado, mas nada perto do que estaria nas vésperas do Natal. Havia um grande aglomerado de crianças e pais rodeando réplicas minimalistas de Wall-e e Eve em tamanho real. Assim que eles os contornaram, Malfoy levantou os olhos e Harry seguiu seu olhar, sorrindo para as várias miniaturas aviões e helicópteros dos modelos mais variados pendurados numa grande claraboia, enquanto algumas crianças se debruçavam no parapeito dos três andares para admirá-las mais de perto.

"Tudo bem, estou impressionado" Malfoy admitiu e Harry deu um tapinha em suas costas.

"Ótimo. Missão cumprida."

"Podemos ir agora?"

"Ainda não... Ah, lá está Ron!" Harry viu o amigo acenando para ele do caixa antes de atravessar a loja até eles.

"Ei, Harry!" Ron o abraçou. "Eu não sabia que você viria, senão teria mandado montarem logo a réplica do Bumblebee!"

"Não acredito que você conseguiu!" Harry se admirou e Ron sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Eu não consegui nada. Nós conseguimos, cara!" ele deu tapinhas no ombro de Harry. "Sei que você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que cuidar de uma lojinha, mas não deixa de ser sua também!" só então Ron pareceu ter se lembrado de Malfoy e cumprimentou com breve um aceno de cabeça. "Ei, Malfoy."

Malfoy devolveu o aceno de cabeça.

"Venha, vamos lá no estoque que eu mostro para você. Ainda não está totalmente montado, até porque não caberia lá dentro. Tem mais de três metros de altura e..."

Harry estava louco para seguir o amigo, mas olhou para Malfoy pelo canto do olho.

"Hmm, Ron, tudo bem se eu vier ver depois? Quando já estiver montado, pra não estragar a surpresa? É que Malfoy e eu viemos apenas para ver uma árvore de Natal..."

"Ah..." Ron pareceu levemente aturdido. Mas, para surpresa de ambos, Malfoy limpou a garganta.

"Você disse Bumblebee, o Transformer?"

"Sim" Ron virou-se para ele levemente desconfiado. "Quer ver?"

Malfoy deu de ombros e Ron levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry antes de chamá-los.

"Por aqui."

Harry gesticulou para que Malfoy fosse primeiro e eles atravessaram a loja rumo à uma porta meio escondida em meio a algumas mascaras de Halloween.

"De alguma forma a notícia já se espalhou" Ron comentou enquanto procurava pela chave. "Várias pessoas já apareceram perguntando por ele. Achei que as vendas dos Transformers cairiam esse ano, mas quase não deu para sentir. E já anunciaram que vão lançar o segundo filme ano que vem, então a criançada já está ficando doida! Aqui está..." ele abriu a porta e indicou que entrassem primeiro.

"Ah, uau!" Harry exclamou, se aproximando para passar a mão no amarelo lustroso do robô-Camaro, como se somente ver não fosse o bastante. "Cara, vai ficar incrível!"

"E eu não sei?" Ron se balançou nos próprios pés. Ele parecia cansado, mas muito satisfeito. "E teria custado uma fortuna se não fosse pelos contatos do Fred. Ele vai ficar chateado quando souber que você passou bem no dia que ele teve que sair mais cedo..."

"Diga que eu deixei um abraço para ele e Angelina. Aliás, encontrei a Mione hoje" Harry comentou, ainda admirado, mas percebendo pelo canto do olho que Malfoy também estava passando os olhos curiosos por todos os detalhes do robô.

"Sim, ela comentou. Ela está ótima, não está?"

"Sem dúvida" Harry sorriu para o amigo. "Você também, aliás. Tenho certeza que serão ótimos pais" então se lembrou. "Malfoy, acho que não comentei com você. Ron e Mione vão ter um bebê!"

"Meus parabéns" Malfoy falou, polidamente, apesar de manter as mãos seguramente dentro dos bolsos.

"Hmm... Obrigado, eu acho" Ron coçou as sardas do nariz. "Você disse que estavam procurando uma árvore de Natal? Se quiserem, posso ajudá-los a escolher."

"Seria ótimo" Harry aceitou e eles subiram dois andares até o setor de decorações, onde havia uma grande variedade de árvores iluminadas. Algumas se mexiam e outras se mexiam e cantavam. Harry apontou para uma das mais simples, pequena, calada, de pouco mais de um metro de altura, e Malfoy aprovou.

Ron insistiu em não cobrar e Harry acabou cedendo quando viu que não adiantava insistir.

"Harry, você vai passar o Natal conosco, não vai?" Ron perguntou quando Malfoy se distanciou um pouco para observar as prateleiras.

"Não sei, Ron" Harry olhou por trás do ombro para Malfoy.

"Tudo bem se você tiver que levar ele" Ron falou, dando de ombros. "Quero dizer, não acho que ele aceitaria, de qualquer forma... Mamãe não se importaria com uma pessoa a mais para o almoço, mas ela com certeza ficaria chateada se você não parecesse..."

"Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, está bem?" Harry falou e se despediu, carregando a sacola. "Você já jantou?" perguntou a Malfoy assim que saíram da loja.

"Ainda não."

"Então venha. Conheço um lugar muito bom aqui perto..." Harry guiou-o até a quadra de baixo, onde havia um pequeno restaurante de comida chinesa. Malfoy torceu o nariz para a fachada, mas seguiu-o porta adentro. Ele não elogiou a comida, mas também não reclamou, o que bastava para que Harry soubesse que tinha aprovado.

"Você pode passar o Natal com seus amigos, se quiser" Malfoy falou de repente e Harry levantou os olhos de seu _yaksoba_ para encará-lo. Malfoy colocou um grande pedaço de legume na boca com o _hashi_, deixando claro que já havia dito tudo o que pretendia.

"Você iria comigo?" Harry perguntou, despretensiosamente.

Malfoy o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se avaliasse se a pergunta era séria.

"Não" ele falou, simplesmente, colocando mais um bocado de comida na boca.

Harry suspirou. Já esperava por aquela resposta, mas a ideia de deixar Malfoy sozinho, sabendo que ele não tinha com quem comemorar, o incomodava.

"Estive pensando..." começou. "E se nós fizéssemos um jantar para os nossos amigos na véspera? Assim eu não perderia o almoço de Natal dos Weasley."

"_Nossos_ amigos?" Malfoy ironizou. "De quantas pessoas estamos falando?"

"Estou pensando apenas em Ron e Mione. E você?"

"Deixe-me ver" ele fingiu que contava nos dedos. "Não estou pensando em ninguém, Potter."

"E quanto a Parkinson? Bem, ela é a única amiga sua que conheço, mas deve haver mais...?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"E aquele seu amigo que ajudou com a investigação de Umbridge?" Harry perguntou, lembrando-se de repente.

"Nott? Nós estudamos juntos e ele me devia um favor. Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de amizade, Potter."

"Tudo bem, então. Parkinson tem namorado?" Harry tentou.

"Provavelmente vários" Malfoy falou e abandonou seu _hashi_, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. "Potter, não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

"Você ainda não contou a verdade a ela, contou?"

"Bem, eu contei que tinha me casado. Se isso não é contar a verdade, não sei o que é" ele ironizou e Harry suspirou novamente.

"Tudo bem, eu peço para Ron e Mione não dizerem nada comprometedor."

"E eles vão simplesmente obedecer você?"

"Eles vão respeitar o que eu pedir" Harry encarou o desdém no rosto de Malfoy e desistiu. "Tudo bem, esquece que eu sugeri alguma coisa... Você tem alguma outra sugestão de como podemos passar o Natal?"

Malfoy encolheu os ombros.

"Sempre há a possibilidade de chamarmos uma prostituta."

"Ou um psiquiatra" Harry devolveu prontamente.

Malfoy rolou os olhos, mas acabou cedendo.

"Faça seu jantar, Potter. Vou ligar para Pansy, mas ela costuma viajar com a família no feriado. E, mesmo se ela não for viajar, não garanto que vá aceitar confraternizar com seus amigos."

"Ok... Obrigado" Harry soou irritado, mas a verdade era que estava satisfeito.

-oOo-

(20 de dezembro, sábado)

Harry acordou de um sonho frustrante, onde precisava desesperadamente encontrar Malfoy mas não conseguia, e quando finalmente o achou, não conseguia falar com ele. Sua voz parecia carregada pelo vento e Malfoy não parecia ouvi-lo gritar.

Era quase oficialmente inverno, e a meteorologia já havia previsto neve havia dois dias, apesar de ela ainda não ter dado o ar de sua graça. Harry estava na cama, com as costas de Malfoy voltadas para si, as cobertas subindo e descendo tranquilamente conforme ele respirava. Ver sua respiração o acalmou e fez com que a sensação de impotência do sonho desaparecesse, sendo substituída pelas lembranças da noite anterior.

Eles tinham alugado um filme e assistido debaixo das cobertas, com direito a chá e pipoca de micro-ondas. Ao final, com os créditos e a música de encerramento ainda tocando, eles haviam se engajado numa sessão de amassos ainda melhor que o filme.

Involuntariamente, Harry fez as contas e um sentido de urgência se apoderou dele ao descobrir que faltava menos de dois meses para aquilo acabar. Hesitou antes de se aproximar de Malfoy, encostando-se nele e moldando-se ao seu corpo nu, quente e adormecido. Malfoy se mexeu levemente e Harry beijou-lhe suavemente a nuca exposta, deixando a mão deslizar pela lateral do corpo do outro, das costelas até o osso do quadril.

Malfoy se mexeu novamente e resmungou alguma coisa, mas ao invés de se esquivar, deixou o corpo pender levemente para trás e para Harry. Sorrindo por ter conseguido a permissão que desejava, Harry começou a distribuir beijos na curva do pescoço de Malfoy, ombros, no ponto sensível atrás da orelha, fazendo com que Malfoy expusesse ainda mais a área de modo a facilitar seu trabalho. Enquanto isso, a mão livre explorava o peito de Malfoy, acariciando seus mamilos até que eles enrijecessem, descendo até seu abdome e seguindo a trilha suave de pelos até sua virilha.

Encontrou seu corpo já meio desperto, apesar de Malfoy ainda se recusar a abrir os olhos, e estimulou-o até despertá-lo por inteiro, fazendo com que os lábios dele se abrissem levemente conforme sua respiração se acelerava. Malfoy projetou-se ainda mais contra o corpo de Harry, que por sua vez foi ao seu encontro, esfregando-se contra ele com uma necessidade crescente de contato.

Os olhos de Malfoy se abriram, ainda que apenas uma pequena fresta suficiente apenas para encará-lo por um momento antes que um sorriso torto abrisse caminho em seu rosto.

"Acordei você?" Harry sussurrou, todo inocente, e o sorriso de Malfoy tornou-se ainda mais malandro.

"Melhor que seja por um ótimo motivo" ele levantou o tronco num movimento rápido, descartando as cobertas, e alcançou o gel lubrificante e uma camisinha em seu criado, passando-os para Harry.

Harry largou a camisinha na cama às suas costas, mas a adição do gel tornou seu trabalho ainda mais prazeroso e ele deslizou para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás, apreciando o contato de pele com pele.

"Harry... Por favor" Malfoy implorou, entre sua respiração ofegante.

"Não precisa..." Harry falou, beijando-lhe a nuca.

"Mas eu quero" Malfoy encarou-o por cima do ombro, umedecendo os lábios enquanto sua mão tateava entre seus corpos.

"Espera" Harry pegou a camisinha, vestindo-a rapidamente. Observou atentamente a expressão enlevada de Malfoy enquanto o invadia e sentiu a tensão em suas entranhas aumentar perigosamente enquanto se movia.

"Isso..." Malfoy gemeu, movendo o quadril e retomando a tarefa de se estimular, que Harry distraidamente havia abandonado. "Assim... Mais rápido... Mais forte..."

Harry obedeceu a todos os comandos avidamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto de Malfoy que se contraiu por um momento em uma expressão que tanto poderia ser de dor quanto de prazer antes que ele atingisse o clímax, levando-o junto apenas um momento depois.

Ambos se esparramaram na cama, as respirações ofegantes, os músculos relaxados e as expressões satisfeitas.

"Isso não dói?" Harry perguntou, incapaz de conter a curiosidade que o vinha remoendo havia algum tempo. Malfoy virou a cabeça para encará-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Você sabe... hmmm..."

"Sexo anal?" Malfoy perguntou, como se as palavras fossem as mais banais possíveis.

Harry assentiu e viu quando Malfoy abriu a boca, provavelmente para zombar de sua pergunta, porém tornou a fechá-la, reconsiderando. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz estava desprovida de malícia.

"Não exatamente" ele franziu o cenho antes de fechar os olhos. "É difícil de explicar."

Harry desejou que ele falasse mais, mas Malfoy não parecia disposto a prolongar o assunto. Sua cabeça fervilhava de ideias contrastantes. Sentia-se curioso e receoso ao mesmo tempo, mas o receio apenas atiçava sua curiosidade. Queria saber exatamente o que Malfoy sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que não se contentaria com palavras.

"Posso mudar os termos da nossa aposta?" Malfoy falou, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

"O quê...? Por quê?"

"Porque sinto como se tivesse desperdiçado uma ótima oportunidade, já que você não tem me obrigado a dormir no sofá ultimamente. Eu poderia ter pedido algo mais proveitoso. Como massagem nos pés. Ou sexo todos os dias."

Harry riu.

"Sinto muito, você não pode mudar o seu pedido. Mas, se serve de consolo, você vai perder de qualquer jeito."

"Ah, claro. Muito consolador."

Num movimento despretensioso, Malfoy se aconchegou a Harry, encostando a cabeça em seu peito sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Harry puxou a coberta cuidadosamente com um dos pés, temendo desalojá-lo com algum movimento brusco, e deixou seus pensamentos seguirem um curso mais tranquilo até cochilar novamente.

-oOo-

Harry estava sentado no chão da sala quando Malfoy apareceu, vestindo roupas quentes. Ele levantou a sobrancelha ao ver Harry debruçado sobre seu suporte de CDs.

"Não tire da ordem" Malfoy falou em tom de aviso e Harry rolou os olhos. Ele mantinha seus CDs ordenados alfabeticamente por artista, assim como todo o resto de seus pertences, e Harry não pôde deixar de se lembrar de sua confissão algum tempo atrás sobre seu tratamento psiquiátrico.

"Sim, senhor."

"Ei, você tem uma bela coleção aqui" Harry falou, admirado. A maioria dos CDs parecia intocada de tão conservados. Levantou os olhos para Malfoy, que tomava sua sagrada xícara de chá matinal. "Vai sair?"

"Sim. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver" Malfoy resumiu. "Não me espere para o almoço."

Os ombros de Harry caíram.

"Ah... eu esperava que você pudesse me acompanhar ao supermercado hoje. Preciso de um vinho para o jantar de quarta-feira. Mas tudo bem, eu me viro..." Harry abaixou a cabeça.

Parkinson havia aceitado o convite, apesar de todas as as previsões pessimistas de Malfoy, e Harry já tinha um cardápio planejado.

"Está bem, vou tentar voltar cedo" Malfoy cedeu, a contragosto. "Até porque você é um desastre quando se trata de vinhos."

"Bem, eu tento compensar em outras coisas" Harry falou, provocante, e Malfoy teve que disfarçar um sorriso antes de vestir seu gorro. Ele estava preparado para enfrentar o frio, mas sem perder a elegância. Harry sempre achava que ficava enorme dentro de todas aquelas roupas, os movimentos limitados pelas camadas de tecido, mas Malfoy parecia ter vestido uma segunda camada de pele. Harry teve que desviar os olhos novamente para não ser pego em flagrante enquanto o admirava.

Malfoy se despediu e Harry voltou a se concentrar nos CDs. Colocou um álbum do Radiohead para tocar e deitou-se no tapete persa ao lado da pequena árvore de Natal com suas luzes piscando, coloridas. Ficou encarando a coleção de livros de Malfoy na estante logo acima. Tinha ligado a lareira elétrica, e o ambiente estava bastante aconchegante. Desconfiava que Malfoy tinha saído para fazer suas compras de Natal, mas Harry já tinha feito as suas durante aquela semana.

Em meio à musica, Harry ouviu um som conhecido e abaixou o volume do aparelho de som pelo controle remoto. Reconheceu o toque do celular de Malfoy e pensou se ainda havia tempo de interfonar para o porteiro avisar Malfoy na saída. Mas, enquanto Sir Nicholas informava que Malfoy já havia saído, o telefone começou a tocar novamente. Harry agradeceu ao porteiro e encontrou o aparelho em cima da bancada da cozinha, onde Malfoy provavelmente o deixara enquanto tomava seu chá.

O número identificado não era um contato e tinha muitos dígitos para ser uma chamada local. Imediatamente, um pensamento cruzou a cabeça de Harry. Seria a sra. Malfoy? Ou mesmo o sr. Malfoy, tendo ficado sabendo da notícia? Enquanto se fazia essas perguntas, a ligação caiu na caixa postal e Harry respirou aliviado. Porém, logo em seguida, tocou novamente. Harry lembrou-se de como Malfoy explicou que era difícil para sua mãe ligar sem que o pai soubesse. Atendeu antes que se arrependesse.

"Alô."

Houve um momento de hesitação antes que uma voz de mulher extremamente culta e bem articulada, respondesse.

"_Quem está falando?_"

"É o Harry. Draco esqueceu o celular em casa. Quem é?" Harry perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"_Em casa?_" ela repetiu, pensativa._ "Você tem um sobrenome, Harry?_"

"Harry Potter. Senhora" Harry fechou os olhos com força, praguejando em pensamento.

"_Harry Potter... Muito prazer, sr. Potter. Gostaria de dizer que ouvi muito a seu respeito, mas infelizmente não seria muito honesto de minha parte. Entretanto, pelo que vejo, você já ouviu falar de mim_."

"Sim, senhora. Quer que eu diga a Draco que você ligou? Ou você pode retornar mais tarde? Ele acabou de sair..."

A mulher suspirou.

"_Receio que não possa voltar a ligar tão cedo, sr. Potter. Meu esposo ficou bastante desconfiado, depois que soube que alguém de Londres nos contatou. É verdade então o que a srta. Umbridge me contou? Meu filho se casou?_"

"Hmm... talvez você devesse conversar com ele, sra. Malfoy. A situação é... complicada."

"_Não entendo_" a sra. Malfoy soou levemente irritada. "_Vocês se casaram ou não?_"

"Sim, mas..." Harry suspirou, frustrado. "Olha, sinto muito, eu realmente acho que devia ser ele a dizer. Quer que eu peça para ele retornar...?" ele sabia que não havia aquela possibilidade, porém queria deixar claro que não diria nada a respeito.

"_Potter_..." a mulher falou, pensativamente. "_O nome não me é estranho... Ah, agora me lembro. Vocês estudaram juntos, não é verdade? Lembro que Draco não parava de falar de um tal de Potter em casa, quando adolescente. Bem, imagino que isso explique muita coisa. Você é o filho daquele casal morto num atentado há mais de vinte anos, estou certa?_"

"Sim, senhora" Harry falou com seriedade, temendo que ela de alguma forma tivesse trazido o assunto para debochar dele, porém não foi o que aconteceu.

"_Sinto muito pela sua perda. Foi uma verdadeira tragédia._"

"Obrigado" Harry falou, surpreso.

"_Bem... se você puder fazer o favor de dizer ao meu filho que liguei para desejar-lhe um Bom Natal, eu ficaria imensamente grata_."

"Sim, senhora."

"_Ah, como eu o invejo, sr. Potter. Daria tudo para poder estar aí com meu filho, para poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como já não faço há anos... Mas fico feliz em saber que pelo menos ele terá alguém com quem passar o feriado, alguém que realmente se importe, ao invés daquele garoto negro egoísta por quem meu filho um dia trocou sua família_" ela deixou transparecer seu desprezo, e a simpatia que Harry estava começando a sentir por ela se despedaçou rapidamente. "_Estou certa ao dizer que você se importa, sr. Potter?_"

Pelas poucas palavras que aquela mulher dissera, Harry começava a achar que ela não havia sido totalmente forçada a abandonar o filho. Afinal, se assim fosse, ela provavelmente já teria dado um jeito de voltar. Porém, isso não fazia com que ela deixasse de ser mãe de Malfoy e de desejar que ele fosse feliz. Harry pensou então em tudo que não havia dito para ela: que o casamento não era sério, que eles estavam juntos por uma decisão legal e que tudo acabaria dentro de pouco tempo. Mas então se concentrou no fato de que o que estava prestes a dizer não era uma mentira. Era a verdade mais estranha e inexplicável, mas ainda assim, uma verdade.

"Sim, senhora" Harry disse, por fim. "Eu me importo com ele."

"_Ótimo. Então não deixe de dizer isso a ele, sr. Potter. Sei que Draco não é muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos. E, se há um culpado por isso, esse alguém é o pai dele. Mas não se engane. Ele não é nem de longe frio como o pai, embora por muitos anos tivesse tentado convencer a si mesmo. Tem um coração muito grande para o próprio bem. Lembre-se disso._"

Ela explicou que não sabia quando poderia ligar novamente, mas que esperava que fosse em breve. Depois de uma despedida extremamente educada, ela desligou e Harry franziu a testa em confusão. Bem, aquilo fora estranho. Mas poderia ter sido muito pior. Então Harry pensou em como Malfoy se lamentaria por ter perdido a oportunidade de falar com a mãe e sentiu um aperto no peito.

-oOo-

(24 de dezembro, quarta-feira)

Harry havia feito algum planejamento com antecedência, mas as coisas simplesmente conspiraram para que aquele fosse o melhor jantar que se lembrava de ter feito na vida. Havia comprado um e-book de receitas francesas, assistiu a vídeos de chefes de cozinha na internet e até mesmo testara algumas ao longo das últimas semanas, para ver se arrancava algum elogio de Malfoy. E de fato conseguiu, não apenas uma como várias vezes.

Preparou o cardápio baseado numa verdadeira ceia de Natal francesa e encarou o desafio com bravura. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria dar conta da sobremesa - até porque não eram o seu forte -, pediu ajuda a Hermione, que aceitou prontamente. Também adiantou uma ou outra informação a Malfoy, mas apenas o necessário para a escolha do vinho.

Na quarta-feira, passou o dia na cozinha, graças a uma folga que vinha guardando para uma ocasião especial, e preparou tudo com cuidado, fazendo testes e mais testes para garantir que tudo sairia nos conformes. Felizmente, Malfoy não teve a mesma sorte e passou o dia no trabalho, dando a privacidade que Harry precisava para sua criação.

Quando Malfoy chegou, inspirando o cheiro do assado, já estava quase tudo pronto. O convite de Malfoy, portanto, não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora.

"Vou tomar um banho" disse Malfoy, desabotoando os punhos da camisa. "Quer se juntar a mim?"

"Ah..." Harry olhou para o pernil dentro do forno. "Claro, por que não?" ele ajustou o tempo do forno para não correr o risco de ressecar o peru e retirou o avental.

Para sua surpresa, ao chegar ao banheiro, deparou-se com a banheira cheia e fumegante.

"Sério?"

"Bem" Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto se despia. "Eu teria convidado antes mas, você sabe, ultimamente tenho usado tão pouco..."

Harry ignorou a provocação e despiu-se também. Entrou na hidromassagem pela primeira vez na vida, sentando-se de frente para Malfoy.

"Ai meu Deus... acho que não vou conseguir sair daqui tão cedo..." Harry falou, jogando o corpo para trás até estar quase deitado na banheira, os jatos de água massageando suas costas por inteiro. Seus óculos embaçaram com o vapor, e só então ele se lembrou de tirá-los. "Eu devia ter desconfiado que tudo não passava de um plano maligno seu para acabar com o meu jantar."

"Na verdade, minha intenção não era deixá-lo relaxado demais. Muito pelo contrário" Malfoy provocou, mas não tomou nenhuma iniciativa no sentido de despertá-lo fisicamente.

Longe de ficar desapontado, Harry se sentiu grato, já que não estava com cabeça para sexo no momento. Fechou os olho e deixou a água relaxar seus músculos tensos pela ansiedade e pela expectativa.

"Então, _Harry_" Malfoy falou, depois de um silêncio confortável. "Pronto para reavaliar a aposta?"

Harry riu e jogou água em Malfoy.

"Boa tentativa, _Draco_."

-oOo-

Quando seus convidados começaram a chegar, já estava tudo preparado. A primeira a chegar foi Parkinson, que trazia uma garrafa em uma das mãos e uma travessa trabalhada na outra.

"Um passarinho me contou que você estava preparando uma ceia à francesa" ela encolheu os ombros. "Acredito que isso cairá muito bem junto com a sobremesa."

"E eu achando que iria pegar todo mundo de surpresa..." Harry brincou, aceitando os presentes.

"Bem, ainda dá tempo de me surpreender, querido" ela piscou rapidamente. "Tudo bem que eu já fui à França algumas vezes e poderia ser o seu pior pesadelo como crítica, mas estou de bom humor hoje."

Ron e Hermione chegaram logo em seguida, com a sobremesa e um embrulho para Harry.

"Abra só amanhã" Mione avisou, antes de abraçar o amigo.

"Não precisava" Harry a encarou depois de se afastarem. "Humm... tem alguma coisa diferente em você... Espera, não fala... Deixa que eu adivinhe..." ele fez que pensava e Hermione projetou ainda mais a barriga levemente proeminente. "É o cabelo?"

"Seu bobo" Hermione sorriu radiante, acariciando a própria barriga.

"Não que o cabelo não esteja mais bonito também" Ron falou, abraçando a esposa por trás e sobrepondo sua mão com a própria. "E a pele. Tudo está mil vezes melhor. Até mesmo... você sabe..."

"Ronald!" Hermione o afastou, enrubescendo.

"A disposição, eu ia dizer. O humor..." Ron falou, e piscou para o amigo.

"Vamos, entrem" Harry chamou. "Ah, e não se esqueçam que..."

"Parkinson não sabe sobre a farsa" Ron completou. "Eu sei. Prometo me comportar. Isto é, se ele colaborar... Mas, Harry, diga que você fez aquele frango com batata frita, por favor?"

"Sinto muito, Ron. Nada de frango nem batata frita hoje..."

A sobremesa foi para a cozinha, e o presente para debaixo da árvore, onde já se encontravam outros dois embrulhos.

Felizmente, a conversa não foi um problema. Parkinson falava sem parar e sempre tinha um comentário, qualquer que fosse o assunto. Harry serviu canapés de salmão e castanhas para a entrada, enquanto conversavam na sala. Sentado ao lado de Malfoy, que passara o braço displicentemente por trás de seus ombros, Harry não percebeu a proximidade de ambos até que notou o olhar esquisito de Ron.

"Nada mal até agora, Harry" Parkinson cedeu, tomando um gole de seu _Chablis_ branco doce, a escolha perfeita de vinho, segundo Malfoy. "Mas estou curiosa pelo que vem pela frente."

"Melhor não exagerar na entrada, então" Malfoy avisou, quando Ron se serviu do que parecia ser o décimo canapé. "Se Harry fez o dever de casa corretamente, acredito que ainda teremos muitas etapas pela frente..."

"Você não sabe o que ele fez?" Pakinson perguntou, deliciada. "Hmmm... que romântico, sr. Potter. Fazendo surpresa para o marido! E ainda com comida francesa! Você fez mesmo o dever de casa direitinho."

"Bem..." Harry se levantou, um pouco desconcertado. "Se vocês puderem me acompanhar, por favor" ele liderou-os para a sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava posta. "Mione, se o cheiro de comida estiver incomodando você, fique a vontade para..."

"Não, não. Essa fase já passou, graças a Deus..."

"Pois é... Agora ela quer comer de tudo, cara" Ron falou enquanto se sentava ao lado da esposa. "Outro dia, ela quase comeu o creme de mão."

"Cheirava à mamão papaia... hmmm" Hermione lambeu os lábios.

"Infelizmente não tem mamão hoje. Mas tem figos e damascos" Harry falou ao trazer o próximo prato.

"Puta que pariu" Parkinson surtou e Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é que é ousadia!"

"_Foie Gras poêlé__**¹**_" Malfoy pronunciou as palavras com naturalidade.

"O quê?" Ron perguntou. "O que ele disse?"

"_Foie Gras_" Parkinson explicou. "Não é nada mais que..."

"Ah, me desculpe" Hermione a interrompeu, e Harry achou que ela iria pedir licença para se retirar. "Melhor não entrar em detalhes com ele. Deixe que experimente primeiro."

"Ah, claro" Parkinson lançou um olhar superior a Ron, que continuou perguntando do que se tratava, ainda que em vão.

"Harry" Hermione falou, encarando seu prato com sofreguidão. "Normalmente eu não comeria em respeito aos pobres bichinhos**²**. Mas esse cheiro está me matando!" ela atacou seu prato com vontade.

Todos se desmancharam em elogios, até mesmo Ron, que sequer sabia do que se tratava o prato. Apenas Malfoy foi comedido em sua apreciação, limitando-se a fazer um comentário breve e polido. Porém Harry percebeu que quase não sobrou caldo de figos e damascos no fundo do prato quando ele terminou o seu pedaço.

Parkinson começou a contar sobre suas viagens a Paris e pela Rota dos Vinhos. Hermione demonstrou seu conhecimento a partir de algumas viagens que fizera com os pais. Além dos livros que já lera sobre o país, obviamente.

Os pratos principais eram Peru Recheado à Francesa - com castanhas, linguiça e lombo de porco - e Salmão assado ao _Beurre Blanc_ - um molho cremoso de manteira branca - acompanhados de batatas gratinadas e outros vegetais.

"Draco, como é que você consegue continuar magro vivendo com esse aí?"

"Não se engane, Pansy. Ele é um lobo em pele de cordeiro" Malfoy explicou. "Depois de me mimar com _Crepe au Fromage_, _Croque Monsieur_ e _Coc au Vin_, ele praticamente me arrasta para a academia todas as terças e quintas."

Mais do que as palavras - que Harry não estava tão familiarizado com a pronúncia para associar com as receitas que preparara -, foi o modo como Malfoy o olhou que fez com que Harry desviasse os olhos, desconcertado. Quando levantou o olhar do seu pedaço de peru, Hermione estava encarando Malfoy de um jeito estranho enquanto a conversa já havia enveredado para outro assunto qualquer.

Quanto todos terminaram de comer, Harry deu a deixa para que eles voltassem para a sala enquanto preparava o próximo prato, ao que Ron gemeu.

"Tem mais? Ah, cara... não sei se cabe."

"Até parece" Hermione rolou os olhos. "Daqui a pouco ele está comendo de novo."

Enquanto pegava as travessas de queijo, Harry sorriu ao ouvir Malfoy puxar assunto com Ron na sala sobre a loja e assustou quando Hermione falou, logo às suas costas.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Ah, claro. Se você puder pegar o vinho..." ele gesticulou para a garrafa começada sobre a mesa.

"Harry..." Hermione começou, hesitante. "Por que Malfoy não contou a verdade a Parkinson?"

Harry parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, incomodado com a pergunta.

"Sabe... acho que é para que Zabini pense que ele seguiu em frente, ou coisa do tipo."

"Mas... não faz muito sentido. O que ele pensa em dizer quando sair o divórcio, no final da sentença?"

"Sei lá" Harry encolheu os ombros. "Que não deu certo, eu acho. Afinal, não é como se fosse incomum os casamentos acabarem em tão pouco tempo..."

"Mas então ele não esqueceu Blaise?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Não sei, Mione" Harry suspirou.

Ela pensou por um instante, mas quando abriu a boca para fazer outro comentário, ouviu-se um gemido de Ron e as risadas escandalosas de Pansy na sala. Quando Harry e Hermione espiaram, assustados, Malfoy também estava rindo e Ron tinha uma expressão de desgosto.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Eles me contaram sobre o fígado do pato" Ron explicou, desgostoso, mas logo seu semblante se abriu ao ver a travessa na mão de Harry. "Queijo!"

-oOo-

A travessa com uma variedade de queijos - Brie, Camembert, Gruyere, Ementhal, etc. - na mesinha de centro já estava meio vazia quando Harry suspirou satisfeito e observou ao redor por um momento. Hermione tinha se aproximado da estante de livros e Malfoy se juntara a ela para exibir suas coleções de temas jurídicos. Pansy aproveitava a ignorância de Ron sobre as diversas culturas ao redor do mundo para contar curiosidades estranhas. Harry tivera as melhores expectativas para a noite, mas, se alguém tivesse lhe dito que a noite seria tão divertida, teria duvidado terminantemente.

"Não é mesmo, Harry?"

"Heim? Desculpa, o que você disse?" Harry despertou de sua contemplação e olhou para Malfoy. O som de seu primeiro nome na boca dele ainda lhe era estranho, mesmo que de uma maneira boa.

"Estava dizendo à Weasley que você também andou se aventurando com Stephen King."

"Ah, sim" Harry se levantou para juntar-se a eles. "É bem... interessante."

"Que convincente" Malfoy debochou e Hermione riu.

"É que não é bem o meu estilo preferido de leitura. Quero dizer, gosto de suspense, mas o terror não me convence."

"Ah, claro. Você é corajoso demais para se impressionar, não é?" ele zombou, porém sem o seu habitual desdém. E, para sua surpresa, Malfoy o puxou para mais perto, passando um braço pela sua cintura.

"Ah, bem... É você quem está dizendo" Harry o encarou, divertido. "Afinal, deve ser conveniente ter alguém corajoso em casa quando você não consegue dormir sozinho à noite..."

"Ora, não tenho problemas para dormir sozinho, Potter" Malfoy explicou. "Tenho problemas para dormir sozinho na sala..."

"Eu entendo... as sombras dos móveis ficam mesmo esquisitas com a luz apagada..." Harry provocou.

"Ora, seu..."

Eles continuaram com as provocações até Parkinson demandar a sobremesa. Só então Harry reparou que Hermione havia se afastado silenciosamente e o encarava do sofá com um pequeno sorriso.

Parkinson se dispôs a ajudá-lo, mas quando chegaram à cozinha ela enfiou um pequeno envelope embaixo do seu nariz.

"Harry, este é o meu presente para Draco" ela sacudiu o cartão impacientemente até que Harry o aceitou. "Dentro, tem um cartão de uma editora e um nome para contato. O dono é conhecido dos meus pais, blá-blá-blá, e toda essa merda. Enfim, eles estão procurando um ilustrador. O salário não é grande coisa, mas ele pode trabalhar em casa e fazer seus próprios horários, desde que cumpra os prazos. Mas sei como Draco é teimoso. Talvez ele dê ouvidos a você" ela tomou o envelope de sua mão e enfiou-o bolso camisa de Harry. "Bem, onde estão as minhas coisas?"

Assim que se recuperou da abordagem de Parkinson, Harry levou o _Bûche Nöel_ de Hermione para a sala, um rocambole recheado com creme de castanhas que imitava uma tora de madeira, como nas receitas tradicionais francesas. Havia ainda o vinho de Parkinson, _Banyus grand cru_. Era um vinho francês envelhecido, doce e consistente como um licor, para companhar o que ela dizia ser As Treze Sobremesas da Provença, que incluíam torrones, nozes, amêndoas, uvas passa, figos secos, entre outros.

Estavam distraídos com as conversas quando ouviram os fogos.

"Meu Deus! Já é Natal!" Hermione falou, após checar o próprio relógio. "Não acredito que já é tão tarde!"

Eles correram até a janela para observar o jogo de luzes e cores contra o céu e descobriram que tinha nevado enquanto estavam ocupados se divertindo. Havia pessoas nas ruas brincando na neve, fazendo anjinhos e bonecos de neve. Pelo reflexo do vidro, Harry viu Ron puxando Hermione para um abraço e sorriu. Em seguida, olhou para baixo, para a mão de Malfoy entrelaçada na sua e sentiu o coração parar por um momento. Levantou os olhos para encarar as íris cinzentas de Malfoy, em seguida sua boca.

"Ora, o que estão esperando?" Parkinson se impacientou, empurrando Harry de encontro a Malfoy.

Este o recebeu de imediato, envolvendo sua cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

"Feliz Natal, Harry" Malfoy sussurrou, deixando-o sem palavras.

"Porra, como isso é sexy" Parkinson exclamou, entusiasmada, e Ron teve um acesso de tosse.

-oOo-

"Até mais" Harry despediu-se dos amigos uma última vez antes de fechar a porta.

Procurou Malfoy com o olhar e encontrou-o olhando pela janela para a noite estrelada, seu reflexo no vidro parecendo relaxado e tranquilo. Aproximou-se suavemente às suas costas, passando os braços por sua cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Olhou pela janela, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era o rosto de Malfoy refletido.

"Foi bom, não foi?" a voz de Harry saiu um tanto rouca.

Ao invés de responder, Malfoy virou o rosto para encará-lo por um momento. Os olhos cinzentos passearam por seu rosto até sua boca e Harry acabou com a distância entre seus lábios num beijo lento e doce. Malfoy se virou em seu abraço, colocando ambas as mãos ao redor de seu rosto e aprofundando o beijo. Harry não saberia dizer se o que escapou de seus lábios foi um suspiro ou um ofegar. As mãos de Malfoy desceram por seu pescoço, ombros e braços até segurar suas mãos e puxá-lo em direção ao corredor com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry seguiu-o sem protestar, os olhos fixos nas mãos que mantinham entrelaçadas enquanto caminhavam até o quarto. Eles começaram a despir um ao outro entre beijos cada vez mais intensos até que não sobrasse mais nenhuma peça de roupa. Quando Malfoy começou a puxá-lo para a cama, Harry não pôde mais se conter.

"Espera..." ele falou, sem saber exatamente como expressar o que queria. "Eu... Quero tentar algo diferente."

"Diferente?" Malfoy repetiu lentamente, e de repente sua postura tornou-se desconfiada.

"É... Diferente" Harry engoliu em seco, desejando poder falar tão livremente quanto Malfoy exatamente o que queria. "Eu quero... Quero inverter os papéis hoje."

"Como?" Malfoy o encarou, questionadoramente e Harry alcançou a primeira gaveta do criado de Malfoy, passando-lhe o lubrificante.

"Assim."

Os olhos de Malfoy encararam o tubo de gel por um momento e Harry experimentou completa insegurança por um momento. Teria sido uma boa ideia? E se acabasse se arrependendo? Ou descobrindo que não gostava nada daquilo e arruinasse o momento? De repente ocorreu-lhe algo ainda pior. E se Malfoy não estivesse interessado na troca?

No instante seguinte, porém, Malfoy levantou os olhos e sua expressão varreu qualquer dúvida da mente de Harry. Seus lábios estavam partidos, a respiração irregular e os olhos escuros.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou, e Harry assentiu seguramente.

"Absoluta."

De repente Malfoy pareceu se recompor, endireitando os ombros e adquirindo uma postura quase profissional.

"Deite-se" ele gesticulou para a cama e Harry obedeceu rapidamente.

Malfoy se deitou sobre ele e beijou-o quase impetuosamente, fazendo com que se esquecesse de qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação quente de suas peles se tocando, seus corpos se friccionando e suas línguas se enroscando. Malfoy levou a mão entre seus corpos, envolvendo-o, e passou a distribuir beijos em seu maxilar, pescoço e clavícula, descendo por seu peito e cada vez mais até que seu hálito quente atingisse o ponto mais sensível. Harry permitiu que ele se acomodasse entre suas pernas e assistiu hipnotizado enquanto ele se abaixava até lambê-lo provocantemente.

Harry arfou enquanto Malfoy alternava lambidas e assopros. Prendeu a respiração quando sua boca finalmente o envolveu, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a vibração provocada pelos sons que escapavam da garganta dele. Já havia se esquecido do propósito de tudo aquilo quando sentiu os dedos de Malfoy umedecidos pelo lubrificante explorando-o. Seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente.

"Relaxe, Harry" Malfoy largou-o por tempo suficiente para tranquilizá-lo antes de retomar sua tarefa, sustentando seu olhar.

'Ele só está me tocando' Harry disse a si mesmo e deixou-se relaxar lentamente em meio às carícias de Malfoy. As sensações se tornaram cada vez mais intensas conforme Harry se permitia aproveitá-las, tanto que ofegou de surpresa quando Malfoy deslizar o primeiro dedo com facilidade dentro de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dele trabalhava em sua pele sensível. Ambas as sensações combinadas fizeram com que o suor brotasse de sua têmpora e seu quadril se movesse involuntariamente, não para longe do contato, mas para mais perto.

Percebendo a falta de resistência de sua parte, Malfoy inseriu outro dedo um pouco mais devagar. Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor que logo se perdeu em meio ao ir e vir, chupar e lamber. Quando percebeu que estava próximo do ponto sem retorno, Harry limpou a garganta.

"Draco... Draco, eu vou..."

Malfoy pareceu entender o recado, pois sua boca abandonou-o por um momento, apesar de sua respiração ainda pairar sobre sua pele tentadoramente. Malfoy inseriu o terceiro dedo e Harry se sentiu retesar novamente, agarrando os lençóis com força enquanto um chiado escapava de seus lábios.

"Harry..." Malfoy repreendeu e afastou a mão por um momento, erguendo o corpo até seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível. "Relaxe, Harry. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, está bem?"

"Ok" Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente como que para reforçar sua resposta e Malfoy beijou-o longa e profundamente, acariciando-o sem pressa nenhuma. Quando voltou a tocá-lo, seus dedos estavam ainda mais úmidos que antes e deslizaram facilmente.

"Viu só? Assim está melhor, não está?" Malfoy sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que movia os dedos e Harry assentiu rapidamente.

"Está... Muito melhor" Harry falou, ofegante.

"Ótimo" Malfoy sorriu, um sorriso um tanto nervoso e afastou-se.

Harry estava prestes a protestar quando percebeu o que ele faria e engoliu em seco enquanto o observava vestir uma camisinha, espalhando uma quantia generosa do gel sobre ela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, havia uma pergunta nos olhos de Malfoy, que Harry respondeu com um aceno curto, afastando ainda mais os joelhos para permitir que Malfoy se acomodasse entre eles.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente num beijo voraz. Quando Malfoy se posicionou para penetrá-lo, os músculos de Harry tornaram a se contrair por conta própria, mas Malfoy não parecia ter pressa nenhuma e deixou que ele se acostumasse com a perspectiva, distribuindo beijos e carícias sempre que possível. Harry acolheu a sensação conforme Malfoy se empurrava lentamente e só então percebeu, pela respiração irregular de Malfoy e pela maneira como ele fechou os olhos que ele não estava tão sob controle quanto parecia. Aquilo de alguma forma fez com que relaxasse ainda mais.

"Tudo bem?" Malfoy perguntou, encarando-o através das íris escurecidas pelo desejo.

"Perfeitamente" Harry assentiu e arquejou quando Malfoy começou a se mover com cuidado, apoiando o peso do tórax em um dos braços enquanto o outro alcançava o ventre de Harry.

Seus pensamentos ficaram nublados, as sensações tão misturadas que era impossível separá-las. De repente Malfoy fez um movimento inesperado com o quadril e Harry quase gritou de surpresa quando uma onda ainda maior de prazer o inundou. Malfoy sorriu enviesado.

"Mais uma vez?" ele perguntou, provocante.

"Simporfavorsim" Harry falou num só fôlego e Malfoy repetiu o movimento de novo e de novo. Harry praguejou e implorou, movendo o quadril sem que sequer percebesse o que fazia. Se tivesse conseguido se distanciar o suficiente de suas próprias sensações para prestar atenção em algo além de si mesmo, teria encontrado um olhar de pura adoração nas feições de Malfoy enquanto o observava atentamente.

Quando atingiu o clímax, foi quase como um alívio depois de uma longa tortura. O zumbido em seus ouvidos deu lugar ao som da respiração de ambos tão logo recuperou totalmente suas faculdades mentais. Harry focalizou-o pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em horas.

"Você já... gozou?" perguntou, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

"Algum tempo atrás" o canto da boca de Malfoy se repuxou num sorriso e Harry fechou os olhos, também sorrindo.

-oOo-

A manhã já estava pela metade quando Harry acordou sozinho na cama. A realização de que era Natal fez com que despertasse de uma só vez e as lembranças da noite anterior trouxeram-lhe um friozinho na barriga. Apesar de seus temores, o encanto da noite não havia se quebrado com a partida dos convidados, mas se estendido ainda por boa parte da madrugada. No entanto, nada garantia que o humor de Malfoy não tivesse azedado da noite para o dia...

Harry encontrou-o sentado com as pernas cruzadas no tapete, em frente à pequena árvore de Natal, como um garotinho. Sorriu e juntou-se a ele. Estava bastante confortável em frente à lareira.

"Isso foi..." Malfoy se interrompeu, ainda contemplando seus presentes. "Obrigado."

Eram três livros recentes, lançados naquele mesmo ano, que completavam as coleções de Malfoy: _O Livro do Cemitério_, de Neil Gaiman; _Duma Key_ e _Ao Cair da Noite_, ambos de Stephen King.

"Não vai abrir os seus?" Malfoy perguntou, após algum tempo folheando e cheirando os livros novos.

Hermione lhe deu mais um livro de receitas e Malfoy, uma jaqueta de couro sintético da Zara, que Harry vestiu imediatamente por cima do pijama.

"Uau" Harry admirou o caimento perfeitamente ajustado e Malfoy sorriu, satisfeito. "Obrigado... Ah, Pansy pediu que eu entregasse isso" ele pegou o envelope, que estivera caído entre os presentes, e entregou-o a Malfoy.

"Típico" Malfoy falou, descartando o envelope e jogando-se para trás até deitar no chão, depois de checar do que se tratava.

Harry imitou-o e eles ficaram encarando o lustre por um momento, antes que Harry quebrasse o silêncio.

"Você já pensou no que vai fazer com o dinheiro? Quero dizer, se nós conseguirmos convencer o juiz a liberá-lo?"

Malfoy demorou para responder.

"Vou devolver o dinheiro da minha mãe, largar a porcaria do meu emprego e viajar pelo mundo..." ele ficou em silêncio por um instante antes de completar. "Inferno, vou até essa editora ver se estão interessados em me contratar."

Bem, aquilo tinha sido fácil.

"Pansy disse que já falou de você para o dono da editora e que eles estão esperando você entrar em contato. Ela achou que você não aceitaria tão facilmente."

"Bem, ela não sabia que estamos prestes a nos tornarmos milionários, sabia?" Malfoy ironizou, mas então suspirou profundamente. "Meu pai dizia que todos os artistas são vagabundos, e que não havia vagabundos na família. Mas, ei, acho que não sou mais da família, afinal."

"Sua mãe não ligou novamente?" Harry tentou desviar o assunto, percebendo a amargura no tom de voz do outro, mas aquilo só fez Malfoy ficar ainda mais melancólico.

"Não. Imagino que meu pai esteja ainda mais neurótico agora que ficou desconfiado."

"E se ele ficar sabendo?"

Eles estavam muito próximos, e Harry sentiu quando Malfoy encolheu os ombros.

"Não é como se eu ainda fosse problema dele. Ele deixou bastante claro que não poderia estar mais desapontado, quando foi embora."

Harry hesitou antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.

"É verdade o que Umbridge disse? Sobre seus pais não gostarem de Zabini por causa... por ele ser..."

"Por ele ser negro?" Malfoy virou-se para encará-lo, e seus olhos faiscaram. "Pode apostar que sim. Meu pai sempre gostou de fazer discursos bonitos em público sobre igualdade e acessibilidade, mas era tudo preparação para uma possível candidatura política, que nunca chegou a decolar. Eventualmente, ele deixou escapar o que realmente pensava sobre esses assuntos para um falso aliado e foi chantageado. O fato de eu ter decidido morar com Blaise foi a desculpa que ele precisava para jogar a culpa toda em mim e deixar o país, fugindo de um provável escândalo."

"Ah..." Harry se espantou. "E ele não pensa em voltar?"

"Com certeza" Malfoy soltou um riso debochado. "Só está esperando a poeira baixar. Ou o vencimento do mandato de alguns opositores. Ou o alinhamento dos planetas. Com um pouco de sorte, nenhuma das hipóteses vai acontecer tão cedo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Novamente, foi Harry quem falou primeiro.

"Você já pensou na possibilidade de termos estragado tudo ameaçando a Umbridge?"

"Sim" Malfoy falou, prontamente. "Mas prefiro acreditar que ainda há esperanças. Afinal, já teríamos ficado sabendo se alguma coisa tivesse dado errado."

"Faz sentido" Harry concordou,

Seguiu-se outro longo silêncio, porém daquela vez foi Malfoy quem o quebrou com um longo suspiro.

"Aqui" ele remexeu em seu bolso e retirou alguns papéis. "Seu outro presente de Natal."

Harry vasculhou os papéis e seu semblante logo foi se abrindo conforme via o detalhamento do consumo de água e luz do período anterior.

"Bem, este não foi exatamente uma surpresa" ele falou, por fim, sorrindo da expressão contrariada de Malfoy. "Ora, vamos, não seja um mau perdedor, Draco."

"É fácil para você falar" Malfoy retorquiu e Harry rolou até ficar por cima dele, seus lábios a poucos centímetros. Talvez fosse a vulnerabilidade naqueles olhos tempestuosos que fizessem com que as entranhas de Harry quase doessem de necessidade de algo que ele não entendia muito bem.

"Há algo que eu possa fazer para que você se sinta melhor?"

"Talvez..." Malfoy levantou a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios e eles se beijaram lenta e longamente. Ele quebrou o beijo para encara-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Ei, você não tem um almoço de Natal para comparecer?"

"Ah, aposto como a casa dos pais de Ron está tão cheia que ninguém vai reparar se eu me atrasar um pouquinho."

De fato, ninguém pareceu estranhar quando Harry chegou na casa dos Weasley mais tarde, vestindo sua jaqueta nova. Foi muito bom rever a todos. Mesmo Ginny, cuja carreira esportiva estava no auge e que acabara de ficar noiva. Harry jamais conseguiria explicar como se sentia tão à vontade em meio àquelas pessoas barulhentas e acolhedoras. Quando chegou a hora do pudim**³**, Harry acabou encontrando uma moeda de chocolate em seu pedaço.

"Não é justo, vovó!" exclamou Fred, um dos sobrinhos de Ron. "O tio Harry nem participou da preparação!"

"Ora, mas ele é da família, Fred!" exclamou a Sra. Weasley, com um sorriso maternal. "Tem tanto direito de ter seu desejo satisfeito quanto você, querido."

"E o que foi que você pediu, Harry?" perguntou Ron, com a boca cheia de pudim.

"Não seja enxerido, Ron" Hermione o repreendeu. "Ele não precisa anunciar para todo mundo."

"Aposto como foi dinheiro" disse George, então dirigiu-se para o filho. "O que significa que a loja vai vender ainda mais no ano que vem. O que, por sua vez vai fazer com que seu pai ganhe ainda mais dinheiro e..."

"Realize o meu desenho" Fred esfregou as mãos.

"Ora, isso é coisa que se diga ao menino?" Angelina, a mãe do garoto e esposa de George, ao que iniciou-se outra discussão acalorada entre todos os presentes.

A verdade era que Harry não sabia exatamente o que pedir. Se pudesse, pararia o tempo, para que o final da sentença nunca chegasse e Malfoy permanecesse naquele estado de espírito dos últimos dias, suave e fascinante. Era como se uma barreira tivesse ruído entre eles e aquilo quase fazia com que Harry tivesse esperanças de que talvez houvesse um futuro para ambos.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era bom demais para ser verdade e tudo que Harry sonhava em desejar no momento era aproveitar o melhor que pudesse. Enquanto pudesse.

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹ Fígado salteado de pato ou ganso super-alimentado. Literalmente, foie gras significa "fígado gordo", e tem sabor mais suave em relação ao fígado normal de pato ou ganso.

² Na verdade, o método de produção do Foie Gras é algo cruel: o fígado dos gansos fica hipertrofiado por um processo chamado "gavage", que é basicamente enfiar um tubo de milho na goela abaixo das pobres aves e obrigá-las a comer até passar mal, várias vezes por dia. Por isso a resistência de Mione para comer.

³ Conforme a tradição inglesa, a preparação do pudim de Natal é bastante demorada e trabalhosa, envolvendo os membros mais próximos da família. Todos, um de cada vez, trabalham a massa e fazem um pedido a ser realizado. Dentro da iguaria, é colocada uma moeda de chocolate e aquele que encontrar a moeda na sua porção terá seu pedido realizado.

Estou viva! Sinto muito pela demora... A boa notícia é que pelo menos isso serviu para ter um lemon a mais neste capítulo. E a culpa é toda do Matthew, que ficou colocando ideias na minha cabeça xD

Espero que vocês tenham aproveitado bem a dose de romance, porque... Bem, vocês já devem imaginar o porquê... :X

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! **Milla** (Pois é, só nnos resta torcer para que o Harry se lembre de tudo o que aconteceu na noite do casamento xD Interessante essa sua mistura de alegria e tristeza. Acho que o Harry se sente da mesma maneira!) **Lazinha** (Obrigada! Espero que goste deste também!) **Lis Martin **(Realmente, Harry merece um troféu por conseguir lidar com o Draco até agora. Mas ele bem que teve uma folga merecida neste capítulo rsss. Adorei seu top 3! Muito obrigada!) **Thayne** (Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada por deixar um comentário. Errr 50 capítulos não dá, sinto muito xD E viva a limonada!) **Renan** (Ownn... é um prazer para mim ter a sua companhia nesta fic, eu é que agradeço!) **Isis Coelho** (Olá, querida! Que bom revê-la! Espero que continue gostado ;D) **Caio Muniz** (Infelizmente não tenho nenhuma música em mente para esta fic... mas a sua trilha sonora parece ótima! Perfeita, aliás xD Se tiver alguma ideia para música tema, eu adoraria saber!) **Luma** (Pois é, ao que tudo indica, Draco sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo naquela noite... Interessante a sua teoria. Pena que não posso comentá-la agora xD) **Ly** (Birrento e fofo é uma combinação... incomum. Mas é a cara do Draco kkkk. Tá difícil do Harry ser observador, né? Rss).


	8. 6º Mês

**6º Mês**

(Londres, 12 de janeiro de 2009, segunda-feira)

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Harry e Draco pareciam ter entrado num acordo sem palavras, onde concordavam em extrair o melhor do pouco tempo que lhes restava. E isso não se restringia ao sexo, como Harry vinha reparando ao longo dos dias. Estavam tão próximos emocionalmente, que às vezes Harry se pegava assustado. Seu coração se acelerava e um medo inexplicável o tomava de repente, num único pensamento incerto. Mas então ele respirava fundo e a sombra se desfazia na expressão serena de Draco, tão suave quanto incomum.

A passagem de ano deu-se no _pub_ de sempre, com os colegas de trabalho de Harry, com direito a contagem regressiva em massa e fogos de artifício. No início da noite, Malfoy estava relutante em ir, mas acabou se deixando convencer. No final da noite, talvez inspirado pelo clima de festa e descontração, que fazia com que até mesmo os ingleses mais retraídos trocassem demonstrações de afeto em público, Draco beijou Harry nos lábios - um beijo rápido e casto, mas ainda assim um beijo - em meio aos amigos e aos estranhos também. E houve também o segurar das mãos e o leve roçar de seus ombros enquanto assistiam aos fogos...

Obviamente, Harry chegou a pensar que tudo não passava de mais uma demonstração de ciúme, uma demarcação de território para Colin e seu namorado, mas descartou a ideia rapidamente, novamente optando por tirar o melhor proveito possível da situação.

Houveram mais passeios também: a um restaurante bastante requintado que Draco confessou costumar ir com Zabini; ao _Tate Modern_, onde Draco deu uma aula de arte moderna - Harry ficou mais impressionado pela maneira apaixonada como ele falava das obras de arte do que pelas obras em si; ao _West End Theater_, assistir _Les Misérables_; e ao _Hyde Park_, patinar no gelo – este último por insistência de Harry.

Apesar de seus desejos mais íntimos, os dias passaram rapidamente e em meados de janeiro aconteceu algo inédito.

" Sybill_ Trelawney acabou de me ligar_" disse Draco, quando Harry atendeu ao celular no meio do expediente.

"Quem?" Harry pediu licença aos seus colegas de sala e saiu para conversar no corredor.

"_Sybill Trelawney, assistente social e terapeuta de casais_."

"Ah!" Harry se lembrou do nome que Malfoy dissera ser a pessoa formalmente designada para acompanhar o caso de ambos. "O que ela queria?"

"_Nada extraordinário. Só ligou para marcar uma visita_."

"O quê?" Harry se espantou. "Por que ela iria marcar um horário?"

"_Aparentemente, é o que diz o protocolo. Os terapeutas têm que agendar um horário, antes de aparecer na casa das pessoas. Não é esclarecedor?_"

"Muito" Harry imitou o tom irônico de Draco. "E então?"

"_Eu disse que poderia ser hoje, depois das seis da tarde. Se estiver bom para você, é claro..._"

"Claro. Sem problemas."

"_Perfeito. Até mais._"

Harry desligou, franzindo a testa. Estava ressabiado demais para ter certeza, mas aquele parecia ser um bom sinal.

-oOo-

A psicóloga chegou às seis e meia, quando Harry tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ele quase deu um pulo para trás ao abrir a porta. A mulher, apesar de sorridente, era muito esquisita. Era tão magra que tudo nela parecia exageradaramente grande, desde os óculos fundo de garrafa que aumentavam seus olhos desproporcionalmente, até os diversos assessórios que usava - xales, anéis, colares de contas, etc.

"Boa noite, meu querido. Sybill Trelawney, à sua disposição" ela estendeu a mão chacoalhando suas pulseiras, e Harry aceitou o cumprimento automaticamente.

"Harry Potter. Muito prazer."

A mulher agarrou sua mão com ambas as suas, trazendo-o para mais perto, como se desejasse vê-lo melhor.

"Sr. Potter! Já li tanto sobre você que sinto como se já o conhecesse há meses!" ela tossiu e Harry deu um passo para trás. "Ah, me desculpe, querido. Minha saúde está um pouco debilitada ultimamente" seus olhos aumentados vagaram ao redor do ambiente, curiosos, enquanto ela entrava. "Ah, que belo apartamento vocês têm aqui! Muito bom mesmo. Bem arrumado..." ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes.

"Ah... sente-se, por favor" Harry gesticulou para o sofá. "Draco já está vindo. Aceita um chá?"

Enquanto preparava o chá, Harry espiou a mulher, que examinava a estante, tocando em tudo e chegando muito perto para ler os títulos dos livros. Quando Malfoy apareceu no corredor, Harry fez um gesto indicando que a mulher não parecia regular bem. Malfoy torceu o nariz ao vê-la, mas se recompôs rapidamente e foi até ela, se apresentar.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, eles se acomodaram na sala, Trelawney na poltrona e Harry e Draco dividindo o sofá, como nas visitas de Umbridge.

"Então!" Trelawney exclamou, ansiosa. "Como eu já disse para o sr. Malfoy, sinto muito pelo mal-entendido. Se é que pode-se chamar disso o que aquela... digo, o que Umbridge fez. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa quando Umbridge apareceu, enfiando alguns relatórios debaixo do meu nariz - relatórios aparentemente assinados por mim, aliás - e me dizendo que se eu não ficasse de boca fechada... Bem, isso não vem ao caso" ela se interrompeu, remexendo as mãos nervosamente. "O que importa é que, felizmente, Dumbledore apareceu bem na hora..."

" Um momento" Draco interrompeu-a, cético. "Você está se referindo ao _juiz_ Dumbledore?"

"Sim, claro" ela piscou os olhos aumentados pelas lentes e eles se entreolharam novamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas em espanto. "Como eu dizia, o ilustríssimo senhor juiz Dumbledore aparentemente estava passando pela nossa divisão e ouviu tudo o que ela disse. Enfim, ele acabou recomendando ao Secretário que Umbridge fosse suspendida por conduta inapropriada. Bem... então, como designada eu me inteirei do caso de vocês através dos relatórios que Umbridge forjou... digo, fez. Aparentemente vocês dois têm passado por algumas dificuldades, mas isso é bastante comum, dadas as... " ela se interrompeu para tossir. "Dadas as circunstâncias. Mas, como o excelentíssimo juiz me instruiu, aqui estou. Agora" ela se ajeitou melhor na poltrona, jogando os cabelos volumosos para trás dos ombros e apoiando ambas as mãos nos braços da poltrona como se estivesse prestes a fazer contato com o além. "Agora é a vez de vocês de falarem. Um de cada vez, é claro. Sr. Potter, o que você me diz do sr. Malfoy?"

"Heim?" Harry se sobressaltou com a pergunta, ainda tentando processar todas as informações que Trelawney jogara em cima deles. "Como?"

"Como você descreveria o sr. Malfoy?" Trelawney elaborou. "Diga o que vier à sua mente a respeito dele" porém, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, ela espalmou as mãos. "Espere, espere, espere... Estou sentindo... Alguma coisa..." ela fechou os olhos, a testa franzida em concentração, o nariz se elevando, a boca se abrindo...

Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia tão consternado quanto ele.

E então Trelawney espirrou.

"Sinto muito" ela se desculpou, retirando um lenço do bolso. "Pode falar, sr. Potter."

"Bem, eu... hmm..." Harry respirou fundo e se concentrou, evitando olhar na direção de Draco. Sentiu um pânico crescente, lembrando-se do resultado desastroso da última vez que lhe haviam feito aquele tipo de pergunta. No entanto, naquela época ele não conhecia Draco do jeito que o conhecia agora. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia dizer exatamente o que lhe viesse em mente e acabar prejudicando a intimidade que construíram com tanto custo.

"Vamos lá" Trelawney o incentivou. "Encarem isso como um exercício mental. Comece pelo mais fácil. Diga o que ele gosta. Quais são seus interesses?"

A mente de Harry entrou em foco com a pergunta direta.

"Draco gosta de comida francesa. Gosta de ler, principalmente ficção, suspense e terror; ouvir música alternativa, pop e rock, principalmente de artistas europeus; gosta de George Clooney, Hug Grant, Hug Laurie e Natalie Portman" nesse ponto Malfoy resmungou algo sobre não ser verdade. "Ele gosta de colecionar livros e CDs... de desenhar! Faz desenhos maravilhosos, aliás" Harry sorriu para Draco. "Gosta de obras de arte, de banho de banheira, de caminhar ao ar livre, de frio... ahm..."

"Assim está ótimo, querido!" ela o interrompeu. "Viu como foi fácil? Agora é a sua vez, sr. Malfoy. O que o sr. Potter gosta?"

Malfoy pensou por alguns instantes.

"Harry gosta de cozinhar, de trabalhar, de ler qualquer coisa, de passar o tempo com os amigos, de se relacionar com as pessoas, fazer amigos" ele rolou os olhos. "Enfim, ele gosta de praticamente tudo. E, se você encontrar alguma coisa de que ele não goste, não tem problema. Ele só precisa de algum tempo para aprender a gostar" Malfoy falou, ligeiramente irônico e Harry deu um soco de leve em sua perna. "Ah, e ele gosta de resolver as coisas no braço, só para provar que é mais forte do que eu."

"Bem, eu sou mesmo" Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Muito bem" Trelawney arrumou os óculos no rosto, se inclinando para frente com interesse. "Agora, sr. Malfoy, o que ele não gosta de fazer?"

"Ah, bem, ele não gosta de perder, mas quem gosta?" Malfoy retorquiu. "Não gosta de conversa fiada - apesar de ser difícil de acreditar, às vezes -, não gosta de desperdício, não gosta que falem mal de seus amigos, nem de ver pessoas sozinhas ou infelizes, gatinhos em perigo e assim por diante."

"Ei!" Harry achou que a mulher protestaria pela resposta irônica, mas ela prosseguiu sem parecer se importar.

"Sr. Potter? Sua vez."

"Bem... Malfoy não gosta de trabalhar, de advogar, de ter que conviver com outras pessoas, de fazer exercícios, de fazer economia... Não gosta de animais de estimação e é alérgico a gatos... de falsa modéstia, ignorância, humildade, coisas baratas, coisas fofas, e assim por diante. Acredite, se eu fosse ficar listando todas as coisas que ele não gosta, passaríamos a noite aqui" Harry devolveu a provocação, ao que Malfoy pareceu satisfeito.

"Perfeito" Trelawney piscou, fascinada. "Agora vem a parte mais complicada. Sr. Potter, diga os defeitos do sr. Malfoy. E não tenha medo de dizer o que vier na sua cabeça."

"Ah..." Harry franziu a testa em consternação. Aquilo poderia dar muito errado. "Draco é... fechado. Introvertido. É sistemático, cheio de manias. É teimoso, sarcástico, egoísta, preguiçoso..."

"Ótimo" Trelawney se empolgou. "Muito bom, muito bom. Sua vez, sr. Malfoy. Quais são os defeitos do sr. Potter. O que é irritante a respeito dele?"

Harry arriscou olhar para o outro, apreensivo. Malfoy tinha o nariz crispado em desdém, e disparou numa torrente de adjetivos.

"Potter é desorganizado, desleixado, mandão, intrometido, metido a herói, modesto, certinho, sem noção, nobre, carismático, atencioso, sortudo... ele consegue ter sucesso em tudo o que faz, quer coisa mais irritante que isso?"

"Entendo, entendo..." ela balançou a cabeça repetidamente para reforçar seu argumento, fungou e limpou o nariz avermelhado em seu lencinho. "Agora vem a melhor parte. Diga quais são as qualidades do sr. Potter. As coisas que você admira a respeito dele."

"Que eu admiro?" Harry pensou que ele diria que não havia nada para se admirar, mas se surpreendeu com a resposta. "Sua sensualidade, sua masculinidade... ele é tão sexy e nem se dá conta disso. E, de algum modo, essa inocência só o torna ainda mais atraente" ele falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade que Harry se sentiu estúpido por corar como uma garota. Mas a lista não havia acabado. "Harry é persistente, é dedicado a tudo e a todos... Ele se preocupa até mesmo em inocentar os tios, que o criaram de maneira abusiva e vergonhosa!" Malfoy se exaltou. "Eu invejo a maneira como ele conquista as pessoas, como ele faz com que elas o sigam sem sequer se esforçar ou se importar, e como ele faz com que tudo o que faça pareça fácil. Isso faz algum sentido?"

"Faz todo o sentido do mundo, querido" Trelawney parecia extasiada. "Nós somos seres contraditórios, por isso é perfeitamente normal que você admire exatamente as coisas que odeia nele. Agora, sr. Potter, é a sua vez."

Harry estava absolutamente chocado com as palavras de Malfoy, mas tentou se concentrar em sua tarefa. Descobriu que aquela era a pergunta mais difícil. Era tão fácil enumerar coisas negativas! Já as positivas, não vinham com tanta facilidade.

"Draco é... Draco é desafiador" começou, meio inseguro. "É inteligente, culto... Até o jeito que fala, o cuidado que tem com as palavras, demonstra isso... E fala francês de um jeito tão... sexy" de repente as palavras começaram a vir com mais facilidade. "Ele é elegante de uma maneira natural, como se vestisse a própria autoconfiança. É extremamente organizado. É um excelente advogado, embora não goste de advogar. Tem um senso de humor irônico e afiado. Mas também é sensível, embora viva tentando se convencer do contrário... A prova disso é que mantém contato com a mãe, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela permitiu que ele passasse."

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Malfoy desviar os olhos.

Trelawney fungou e enxugou os olhos com seu lenço, e Harry desconfiou que daquela vez não tinha nada a ver com sua gripe.

"Perfeito, meus queridos. Perfeito. Bem, meu trabalho aqui já está feito..." ela falou e seus colares de contas tilintaram quando ela se levantou.

"Como...?" Harry se espantou. "Isso é tudo?"

"Ah, sim, sim" ela sorriu. "Bem, não é como se vocês tivessem dificultado as coisas para mim, não é mesmo? Posso ver claramente que vocês têm um histórico de intimidade pela maneira como se olham, como se comunicam com um simples olhar, como estão à vontade um ao lado do outro... Além do mais, eu posso ver o futuro..." ela se interrompeu, espalmando a mão e fechando os olhos novamente, ao que Harry arregalou os olhos para Malfoy, mas a mulher simplesmente espirrou mais uma vez. "Como eu dizia, posso ver um futuro promissor para vocês dois, o que infelizmente não é muito comum hoje em dia... Por isso, já tenho uma bela impressão para passar ao juiz. Então, vou marcar a audiência de vocês e entrarei em contato assim que tiver uma data. Até logo!"

Harry olhou embasbacado para Malfoy depois de fechar a porta às costas de Trelawney.

"É isso? Nós conseguimos?" perguntou, diante do sentido de irrealidade que se apoderou dele. Imaginava que ficaria feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era apreensão.

"Nós conseguimos" Malfoy também tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, a testa vincada, os olhos distantes... Ele piscou e olhou para Harry por um momento antes de se levantar do sofá. "Estou cansado. Estarei no meu quarto."

"Quer que eu chame você para o jantar?"

"Estou sem fome."

Harry assistiu, sentindo-se impotente, enquanto Malfoy se retirava. Queria dizer alguma coisa, fazer algo para impedir que ele se afastasse, mas foi incapaz de se mexer por um longo tempo.

-oOo-

(21 de janeiro, quarta-feira)

Como Harry inconscientemente previra, aquela noite fora apenas o começo de uma rápida regressão. Eles ainda dividiam a cama, mas mal se falavam. Malfoy passava a maior parte do tempo em casa sozinho em seu quarto, assistindo TV ou lendo seus livros novos, e sempre que Harry tentava iniciar uma conversa, ele respondia com grunhidos e olhares atravessados. Ou ainda, ele se trancava no quarto de visitas, mal respondendo quando Harry o chamava para jantar. Malfoy voltou a fazer suas refeições sozinho e a arrumar desculpas para não acompanhá-lo à academia.

Aos poucos, Harry foi se deixando ser afastado, seu próprio orgulho ferido pela atitude do outro. Sabia que aquele dia iria chegar, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Pensava que ainda teriam algumas semanas pela frente, e o sentimento de perda fazia com que sua revolta fosse maior.

Naquela tarde de quarta-feira, Harry ficou surpreso quando foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por um chamado da diretora. Tudo estava indo tão bem com sua equipe que não conseguia imaginar qual seria o motivo do convite de McGonagall para comparecer à sua sala.

"Sr. Potter, você já deve ter ouvido a respeito de Wood..." McGonagall foi direto ao ponto tão logo Harry se acomodou de frente para sua escrivaninha.

"Sobre sua partida? Sim, ele passou no meu escritório ontem para nos convidar para sua despedida na próxima semana" Harry respondeu, confuso.

"Sim" McGonagall suspirou e esfregou os olhos por trás dos óculos. De repente pareceu cansada, as rugas ao redor dos olhos acentuadas. "Quando ele veio pedir demissão, confesso que achei que acabaria mudando de ideia, mas agora já não dá mais para postergar sua substituição..." ela se recompôs e o efeito anterior se desfez num endireitar de sua postura. "Enfim, então você já sabe que temos uma vaga de Gerente de Divisão disponível, certo?"

"Hmm... certo" o coração de Harry disparou e ele ficou encarando a diretora com olhos arregalados.

"Então" McGonagall se impacientou. "Você aceita ocupar a vaga, ou não?"

"Eu? Mas... Estou há tão pouco tempo como supervisor, enquanto outros supervisores já têm anos de experiência e..."

"Bem, o critério que utilizei para escolher a pessoa mais indicada não foi o tempo de cargo, Potter" McGonagall falou, gélida. "Você é, na minha opinião, a pessoa mais qualificada para o cargo. Mas, obviamente, não tenho como obrigá-lo a aceitar a posição. Por isso vou perguntar novamente: você aceita ou não aceita?"

Harry pensou por um instante. Certamente seria um grande passo em sua carreira profissional. Um passo que ele não sonhava dar tão cedo. Porém, diferente de alguns meses atrás, quando assumira sua equipe atual, agora ele se sentia mais confiante. Mas, ainda assim, havia outras questões a serem levadas em conta. Aquilo significaria responder por toda a Divisão de Tecnologia da empresa, e gerenciar os demais supervisores. Era muita responsabilidade, mas também um tremendo desafio. E havia ainda seus amigos...

"E a minha equipe? O que será dela, se eu aceitar?"

McGonagall suspirou novamente, porém daquela vez houve uma sugestão de sorriso em seus lábios apertados.

"É admirável que você se preocupe com a sua equipe, mas é da sua carreira que estamos falando. Além do mais, estava contando com sua ajuda nesse sentido. Andei observando o desempenho de sua equipe e ela não tem deixado a desejar. Na verdade, vocês têm alcançado o melhor resultado nos últimos meses. Por isso, imagino que você tenha alguém em mente para ocupar o seu lugar. Lembrando que não basta ter habilidades técnicas, mas tem que ter capacidade de liderança."

"Claro..." Harry inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar aos poucos. Teria sido mais difícil, se não estivesse pensando naquilo havia algum tempo, enquanto observava seus amigos interagindo. "Eu gostaria de indicar o Neville."

"Longbotton?" McGonagall arqueou uma sobrancelha, embora não parecesse de todo surpresa. "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Venho observando a maneira como os outros colegas o tratam e percebi que eles o respeitam, apesar das brincadeiras. Bem, nem mesmo eu escapo das brincadeiras, afinal somos todos amigos. Mas, fiquei lembrando de como a senhora me disse, algum tempo atrás, que eu tinha tudo para ser um bom líder, só não sabia disso. Então pensei que Neville é exatamente do mesmo jeito, e fui testando aos poucos essa capacidade dele, passando responsabilidades para ele e esperando que ele mobilizasse os outros. O resultado foi surpreendente! Por isso acredito que ele daria um excelente supervisor."

McGonagall o encarou por um longo momento antes de assentir gravemente.

"Felizmente, tenho o prazer de ver com meus próprios olhos o quanto estava certa a seu respeito, Potter" ela falou, quase carinhosamente, ou tão carinhosamente quanto sua postura autoritária lhe permitia. "Não somente você conseguiu utilizar o potencial da sua equipe, como também conseguiu formar um sucessor!"

"Obrigado*, senhora" Harry sorriu, orgulhoso e agradecido. "Obrigado* por acreditar em mim."

"Bem" McGonagall se recompôs. "Isso é um sim?"

"Um sim bem grande" Harry confirmou, entusiasmado.

"Ótimo" McGonagall deu um pequeno sorriso que tornou a acentuar as rugas ao redor de seus olhos, porém de uma maneira mais jovial. "Sendo assim, vou providenciar para que você assine a papelada ainda hoje, para começar a treinar com Wood a partir de amanhã. Meus parabéns" ela se levantou para apertar sua mão, e Harry se permitiu sorrir de satisfação. "Ah, e fique à vontade para contar aos seus amigos e familiares, se quiser. E peça ao sr. Longbottom para vir até aqui, assim que possível."

Harry estava prestes a mandar um torpedo para Malfoy quando foi recebido pela expectativa de sua equipe.

"Então? O que foi?" perguntou Parvati, com uma das mãos no telefone, como se estivesse se preparando para espalhar a notícia em primeira mão.

Harry contou a novidade e todos exultaram, fazendo fila para o cumprimentarem. Algumas pessoas das outras divisões, com suas curiosidades atiçadas pela algazarra, foram espiar pelo retângulo de vidro da porta para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Nós devíamos comemorar!" propôs Seamus.

"Isso mesmo" entoou Dean. "Depois do expediente no O'Nells, o que acham?"

"Perfeito!" Parvati finalmente pegou o telefone. "Vou ligar para o Terry para avisar que vou chegar mais tarde. Ah, ele não vai acreditar quando eu contar..."

"Ah, Neville" Harry disse, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar. "McGonagall pediu que você passasse no escritório dela assim que possível. Parece que tem alguma coisa pendente no seu cadastro..."

"Ah... tudo bem" Neville falou com bravura, apesar de parecer um pouco esverdeado com a perspectiva.

Enquanto todos alternavam entre comemorar a conquista do chefe e lamentar o próprio destino, Harry achou melhor ligar para Malfoy.

"_O que foi?_" veio a resposta seca de Malfoy do outro lado da linha.

"Ei, Malfoy, o que acha de me encontrar no O'Nells daqui a pouco?"

"_E por que eu faria isso?_" Malfoy resmungou em resposta, mas Harry estava animado demais para se deixar contagiar por seu mau-humor.

"Porque acabei de ser promovido!"

Houve um longo silêncio do outro lado. Tempo bastante para Harry começar a se sentir apreensivo.

"Malfoy?"

"_Escute, não sei se vou poder ir. Tive um dia péssimo hoje, e amanhã é quinta-feira, pelo amor de Deus... Caso você não tenha percebido, sua promoção não muda o fato de que vou ter que trabalhar amanhã no mesmo emprego de merda para ganhar o mesmo salário de merda_" ele desligou.

As palavras de Malfoy o atingiram como um soco certeiro na boca do estômago, e Harry ficou sem ar e sem palavras.

"Harry?" Colin havia se aproximado, a voz cheia de preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ah... não. Está tudo bem" Harry mentiu, mas Colin estreitou os olhos.

"Ei, não era esse mês que acabava a sua sentença?" ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

"Não, seu bobo. É mês que vem, olha só" Parvati, cuja mesa era mais próxima de Harry, mostrou a data circulada em seu calendário. "Eu anotei quando ele falou."

"Quer dizer que você vai se separar?" Colin perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar a esperança, ao que Harry se sentiu afundar.

"Colin, você não tem vergonha?" Parvati ralhou. "O que Zac vai pensar disso?"

"Bem... faz alguns dias que nós não nos falamos" Colin confessou, envergonhado.

"Ora, tenho certeza que vocês vão superar. Além disso, eu duvido que Harry vá se separar do marido. Eles formam um casal tão perfeito! Você estava lá na passagem de ano, você viu como os dois estavam em lua-de-mel, trocando beijinhos em público e etc. Não é mesmo, Harry?" ela agitou os cílios em sua direção, toda esperançosa.

"É claro que você não está dizendo isso porque tem interesse pessoal pelo desfecho, não é mesmo, Parvati?" provocou Dean.

"Cale a boca, Dean."

"Bem, eles apostaram sobre isso" Seamus esclareceu diante do olhar confuso de Harry.

"Rá! Como se você também não tivesse entrado na aposta..." Dean acusou e eles iniciaram outro bate-boca.

"Hmm... eu vou ao toalete... Com licença" Harry falou para ninguém em especial e saiu da sala. Teve que enfrentar uma maré de pessoas que tinham entreouvido a conversa através das finas divisórias do escritório e paravam para cumprimentá-lo. Quando chegou ao banheiro, Harry não fazia ideia do que havia dito ou de como havia reagido às congratulações. Jogou água no rosto para se acalmar.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter se deixado levar pela empolgação do momento. Devia ter adivinhado que, longe de ficar feliz pelo seu sucesso profissional, Malfoy se sentiria pessoalmente ofendido por ele. Lembrou-se de como Malfoy dissera invejar a maneira como Harry parecia ser bem-sucedido em tudo que fazia, ao que ele culpava sua sorte, ao invés de sua capacidade. Harry apertou as bordas da pia com força e então repreendeu-se mentalmente por sequer se deixar atingir por Malfoy. Já devia ter aprendido, depois de todo aquele tempo, a não esperar demais dele.

Ora, Malfoy podia se foder, se quisesse. Harry iria aproveitar a noite para comemorar com seus amigos. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Ron, que deveria ter sido sua primeira opção desde o início.

-oOo-

Apesar do discurso que Harry fizera para si mesmo, durante todo o tempo em que ficaram no _pub_, ele não pôde deixar de olhar para a porta de cinco em cinco minutos, secretamente torcendo para que Malfoy percebesse a idiotice que havia feito. Porém Malfoy não apareceu. Então Harry sentiu-se culpado por não estar sendo fiel ao propósito da comemoração. Mais do que para consigo mesmo, devia mais respeito por Neville, que também havia conquistado um grande marco em sua carreira.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, Harry estava mais zangado do que bêbado. Pensou que Malfoy havia saído, e aquilo inflamou ainda mais sua raiva. Tudo o que precisava era de uma desculpa para quebrar a cara dele. Então, quando passou pela porta do quarto trancado, escutou uma voz abafada e pensou que Malfoy estivesse com visitas. Hesitou por um momento antes de encostar a orelha na porta, mas chegou à conclusão que Malfoy não merecia o seu respeito depois do que fizera.

Escutando por trás da porta, Harry demorou para perceber que ele estava falando exaltadamente ao telefone.

"_...já disse que ele não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida... E pare de jogar na minha cara que a escolha foi minha! Pensa que eu não sei quais foram os verdadeiros motivos dele para deixar o país?... Ora, ninguém poderia tê-la obrigado se a senhora não permitisse... E é a mais pura verdade. Não dou a mínima para o que ele vai pensar quando descobrir. Aliás, ele está por perto? Se estiver, passe a ligação para ele que eu conto pessoalmente..." _nesse ponto ele suspirou e abaixou o tom de voz._ "Eu sei... me desculpe. Só não estou num bom dia, está bem? Sinto muito... Não é como se fosse durar muito mais tempo, mesmo... É uma longa história. Começou quando eu fui para Las Vegas, lembra?..._"

Harry se afastou da porta, a raiva dando lugar ao amargor. Foi direto para o chuveiro, deixando a água cair em sua cabeça como se pudesse lavar sua alma. Mas tudo que conseguia pensar era nas palavras de Malfoy para a mãe.

'_Não é como se fosse durar muito mais tempo, mesmo..._'

A partir daquela noite, Harry voltou a dormir no sofá.

-oOo-

(30 de janeiro, sexta-feira)

Ligeiramente desconfiado, Harry aceitou a chamada do número não identificado.

"Harry Potter?" veio a voz etérea do outro lado e Harry quase desligou achando que era algum serviço de vidência ou coisa do tipo.

"Sim?"

"Aqui é Sybill Trelawney!"

"Ah" Harry relaxou, ainda que apenas parcialmente. "Olá. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim! Tenho ótimas notícias! A audiência de vocês foi marcada para o dia dez de fevereiro! Não é incrível? No dia exato do aniversário de seis meses de vocês! Bodas de plumas! Não é fantástico?"

"Hmm.. sim, claro" Harry respondeu, com um aperto no peito. Trelawney continuou com seu discurso alegre enquanto passava o horário e endereço da audiência e Harry fingiu empolgação. "Ok. Obrigado. Eu vou... vou avisar Malf... Draco" Harry desligou e bateu o celular algumas vezes contra a testa.

Ciente de que adiar o problema somente pioraria a situação, Harry respirou fundo, contou até dez e discou o número de Malfoy. Quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal, ele respirou aliviado.

"Malfoy, Trelawney acabou de me ligar..." deixou o recado o mais objetivamente que pôde e desligou. Checou o celular de tempos em tempos, mas Malfoy só respondeu no final da tarde com uma mensagem curta e seca.

Incapaz de encarar mais um dia sequer da agonia que se tornara morar com o ele, Harry ligou para Hermione.

"Ei, Mione. Trelawney acabou de me ligar marcando a audiência..." Harry repetiu o que havia resumido a Malfoy.

"_Ah, obrigada por avisar. Já anotei na minha agenda_."

"Mione, não foi só por isso que liguei. Queria saber se vocês se importam em me ceder o sofá de vocês por alguns dias?"

"_O quê...? Por que, Harry? O que aconteceu?_" a amiga soou preocupada.

"Não suporto mais, Mione" Harry desabafou. "Desde que Trelawney anunciou que nos recomendaria para Dumbledore, Malfoy está insuportável. É como se... É como se ele tivesse fingido ser uma pessoa diferente durante os últimos meses só para conseguir o que queria. E, agora que conseguiu, resolveu pôr as asinhas de fora novamente" Harry esfregou os olhos por trás dos óculos. "É quase como no primeiro mês, mas muito, muito pior."

Naquela época Harry não tinha boas expectativas a respeito da situação, portanto não tinha como ficar decepcionado. Agora, apesar de ter dito para si mesmo manter os pés no chão durante todo aquele tempo, sentia-se traído, não apenas por Malfoy, mas por si mesmo.

"_Ah, Harry... tem certeza que ele não está só estressado ou ansioso?_"

Harry riu amargamente.

"Se ele estivesse ansioso, provavelmente teria me dado o sermão do século por eu deixar minhas coisas espalhadas pela sala, ou por não puxar a água do boxe do banheiro, ou coisa parecida. Mas ele está simplesmente me ignorando, como se eu fosse algo desagradável que ele tivesse que aturar por mais algum tempo, antes de se livrar de mim. Não quero mais ter que voltar para aquele apartamento, onde eu claramente não sou bem-vindo. E, ao mesmo tempo, não posso simplesmente despejar Seamus e Katie... Vou precisar de algum tempo até conseguir outro apartamento... Mas é só por alguns dias, eu prometo."

"_Harry, você sabe que é bem-vindo em casa pelo tempo que precisar. Além do mais, ainda tem uma cama de solteiro no quarto do bebê. Eu resolvi que vou mantê-la para emergências. E veja se não foi uma decisão acertada!_" ela pareceu satisfeita consigo mesma por um instante antes de voltar a soar consternada. "_Mas eu achava que..._"

"Você achava o quê?" Harry perguntou, quando percebeu que a amiga não completaria seu pensamento.

"_Depois da noite de Natal, eu pensei que ele..._" ela deixou as palavras morrerem lentamente.

"Pensou que ele também gostava de mim?" Harry perguntou, amargurado. "Ele só estava atuando para a Parkinson, lembra?"

Harry soou desagradável aos próprios ouvidos, mas percebeu que aquelas palavras serviam mais para lembrar a si mesmo do que para a amiga. Ele não devia ter se deixado envolver daquele jeito, por mais convincente que Malfoy parecesse, mesmo quando estavam sozinhos.

"_Bem, melhor conversarmos sobre isso depois_" disse Hermione. "_Mas, Harry..._"

"Não se preocupe" foi sua vez de interrompê-la. Sentia-se grato pela preocupação da amiga, mas ele bem que merecia o que estava passando depois de ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de se permitir ter esperanças. "Não é como se fosse durar muito mais tempo, mesmo" Harry repetiu as mesmas palavras que o atormentavam havia dias.

Naquela noite, depois do expediente, Harry passou no apartamento para deixar o cheque com sua parte das despesas do mês. Felizmente, Malfoy estava trancado no banheiro, provavelmente se enrugando todo na banheira, e Harry aproveitou para encher uma mochila com o essencial para passar a semana - a escova de dentes teria que ficar para outro dia. Depois voltaria para pegar o resto. De preferência quando já tivesse um lugar definitivo para ficar.

Pensou em deixar um recado para Malfoy, mas se segurou em tempo. Se ele quisesse saber alguma coisa a seu respeito, teria que engolir o maldito orgulho e ligar para perguntar.

-oOo-

**Notas:** o próximo capítulo já é o penúltimo, mas será bem... diferente. É tudo o que posso dizer por enquanto xD

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! **Thayne** (40 capítulos? Só? Mais alguma coisa? xD Amei o seu comentário, muito obrigada!) **Lais** (Que bom que te convenci! Obrigada! Beijos) **Flvia** (Ah eu adoraria escrever muitas e muitas outras fics... o que me falta é tempo rsss. Muito obrigada!) **Camila** (Muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou do romance! As cenas românticas são as que mais amo escrever).


	9. Recesso

**Atenção: **este capítulo não segue a cronologia dos anteriores.

**Recesso¹**

(Las Vegas, 9 de agosto de 2008, sábado)

"Então" Draco sentou-se ao lado de Potter novamente, guardou seus dólares no bolso do casaco e alcançou sua bebida no balcão com tranquilidade. "O que você tem feito desde... o colegial, Potter."

Potter fez sinal para o _barman_, que chegou todo solícito, lançando olhares de esguelha para o casaco de Draco.

"Mais uma dose, por favor" Potter pediu.

"Duas" Draco esvaziou seu copo rapidamente e empurrou-o através do balcão até a mão ágil do _barman_. Ele até que não era feio, mas não parecia ser gay, ou já teria lançado olhares cobiçosos em sua direção. "Então?" Draco pressionou, voltando toda sua atenção para seu acompanhante enquanto suas bebidas eram servidas.

Potter rolou os olhos.

"Eu me formei e tenho um emprego. E você?" ele devolveu a pergunta, fazendo questão de não parecer interessado.

"O mesmo" Draco deu de ombros. "Em quê você se formou?"

"Tecnologia da Informação. Fiz pós-graduação na área também. Você?"

"Não, nada de pós-graduação para mim" Malfoy falou, esperando que Potter percebesse que se eximira de dizer em quê se graduara, porém ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção àquela conversa. Estava olhando por trás de seu ombro, para a pista de dança, provavelmente procurando Weasel para lembrá-lo de quão infeliz estava por causa dele. Draco respirou fundo e molhou a boca na própria bebida, como vinha fazendo a maior parte da noite. O segredo era fazer com que as pessoas pensassem que tinha bebido tanto quanto ou mais do que elas. Aprendera aquilo com seu pai.

O pensamento fez com seu rosto se contorcesse involuntariamente numa careta e Draco girou o próprio corpo em seu banquinho para disfarçar, ficando de frente para a pista de dança, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão. Potter hesitou um pouco antes de beber sua dose de um único gole e imitar sua posição. Draco sorriu, satisfeito.

"Você ainda está morando em Londres?" perguntou, quando ficou claro que Potter não colaboraria com sua causa. Normalmente, Draco ficaria satisfeito em evitar jogar conversa fora, mas tinha que entreter Potter se pretendia ganhar aquela aposta. E a perspectiva de arrancar duzentos dólares de Weasley era motivação suficiente para ele.

"Sim. Você?"

"Já pensei em me mudar, mas vivi minha vida toda lá. Não é fácil abandonar a cidade do rock".

Potter deu um risinho cínico e Draco pensou por um momento se os papéis não haviam se invertido sem que ele percebesse.

"Pensei que você diria que não é fácil abandonar a casa dos pais."

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa em sua cara, porém Malfoy não estava disposto a deixar aquilo transparecer e disfarçou o ímpeto de emoção levantando-se de repente e fazendo um gesto convidativo.

"Que tal dançarmos um pouco?"

"Eu não danço" Potter falou, ainda evitando encará-lo. "Mas fique à vontade para ir, se quiser."

Draco respirou profundamente para conter a raiva, voltando a se sentar antes que alguém roubasse o seu lugar. Talvez houvesse subestimado seu desafio da noite, mas logo veriam quem era o mais teimoso dos dois.

"Para seu governo, moro sozinho há cinco anos" falou, com calculada despretensiosidade, ao que Potter deu de ombros novamente.

"Tenho morado sozinho desde os dezessete anos."

"Bem, tecnicamente, durante os últimos dois anos eu dividi o apartamento com meu namorado. Ex-namorado, na verdade" Draco acrescentou rapidamente, então levantou uma sobrancelha em direção ao seu companheiro. "Sabe... Achei que você estaria casado com a Weasel fêmea, povoando o mundo, a essa altura do campeonato. Lembro de vocês estarem namorando em nosso último ano do colegial" a segunda coisa que Draco havia reparado em Potter era que ele não usava nenhuma aliança. A primeira era como parecia estar ainda mais bonito do que antigamente. E não parecia ter consciência daquilo, como sempre. A maturidade simplesmente lhe caíra muito bem.

"Bem, também achei, pra dizer a verdade" Potter franziu a sobrancelha e Draco exultou internamente. Aquilo fez com que desconfiasse que o garoto impulsivo e de temperamento facilmente incitável ainda estava ali, debaixo daquela máscara de frieza - que, convenhamos, não combinava com ele. Tudo o que Draco precisava fazer era usar aquilo em seu favor.

"O que aconteceu? Você percebeu que namorar aquela garota era o mesmo que namorar a versão cabeluda de todos os irmão dela?"

Potter fez um muxoxo, mas pela maneira como seu corpo ficou tenso, Draco teve certeza que aquilo o atingira.

"Porque, honestamente, Potter" continuou. "Aquela menina é mais homem do que todos eles juntos."

"Então por que é que _você_ não namorou ela?" daquela vez Potter não se conteve e encarou-o, com os olhos verdes intensos chispando faísca por trás dos óculos.

Draco aproveitou a atenção ao máximo, tomando mais um pequeno gole de sua bebida.

"Apesar da atitude, faltava-lhe o equipamento" Draco sorriu enviesado e Potter desviou os olhos, chamando o _barman_ novamente. Ele poderia muito bem estar corando, porém as luzes da boate não ajudavam muito com aquele tipo de detalhe.

A estratégia já começava a se formar na mente de Draco. Ele se inclinou um pouco mais em direção a Potter com a desculpa do barulho, ciente de que teria que ser muito óbvio para que o outro percebesse.

"Falando sério, o que deu errado? Ela falou que você não era o tipo dela, ou coisa assim? Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o _seu_ equipamento?"

"Nós éramos muito novos, está bem?" Potter defendeu a honra de sua ex-namorada, como Draco adivinhou que faria. "Nós dois percebemos que tínhamos que pensar em nossas próprias carreiras antes que fosse tarde e culpássemos um ao outro por isso."

"Ah, muito maduro da parte de vocês. E o que ela queria fazer da vida, afinal?"

Potter bufou e resmungou alguma coisa.

"O quê? Não ouvi direito" Malfoy chegou mais perto, perto suficiente para sentir sua colônia.

"Ela é jogadora profissional de vôlei" Potter falou, contrariado, e Draco riu.

"Muito revelador."

"Cale a boca, Malfoy."

"Quer me fazer calar?" Draco falou numa proximidade calculada, fazendo com que Potter se voltasse para ele, confuso no início, as pupilas já um pouco dilatadas pelo álcool, mas a compreensão tomou conta dele lentamente e daquela vez Draco pôde ver o rubor tomando seu rosto.

Potter desviou os olhos, em choque, tomando sua bebida num único gole e Malfoy sentiu a satisfação preenchendo-o quase fisicamente.

-oOo-

Fazia cerca de meia hora desde a última vez em que vislumbrara as sardas de Weasley, e já passava da meia-noite quando propôs pela segunda vez.

"Que tal aquela dança agora?"

Potter tinha os olhos ligeiramente desfocados por causa do álcool, os óculos levemente tortos, e Draco já nem se dava ao trabalho mais de beber para encorajá-lo.

"Eu não danço" Potter falou um tanto arrastado, franzindo o cenho em concentração, porém daquela vez Draco não aceitaria um não como resposta.

"Vamos" ele segurou o antebraço de Potter.

"Senhores...?" o _bartender_ se materializou em frente a eles e Draco estalou o dedo.

"Ah, claro. Potter, em qual quarto você está?"

"Trezentos e sete" Potter falou, depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

"Ponha na conta dele" Draco falou para o _barman_ e o puxou para o meio da pista, ignorando seus protestos.

Potter dançou, afinal, e não tão ruim se considerasse o quanto havia bebido. Bem, ele provavelmente só estava dançando _por causa_ da bebida. Draco tomou o cuidado de dançar longe o suficiente para não atrair olhares indesejáveis - afinal, aquilo não era uma boate gay - e perto o suficiente para não deixar que Potter se esquecesse de que estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Haviam feito aquele jogo até aquele momento e Draco desconfiava que, se Potter fosse tão imune às suas cantadas, já teria desistido havia muito tempo, mesmo que aquilo custasse duzentas pratas ao seu melhor amigo. De vez em quando, Draco se debruçava sobre ele para falar junto ao seu ouvido, por cima da música eletrônica, elogiando e encorajando, fazendo com que o outro se soltasse cada vez mais.

Em algum momento, duas garotas haviam se aproximado e tentavam chamar a atenção dos dois, o que deixou-o tenso, apesar de Potter não parecer estar notando. Draco queria se aproximar mais dele para poder passar uma mensagem a elas, mas já estavam próximos o suficiente para começarem a levantar suspeitas. Estava prestes a sugerir que eles fossem para outro lugar quando Potter se debruçou sobre ele.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" ele deu o recado e começou a se afastar. Draco lançou um olhar desdenhoso às garotas e começou a segui-lo em meio a multidão, porém Potter não tinha dado nem dois passos quando parou, confuso. "Para que lado fica o banheiro?"

"Vamos" Draco aproveitou para segurar seu antebraço novamente enquanto o guiava em direção ao toalete.

A relativa quietude do banheiro depois de horas de som alto parecia etérea. Eles se aliviaram lado a lado e Potter tinha bebido tanto que parecia que nunca mais ia parar e Draco percebeu que ele evitava por tudo no mundo olhar em sua direção, ainda que vagamente.

"Minha cabeça está zunindo" disse Potter, e Draco se sentiu confiante para dar o próximo passo.

"Vamos para outro lugar" declarou ao deixarem o toalete, guiando Potter para fora do clube noturno, passando por alguns cassinos até encontrar o que procurava.

Não era à toa que ele e Blaise haviam feito as reservas naquele hotel, quando planejaram aquela viagem. Haviam se informado sobre estabelecimentos simpatizantes e descobriram que havia um clube com shows voltados também para o público gay. Quando Potter percebeu - e não demorou muito, uma vez que havia algumas _drag queens_ dançando escandalosamente no palco -, fincou os pés no chão e murmurou, cambaleante.

"Malfoy, não sei se é uma boa ideia..."

"Ora, vamos... Ouvi dizer que eles fazem ótimas margaritas" Draco mentiu e Potter deu de ombros, após uma breve hesitação.

"Bem, mal não vai fazer."

"Sábias palavras."

Havia várias _barmaids²_ servindo em um lado do balcão, portanto Draco optou por levá-lo ao lado oposto, onde foram servidos por um _barman_ bem menos vestido que na outra boate. Potter evitou encará-lo, mas não parava de espiar pelo canto do olho, imaginando-se muito discreto. Porém, onde quer que Potter olhasse, havia pessoas vestidas de maneira provocante, com excesso de brilhos e pernas depiladas expostas, casais se beijando ou dançando sensualmente. Héteros, Gays, lésbicas, travestis, transsexuais... Draco ficou imaginando se seria possível que ele e Potter fossem expulsos por estarem comportados demais.

Potter estava observando havia algum tempo o casal de homens ao lado se beijando quando um deles desgrudou os lábios do outro por tempo suficiente para dizer: "Quer se juntar a nós?"

Draco estava prestes a mandá-los cuidar de suas vidas quando percebeu a cara de espanto que Harry fazia e caiu na risada.

"Para a pista de dança. Agora" Draco comandou depois que Potter tomou sua margarita.

A pista de dança era o local menos iluminado do clube. Daquela vez, Draco não se conteve mais e dançou o mais sensualmente que pôde, não economizando nos olhares, umedecendo os lábios e encostando 'acidentalmente' sempre que possível, afinal o local estava lotado. Por duas ou três vezes teve que espantar um ou outro que tentava se juntar a eles, deixando claro que não estava disposto a dividir seu companheiro. Depois disso, os outros pareceram entender o recado. Em dado momento, percebeu Harry observando atentamente algumas garotas se beijando e foi obrigado a pegar mais pesado para atrair a atenção de volta para si.

Na terceira música, Draco já estava se esfregando deliberadamente no corpo firme de Harry. Este parecia quase entorpecido, completamente esquecido de todos ao seu redor, acompanhando seus movimentos como que enfeitiçado, as mãos começando a tocá-lo primeiro inseguramente, depois com mais confiança. Draco sorriu enviesado quando Harry deslizou a mão pelas suas costas até o seu traseiro, encarando seus lábios com os próprios entreabertos, olhos semicerrados, a respiração ofegante.

Draco beijou-o nada inocentemente e o sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos quando Harry retribuiu ardentemente, enroscando a língua na sua, segurando sua nuca com a mão que não estava em seu traseiro. Havia raras ocasiões em que Draco não se importava em ter seu cabelo bagunçado, e que ele morresse ali mesmo se aquela não fosse a melhor das ocasiões. Draco puxou-o pela cintura, desesperado por mais contato, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelas costas de Harry enquanto pensamentos ferozes cruzavam sua mente.

Subitamente pareceu vir tudo à tona. Tanta emoção que Draco achava ter esquecido e que ganhara vida novamente com aquele beijo. Se soubesse que aquilo aconteceria, provavelmente o teria evitado, mas já não conseguia se imaginar deixando-o ir.

Draco encarou-o nos olhos, ofegante, e empurrou para longe de seus pensamentos aquela vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente que dizia que iria se arrepender daquilo logo, logo; que Potter estava bêbado e voltaria ao normal muito mais rápido do que ele gostaria.

"Venha" Draco puxou-o pela mão, mantendo-o próximo de si enquanto abriam caminho pela multidão.

Potter não parecia ter intenção de protestar, seguindo-o de perto, a respiração quente e rasa roçando seu pescoço e despertando ainda mais seus sentidos. Caminharam rente à parede da boate, onde Draco vira alguns casais desaparecendo em meio à penumbra. Exatamente como desconfiara, havia um _dark room_. Na verdade, não era bem o que tinha em mente. Queria levá-lo para seu quarto, mas temia que o encanto se desfizesse até lá e Harry lhe escapasse novamente. Não podia arriscar que aquilo acontecesse.

Porém, quanto parou em frente à porta, viu-se incapaz de entrar. A visão de vários corpos suados se entrechocando na parca iluminação fez com que pensasse no suor e no chão imundo e Draco percebeu que não seria capaz de entrar com Harry ali dentro. Além do mais, não suportava a ideia de ter que dividi-lo com desconhecidos.

"Maldição!" Draco praguejou.

De repete, Potter empurrou-o contra a parede, impaciente, e beijou-o novamente,com paixão. Não apenas com a boca, mas como o corpo inteiro. Draco se sentiu voltar no tempo novamente. Era com aquilo que havia sonhado durante tantos anos, que Harry pudesse beijá-lo com tanta intensidade quanto o odiava, e seus sonhos não faziam jus à realidade.

"Vamos!" Draco insistiu, quando eles se afastaram novamente.

Meio escondido num beco mais adiante, Draco viu o que parecia ser uma porta aonde se lia 'acesso somente para pessoas autorizadas'. Quando se aproximou, trazendo Potter ainda seguro pela mão, percebeu que se tratava de um abençoado corredor deserto. Puxou-o rapidamente até uma porta e testou-a. Emperrada. "Merda!"

"Espera..." Potter passou à sua frente e forçou a porta até que ela cedeu e eles entraram num armário escuro e cheio de produtos de limpeza.

Draco puxou-o para dentro e fechou a porta rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que esbarrava no interruptor. A luz forte os cegou por um momento. Não era o melhor dos lugares, abafado, apertado, empoeirado e cheirando a água sanitária, mas pelo menos não estava nojento como o _dark room_.

Ambos se encararam por um momento e Draco pensou se aquilo já não teria sido suficiente para quebrar o encanto. No entanto, no instante seguinte Harry puxou-o e eles retomaram aquilo que era meio luta, meio beijo, o sangue entrando em ebulição como se nunca tivesse esfriado. Em certo momento, irritado com os óculos de Potter, Draco tirou-os e enfiou-os no bolso da camisa. Passou então a beijar o pescoço de Harry, que tinha as costas apoiadas na porta por onde eles haviam entrado, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, apreciativamente.

Draco enfiou a mão por baixo da camiseta de Potter, explorando, sentindo-se tão excitado que poderia explodir. Em seguida afastou o corpo do de Harry apenas o suficiente para desafivelar seu cinto e abrir o zíper de sua calça, acariciando-o em seguida e sorrindo em meio ao beijo quando Harry fez um som de aprovação. Sentiu as mãos dele tateando e retribuindo, ainda que um tanto inseguramente. Em seguida se ajoelhou, encarando os olhos turvos de Harry voltados para ele em expectativa.

Potter gemeu em deleite quando Draco o tomou em sua boca. Draco fez questão de não perder cada uma de suas mínimas reações enquanto o chupava e se acariciava ao mesmo tempo, chegando rapidamente no limite e transpondo-o ao mesmo tempo em que Harry agarrou seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás, meio segundo antes de atingir o clímax silenciosamente.

Draco apoiou a cabeça na coxa de Potter, sentindo o suor esfriar em sua nuca. Por um momento só se ouvia a respiração forte de ambos, acalmando-se a cada segundo. Com o fôlego, também vinha a realidade, corrompendo o sonho e deixando todas aquelas sensações intensas na lembrança, parecendo tão irreais quanto seus sonhos foram um dia. Finalmente Draco se pôs em pé, espanando a poera dos joelhos antes de se recompor. Já estava se preparando para a parte onde eles evitavam se encarar quando percebeu que Potter ainda estava com os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido.

"O que foi?" perguntou, apreensivo e Harry engoliu lentamente antes de dizer, com a voz pastosa.

"Acho que vou vomitar."

Draco hesitou por um breve momento antes de puxá-lo o suficiente para abrir a porta, em seguida empurrou-o para dentro do banheiro bem no momento em que o box mais próximo vagava.

"Cai fora" ele gritou se colocando na frente do homem que estava prestes a entrar e empurrou Harry para dentro no momento exato. Os xingamentos do homem minguaram tão logo ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e Draco fechou a porta atrás de si, segurando os ombros de Potter e lembrando-o de não tocar em nada.

Potter pareceu escutar, pois apoiou-se nele depois de acionar a descarga, a testa coberta de suor e uma careta no rosto. De repente, Draco começou a rir histericamente. Potter ficou encarando por alguns instantes antes de se juntar a ele, parecendo ainda um tanto zonzo. O riso morreu lentamente e Draco permitiu-lhe um momento para se recuperar. Potter apoiou a testa em seu ombro e parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para se manter em pé.

"Vamos" Draco falou quando o silêncio entre eles ameaçou ficar incômodo e já ia abrir a porta quando notou. "Potter, não seria melhor se você fechasse a braguilha antes de sair?"

"Ah!" ele se atrapalhou um pouco em sua letargia e evitou encará-lo nos olhos. "Obrigado."

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para o homem que aguardava, porém ninguém disse palavra. Harry foi até a pia para enxaguar a boca e mergulhar a cabeça debaixo da torneira enquanto Draco se limitou a lavar as mãos, passar água no rosto e arrumar o cabelo despenteado.

"Merda" Draco falou ao notar uma mancha suspeita em sua camisa. Limpou-a o melhor que pôde com uma toalha de papel umedecida, resistindo ferozmente ao impulso que dizia para correr para seu apartamento e trocar de roupa imediatamente.

"Olha..." Potter começou após vestir os óculos novamente e Draco fez uma careta, se preparando para o que viria a seguir. "Desculpa. Eu não sei o que..."

"Eu sei o que aconteceu" Draco atalhou, abrindo a porta do banheiro e gesticulando para que ele saísse. "Você bebeu demais, ainda por cima de estômago vazio. Vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa."

Potter seguiu-o sem reclamar.

-oOo-

Depois de avaliarem bem as opções, Potter acabou optando, ainda que contra a vontade de Malfoy, por uma lanchonete de aparência razoavelmente limpa próximo aos cassinos, onde ele pediu um _hotdog. _Foi bom darem um descanso aos seus ouvidos depois de toda aquela música.

À medida em que Potter se tornava mais sóbrio, o humor de Draco ficava mais negro. Tentava imaginar em que momento a ficha de Potter cairia e ele diria que sentia muito, que não devia ter feito aquilo, e coisa do tipo. Já havia ensaiado várias vezes recolher seu orgulho e ir embora antes que fosse rejeitado, mas de alguma maneira continuava sentado ali, tomando sua cerveja lentamente enquanto Harry finalizava seu segundo _hotdog_.

"Acho que estava mesmo com fome" Potter falou ao terminar, limpando os dedos engordurados.

"Acha mesmo?" Draco grunhiu e evitou encará-lo, como já estava fazendo havia algum tempo.

"Tem certeza que não vai comer nada?"

"Nada que venha dali, com certeza" Malfoy gesticulou para a lanchonete com desdém. "Além do mais, não fui eu quem esvaziou o estômago agora há pouco."

"Ei..." Potter começou e Draco se preparou para a punhalada. "Escuta... Se você quiser, pode ir. Eu digo ao Ron que você ganhou a aposta, se é isso que está segurando você."

"Certo" Draco falou, sentindo como se seu estômago afundasse de uma vez. A aposta. Tinha esquecido completamente a maldita aposta. "Certo" repetiu, experimentando um misto de decepção e raiva. De alguma forma conseguiu colocar a máscara de volta no lugar, levantou-se e pescou algumas notas da carteira, largando-as sobre a mesa. "Esqueça a maldita aposta. Pode dizer ao Weasley que eu perdi. Não poderia me importar menos."

"Malf... Ei! Malfoy!" Draco não lhe deu atenção, mas ouviu o arrastar da cadeira e no instante seguinte Potter estava à sua frente, obrigando-o a parar para encará-lo. "Espera, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Quer dizer, você estava tão... diferente até agora há pouco, mais solto... divertido, até. E de repente você está agindo como se não quisesse mais nem falar comigo. Eu imaginei que... que você tivesse se cansado de... Droga" ele pareceu desistir de tentar explicar, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Merda. Esquece que eu disse alguma coisa, está bem? Pensa que é fácil para mim também? Ter passado mal daquele jeito depois de... de... Merda, eu bem que poderia fazer uso de outra bebida, agora."

Um sorriso se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto de Malfoy àquelas palavras.

"Eu não levei para o lado pessoal o fato de você ter vomitado logo depois" disse, dando de ombros. "Deveria ter?"

"Não, claro que não" Potter relaxou os ombros.

"Tudo bem, então. Vamos deixar você bêbado e eu mais... divertido."

"Hmm na verdade não sei se é uma boa ideia..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu continuarei sóbrio o bastante por nós dois" Draco se empertigou. Estava mais do que claro que Potter não costumava se embebedar e fazia bem para o seu ego ser melhor do que ele em alguma coisa, pra variar. Qualquer coisa.

"Acredito que isso seja seu" Potter devolveu seu sorriso e ofereceu-lhe o que vinha segurando na mãos aquele tempo todo. Seu dinheiro.

"Por enquanto" Draco deu de ombros, com aparente despretensiosidade, mas aceitou o dinheiro de volta rapidamente. Talvez até rápido demais. "Então. Algum pedido especial?" perguntou quando já se encaminhavam de volta para o hotel.

"Acho que vou de margaritas" Potter tentou soar desembaraçado, mas falhou. O sorriso de Draco se alargou ainda mais.

"Ótima pedida. Eu conheço o lugar certo."

-oOo-

Potter estava decididamente mais solto depois de algumas doses e eles estavam debruçados no balcão do bar, conversando. Estavam próximos o suficiente para falar sobre frivolidades por cima da música alta. Potter já não parecia tão espantado com os arredores, mas ainda evitava encarar o peito nu do _barman_.

"Foi difícil para você, morar junto com seu... namorado? Ex-namorado" Potter falou depois de uma pausa e Draco se surpreendeu pela intimidade da pergunta depois de todos aqueles assuntos seguros que haviam discutido. Seu impulso inicial era de evitar a pergunta, mas impediu-se em tempo.

"Não foi nada fácil" Draco respondeu, enfim. "Eu estava completamente relutante. Tinha gostado da ideia de morar sozinho e conhecia Blaise o suficiente pra saber que ele faria o possível para me tirar fora do sério, mas nós já estávamos juntos havia três anos e ele acabou me convencendo de que era o fluxo natural das coisas. Acho que acabei me acostumando, no final."

"Você sente falta dele?" Potter perguntou e Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, cético. Potter gaguejou "Desculpa. Claro que sente. Você disse que vocês dois moraram juntos por quanto tempo?"

"Quase dois anos."

"Uau, isso é bastante tempo. Ginny e eu não chegamos a três anos de namoro. Nem chegamos a cogitar morarmos juntos. Sempre imaginei que para ela era cômodo morar com a mãe, estudando e jogando, sem ter tempo pra mais nada. Por isso nunca cheguei a propor. Talvez, se tivesse proposto..." ele suspirou.

"Arrependido?" Draco manteve a própria apreensão longe da voz.

"Não, acho que não. Talvez isso tivesse feito com durássemos mais alguns anos, mas nós não teríamos dado certo, de qualquer maneira."

"Mas você teve outras namoradas depois dela, certo?"

"Nada sério" Potter encolheu os ombros. "Ron disse que dou muita atenção para o meu trabalho para o meu próprio bem e talvez ele esteja certo. Já faz mais de..." ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Quatro anos... Caramba! Talvez eu tenha deixado a oportunidade passar simplesmente por não querer enxergar..."

"Ei, não é como se fosse tarde" Draco desdenhou. "Nem chegamos aos trinta ainda. Alguns dizem que a vida começa aos quarenta" zombou.

"Claro, claro. Talvez eu tenha antecipado minha crise de meia idade, então" Potter encostou seu copo no dele num brinde antes de esvaziá-lo.

Draco umedeceu os lábios, hesitando por um momento. Havia fugido completamente de sua zona de conforto naquela noite. Tanto que não conseguia sequer se reconhecer naquela pessoa comunicativa ao lado de Potter. Talvez fosse a aceitação de que dificilmente voltaria a se encontrar com Potter depois daquela noite, porém acabou se aproximando um pouco mais, com o intuito de falar mais baixo.

"Sabe... Blaise e eu compramos nossas passagens para cá há alguns meses. Ele até brincou sobre a possibilidade de voltarmos casados para Londres. É claro que fiz pouco caso do que ele disse, mas... a verdade é que me peguei flertando com a possibilidade. E então, um mês e meio depois, ele me disse que sentia muito, mas não era aquilo que queria da vida. Tinha encontrado alguém e... Bem, esse alguém era uma mulher, com quem ele poderia constituir uma família de verdade" Draco esvaziou sua taça, como Harry havia feito antes. Poderia ter culpado a bebida pelo desabafo, não fosse o fato de estar se sentindo mais sóbrio do que nunca.

Potter encarou-o com algo parecido com pena e Draco já ia dizer algo para arrancar aquela expressão do rosto dele - algo cruel, de preferência - quando sua expressão mudou para confusão.

"Espere... Estamos falando de Blaise _Zabini_?"

"Primeiro e único" Draco concordou, adivinhando o que Potter estava pensando. "O pegador da escola. Tinha sempre alguma garota pendurada no pescoço."

"Mas ele... como...?"

"Nós éramos amigos, mesmo depois do colegial" Draco explicou. "Ele me disse uma vez que já tinha tido tantas garotas que nada mais era novidade, então nós começamos a sair juntos, meio que só por diversão. Não sei dizer em que momento as coisas ficaram realmente sérias. Mas então, imagino que ele se cansou de ser gay também" ele ficou em pé de repente e ofereceu a mão ao outro, incapaz de aguentar outro minuto que fosse daquela conversa deprimente ou dos olhares compadecidos que Potter lançava em sua direção. "Então, Harry, o que me diz de irmos logo para a pista de dança? Ou você ainda não bebeu o suficiente?"

Um sorriso se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto de Potter.

"Eu não danço" ele informou, aceitando a mão estendida. "E também não bebo."

"Logo se vê" Draco aquiesceu.

Daquela vez já não havia mais a urgência desesperada de antes, Draco pensou algum tempo depois, enquanto eles dançava sensualmente. Potter estava pressionado inteiramente às suas costas, seus quadris se movendo ao som da batida. A respiração dele logo atrás de sua orelha esquerda causava-lhe arrepios. As mãos de ambos exploravam, agarrando roupas e músculos com firmeza. No instante seguinte estavam de frente um para o outro, os corpos novamente colados e as respirações se encontrando. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros, mas quando Potter fez menção de alcançá-lo, Draco desviou o rosto, fazendo com que ele beijasse sua bochecha. Aquilo não pareceu abalá-lo entretanto, conforme sua língua quente desceu tentadoramente por seu pescoço.

"Mais um drinque?" Draco sugeriu tão logo encontrou a própria voz. Não estava com pressa e queria aproveitar cada segundo antes de sucumbir e levá-lo para um lugar mais privado novamente.

Potter pareceu prestes a protestar, porém acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-oOo-

Draco sorriu enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, a testa encostada na de Harry, que estava igualmente ofegante. Eles tinham encontrado o caminho de volta ao armário após longos minutos de provocação mútua e Draco não pode deixar de pensar que valera muito a pena prolongar. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou os de Harry encarando-o, as pupilas novamente dilatadas pelo álcool e o olhar levemente desfocado. Os óculos haviam sumido novamente, mas Draco não se lembrava de tê-los tirado.

"Casa comigo?" Harry propôs com a seriedade dos bêbados e Draco jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada que veio do fundo de seu estômago.

"Sou bom nisso, eu sei que sou" concordou, ainda rindo, se afastando para procurar a própria camisa enquanto levantava as calças. Encontrou a peça de roupa numa prateleira e verificou-a cuidadosamente, procurando por alguma sujeira, antes de vesti-la. A camiseta de Harry estava pendurada num gancho acima de suas cabeças. "Aqui."

"Ei!" Potter segurou seu braço, forçando-o a encará-lo novamente. "Estou falando sério! Vamos nos casar!"

Draco se segurou antes de fazer outra piada, o riso morrendo de repente diante do brilho esperançoso daqueles olhos. Arrepiou-se.

"Isso é o álcool falando, Potter" falou, bruscamente. "Vamos sair daqui, você precisa tomar um ar antes que passe mal novamente."

"Eu estou ótimo! Nunca estive melhor!" Potter continuou, empolgado. Sua fala estava levemente enrolada, mas não de um jeito cômico.

Draco limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha enquanto voltava a oferecer a camisa de Harry. Os ombros de Potter despencaram ligeiramente antes que ele começasse a se recompor, porém não parecia ter desistido.

"Ora, vamos, Malfoy... Você disse que ia se casar aqui, então nós podemos, não podemos?"

"Nós podemos fazer muitas coisas, Potter. Mas isso não significa que devamos. Acredite, você vai me agradecer por isso pela manhã" Draco não pôde deixar que uma ponta de desdém soasse em sua voz, porém não foi suficiente para desencorajá-lo. "Isso é loucura!" exasperou-se.

"Que seja! Quero fazer uma loucura hoje" então, para horror de Draco, Potter se pôs sobre um joelho e segurou sua mão. "Draco... Qual é o seu nome do meio mesmo?"

"Lucius" Draco respondeu, sua mente aparentemente incapaz de processar completamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Certo" Potter limpou a garganta, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz suado. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, você aceita se casar comigo?"

Seria cômico, se não fosse preocupante. Potter tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, a camiseta amarrotada e as calças abertas, tornando tudo ainda mais irreal. Talvez o álcool estivesse começando a fazer efeito, afinal. Draco fechou os olhos com força, mas quando tornou a abrir, a cena não havia mudado em nada. Pensando bem, talvez a expectativa de Potter tivesse aumentado ainda mais.

"Você ficou louco!" Draco falou, meneando a cabeça primeiro com lentidão, depois com mais firmeza.

"Eu mereço ficar louco hoje. Nunca fiz nenhuma loucura na minha vida, já está mais do que na hora. Draco, há muito tempo não me sinto tão... vivo! Por favor, Draco..."

Draco abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, perdido no reboliço que aquilo estava lhe causando internamente. Estava assustado demais para se sentir feliz pela proposta. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte de si mesmo lhe gritava 'O que você está esperando? Aceite logo de uma vez, porra!' a outra gritava 'Não seja idiota, ele está podre de bêbado e vocês dois vão se arrepender muito amanhã. Isso não é coisa que se brinque!'. Mas então, Draco pensou, aquela noite toda havia sido uma loucura. Ele tinha plena consciência de que aquilo não duraria até o dia seguinte e definitivamente não tinha futuro. Então por que não aproveitar tudo o que tinha direito logo de uma vez? Se iria se arrepender pela manhã, melhor que tivesse valido a pena.

"Ah, para o inferno com tudo isso! Vamos nos casar" disse, por fim, e Harry se levantou de um rompante, atacando sua boca num beijo quase doloroso.

-oOo-

Draco tinha certeza que não estava bêbado, mas as lembranças que guardaria da cerimônia eram pedaços aqui e ali, em meio a um turbilhão de emoções. Encontraram uma capela razoavelmente vazia há duas quadras do hotel. Lembrava-se de terem preenchido alguns formulários, escolhido as alianças mais simples - que, felizmente, Harry fez questão de pagar, ou Draco teria estourado o cartão de crédito novamente -, então esperaram sua vez. Sentados no banco aos fundos da pequena capela enquanto aguardavam o término da cerimônia em andamento - com cada um dos noivos em igual estágio de bebedeira - eles se viram incapazes de parar de se beijar ou se tocar.

A cerimonialista chamou-os em seguida e Draco tentou prestar atenção nas palavras, mas falhou. Harry estava um caos, e Draco imaginou que talvez não estivesse tão diferente. Mas a maneira como ele o encarava espalhava um calor reconfortante em seu peito, que quase fez com que esquecesse as circunstâncias. Deviam ter feito tudo certo, no final, pois logo a mulher deixou que se beijassem novamente, e Draco se segurou na roupa de Harry com força, como se somente aquilo impedisse seus joelhos de cederem.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado. Eles haviam acabado de sair da capela e caminhavam de braço dado, como se apoiassem um ao outro.

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, temendo passar mal se dissesse alguma coisa. Harry forçou-o a parar de andar e beijou-o como havia feito na capela, ao final da cerimônia. Devagar e tão intensamente que causou uma sensação difusa nas extremidades de seus dedos das mãos e dos pés e no fundo de suas entranhas. Quando eles se separaram, Harry estava sorrindo com os olhos e anunciou com uma felicidade quase infantil a um grupo de passantes que estavam em lua-de-mel.

De algum modo eles conseguiram chegar ao apartamento de Draco, na cobertura. Quando a porta se fechou deixando-os sozinhos novamente, Draco estava tremendo. As cortinas estavam abertas, revelando o contorno dos prédios através do vidro límpido, o azul escuro dando lugar ao violeta que precedia o amanhecer. Aquilo era, sem dúvida, muito mais íntimo do que um armário num corredor qualquer. Parecia tão irreal que chegava a doer. Harry, no entanto, não parecia estar em condições de pesar a profundidade da situação enquanto beijava seu pescoço e terminava de desabotoar sua camisa, tarefa que já tinha começado no elevador. Seus óculos haviam magicamente desaparecido novamente e Draco pensou em como é que ele não o perdia.

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento e finalmente se deixou levar, dizendo para si mesmo para parar de pensar em quando e como aquilo iria acabar e começar a aproveitar o momento. Ajudou Potter a despi-lo, depois ambos deram um jeito nas roupas de Harry, e o toque de pele com pele foi tão, _tão_ bom. A perfeição daquele corpo chegava quase a ser frustrante. Draco imaginara que em algum ponto perceberia que havia superestimado sua paixão adolescente e que logo se decepcionaria com a realidade, mas já não tinha mais como se agarrar àquilo. Memorizou cada detalhe do corpo de Harry até que seus contornos estivessem gravados permanentemente em sua memória. Seria capaz de desenhá-lo praticamente de olhos fechados.

Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros, deliciou-se com a textura dos pelos escuros que cobriam seu peito, nada exageradamente, a rigidez dos músculos de seu abdômen, traseiro e coxas... Então havia novamente aqueles lábios, ligeiramente ásperos e perfeitos.

Potter caiu sobre ele na cama e começou a distribuir beijos e lambidas em sua clavícula enquanto sua mão explorava, primeiro timidamente, depois com mais segurança. Foi a vez de Draco de fechar os olhos e aproveitar as sensações, segurando os cabelos macios e rebeldes entre seus dedos, mantendo-o no lugar quando aquela língua habilidosa alcançou um de seus mamilos. Em algum momento Harry começou a se esfregar em sua coxa, e Draco levantou a cabeça dele firmemente pelos cabelos, mas não sem um choramingo de arrependimento.

"Espera" falou e se esticou para alcançar o criado, onde convenientemente deixara um tubo de lubrificante. "Não economize" recomendou, ao que Harry assentiu.

Logo eles estavam se beijando novamente e se esfregando um ao outro, a sensação intensificada pela umidade.

"Vamos logo com isso" Draco declarou, quando já tinham se torturado o suficiente, vasculhou o criado em busca de uma camisinha e vestiu-a em Harry rapidamente. Depois dobrou os joelhos e guiou-o para o lugar onde o queria. Potter suspendeu o corpo acima dele com os braços, olhando-o de cima. Lá estava novamente aquela emoção intensa encarando-o de volta, tão vívida que chegava a dar um friozinho na barriga. Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, enquanto Harry o penetrava lenta e firmemente, sua boca se abrindo involuntariamente num gemido.

"Tudo bem?" Harry perguntou e Draco abriu os olhos, mantendo-os estreitos.

"Não. Preciso que você se mova. Agora."

Potter obedeceu ávidamente e as mãos de Draco se fecharam com força em seus músculos dos braços, conforme a tensão se intensificava em seu baixo ventre de maneira quase dolorosa. De repente já não conseguia mais encarar o rosto de Harry. Fechou os olhos com força. Quando já não conseguia mais se segurar. Levou uma mão entre seus corpos e estocou no mesmo ritmo das investidas de Potter... Então seu mundo explodiu.

Quando abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, Harry ainda o encarava com apenas o som de suas respirações ofegantes ao fundo.

"Não se mexa" ouviu-o dizer, sua voz etereamente distante. "Você fica lindo desse jeito."

Draco tornou a fechar os olhos e escorregou para um sono profundo, repleto de sonhos angustiados.

-oOo-

Acordou atordoado, demorando algum tempo para separar o que era sonho da realidade. Olhou para o lado e sentiu um friozinho no estômago. Harry estava completamente apagado, deitado de bruços, com a respiração ressonando e o rosto parcialmente enterrado no travesseiro. Sua pele parecia mais clara contra os lençóis negros. O rosto de Draco se contorceu numa careta involuntária enquanto ele o observava. Espiou o relógio. Ainda era cedo. Seria melhor daquele jeito.

Levantou-se com cuidado, escolheu uma roupa dentre as que pendurara na cômoda do hotel e foi para o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, tentando não pensar. Pensar era doloroso como a dor de cabeça que ameaçava tomá-lo, latejante. Vestiu-se sem pressa, concentrando toda a sua atenção na tarefa. Só quando pôs a mão na maçaneta para sair do quarto, foi que olhou novamente para a cama. Potter sequer se mexera. O arrependimento era amargo em sua boca, mas que ele morresse ali mesmo se não faria tudo de novo.

Draco respirou profundamente e colocou a máscara no lugar antes de sair.

-oOo-

**Notas:** ¹A escolha do título foi tanto no sentido de uma suspensão ou interrupção, quanto no sentido de retiro, lugar íntimo ou escondido.

² Garçonetes. Já que escolhi usar o termo em inglês para garçom, nada mais justo do que usar o feminino também.

O Matthew andou estudando sobre o assunto e descobriu que o casamento gay em Nevada só foi permitido/legalizado em 2013 com a queda do DOMA. Portanto, tecnicamente eles não poderiam ter se casado em Las Vegas, mas vamos fazer de conta que sim xD

Então, como eu disse: diferente! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu estava doida pra contar para vocês desde o início, mas não queria estragar a surpresa. Fiz várias alterações de última hora nesse capítulo, então espero não ter deixado nenhuma ponta solta, mas se tiver acontecido, por favor me avisem!

O próximo já é o último!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. **Isis Coelho** (Adorei suas análises dos dois. E sabe que eu cheguei a pensar em fazer um deles ficar gripado? Pena que acabou não cabendo na história... kkkk) **Lais** (Malfoy cherador de livros foi ótimo. E que bom que estou superando o filme xD) **LilaMaxwellYui** (Errr... desculpa por atrapalhar suas provas? x.x Mas muito obrigada por ler e comentar!) **Pessoa que não se identificou** (O Draco tá maltratando mesmo o Harry, mas acho que esse capítulo joga uma luz melhor sobre ele, espero que goste ;D) **Brena** (Caramba, eu realmente queria poder comentar melhor sobre a sua review, mas não posso dar spoillers aqui porque tem muita gente que lê as notas finais antes do capítulo ￢￢' Mas se você já leu o capítulo sabe do que eu estou falando rsss Quanto ao Harry passivo, você não tem o que se preocupar, aquele foi o único. Entendo que você não goste, mas acho que acabaria com a surpresa das outras pessoas se eu colocasse um aviso do tipo antes de acontecer...) **Las** (Ahh espero não ter matado ninguém de agonia com a demora x.x Obrigada por comentar!) **Milla** (Também achei que passou rápido demais. O Draco está sendo cretino, mas... bem, melhor eu ficar quieta auhuhauahuahua) **Luma** (Garanto que você não foi a única que ficou com raiva do Draco xD E não se preocupe, não tem mais Harry passivo na fic, mas se tivesse, acho que seria meio esquisito anunciar isso lá no começo, sério o.O) **Thayne** (Que bom que você gostou da Trelawney! Errr desculpa por aparecer de repente com uma fic tão curta, mas, mas... foi o melhor que consegui fazer T.T Mas espero que venham mais depois dessa, espero mesmo xD Obrigada!) **carol** (Continue torcendo! Não foi nesse capítulo, mas ou eles se acertam no próximo, ou... bem, vamos torcer para que não haja 'ou' kkkk)


End file.
